Collide
by mandy58
Summary: On a fateful day in the spring of 2010, five lives came together. Here's what happened before their lives collided. *Finally Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Note: So, I have been thinking about a follow up story to False Flag. I'm still going to write one, but this story bunny hijacked my plans. I usually try to make my stories like an episode of the show, but this one is going to take a little different track.

T minus is a time countdown, usually used in military settings or NASA. My father was career Air Force, so it's been part of my lexicon since I was a child.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Coverts Affairs; I'm simply borrowing them for this story.

**On a fateful day in the spring of 2010, five lives came together. Here's what happened before their lives collided.**

* * *

_**Collide T minus 844 days**_ – January 2008

* * *

"Tash, what were you thinking?" The anger had been building inside Auggie ever since he learned of Natasha's latest hack. " Seriously, the Department of Agriculture?"

"It's farms, Auggie." Natasha wasn't having any of his self-righteous bull. She closed her laptop and grabbed it off the desk, trying get by him to get out of the room, but he caught her arm.

"It's all the government, they don't like it when you hack into their systems. And they will figure it out." He said with fire blazing in his eyes. Here was a woman that he loved, more than he knew he could love another person and she did something so blatantly stupid that it could screw up their lives for years to come.

"How?" She asked, the fire equal in her eyes. "Are you going to tell them? You have hacked into worse places."

"That's not the point." Auggie knew she was right, his NOC cover had him doing some things that were, shall we say, not so legal.

"I was trying to show them a firewall leak." She tried to wiggle from his grasp; he was the strongest computer hacker she had ever met.

"Just stop for a minute. Would you? Let's see if we can fix it."

* * *

"Mercer is a loose cannon." Henry's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name.

"You don't think I know that?" Jai said throwing up his arms and sitting in a chair across from his father. "Besides, isn't that what you want in a deep cover agent?"

Henry thought about his son's words for a moment. "It doesn't mean I like it when he doesn't listen to me. Nelson has been handling him for six months and he's had no luck getting Mercer to follow orders."

"And you think I can do any better?"

"Well…" Henry looked down his nose at his son, exuding authority, a look that he'd perfected in his 8 years as the Director of Clandestine Services. "I expect you to do better."

* * *

Joan was pacing in her office. An action she found herself doing with way too much frequency. With each step she questioned her decision to come in from the field and take this job. What was she thinking; she was a great field agent and a great station chief in Brussels. Now she was the token woman in a man's world at Langley.

"You've got to stop doing that." A voice from the doorway stopped her in her tracks.

Joan looked up and saw her husband. How she loved calling him her husband. "Hi Arthur."

"What are you worrying about now?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"I'm not sure if I can read you in on this one." Joan sat at her desk pulling some papers from a very full file folder.

"I would think you can, my clearance is at least two levels higher than yours." Arthur said sitting in one of the very uncomfortable chairs across from the desk. He took the piece of paper she was holding out to him. "Is Jai sure about this?"

"He's pretty sure." Joan sighed. "It's going to destroy him."

* * *

Traveling was Annie's escape. It had always been her escape; it stopped her from putting down roots, from making any friends that were too close. The vagabond lifestyle suited her; the wanderlust of a career Army man was passed down from father to daughter. Salerno Italy was as good a place as any to stay for a few days. She relaxed on a bench near the waterfront to plan her next stop. She looked up and a man greeted her in Italian. She patted the bench, inviting him to have a seat. He joined her and they struck up a conversation. Wanderlust was a beautiful thing.

* * *

Auggie skillfully punched at the keys on his keyboard, only looking up occasionally to see if there were any results on the screen before him. "Tash, this is a brilliant hack."

"It is, isn't it?" Natasha said with a smile on her face, pulling a chair next to Auggie.

"Brilliant, but really, really stupid."

"Pirate Bureau wants me to do another. For the Pentagon."

"Tash…" Auggie turned away from the keyboard. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Don't worry Auggie, I won't." Natasha replied, he would never know that she had already started writing the code.

* * *

"He put in for a close and continuing with her." Joan explained to her husband.

"You have to deny it." Arthur tossed the paper back on Joan's desk.

"I already have."

"Good. Is the FBI closing in?"

Joan sighed, "Yes, it should be a few days, a week tops."

"You need to get him away from her."

"He called in that he's going to be late, I'll talk to him as soon as he gets in." Joan answered; she was not looking forward to the conversation that she was going to have to have with one of her best field agents.

* * *

Jai always knew his father expected a lot from him. This time he may be asking for a miracle. Controlling Mercer had been the task of three agents the last 18 months. All have tried to rein in his less than protocol ways, all had failed. Jai wasn't sure if his father was setting him up to fail or really had faith in his ability. "When is Nelson going to read me in?"

"He's expecting you next week." Henry stood up, a sign that he was dismissing his son.

"I'll wrap up my files and call travel." Jai got up and headed for the door. "Nice to see you Dad." He looked toward his father, but Henry had already gone on to something else and was no longer paying attention to him. Jai walked through the doorway and closed it softly behind him.

* * *

Note: Let me know what you think so far. Reviews are always appreciated.

-M


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Here's part two. Hope you enjoy.

Don't worry there won't be 844 days or chapters to this one. The fast forward will start pretty soon..I think.

* * *

_**Collide T minus 843 days**_ – January 2008

* * *

"I have a meeting…." Auggie said while loading his laptop into his messenger bag.

Natasha came out of the bathroom wearing just a robe, drying her hair with a soft fuzzy towel. "A meeting, don't you sound all business." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"A potential client." Auggie explained, he always met with 'clients' when he was going to the DPD. "See you at Kincaid's, tonight, 8 o'clock?"

"Yes."

"Promise me you won't work on that Pentagon thing for the bureau." Auggie pulled her close for a kiss.

"What do you say? Scout's honor." Natasha replied smiling at him.

"Scout's honor, yes. "Auggie said picking up his bag. "See you tonight." He gave her a wink and slid the door closed behind him.

* * *

Jai knocked cautiously on the door of his father's office. His assistant said that he was available and he should go right in. Part of him was afraid to go right in. What son should be afraid of his own father? "Dad…."

Henry looked up from the report he was reading and took off his reading glasses. He looked generally irritated that he had been interrupted.

"Just wanted to let you know that I've got everything in order. I'll be leaving for Sri Lanka on Friday." Jai didn't know why he was bothering to tell his dad this, but he felt that he needed to.

"Good." Henry looked back at his report.

" Is there anything else I need to know about Mercer before I go?" Jai asked.

"Just that he's a son of a bitch to deal with. My kind of guy. Nelson should have all you need."

"You sure there's not more?" Jai wasn't sure if he should ask that.

"Nothing you need to know." Henry answered, Jai could know more, but why should he? Mercer was his operative; Jai was just there to keep an eye on things.

* * *

Joan was waiting for him the moment he opened the door to the DPD operations center. Calling in late and then not coming in at all was unacceptable. Even for Auggie.

"Joan…" He greeted her with a wide smile. He knew he was in trouble, he just wasn't sure his charm was going to get him out of this one. "So nice to see you today."

"Calling late and coming in 24 hours later Auggie?"

"I know…" Auggie stopped by his desk, grabbing an official looking envelope from it. "I know… I should have called back. But I was working on something."

"Too important to call your boss?" Joan motioned to the stairs indicating that Auggie should follow her.

"Will sorry suffice?" He asked as they entered her office and she closed the door behind them.

The intercom buzzed, saving Auggie from further groveling. "Joan, there's a call you need to take."

* * *

Natasha went over the information on her screen, again and again. She was pleased with the code that she had written. From her father, she learned from a very young age that government should not be trusted. Should never be trusted. The United States Government was too powerful and power corrupts. She was going to teach them a thing or two about power.

* * *

Auggie looked at Joan while she was picking up the phone, he motioned to the door, asking if he should leave. Joan shook her head and whispered "It's OK, sit down."

Auggie realized that he was still holding the envelope he picked up from his desk. He tuned out Joan's conversation; it was none of his business anyway and turned the envelope over running his finger under the flap to open it. As he read it, he could feel his heart beating faster and an awful feeling was building in the pit of his stomach. He read the letter again, it said what he thought, his request for a close and continuing with Natasha was being denied. He didn't hear Joan wrapping up her conversation.

"Sorry about that Auggie." Joan said sitting down in her chair.

"Did you know about this?" Auggie held up the envelope, waving it defiantly in her face.

"Yes, I did. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Denied, just like that?"

"Just like that. You have to cut all ties with her."

"Why?" Auggie didn't want to believe that this was happening. "She's just a hacker."

"A Russian hacker, who hacked into the Department of Agriculture yesterday." Joan answered and watched Auggie stare at her in disbelief.

* * *

Annie waved at her new Italian friend as he pulled away from the sidewalk café on his motor scooter. He was a very sweet man and he was only too happy to show her the sights of Salerno. But he got by on his charm, Annie tried without success to hold an intelligent conversation with him and she couldn't see spending another day with him. It was time to plan her next stop. The waiter brought her a cup of espresso and she pulled out the tattered pocket atlas she had since she was a child and thumbed through it. India caught her eye and so did Sri Lanka.

* * *

Arthur opened the door to Henry's office. Every time he entered the office he went over his mental checklist of what he would change if he ever had that office. Light would be the first thing, the damn place need light, or at least one lamp. It was like a cave.

"Arthur…" Henry looked up from his desk. "Have a seat."

Arthur took a seat across from his boss. "If this is about the problem in Manila last week…." He hated admitting when something didn't go right on his watch.

Henry liked seeing Arthur squirm a bit, "It's not." He said tossing a file across the desk. "I'm replacing Nelson in Sri Lanka."

"Nelson?" Arthur took the file and began to look at it. "He's been working Mercer for nearly six months."

"Mercer is a problem child. I'm sending Jai over to see if he can get control of the situation."

"Did you think of running it by me? I am the Director of Asian Operations."

"I don't have to run anything by you." Henry answered, his tone condescending. "Jai will be there by the weekend, Nelson knows he's on his way." Henry turned away from Arthur, signaling that there would be no more conversation about the subject.

* * *

"How…how did you know?" Auggie couldn't believe that they already knew about Natasha's hack.

"When the breach was discovered, Jai contacted his source in the FBI." Joan explained. "The FBI has her in a sting. They have an agent in deep cover with the Pirate Bureau. He's trying to get her to hack into the Pentagon mainframe."

Auggie's tried to collect his thoughts and his anger. "Jai is the one that started this?"

"We were going to deny the close and continuing before this happened. But Jai's information has accelerated everything. You need to cut off all ties to her. Right now, today."

"But I can't…."

"Yes you can, and you will." Joan was pointed and firm. "The sting should play out in the next 48 hours. You can't tell her you're CIA, you can't speak to her again."

Auggie wanted to run out of the office and to Natasha. He wanted to tell her not to work on the Pentagon hack. He wanted to pull into his arms and protect her from all the bad things she was about to experience.

"You know I'm right Auggie." Joan told him.

"Yeah. I do." Auggie sighed; he stood up and went to the door. "But it doesn't mean I like it. And I'm not so sure I like this job either." He finished, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jai saw Arthur coming toward him, the long hallway didn't allow for any escape. He looked irritated, no doubt from a recent visit to Henry's office.

"Jai," Arthur greeted him. " I understand you're heading to Sri Lanka."

"Yes, my father, I mean Henry wants me to take over for Nelson." Jai matched Arthur's gait as they walked down the hall.

"It's OK." Arthur knew that Jai hadn't asked for the assignment, no agent in his or her right mind would ask for that assignment. " Mercer's a challenge. Just make sure you have your 'A' game."

Jai was relived, he thought Arthur would be angry over this change; Nelson and Mercer were his operatives and his father was meddling, again. "Will do. I'll report in as soon as I make contact with Mercer."

* * *

Annie sat at train station, people watching. Train stations always had an interesting cross section of humanity in them and the travelers could usually lead to at least an hour of entertainment, but today wasn't one of those days. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hi Danielle…" Annie promised her sister she would call.

"Annie, where are you?" Danielle asked on the other end of the line.

"On my way to Rome, then I'm going to head to India and then Sri Lanka."

"Have you ever considered heading home?" Danielle knew the answer before her sister replied.

"Which home? Fort Hood? Fort Rucker? Fort Benning?"

"Texas, Alabama and Georgia aren't bad places. Come back to DC. The girls miss you."

Annie missed her nieces and her sister, but she wasn't done traveling. Not yet. "I miss them too. I'll call when I get to Rome."

* * *

The courtyard offered little solace to Auggie. It didn't help that it was January in Washington DC and it was way too cold to be outside without a coat. He had no idea when he left that morning that it would be the last time he saw Natasha. He felt like his heart was going to shatter into a million pieces. A noise behind him caught his attention and turned to the sound and saw Jai entering the courtyard.

"Never mind…too crowded…" Jai turned to go back inside.

"Wait…" Auggie ran to hold the door closed so Jai couldn't open it. "I need to talk to you."

"So talk." Jai and Auggie had a love-hate relationship. They were friends on one level and they respected each other's talent, but having a beer together usually wasn't part of their plans. Until last week, that is.

"You used what I told you at Allen's and gave it to the FBI." Auggie's nostrils flared with anger.

"Natasha's dangerous and she's a threat to National security." Jai answered.

"Not going to deny it, are you?"

"If I did, you wouldn't believe me anyway." Jai said. He had told his contact at the FBI about Auggie's suspicions that Natasha was up to something. They already suspected her, but Jai's information was the missing piece to the puzzle.

" I was going to bring her in…make her an asset and you ruined it!" Auggie's voice raised an octave with each additional word.

"What I did was for your own good and the good of the agency." Jai explained.

"Good of the agency. " Auggie mocked him. "Always the company man, aren't you?" Auggie pushed Jai aside the grabbed the door handle. "Like father, like son." He finished, pulling open the door and going inside.

Jai stood in the courtyard, shivering in the cold, Auggie's words ringing in his ears. He hated being compared to his father.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

-M


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: This part is not as long as I wanted it to be, I can blame my cousin getting married over the weekend for not getting enough time to write. I will try to get more up asap. Thanks for your patience. _

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 843 Days – January 2008**_

Auggie sat in his car outside Kincaid's; every ounce of his being was preventing him from going inside. She must be so angry with him; he was over an hour and a half late. The ring of his civilian cell phone startled him and he looked down at the screen. It was Natasha again; she had been calling him every 15 minutes for the last hour. He gathered all his power not to answer the damn phone. He knew he couldn't go in and warn her; it would go against everything that he trained for since he was 24 years old. The decision was made; he reached for the key and turned it in the ignition.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 841 Days – January 2008**_

The snow as softly falling as Natasha walked down the street in Georgetown. The beauty of the snow that reminded her of Russia did nothing for her mood. Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it out of her pocket. She looked at it with hope in her eyes and then despair when she realized the call wasn't from Auggie. He wasn't answering his phone; she could go over to his place, but why? He dumped her.

"Almost there…" She told the person on the other end of the line and put the phone back in her pocket and took out the flash drive. It really was an amazing piece of code. Pirate Bureau would be thrilled and they could use it to further their cause against government.

"You got it?" A messy looking man in a torn wool coat and stocking cap asked her.

"Yes.' Natasha answered as they entered a small restaurant.

* * *

Jai watched Natasha enter the building from his car across the street. His FBI contact nodded at him before going inside the restaurant. It was going down. Now. He reached for his cell phone.

* * *

"You were sitting outside Kincaid's for nearly two hours." Joan tossed a photo at Auggie.

Auggie caught the photo in midair and looked at it. "You were spying on me? Really?" He threw it on her desk.

"What did you expect?" Joan answered, scooping up the photo and putting it in a file folder.

" I expect you to trust me."

Joan's cell phone rang, she picked it up. "It's Jai."

* * *

Jai watched as Natasha was being led out the restaurant in handcuffs. His contact followed her outside, giving Jai the thumbs up. "The FBI just took Natasha into custody." He told Joan.

* * *

"Thanks." Joan said before setting the phone down. "Natasha is in FBI custody."

"That's just great" Auggie said sarcastically. "I'm sure Jai is happy now." He finished and stormed out of the office.

* * *

Ken Jacobs wondered why Henry ever gave him the title of Director of Middle East Operations. Henry had his nose in everything that happened in that dusty hellhole and today was no exception.

"I'm not happy with what's going on in Iraq." Henry told Ken as they sat at the conference table in Henry's office. "We need to get more control of the situation, the insurgents are having a field day with our boys."

"We're working every lead, our Special Ops team is going as fast as they can." Ken explained, knowing that no matter what he said, Henry would have other ideas.

"We need to have more of our guys on the ground, taking out the bastards faster than they can get us."

"I agree, but we're spread pretty thin over there."

"I'm pulling one of your teams from Afghanistan and sending them in." Henry told him in a tone that would leave no room for questioning.

"But I'm already down a guy on Hallet's team, we haven't replaced Ellis yet….." Ken tried to explain.

"I'll find you someone, just tell Hallet and Johnson that they're moving after the first of the month. I have a few special projects for them." Henry leaned back in his chair. His special projects were black ops and Jacobs knew it.

* * *

Auggie spotted Jai the minute he entered the hallway leading to the DPD. Jai tried to walk faster and catch the elevator, but Auggie got to him before the doors opened.

"You happy now?" Auggie caught Jai, pushing him against the wall, his forearm against Jai's neck.

"Happy about what?" Jai gasped for air.

"If you let me bring Natasha in we would have an asset, but instead you ratted her out to your buddies at the FBI." Auggie loosened his hold on Jai, but still wouldn't let him go.

"Auggie, this isn't the time or place…."

"I'm sure you're just trying to score interagency brownie points. Play nice with the FBI in case you or daddy need them. All at Natasha's expense."

"The FBI was going to get her regardless and they were going to win over us, they have jurisdiction."

"That's bullshit and you know it. " Auggie let Jai go and walked down the hallway with purpose.

* * *

Annie stood in the middle of Saint Peter's Square. Rome was such an amazing city; she couldn't believe the beauty and history in every square mile. Being here, near Vatican City made it unbelievable. She wished that she had saved more time to completely explore the city. She could come back, maybe after India and Sri Lanka. A young couple that were obvious tourists stopped her and asked in English were the Coliseum was. Annie smiled sweetly at them and answered them in Italian, pretending that she didn't know English.

"We're so sorry…." The husband told her. "We thought you were American…" And they walked away to ask someone else.

Annie laughed to herself. It was fun to take on new roles and pretend she was a local. It was something that she had done since she was a child, trying to fit in to what ever Army base her father had just moved them to. She'd just fooled that poor couple; at least she hasn't lost her touch.

* * *

"Joan, that's it. I'm done!" Auggie stormed into Joan's office. "I'm sick of this place, I'm sick of the nepotism, I'm sick of the interagency pissing matches. I'm sick of the secrets. I'm done."

"Auggie, I know you're angry…" Joan said getting up and going to him. She put her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Give it a few days, think about it. I don't want you making a decision out of anger.

"I'm just sick and tired." Auggie said, emotion catching in his voice.

"Well, Mr. Anderson. I think I might just have the job for you."

Auggie and Joan turned around and saw Henry standing in the doorway.

* * *

Ken knocked on the door jam of Arthur's office. "Got a minute?" He asked.

"Sure," Arthur motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat." Ken entered the office and closed the door behind him.

"How do you do it?" Ken was exasperated as he sank into one of the chairs.

"Do what?"

"Work for Henry. I don't even know why I'm a director."

"He's meddling again I take it." Arthur knew full well what that was like. Henry just stuck his nose into his business with Mercer a few days ago.

"He's moving some of my guys from Afghanistan to Iraq for 'special projects'"

" Damn, he just can't get enough can he?" Arthur took off his glasses and leaned back in the chair. "Just hang on…."

"Easy for you to say."

"Don't repeat this, I've heard some rumbling that the President is looking to make a change in the DNI office." Arthur smiled; he just shared a secret that could have a lasting effect on the entire CIA.

* * *

"Henry, I don't think Auggie is prepared to make any decisions right now." Joan tried to stop Henry, but she knew in her heart it was futile.

"I disagree Joan." Henry said closing the door. " I think Auggie is in the right place at the right time."

"What do you have in mind?" Auggie was intrigued, his anger subsiding somewhat.

" I'm moving Hallet and Johnson to Iraq and I need someone to replace Ellis. I know you haven't done anything in Special Ops for a few years…."

"Not since before Brussels…" Auggie thought aloud.

"It's like riding a bike." Henry put his arm around Auggie's shoulders. "I need someone like you to take charge of the situation over there."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this part, thanks for reading.

-M


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Thanks for all the great feedback. It's been fun putting the backstory together, but I didn't realize how big the bunny was when I started this one. Don't worry, I won't abandon it. I always finish what I start. _

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 836 days – February 2008**_

* * *

It was one damn-exhausting trip. It seemed like a million hours on the plane from Dulles to Dubai and then another million hours from DC to Columbo, but Jai was finally here. Getting here was a challenge, but a real challenge was going to be finding Ben Mercer. Jai collected his luggage and hailed a cab.

* * *

"Auggie, are you out of your mind?" Bryan Anderson couldn't believe that his little brother was even thinking of returning to Special Ops much less Iraq.

"No, it's what I want to do." Auggie said taking a swallow of beer. "My mind is made up."

"You're running again and you know it." Bryan knew that Auggie's latest decision had to do with a woman.

"Am not." The tone Auggie's voice was every bit the baby brother being picked on. "I'm tired of field work and I need a change. Besides the big cheese offered me a great assignment." He grinned at his brother, knowing that Bryan understood him, maybe better than any of his brothers.

Bryan leaned back in his chair and took a drink of beer, looking at his brother wanting to get inside that mind of his. He wanted to protect him. It's something he did since they were little. Their older brothers picked on them without mercy; Bryan usually tried to defend Auggie, that was until he decided to pick on him as well. This was different, different from when Auggie deployed to Afghanistan six years ago. This was different from when he was in Special Ops in South America. He just had a feeling that this was not a good decision, but he also knew that talking Auggie out of something once he made his mind up was futile. "Sometimes I wish you didn't share your big secret with me. It was better when I didn't know what you were up to." He sighed. " What in the hell are you going to tell Mom?"

"That the Pentagon needs me to help set up some stuff for a civilian contractor." Auggie had thought this out; their mother believed that he was a computer analyst for the Pentagon. It made sense, he served in the Army and he loved computers since the day he took apart their oldest brother's Commodore 64. "And I'm just not telling her where."

"Aug, buddy, I still think this is a bad idea."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but I'm going."

* * *

Annie stood in wonderment looking at the Blue Mosque in Istanbul. She was so glad she struck up a conversation with a Turkish woman at that café in Rome. Alya Demir had insisted that Annie stop here on her way to Madurai. Alya was such a great source of information on the ancient city, highlighting everything that she should see while she was here. Annie was not disappointed and she didn't know much Turkish, but this was her opportunity to learn.

* * *

A Hilton was a Hilton anywhere and Jai was so glad that travel booked him at the Hilton in Columbo. At least he would have something consistent and nice for the first few days he was here. First he had to talk to Nelson, then he had to find Mercer and finally he could find an apartment. In the meantime, a suite at the Hilton would do nicely thank you. He set down his bag and dialed his phone.

"It's Jai, can you patch me through to Arthur…" Jai was checking in with his new boss. At least he was his boss in name only, his real boss was his father and he hoped that he didn't fail Henry.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 830 Days – February 2008**_

* * *

"It's a great place as you can see…" Auggie was playing a real estate agent, showing a guy from the State Department around his apartment. "I'm not going to put anything in storage, so it's all furnished and ready to go."

"I only need it for seven or eight months."

"That's perfect for me, I should be back from the assignment in late September." Auggie couldn't believe his luck, finding someone to sublet his place.

The State Department guy took one last look. "Deal."

Auggie shook his hand; there was no turning back now.

* * *

"Has Jai contacted Mercer yet?" Joan asked her husband as they were returning from their morning coffee run to the Starbucks inside the CIA building.

"He's having a hell of a time." Arthur explained, "Mercer is not making it easy on him."

"Does that surprise you?" Joan took a drink of her coffee and nudged her husband. "He is one of Henry's boys."

"No, it doesn't."

* * *

"He's playing hard to get…" Nelson told Jai as he unlocked the door to a small flat near the market in Columbo. "He does this from time to time."

"Time to time?" Jai followed Nelson into the flat.

"OK lots of times." Nelson said closing the door and raking his hand through his shaggy blond hair. "He's a frustrating SOB."

"I've been here for nearly a week, he won't call me back and he hasn't contacted you." Jai sat on the sofa that looked strangely like a futon from his college days at Yale.

"He will surface when he's damn good and ready."

"How long is damn good and ready?" Jai was not looking forward to another call to Arthur telling him that Mercer was still out of pocket.

"His NOC is teaching English to kids in a small village in the mountains. If you haunt the place long enough he will show." Nelson explained.

"You're happy to be washing your hands of this one, aren't you?" Jai said with a wry smile.

"Damn straight." Nelson handed Jai the keys to the flat. "Paris is going to be refreshing after this assignment."

* * *

"Arthur…." The voice echoed through the halls of the CIA. Several agents heard his voice and rushed to take cover in an office or stairway or somewhere the wrath of King Henry wouldn't be felt.

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. This wasn't going to be good.

Henry approached Arthur with several of his assistants in tow. Arthur wondered if Henry was able to travel anywhere including the men's room without his helpers. "You haven't given me a report on Mercer yet today."

Arthur was right; this wasn't going to be good. "That's because I don't have one yet."

"You don't." Henry raised his chin in disapproval. "That's very disappointing."

"Jai said Mercer is playing hide and seek. I'm sure Nelson has given some ideas on where to find him. Give the boy some time."

"We don't have time. I want news on Artigas. Soon!" Henry ordered before walking away with his minions following close behind.

* * *

Even the parks in Istanbul were beautiful. Annie was enjoying every moment of her time here. She sat in the grass with a young girl and her mother she had met at the market that morning. The mother had met an American soldier several years ago and wanted to know more about America. Annie wanted to know about Turkey and the language. They had struck up a perfect new friendship.

* * *

"I'm heading out tomorrow…" Auggie told Joan as he cleaned out his desk. "These all have closers or routes on them. You should be able to reassign anything I was working on."

"I really wish you'd reconsider." Joan said taking a pile of folders from Auggie. "I don't like you involved with Henry's special projects."

"It will be fine. Really." Auggie appreciated Joan's concern. She was a great boss and a good friend. He was going to miss her.

"Promise me you'll let me know you're OK when you can."

"Promise." Auggie gave her a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek. "You worry too much." He whispered in her ear.

"I do."

"And I wouldn't expect anything less. " He said winking at her.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 827 Days – February 2008**_

* * *

Jai really wished that Nelson hadn't been in such a hurry to get to Paris. But he really couldn't blame him. Most agents took any chance they could get to get out from under Henry's thumb. Jai wished he could get out from under his father's thumb. Damn DNA stopped that idea pretty quick.

The small village school where Mercer taught English was a perfect cover for a CIA agent. He could see Mercer fitting in nicely with the nuns and other assorted clergy that ran the school. Nelson said that if he watched the school long enough that Mercer would surface. Nelson was right.

Ben Mercer looked around cautiously before crossing the dirt street. He knew that Nelson or Wilcox would be on this tail eventually, but he had stayed away long enough. The kids needed him and strangely he needed the kids. He dodged a man on a bicycle before opening the door of the school. Safe for now.

* * *

Auggie deplaned from the C-130 transport at Rasheed Airbase in Iraq. He looked around; it didn't look any different from Afghanistan. Same dust, same yellow sky. But now he had a new mission, one with purpose and one far away from Washington DC and the nearly 24-7 news coverage of Natasha's little escapade with the FBI.

"Auggie…how are you man?" Glenn Hallet spotted him the almost immediately.

Auggie turned around immediately recognizing the southern accent of the man calling his name. "Hallet, you old dog. How'd they trick you into this one?" Auggie greeted his friend. They worked together in South America. Glenn was one of those lifers in the Specials Ops unit. He loved the work and he loved the excitement. It was a far cry from this small town roots in Dyersburg, Tennessee.

"You know me…" Glenn grabbed Auggie giving him a quick hug. "Can't get enough of this stuff."

"I hear DJ is with us too." Auggie said grabbing his duffle bag from the tarmac and following Glenn to the Jeep that was waiting for them.

"Yeah, he's back at base. Ready for action?"

"Can't wait.." Auggie answered tossing his duffle in the back of the Jeep and getting in.

* * *

Jai waited patiently for Ben to emerge from the small school. As far as he could tell, Ben didn't see him across the street when he went inside and there was only one exit. So waiting was the game right now. He was closer than he'd been since arriving over a week ago.

"Ben, my friend. Fancy meeting you here…." Jai grabbed Ben around the shoulders as soon as he walked out the door.

"Imagine that." Ben didn't try to escape from Jai's grasp. " When I heard your messages, I figured that Daddy had sent you to rein me in."

"If you had played nice with Nelson we wouldn't be having this reunion." Jai continued as they walked down the street.

"I was working a lead.." Ben began to explain. "But this isn't the place. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Jai opened the passenger door to his car. "Tell me where, I'm driving."

* * *

Annie was testing her new language skills at the small hotel she selected with the help of her friend Alya. She listened to the desk clerk check in the guest in front of her. She was impressed with herself; she understood almost everything that the two of them said. Now it was her turn. She stepped up to the counter to check in, she spoke to the clerk in Turkish and he understood her. Success!

* * *

"I'm all ears." Jai told Ben as they pulled away from the curb.

"You don't waste any time with small talk, do you?" Ben was irritated, but not surprised, Jai was Henry's son after all.

"No reason."

"All right…..I've been working a new contact that has an in with Felix Artigas."

"Fantastic." Jai was happy that Ben was making progress; at least he would have something to report.

"He's hiding out as a monk, so I can only talk to him at certain times. Lots of cloak and dagger stuff."

"So when will you have something actionable?"

"Soon I hope." Ben answered. "You didn't happen to bring any Pringles from the states did you?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. :) I should be able to get the next part up this weekend. _

_-M_


	5. Chapter 5

Here's part 5, hope you enjoy...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Collide T Minus 770 Days –April 2008**_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Jai said as Ben was approaching him in the market in Colombo.

"He'll respond this time, I know it." Ben told him shoving the piece of chalk in the pocket of his shorts.

"Seriously, you don't have any other way to contact each other besides a chalk hatch mark on a bench?" Jai fell in pace with Ben as they walked through the market.

"That's how he wants to communicate. You know as well as I do, when you get an asset, you play the game with their rules."

Jai inhaled deeply and held his breath for a moment. He was going to have to call Arthur _again _and tell him _again_ that Ben still didn't have anything new on Artigas. He felt sorry for Arthur; he was the one that would have to tell his father _again _that there was no news.

* * *

Derrick Johnson met Auggie about four years ago on a Special Ops mission in Venezuela. DJ was always amused by the way Auggie could take apart a non working radio and put it back together and it would work, everything technology was Auggie's field of expertise. And he was a damn good soldier. DJ was fascinated by Auggie's second sense for how an op could go wrong. "Man, is your Spidey Sense kicking in?" He asked Auggie as they were crouched down against a burned out Jeep. "I don't like this one."

"No, I think we're OK." Auggie whispered peeking over the hood of the Jeep. The small tent across the road from them was rumored to occupied by one of the leaders of an insurgent group that just set off a roadside bomb and injured two servicemen. Henry wanted that leader for his Intel and they were going to get him. "Hallie, what you got over there?" Auggie asked into his radio.

"Just someone taking a piss…" Glenn reported from the other side of the road, watching an Iraqi man standing outside the tent. "Are we gonna wait till dark?"

"Nah.." Auggie answered, "Lets take them as the sun is going down."

* * *

Madurai, India was an interesting place to visit. Annie was so glad she decided to stop here on her way to Sri Lanka. The history of the city was fascinating; they called it the Athens of East. They were right. According to the taxi driver from the airport, she needed to visit the Meenashi Ammen Temple first. She stepped onto the street in front of her hotel and hailed a cab. On to her first stop.

* * *

The sun was sinking in the west, splattering brilliant gold and crimson across the sky. That moment of the disappearing sun when the light was oddly blurry was the perfect moment to make a move.

"Go…Now…" Auggie ordered as he and DJ ran toward the tent.

They entered the tent from the front, cornering the two occupants in the back of the tent. One of them whipped out a knife and wielded it at Auggie and DJ.

Auggie suspected they knew English, but he wasn't sure. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned them.

The man with the knife looked at the two Special Ops team members with a menacing look in his eyes. Then he raised his eyebrow and turned to cut a hole in the tent to escape.

"Howdy fellas…" A rich baritone with a Southern accent greeted them on the other side of the cut in the tent. Glenn Hallet smiled at Auggie and DJ while pointing his gun at the insurgents. "Looks like we got us some new residents for Camp Cropper."

* * *

"Ben calls him Lone Star" Jai was reporting the latest to Arthur later that afternoon.

"Lone Star? What kind of crazy ass name is that?" Arthur asked.

"Don't ask me. I just hope he finally answers Ben's cryptic chalk scratches soon, this is getting tedious."

"For both of us…." Arthur trailed off.

"Sorry you have to take the heat from my father." Jai apologized

"No need to apologize. Does Ben know what Artigas is up to?"

"He thinks its non traditional weapons, but Lone Star has the real Intel." Jai explained.

"Well, call me when you get something" Arthur hung up the phone and considered for a moment calling Henry. He decided against making the call, he was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Later was the preferred time frame.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 760 Days- April 2008**_

* * *

Annie began collecting her belongings from the hotel room in Madurai. She was very glad she stopped on her way to Sri Lanka. Sri Lanka looked like such an interesting place to visit. It was tropical and mountainous at the same time. One of the waiters in the hotel restaurant had suggested she do some backpacking in the foothills south of Colombo. She purchased a new backpack for just that reason. It would be relaxing to commune with nature after nearly two weeks in the hustling city of Madurai.

* * *

"Rumor has it, Farid is singing like a little birdie at Camp Cropper." Auggie was glad he took a few minutes to call Joan this evening. "But I probably shouldn't be telling you that."

"Probably not." Joan said sitting on the sofa in her office. "I'm glad you're getting something accomplished over there."

"It's been good to get away, forget about things…." Auggie trailed off.

"You can ask if you want to." Joan knew that Auggie was wondering what was going on with Natasha.

"I'm not so sure I want to know…"

"They gave her two years at Danbury."

"A Club Fed…" Auggie was relieved and disappointed, part of him wished they had tossed the arrest. "That's good, I suppose."

"Auggie, you can come home now…" Despite the miles between them and the somewhat fuzzy satellite phone connection, Joan hoped that he would hear the worry and concern in her voice.

"I could." Auggie sighed, "But I'm not ready yet."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 756 Days – April 2008**_

* * *

The travel guide Annie picked up at the airport said that the Grand Oriental hotel was a good choice for travelers that needed a no frills place at a reasonable price. It was in a decent location near the old Fort Colombo. She thought she'd stay here for a while and explore the city before setting out on a backpacking trip.

* * *

"Auggie, man, don't let him get under your skin…" Glenn warned Auggie as they sat at the bar in the base officers club. "He's just blowing off some steam."

"Seriously, what does he think Special Ops guys do," Auggie snarled under his breath and took drink of beer. "We save their asses everyday." Auggie didn't know if he was really angry with the guy that just spouted off about what worthless mercenaries Special Ops guys were or the fact that today was the two-year anniversary of meeting Natasha in the Laundromat in Adams Morgan. Either way, he was generally pissed off at the world.

"He doesn't even know we're Special Ops." DJ added from the other side of Glenn.

"But he's talking like a horses ass.." Auggie glared at the First Lieutenant in a flight suit sitting at the other end of the bar.

"Take a look at his patch…" Glenn remarked as DJ turned around to look as well. The patches on his uniform indicated that he was Air National Guard on a KC-135 refueling plane. "He's a damn Tanker Toad. He's not even on the ground."

"We can't kill him for being an idiot, but the dude does help with our air support." DJ told Auggie.

Auggie turned around and smiled at the First Lieutenant raising his bottle of beer. "Cheers, asshole."

* * *

"Do you know how hard these things are to find?" Jai remarked as he parked a can of Pringles on the table in front of Ben.

"That's what gets him talking." Ben smiled picking up the can and putting it in his bag. "Let's hope he has lots to say."

The two men stood up and began to walk down the crowded street. Suddenly they were grabbed from behind and tossed into the back of a van.

"Ready to meet Lone Star?" Ben asked a confused Jai as the van sped away from the curb.

* * *

Henry read the report in front of him. This was good news. Some of the best news he had in quite a while. The insurgent leader Anderson and his team had captured outside Tikrit was not your typical troublemaker. He wanted to live and because he wanted to live he was willing to talk. Until Henry was done letting him talk and done letting him live. For now, he had valuable information. He reached for the intercom on his telephone.

"Get Ken Jacobs in here!" He ordered.

* * *

Lone Star sat on his knees in the courtyard of the old temple outside Colombo. He knew Ben wanted to talk to him for a few days, but he needed it to be safe.

"Benji, how are you?" He asked as the two CIA operatives approached him.

"Just fine. And you?' Ben sat down next to him and motioned for Jai to join them.

"Interested in some small talk over beer and chips?" Ben removed the can of Pringles from his bag and set it on the ground next to Lone Star.

"Ahhh, beer…" Lone Star said longingly. "I remember beer…too bad men of the cloth cannot have it."

"Do you?" Jai began to ask only to have Ben put his finger over his lips to silence him.

"Our friend Felix has been a very busy boy lately." Lone Star began.

"Has he now?" Ben remarked.

"He's shopping for someone to make chemical weapons for him. The old fashioned bullet kind isn't quite as profitable as they used to be."

"Do we know what type he's shopping for?" Jai was happy they were finally getting somewhere.

"Not yet, but I hear what he wants is a particularly nasty variety."

Jai looked at Ben, they were both thinking the same thing. Felix Artigas needed to be stopped. And soon.

* * *

"Ken, so good of you to join me." Henry could make the simplest comment sound condescending.

Ken approached his desk cautiously, when Henry's assistant called, he knew he needed to in there right away, but he wasn't quite sure what he was in trouble for. This time.

"Farid has had a quite a bit to say." Henry began motioning for Ken to sit down.

"I hadn't heard…." Ken was relieved, it didn't seem like he was in trouble for anything at this moment.

"That's because I asked the report to go directly to me."

Ken sighed; once again Henry was circumventing the chain of command. He should have gotten that report first so he could report to Henry, not the other way around. "I assume you have some good Intel."

"Oh yes," Henry leaned back in his chair and tossed the file across the desk to Ken. "Seems we have figured out their latest mode of communication."

Ken opened the file and scanned the report quickly. He looked up at Henry, somewhat confused. "They're sending messages about their attack plans by leaving things on the side of the road?"

"Under dead animals and humans no less."

Ken closed the file and took a deep breath. Only Al Qaeda would use such an utterly crude and disgusting mode of communication.

"I need you to get Anderson or Hallet on the horn, we need to get on top of this ASAP." Henry gave Ken his marching orders.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

-M


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Hope you enjoy part 6...___

_**Collide T Minus 754 Days – April 2008**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Dude, this has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever been a part of …." Derrick Johnson declared as he and Auggie got out of a Humvee on the roadside outside Tirkrit.

Auggie scoffed at him. "Deej, It's not like you haven't seen a dead person or animal before. " Auggie approached the decaying flesh on the side of the road. "Hell, it's not like you haven't killed someone before."

"I know.." DJ trailed behind Auggie, "But they're usually not this ripe" He waved his hand in front of his face.

"Just will your mind not to smell it." Auggie poked at the dead animal.

"Easy for you to say." DJ tried to hold is breath, it didn't work. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until we find what we're looking for." Auggie walked away from the animal, there was nothing under this one.

* * *

Thanks to Lone Star, Ben now knew what Felix Artigas was looking for, someone who could create chemical weapons for him. Finding someone to create these weapons was his way into Artigas' organization. His NOC as a teacher allowed him access to the professors at the University of Colombo. Even though the university was under the thumb of the government, there were a few very intelligent men and women who wanted to help the students in Sri Lanka learn. Dr. Anton Sabin was one of those men.

"Doctor…" Ben greeted the professor outside a restaurant in downtown Colombo. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me."

"Mr. Mercer, it was my pleasure." Anton extended his hand to Ben.

"I really appreciate you taking the time to consider speaking to my students." Ben opened the door to the restaurant ushering Anton inside.

* * *

"You've got the be kidding me." Henry boomed as he walked into Ken Jacob's small office. "They still haven't found anything?"

Ken stood up from his desk, thought momentarily of walking around the desk, but decided to stay on his side, if nothing else for protection from Henry. "They're turning over every dead dog, horse and human they can find on the side of the road. Nothing."

"It's ridiculous," Henry approached the desk.

"Have you considered that Farid might be giving us bad Intel?" There it was, it was out of the bag, Ken braced for impact.

"Of course I have." Henry said with authority. "But I'm not ready to let this go. Certainly not yet. Keep the boys moving, if they have to go all the way to Baghdad and back."

* * *

Ben drained the rest of his wine from the small glass and leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe the research you've done in such a short time."

"The molecule is such a fascinating bit of science." Anton remarked, "We often forget it's the foundation of everything."

"What led you to begin the project?"

"Actually, it was a student I had last semester. She was so inquisitive and she gave me a different outlook on the subject."

"Would you be so kind as to share the paper with me when you're done?" Ben was interested in his work and trying to be a new friend all at the same time.

"Of course, I might even preview it for you when I speak with your students." Anton was pleased that Ben was interested in his work and he was excited to share science with the children in Ben's class.

Ben smiled, satisfied with himself. He'd completed the first step.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 741 Days – April 2008**_

* * *

"Your turn." Glenn Hallet told Auggie as they pulled up next to another dead animal on the side of the road. They've been playing this disgusting game from nearly two weeks and so far they'd found nothing.

"Why is it my turn?" Auggie protested.

"Because I'm driving and it's easier for to you get out."

"Damn southern logic…" Auggie answered, pulling the door latch on the Humvee. He grabbed the eight iron they'd been using to turn over the dead animals and approached it. He no longer smelled the rotting flesh and the maggots that had set up residence inside the animals no longer offended him. It was a means to an end. He turned the animal over and was caught off guard. There it was in all its glory, a small plastic box. "Hallie, we got something!"

Glenn hurriedly got out of the Humvee and ran over to Auggie. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said looking down at the box.

"We gotta make sure it's not booby trapped." Auggie said continuing to hold the golf club.

"Roger that." Glenn said sprinting to the vehicle to get their equipment.

* * *

Jai leaned against the bar surveying the customers as Ben ordered another beer. "You sure this professor is the real deal?"

"As sure as I can be." Ben said paying the bartender.

"And this is going to get you into Artigas' organization how?"

"Lone Star set up a meeting for me.." Ben began to explain. " I'm going to inquire about purchasing some traditional weapons from him."

"I get it, the customer who wants more technique."

"Once he trusts me as a customer, then I'll tell him I know a scientist and I can hook him up…for a price."

"I'm not convinced this is going to work." Jai turned around and took a swallow of his beer.

"Lone Star says he lost his last chemist, Artigas has customers who want these weapons." Ben continued, " I'm going to make sure I'm in the right place at the right time."

* * *

Once they were convinced the animal wasn't booby trapped, Glenn cautiously began to remove the plastic box from its resting place in the sand.

"Hurry up…" Auggie told him, his arm fatiguing from holding the golf club for so long.

"Keep your pants on…" Glenn answered, standing up with the box in his hands. "Geez, there's animal goo on it." He tried to shake it off his hand.

"Keep your pants on…" Auggie mocked, sauntering toward the Humvee with the golf club slung over his shoulder. "I'll call HQ."

"This ought to make Wilcox happy.." Glenn said setting the box in the back of the vehicle.

"Seriously, does anything make him happy?" Auggie tossed the golf club in the back seat and got inside.

"So true, my friend, so true." Glenn started the engine.

* * *

Felix Artigas was a naturally suspicious man, one had to be in his business. Today this American was standing in front of him, looking to buy weapons. His Tabian warlord friend said that the American was one of them, but Americans aren't always what they seem to be.

"How long have you known our mutual friend?" Artigas asked Ben as they stood by a car on a narrow side street in Colombo.

"Long enough." Ben answered cryptically.

"You say you need some AK-47s?"

"Yes."

"For what, might I ask?"

"I work with some people on the mainland, they need your product to further their cause"

"Let me see if I can arrange the products you desire…"Artigas motioned to the two men playing lookout on the street. "I will be in touch…" Artigas and his employees got into the small sedan and drove away.

Jai walked down the street, carrying a newspaper and passed by where Ben was left standing by Artigas. "Are we in?" He asked quietly as he stopped to pick of the paper he just dropped at Ben's feet.

"He's checking me out…" Ben said turning to walk down the street, "We should be in business real soon."

* * *

"Hot damn." Ken set down the receiver of his phone as Arthur walked by the open door of his office.

Arthur couldn't resist finding out what had Ken so excited, so he stepped inside the office. "What's up?"

"Anderson and Hallet finally got something." Ken leaned back in his chair.

"That's great, I was beginning to think that Farid was blowing smoke up our ass." Arthur sat on the edge of the desk.

"You and me both. We've got the plans for a take over of a small village about 20 miles outside Tikrit." Ken grinned.

"So are you going to rush up and tell Henry, or wait until he gets the report?" Arthur knew how to play the game with Henry; he liked to think that he got all the information about his special projects before his lieutenants did.

"I've got my other special ops unit going in with Anderson's team at first light, chances are it will be done before Henry gets the report."

"That should steam Henry pretty good. He will want to give that order." Arthur admired Ken's guts.

"Yeah, but it will be fun to watch his face when we've already got it under control without his help."

* * *

C_**ollide T Minus 720 Days – May 2008**_

* * *

Doctor Anton Sabin enjoyed his work. He enjoyed it immensely, but he enjoyed seeing the bright eyes of young students when he talked about science. The whole world was in front of them and learning about science helped them see what their world was made up of. He couldn't be happier that Ben invited him to the small village school. "With Mr. Mercer's okay, I will be back in a few weeks." He said after he had finished his presentation on molecules.

"Really?" One of the students said from the back of the classroom. "Will you show us more?"

"Yes, I will" Anton beamed, "And think of your questions for next time, I will try to answer them."

"Say Thank you Dr. Sabin." Ben advised the children from the back of the classroom.

"Thank you Dr Sabin!" The entire class said in unison before rushing outside into the daylight.

"This was wonderful." Ben told Anton after the classroom was empty. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Anton answered. "If there is anything else I can do for you, just ask"

Ben took in that thought, he was going to ask all right, but the more he got to know Dr. Sabin, the more he wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

"This is fantastic." Henry said standing up from his desk. "This is the third lead we've gotten from the side of the road?"

Ken was happy to be standing in Henry's office with good news for a change. "Yes, they stopped a village take over, an ambush of one of our convoys and an attack on a hotel."

"All that from messages under dead animals." Henry was pleased with the information and even more pleased with the results of the operations that Anderson and Hallet were conducting. They were finally getting ahead of the damn insurgents in that god-forsaken country. "Keep them going, we're on a roll."

"We've had some success, but aren't you concerned that they will figure out how we're getting our information?" Ken wondered aloud and immediately wished he hadn't.

"No way." Henry wasn't having any of that idea. "Tell them full steam ahead. We're finally getting the upper hand and I don't want to miss a single opportunity."

* * *

"I hear you're having some luck." Joan told Auggie, the satellite connection had been unreliable in recent days and she was happy that he called. It was nice to hear his voice.

"We are." Auggie answered. "It's been a hell of a job, but we seem to be making progress."

"I'm happy for you…." Joan trailed off.

"Joan, I'm not ready yet." Auggie knew what she was thinking.

"You can't blame a girl for asking." Joan smiled, she had to try. "You know we'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

"I know…" Auggie paused for a few moments. "Thank you Joan." He said softly into the phone.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 715 Days - May 2008**_

_**

* * *

**_

This was the moment Ben had been waiting for, he still wasn't sure if he was making the right decision, but he needed to just do it. Felix Artigas was a bad, bad human being in a business that needed to be stopped. Why did it feel so damned awful trading Dr. Sabin for information? Ben tried to put it out of his mind.

"Felix…."Ben greeted the arms dealer as he walked toward him in a vacant lot outside the city.

"You got the money?" Artigas was all business. He was standing next to the trunk of an old sedan, his gun in hand.

"Of course," Ben joined him beside the trunk of the car. "Do you have the product?"

"Of course."

"Then let's do some business…"

* * *

Jai watched the transaction going down in a safe vantage point in a field a few blocks away. The images in the binoculars showed the deal going down exactly as planned. He could only hope that Artigas would bite on the chemist. They needed to get to the source of the Sarin gas.

* * *

Ben handed Artigas the small backpack filled with money. Artigas unzipped it a few inches and looked inside. Satisfied with the contents he handed the backpack to one of his assistants. "Very well." He handed Ben the keys to the old sedan.

"Thank you." Ben took the keys and Artigas began to walk away. "If you would like to do some additional business, I am also looking for a source for some chemical devices."

"Hmmm you are?" Artigas stopped in his tracks.

"I have a gentleman who can manufacturer the device, I just need the product." Ben set the hook.

Artigas turned around and approached Ben. "We might need to have conversation about your gentleman…"

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 710 Days – May 2008**_

* * *

Annie was so happy that Sri Lanka jumped out at her from that atlas at her back in Salerno. She enjoyed every minute that she has been in the Colombo. The small foothills south of town were calling her. She needed to experience a little outdoor adventure. She grabbed her new backpack and began to fill it.

* * *

"Do you think we've got a chance?" Jai asked Ben as they stood on the street outside Ben's school.

"I think so, yeah." Ben looked distracted.

"When's your next meeting?"

"Tomorrow or the next day.." Ben answered as the children began to file into the school. "I'll hook up with you later." He said as went inside.

* * *

"You look rather smug tonight." Joan told her husband as he joined her in their kitchen. She was making dinner, something she did rarely, but liked to do.

"I am." Arthur grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of wine from the rack above the refrigerator.

Joan busied herself with the chicken sautéing on the stove. "Are you going to share? Or is it above my pay grade?"

"It might be, but I don't care." Arthur answered pulling the cork from the wine.

"So tell…" Joan set down the spatula and joined him at the counter, waiting for him to pour her a glass of wine.

"I heard that the President is getting ready to make a move in the DNI office."

"That's good…"

"That's very good…" Arthur raised his glass of wine.

* * *

The backpack didn't feel quite so heavy when she packed it up earlier that day. Annie wondered why she brought so much with her. She was only going to be gone a few days, but when you're exploring, you never know what you might need. She stopped and set her pack down on a small bench in the village she had just encountered outside of the city. Her map was in there somewhere; she reached inside and began to look for it. After feeling around for a few moments, she found what she was looking for and sat on the bench and began to unfold the map.

"It's upside down, you know."

Annie peeked over the map to find a man with brilliant blue eyes looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"I know that." Annie turned the map right side up.

"Do you?" Ben sat on the bench next to her.

"Did I invite you to sit down?" Annie said playfully.

"No." Ben responded. " Do you want me to leave?"

Annie glanced over at him and realized the map and the backpacking trip weren't really all that important to her right now. For some reason, getting to know this man was what she wanted to do. She inhaled deeply. "No."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_-M_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: When I started this story, I thought I was going to write a quick little thing about what happened in the two years preceding the show. I thought it was an odd coincidence that Annie and Ben met two years ago and Auggie had his accident two years ago and I wanted to explore that. Now that I've gotten into it, I want to do it right, or as right as I can. We'll start to skip forward pretty soon, but so much happened to our characters in the summer of 2008, I've got to take my time. I don't want to rush it along for the sake of rushing it along._

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 708 – Days – May 2008**_

* * *

'Where are we going?" Annie asked as she was being pulled through the trees and tropical underbrush. The sound of rushing water was getting closer and closer to them.

"My special place." Ben said mysteriously.

"What kind of special place?"

"Annie Walker, has anyone every told you that you ask too many questions?"

"You sound like my father." Annie continued to follow Ben.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ben stopped for a moment, he didn't know much about her father, or Annie for that matter. He was going to fix that.

"No." Annie smiled at the thought of her father. "It's a very good thing."

"Close your eyes." Ben said going behind her and covering her eyes as they reached a clearing. The sound of the water was deafening at this point.

"This is silly…." Annie exclaimed pulling his hands from her face. She looked out at a secluded pond with a magnificent waterfall, the mist from the waterfall was beginning to make her hair damp. "It's beautiful." She gasped.

"My special place, lets go swimming…" Ben grabbed both her hands and pulled her into the water.

* * *

Arthur knew that Henry was getting impatient with the situation in Sri Lanka. They both knew that Artigas had customers in the United States. It would be devastating to have the Sarin gas chemical weapons inside our border. Henry's impatience made the daily briefings all that much more uncomfortable to Arthur. He also knew that Jai wasn't Mercer's only handler, Henry had a piece of Ben and he never knew if Ben was going rouge or following Henry's orders.

"Tell me Mercer got into Artigas' organization." Henry didn't even turn his chair around to face Arthur when he entered the office.

"Wish I could."

"So you have nothing."

"Jai says that Mercer is getting close, he's waiting for the right moment to introduce his chemist to Artigas."

"Jai's is feeding what you want to hear, Arthur." Henry turned around to face his subordinate.

Arthur thought about Henry's words for a moment, "Maybe. But we have to follow his lead. He is Mercer's handler."

"Three weeks; give Jai three weeks and then pull him. Mercer will answer to me."

"You and I both know a deadline is not reasonable in an operation like this." Arthur was tiring of Henry's impatience. "It's too important to pull the plug early."

"I disagree." Henry lowered his eyelids "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't question my authority."

* * *

"You are not seriously going to dive off that cliff?" Annie called to Ben as he was poised at the top of the waterfall.

"It's such a rush." Ben called to her. "You should try it."

"No way!"

"You're missing it then." He said before diving off the edge of the cliff into the blue water below.

Annie grabbed her camera to capture the moment of his dive, his muscular body barely breaking the surface of the water. He swam below the water for a moment before rising up out of the water, his hair glistening in the sun. Annie caught her breath, her heart pounding inside her chest and that warm sensation of love filling her. She had been running away from relationships her whole life, never wanted to get too close to anyone. Today, at this moment, she wanted to never leave his side.

"What are you thinking?" Ben approached her, wading through the water.

" Of you." Annie said simply.

"Me?"

"You and me. Together."

"That's a good thing." Ben pulled Annie toward him and into his arms

"It's a very good thing." Annie raised her head to receive his passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 705 Days – June 2008**_

* * *

Hal Kelly was career military. The roadmap of his service to the United States weighed heavily across his dress uniform with rows and rows of ribbons and medals. His consulting work with the Pentagon and the President on matters of National Security had garnered respect from every aspect of the intelligence community. He was honored the President asked him to be a part of such an important change within that community. Today he wasn't in uniform; he didn't want to be noticed.

Hal stood up from the table in the small restaurant in McLean Virginia. The restaurant was selected far away from the activity of Langley for a reason. "Arthur…." Hal extended his had to Arthur as he joined him at the table. "Thank you for meeting me."

Arthur shook his hand and sat down at the table. " I must say, I don't really know why I'm here." He said as the waitress set a glass of water on the table for each of them.

"Anything to drink?" She asked the men.

"Just water for now, thank you" Hal didn't want to waste too much time, and he certainly didn't want to be seen. "Arthur, I need to tell you something in confidence." Hal began.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You do know where I work."

"There's some changes coming down the pipe, and I've been asked to see if you're on board with them."

"It depends." Arthur thought he knew what this was about; there had been plenty of rumors flying around the Capitol the last few months.

"The President is not happy with the way certain things are going in the community." Hal continued. "He feels that we are not enjoying a reputation of cooperation with our Allies due to some operations that have been conducted in the past and some that are ongoing."

"I agree with him." Arthur was right and the rumors were correct.

"There may be a change in the DNI office in the next six to twelve months and that change would subsequently mean some changes within your division." Hal leaned forward, speaking quietly.

"Understandable."

"He has noticed your work and he wants to know if you would be open to considering a position of leadership."

Arthur leaned back in his chair and took a drink of water. He wished there was something stronger inside that glass. "Is this a job offer?"

"Not yet, but you would consider it?" Hal smiled, Arthur seemed to be on board.

"Yes." Arthur didn't know if he was more flattered that he was being considered for the DCS or just plain excited about the opportunity to kick that smug SOB Henry Wilcox out on his proverbial ass. "Yes, I would."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jai was seething; he had been waiting for Ben for nearly an hour. That coupled with the fact that he hadn't seen or heard from Ben in nearly a week.

"Around." Ben answered while paying for the papaya he just took from a farmer's stand.

"Around? Is that what you used to tell Nelson?" Jai followed Ben through the crowded marketplace.

Ben opened his pocketknife and began to cut at the papaya, eating as he walked. "Nope"

"Have you brought Artigas and the good professor together yet?"

"Nope."

"Am I having a conversation with myself?" Jai stopped in front of Ben. "And if you say nope again…"

"Listen," Ben pushed Jai aside and continued to walk "I'm waiting for the right time and now is not the right time. You need to trust me."

"I trust you, but the patience in Langley is running very thin."

"Tell _Daddy_ that I will get the job done when I'm ready."

Jai stopped following Ben, he really hated when other operatives referred to his father as Daddy. He threw up his hands and turned to walk the other way. Sometimes there was no reasoning with his father's people.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 703 Days- June 2008**_

* * *

"Annie," Danielle said breathlessly into the phone "Where have you been?"

"Here, I'm still in Sri Lanka." Annie immediately wished she waited to call Danielle, but she wanted to talk to her big sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi."

"You don't call just to say hi."

"I met someone…." Annie confessed.

* * *

Auggie read and reread the message that had just arrived in his encrypted e-mail account. He was to call Henry directly to get information on an operation that needed to be executed immediately. He glanced at his watch and did the math in his head. It was early morning in Washington DC. Henry would probably be in the office already, hell, he lived in that cave of an office.

"Mr. Wilcox, you asked me to call…" Auggie said once he heard that familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Anderson." Henry answered. "I need you and your team to do something for me."

"Certainly, what is the timeline?"

"ASAP."

"We have an assignment from Ken to follow up on tomorrow." Ken asked them to work on surveillance of a house outside the city.

"Screw Ken's job." Henry said loudly, "This is much more important."

* * *

Danielle was glad to hear from her sister, but somewhat surprised with the news that she was sharing with her. Annie rarely had boyfriends in high school and college, she never wanted to be connected to anyone for long enough to get to know them. She did, however, have several flings when she was an exchange student in Spain, those ended badly. "You did? When?"

"A few days ago…Dani, he's incredible."

"Details, sister dear, I need details."

"His name is Ben and he's amazing. He's thoughtful, caring, he teaches English to children in a small village outside of town."

"Is he American?" Danielle hoped that Annie didn't fall for another exotic guy, they always broke her heart.

"Yes, he is American." Annie tried to contain her excitement. "He's from Ohio and …"

"You fell for him didn't you?"

"You know it."

"Be careful Annie.." Danielle warned. "He sounds like a great guy, but be careful."

"I will…" Annie lied; being careful was the last thing she was thinking about.

* * *

Auggie listened to Henry's orders, taking mental notes of his assignment. Henry had just learned of a compound that was housing young boys, a training camp for little terrorists. Auggie and the team were to take control of the compound and not be concerned about the casualties. He didn't want them to be concerned if the children were in the line of fire. "This could be a PR nightmare if your Intel is wrong." It was amazing how a satellite phone provided enough buffer to question Henry.

"The Intel is good." Henry answered. "And even if it's not, it's my concern."

"Very well, sir."

"I expect a sit rep with in 24 hours."

"Yes sir." Auggie disconnected the phone. Maybe Joan was right, maybe it was time to go home.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 702 Days- June 2008**_

_

* * *

_

The white sand felt like velvet between her toes as she walked hand and hand with Ben down the beach. The feeling of complete happiness was enveloping every part of her being. She would have never guessed when she picked Sri Lanka out of that atlas that this could happen to her. Hell, this only happened in romance novels. And she was living it.

"Told you this was like heaven on earth." Ben said to her using his free hand to pull her close.

"How do you know about all these places?" Annie looked up at him. "The waterfall and now this? What else do you have up your sleeve Ben Mercer?"

Ben looked down at his bare chest and Annie in her bikini and sarong. "Darling, we have no sleeves."

"Can we swim here?" Annie wriggled from his grasp and began to go toward the water.

"Yes…" He answered.

"Do we need swimsuits?" Annie asked playfully looking back at him.

"Swimsuits are optional…"

"Perfect…" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and began to untie her bikini top.

Ben's smile grew from ear to ear as he kicked off his sandals and followed her into the warm tropical water.

* * *

The compound about 25 miles outside Tikrit looked like a fortress. It had 8-foot walls of mud and brick surrounding it with a heavily guarded gate serving as its only entrance. Auggie surveyed the landscape from his binoculars while laying flat against the blazing sand.

"Looks like a damn Fort Knox." Glenn stated looking through his own binoculars while lying next to Auggie.

"Next to impossible." Auggie continued to watch the guards. "Deej, anything on that side?" He asked into his the radio on his shoulder.

Static crackled over the radio "Looks like them might have an escape tunnel set up on the south side." DJ answered.

Glenn stopped looking through the binoculars and saw that Auggie had done the same. They had worked together for long enough that a plan was forming in their head and it was the same plan.

"A little misdirection play?" Auggie smiled at his friend.

"Absolutely." Glenn grinned. "I love playing offense."

* * *

"Did Hal say when this was going down?" Joan asked Arthur as he husband poured her a cup of coffee.

"Only that it will be in the next six to twelve months." Arthur said setting the coffee back onto it's warmer and joining her at the kitchen table.

"Do you think Henry has any idea?" Joan loved the thought of Henry not controlling the puppet strings of the CIA and her department.

"If he does, he's not showing his cards." Arthur answered. "I think he's so caught up in his special projects that he has no clue what's going on in the bureaucratic end of things."

"Ignorance is bliss." Joan smiled at her husband.

"I'll second that…"

* * *

A convoy of Army trucks and soldiers converged on the compound, the men rushing inside as Glenn, Auggie and DJ sat on the tailgate of their Humvee watching.

"Touchdown with a two point conversion." Glenn continued the football analogy as he took a drink of water. "And no injuries"

"Great idea guys." DJ said swiping Glenn's water and taking a drink for himself.

"Do you think _this_ will make Wilcox happy?" Glenn mocked as he shoved Auggie in the ribs.

"Nah…" Auggie said with a weary tone in his voice. "He's only happy when there's mass casualties."

* * *

"I am so tired…" Annie said grabbing her bikini top from the sand and putting it on.

Ben followed her to the beach and pulled her toward the narrow shade of a king palm tree. "So let's just relax…" He told her pulling her down to the sand. She leaned back against his chest letting the curves of her body mimic his. "Are you happy?"

Annie looked over her shoulder and into his blue eyes. She was happy, the happiest she had been in years. "Very much so…" She answered before he kissed her.

A young boy with a collection on shell bracelets and necklaces approached them. Annie greeted him in is native language.

"We should buy one.." Ben whispered into her ear, children like this boy used this as their only means of support.

"Which one is the best?" Annie asked the boy.

The boy offered her a pair of bracelets. "These mean you will be together forever…" He said smiling.

Ben paid the boy and slipped the bracelet on Annie's wrist and she did the same for him. "Together forever…" He sighed. "I like the sound of that….."

* * *

_More Notes: Sorry if the Annie and Ben part of this is a bit of a disappointment. I officially suck at writing the happy, fluffy, romance stuff but I'm giving it the old college try. My hats off to those of you who write amazing romantic stories, I so wish I could do that. _

_I also want to give everyone who has been sticking with me and reviewing (thanks so much for the reviews, they feed my bunnies!) a heads up. I try to get two to three updates up each week but I probably won't be able to update this again for about 10 days. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I'm being realistic. I have a bunch of work stuff and life stuff that I know is going to prevent me from writing and posting in the next week. I want to reassure you that I'm not abandoning this story; I just have to take a longer than usual break. _

_Thanks for your patience._

_-M_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for being so patient. I hope this part was worth the wait.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the dialogue and/or scenes that were featured in the flashbacks of Annie and Ben. I borrowed them for this story._

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 699 Days June 2008**_

* * *

"Have you talked to Auggie lately?" Arthur asked his wife as they met in the elevator lobby of the CIA headquarters.

"Not in a few weeks, why?" Joan heard the concern in Arthur's voice. She didn't like Auggie halfway across the world doing God knows what for Henry.

"Just wondering," Arthur attempted to brush off the question, but simply asking had raised his wife's antennae.

"That's not a good enough answer, and you know it."

"Not here…" Arthur said quietly, leaving Joan to wonder what was going on in that desert 6000 miles away.

* * *

Ben sat on the bench in the town square. He had just placed another chalk marking on the concrete leg in hopes that Lone Star would answer him this time. He needed to talk to Lone Star about Dr. Sabin. The good doctor was exactly what Artigas was looking for in a chemist, but he wanted to know make sure that this was the right move. The last chemist that worked for him had mysteriously disappeared. Dr. Sabin was too good of a man for that to happen to.

* * *

"What in the hell is the hold up?" Henry barked into the phone. The miles between them did not disguise Henry's anger.

"Ben is waiting for the right time to introduce the Doctor to Artigas." Jai explained, he had just explained it to Arthur yesterday.

"That's a load of bull and you know it."

"Maybe it is, but it's Ben's operation. It's his call." Jai knew the protocol, Ben was in deep and he couldn't make Ben do anything he didn't want to.

" I told Arthur three weeks and I'm telling you the same and I'll tell Ben if the son of a bitch would answer his damned phone. We need to stop this arms dealer. Now."

Jai suspected that his father had been in contact with Ben before. Ben was one of Henry's special operatives, but he foolishly thought that this might be an opportunity to do something without his interference. " I'll amp up the pressure. We'll get it done."

"I'm counting on you." Henry said in no uncertain terms.

"I know." Jai said quietly, "Take care Dad…."

* * *

"Whatsha doing?" Annie asked Ben as she plopped on the bench next to him.

"Thinking…" Ben said somewhat distracted.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

"Yeah.." Ben had been doing a lot of thinking lately. He had been CIA for so long, he learned to keep his emotions in check, he didn't feel, he didn't think of the personal consequences of his actions. He was a robot. Until he met her.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Annie was curious, the carefree Ben that she met ten days ago had somehow transformed into this pensive man. It was all right that he was complex, but she wasn't sure what was messing with his brain. She could only hope that it wasn't another woman.

"No," Ben answered, "It's just something I have to work out for myself." He stood up and grabbed Annie's hand. "Let's get some lunch… …"

Annie allowed herself to be pulled up by him and wrapped her hand around his waist as they walked into the marketplace in search of lunch.

* * *

Joan opened her car door and reached for the ignition. It was a hot day in Washington DC and the heat coming from the sizzling interior of the car burned her hands as she touched the wheel of the car. She thought about complaining about the heat for a moment, then she thought of her friend in Iraq, the sweltering 95-degree heat was nothing compared to the deserts in Iraq.

"You should at least turn on the air…" Arthur said as he opened the passenger door and sat in the seat.

Joan was startled by his presence, but soon realized why he decided to join her. "I assume you're going to finish our conversation from this morning." Joan started the car and allowed air conditioner to cool the car.

"We couldn't talk then, and we shouldn't be talking now…" Arthur began.

"What's going on with Auggie?" Joan hadn't stopped thinking about him the entire day.

"Just some chatter…I don't like what I'm hearing…"

"Chatter?"

"Auggie and his team are getting in pretty thick with one of Henry's projects. There's chatter that there may be a retaliation."

"We've got to get him to come home."

"Henry won't stop until the end, you know that."

Joan looked at her husband. She knew what he meant, Henry would keep pushing and pushing until there was no more pushing. The only way Henry would stop was when the Special Ops team was killed or injured. "God, I knew this was a bad idea….."

* * *

**C**_**ollide T – Minus 695 Days – June 2008**_

* * *

"Tell me about this…" Ben said tracing the small white scar above Annie's hipbone. They were enjoying a lazy afternoon lying on the beach, the rhythmic sound of the waves behind them.

"Appendix, eighth grade…" Annie was enjoying playing this game with Ben.

"Where?" Ben liked hearing about all the places her father had been stationed.

"Hmmm.. eighth grade..that was either Fort Hood or Fort Rucker…" Annie said absent mindedly, it was an unwritten code in military families, place was almost always indicated by the base, not the state in which they were located.

"Huh?" Ben knew exactly where the bases were, he just couldn't tell her.

Annie smiled at him; she had realized that she didn't tell him where those bases were located. "Texas or Alabama, I can't remember which."

"Makes Columbus seem, well, boring."

'Trust me, I would have loved boring when we moved five times during my last three years of high school."

Ben moved on, "And this?" He found a small scar on his hairline and bent over to kiss it.

"Danielle and a swing set…second grade. Fort Campbell in Kentucky." Annie leaned back in the sand, "My turn…" She said touching the small cluster of freckles on his back.

"What's this?"

"Birthmark.." Ben answered, "From the day I was born, Mount Carmel West Hospital" He leaned back in the sand and wiggled his arm underneath her head. "I wish we could stay here, like this forever."

"We can…" Annie said kissing his free hand.

* * *

"Auggie, is it time yet?" Joan had been trying to reach Auggie since the moment she arrived at work that morning, and she wasn't about to beat around the bush.

Auggie knew she would ask that question, she asked that question every time they talked. "I don't know… maybe…." He tried to sound conflicted, but he wasn't ready, he was close, but not yet.

Joan stood up and walked to her office door, closing it with a swift kick of her heel. Be damned with protocol, "I don't have very good feeling about things."

Auggie's ears pricked up. Normally he wasn't superstitious, but maybe he should listen to his gut and Joan's. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Just be careful, be really, really careful." Joan told him, she had to be somewhat vague, and the phones had ears in the CIA.

Auggie knew what Joan implied, "You know I finish what I start."

"Auggie…."

"I'll be back soon," Auggie reassured her, "I promise."

'Take care of yourself."

"I will…"

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 693 Days – June 2008**_

* * *

Jai watched from the window of his small flat. He could see Ben in the street, holding a beautiful girl's hand and then kissing her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; this bullshit with Ben was all about a woman. Ben was distracted by a damned woman; a damned beautiful woman. How could he let this happen? Ben usually didn't let things like this distract him. She must be some really special damned beautiful woman.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Annie asked as Ben pulled away from her.

"Yes, I don't want to, but I have a meeting…"

"A meeting, you're a teacher?" Annie was confused.

"I'm not just a teacher." Ben moved in closer to her for a moment. "I do other things, teaching alone doesn't pay the bills in a tropical paradise like this."

Annie had learned much about Ben over the past few weeks, but she still felt like he was hiding something from her. Usually she was much more cautious with men, but Ben was different, or so she thought. "When will you be back?"

"I'll meet you for dinner 7 pm at Siam House." Ben said before moving off into the crowd.

* * *

The lock in the door made an odd squeaking sound and Jai jumped a bit. Ben was supposed to meet him, but after the scene out on the street, he really didn't expect to see him so soon.

"Who is she?" Jai asked the minute Ben closed the door.

"Who?" Ben said shoving the key into his pocket.

"The girl? Who is she?"

"Annie?" Ben was busted.

"What are you thinking? We're getting so close to Artigas and you distract yourself with a woman." Jai was irritated, Ben had strung him along for weeks and to find out he was busy with this Annie. "It's not like you're fresh off the Farm."

"She's not affecting the operation." Ben lied.

"That's a load of bull."

"Lone Star is meeting me tomorrow. We're discussing the best way to get into Artigas organization with Sabin. Tell Daddy I'll have something to report tomorrow."

Ben sure knew how to push Jai's buttons "You tell him." Jai threw his encrypted cell phone at Ben who caught it. "You don't answer his calls, the least you could do is call him back."

* * *

**Collide T Minus 691 Days – June 2008**

* * *

"No Pringles, my friend?" Lone Star asked Ben as he joined him on the floor of the temple.

"Not today, sorry." Ben wished he had brought some chips, "I need your advice."

"I'm here for information, not advice"

"Men of the cloth always offer advice." Ben poked fun at Lone Star's cover.

"Very well, my son." Lone Star said looking Ben in the eye. "Advice it is."

"I'm not sure I want to bring Artigas and the Doctor together. It just doesn't feel right."

"Felix will find a chemist." Lone Star surmised, "It might as well be yours so you can stop the production."

"But, I'm selling his soul for access." Ben didn't like what Lone Star was telling him. "Is that fair to subject him to a life of slavery?"

"You do your job right and the good Doctor will not be a slave."

Ben looked at his asset, the man was right.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 690 Days – June 2008**

**

* * *

**

"Tell me you have something new to report" Arthur didn't want to be curt with Jai, but the way Ben was stringing him along was getting tiresome.

"I do have something, actually." Jai didn't want to share this with Arthur, but he had to. "Ben met someone."

"Another asset, great."

"Not that kind of asset," Jai smiled a bit, she was very beautiful.

"Geez, he's doing _that_? In the middle of _this?"_

"Yep. I've already got Barber looking into it," Jai was ahead of the game "She's civilian. Her name is Anne Catherine Walker, American, Army brat, graduated from Georgetown 4 years ago."

"Anything else?"

"Not yet."

"Keep me in the loop." Arthur hung up the phone. Damn Mercer, he sure knew how to screw up a master plan. He wondered how Henry would feel about his star operative falling in love in the middle of an op. He decided to save that one for later.

* * *

"Did you finish the surveillance set up?" Ken asked Auggie, Auggie tried to call into Ken at least twice a week for a sit rep.

"Sure did, piece of cake." Auggie answered, "What's next?"

"Henry is still hot on the side of the road Intel."

"Really, I thought we were done with that."

"You know who you're talking about, don't you Anderson?"

Auggie sighed, he understood Henry all right. "We'll get back to it at asap."

* * *

Felix Artigas still wasn't sure if he should trust the American. The American seemed to have everything he wanted, it was almost too easy, this chemist falling into his lap.

"So when do I get to meet your chemist?" Felix asked as he and Ben leaned against another old sedan on a deserted side street in Colombo.

"Soon."

"Soon, how soon?"

"He's a good man, I just want to make sure he's safe."

"He will be safe," Felix showed the gun inside the waist of his pants. "The safest man in all of Sri Lanka."

Ben watched the menacing look in Artigas' eyes with a combination of trepidation and curiosity. With any other operation, this would be his door to climb through. But this wasn't any other operation and he wasn't the person he was three weeks ago. " Good then, we meet the day after tomorrow. " He began to walk away from Artigas. "I will call you with the location." His mind was made up; he just had to figure out how to make it work.

"He better be as good as you say, Mr. Mercer…." Felix called after him.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 688 Days- June 2008**_

**

* * *

**

Ben could feel Jai's eyes on him as he weaved his way through the crowded market with Annie in his arms. He thought that a little shopping with her might take his mind off the task at hand. He didn't want Annie caught up in what he as about to do. How did things get so complicated so fast?

"This is amazing." Annie grabbed a woven basket from a merchant's display. "Danielle would love this."

Ben glanced around, looking for Jai in the crowd. The man was definitely Henry Wilcox's son. He could blend into any situation.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Annie glanced over her eyelashes at him with a playful hurt look in her eyes.

"It's great…" Ben said distantly. "I'll be right back." He had spotted Jai a few stalls over and needed to talk to him right away.

Annie busied herself looking at a beautiful silk dress in another merchant's shop while Ben made his way through the crowd.

* * *

"Chatter is bullshit. It's just that, chatter." Henry stood up from his desk, unfolding his full height, another method of intimation he learned in his eight years as the DCS.

"It's just that…." Ken began to protest, albeit, on deaf ears.

"We're making progress, real progress in over there. I don't want to stop." Henry's voice got louder with each syllable. "Tell them to keep going."

* * *

"I wish you would quit following me." Ben caught Jai's arm and pulled him into a doorway.

"I wouldn't have to follow you if you would just do your damn job." Jai was as angry with Ben as Ben was at him. Jai brought reinforcements in the form of Joe, another CIA officer assigned to Sri Lanka. He hoped that Joe would help him talk some sense into Ben.

"I am doing my job."

"With her?" Jai motioned to Annie who was half watching them while looking at a dress.

"Artigas is getting impatient." Joe said, getting into Ben's face. "He wants results and he wants them now."

"I'm bringing Dr. Sabin to meet with Artigas tomorrow." Ben really hoped Jai couldn't spot his lie.

"When tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"In the afternoon, I'll call you when I have the time and place." Ben said sternly, "I have got to go." He extracted himself from Jai's grip and made his way back to Annie.

Annie saw him coming and begged away from the shopkeeper that was trying to sell her a dress. "Looks like you got into it with that vendor."

"I think I offended him." Ben said handing Annie a pair of sunglasses that he had bought earlier. "His and hers…"

"Very mysterious…" Annie said putting them on.

"What do you say, we should get out of the city. I know this great place; let's go to the beach. It's called Unawatuna" He said throwing his arm around her shoulder and leading her away from the market.

"Unawatuna** , **I like that name." Annie answered looking up at him.

"It's like a dream, secluded, I swear, no one can find you there."

"Looking to get lost?" Annie asked him.

"Aren't you?" Ben didn't want to be found and Unawatuna was a place that he hoped to hide out until he could figure out exactly what to do.

* * *

"Man, he really wants us to go back to that disgusting job?" DJ couldn't believe that they had to pull out the eight-iron again.

"I wish I had better news." Auggie told his friend as they sat in the shade of a makeshift tent in the desert outside of Tirkit.

"We should send him some maggots in a care package…" Glenn thought out loud as he took a drink of water.

Auggie leaned back against his backpack and let out a loud laugh. "Hallie, I would love to see the look on his face when he opens that package…."

* * *

The storm came up suddenly, catching Annie and Ben by surprise. It was early for monsoon season in Sri Lanka, but storms were frequent and violent. They ran for cover inside the straw hut that was their room for the night.

"I didn't see that coming…" Annie said shaking the rain off her hair.

"Me neither" Ben answered appreciating the way she looked in the candlelight. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it feels good.." Annie approached him and put her hand on his chest. "Know what tomorrow is?"

Ben knew what tomorrow was, it was the day Annie was supposed to leave Sri Lanka and him. "Monday….Tuesday…" he teased.

"I'm supposed to fly home tomorrow…" Annie had waited to broach the subject, but she was out of time, it was now or never. "I don't know what you're thinking about us…But I don't…I can change my ticket…I don't have to be anywhere…."

'Yes." Ben said the words before he could think of the implications. "Change it now. I don't want you to leave."

Annie was a combination of happy and surprised, mostly happy. She pulled him close for a kiss and whispered, "It is exactly what I wanted you to say. I have the number for the airport in my bag, as soon as the rain stops I'll find a phone." Annie went toward the bed were her bag was lying.

Ben looked out over the water and spotted a familiar silhouette in the flash of lightening, Jai had found them.

"How do you feel about Rapanui next?" She asked.

Ben pulled his gaze from Jai on the beach, "Annie…." He almost told her that they couldn't go to Rapanui, not tomorrow, not ever. He almost told her that he worked for the CIA, but the old Ben stopped himself. "I have to get my sandals off the beach before they wash up in Bali."

Annie watched as Ben ran toward the water to retrieve his sandals. Was that a man that he was talking to? Had she seen that man before? She put the thought out of her mind as she went to her bag to dig out the phone number for the airline.

* * *

"Felix Artigas is on the mainland…" Jai snarled at Ben as soon as he was in earshot, the storm didn't disguise his anger.

"We're setting up the meet tomorrow."

"My father said you were feeding me a line of bullshit, and I defended you!"

"Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about." Ben yelled over a crash of thunder.

"You better get your act together, Henry said you had three weeks and that was almost three weeks ago. She's a problem and you know it."

"She is not the problem… I will fix this!" Ben answered grabbing his sandals from the sand and jogging to the straw hut where Annie was waiting for him.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 687 Days – June 2008**_

* * *

Annie blinked her eyes, the soft light of the morning filling the hut. She was happy, truly happy. She was traveling with Ben to Rapanui tomorrow, they would explore the world together, just the two of them. She reached up over her head to stretch the sleep from her muscles and felt the side of the bed where Ben was sleeping….or supposed to be sleeping. The piece of paper on the pillow brushed against her outstretched hand. She picked it up and read the six words written in obvious haste. "The truth is complicated. Forgive me." She shot to her feet and ran to the door of the hut and looked down the beach.

Running toward the water she called his name. "Ben….." She looked the other way. "Ben….." The realization that he was gone washed over her like a tidal wave. Despondent, she made her way back to the place where she and Ben had just made love the night before, clutching the note in her hand, she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

_So there we have it, one big event has happened. It took me a while to get there, but I enjoyed putting the pieces together. I think we all know what event is coming next..._

_Thanks for reading. _

_-M_


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: I can't believe that this is chapter 9 and I'm only "six months" into this one. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me._

_

* * *

_**_Collide T Minus 685 Days- June 200_8**

**

* * *

**

Annie looked out over the water, hoping and praying that she would see Ben approaching the hut. He would have a good explanation about where he went and that damned note. She checked the beach, looking north and south. He still wasn't there. She lowered herself to the small step of the hut, moving her feet aimlessly in the sand. She still held the note; it was smudged from her tears. She knew he wasn't coming back, but she didn't know where to go from here.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Arthur couldn't believe what Jai had just told him.

"He's gone, off the reservation." Jai answered, "He was with the girl when I left him last night at Unawatuna, this morning he's gone and she's still there."

Ben was unpredictable and Arthur knew it. He wasn't sure if Ben was working on his own or had orders from Henry. He could only hope it was the later, because the gasket that Henry was going to blow when he found out that Ben was gone was going to be monumental. "See if the good Doctor is still in town and put your ear to the ground to see if you can find anything about Artigas."

"Will do."

"And keep an eye on the girl, if the stupid bastard really fell in love, he won't be too far from her."

* * *

The faster Ben drove the more scared Dr. Anton Sabin became. "Where are we going Ben?"

"Away from here…" Ben answered looking quickly to the rear view mirror and then glancing at his friend. "I can't have him find you."

"I didn't do anything wrong…"

"No, you didn't, I did." Ben replied. "I'm going to fix this. I just need to get you to Hong Kong."

* * *

"He did what?" Henry's voice could be heard on the first floor of Langley. He was irate.

"You heard me." Arthur thought it was kind of funny that Henry's star agent had gone rogue. "He fell in love during an op, then busted the op and disappeared with his asset."

"Damn it!" Henry pounded his fist on the desk. "Damn it to hell! I should have known better than to trust Jai."

"Jai followed protocol," Arthur couldn't believe that he had to defend Jai to his father. "Mercer is the one who went rogue, not Jai."

"So we have no idea where Mercer and that Sabin are?"

"We're working on it."

"And Artigas?"

"Jai's contacting Ben's asset from Artigas' organization. We should have more in a few days."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 681 Days – July 2008**_

**

* * *

**

"Dude, why is it my turn again?" DJ asked as Glenn handed him the eight-iron.

"I don't know…" Glenn answered. "Because you decided to sleep in yesterday while Auggie and I turned over six maggot filled dogs."

Auggie let out a laugh from the drivers seat of the Humvee. "That will teach you for having a hangover."

"Damn, sometimes I hate this job…" DJ looked back at his friends as he approached the rotting flesh on the side of the road.

* * *

The city just wasn't the same without him, everywhere she looked she saw things that they did together, even her hotel room had too many memories. Annie had wallowed in self-pity and self doubt for nearly a week. This wasn't like her, she was confident in herself, but she let her guard down. She pulled out the ticket to Rapa Nui that she had changed to travel with Ben. She made her decision, the hell with him, she was going to travel and enjoy herself. With a new lease on life, she began to pack her bags.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Arthur asked Jai as soon as he picked up his phone.

"No, they're in the wind." Jai answered, he knew he should have kept a closer eye on Ben. "I'm sorry about this Arthur."

"Forget that." Arthur knew that Jai felt bad enough about this, he didn't want to make it any worse. He was sure that the hell to pay with Henry was going to be more than enough punishment for Jai. "How about Artigas?"

"Pissed to high heaven. Rumor is that he has a hit out on Ben."

"Great. That's just what we need." Arthur leaned against his desk thinking of their next move. "How about the girl?"

"Still here."

"I'm going to steal Nelson back from David, he knows the city better than you. "Arthur's plan was forming as he spoke. " You keep an eye on the girl. Follow her."

"Follow her?"

"Just keep an eye on her, she's our link to Mercer."

* * *

"Man…this is gross…" DJ said to himself as he began to lower the golf club to the dog.

Auggie was still laughing at DJ when he got a weird feeling and sprang out of the Humvee. "Derrick, wait a sec!"

DJ stopped in his tracks, Auggie never called him by his real name. "What's up man? Your Spidey sense kicking up."

"Yeah, maybe…" Auggie said walking up to his friend.

"Auggie, man, this isn't funny." Glenn called to them as he got out of the passenger seat.

"It's not supposed to be…" Auggie took the golf club from DJ and cautiously moved the back end of the dog. Nothing happened. He moved the dog again ever so slightly, still nothing happened, and then he lifted it up. There was the small plastic box under it, just like it had been there a dozen times before.

"Geez, Auggie, you scared me." DJ said, bending over to pick up the box and walking back to the Humvee.

"So much for your Spidey sense…" Glenn poked at Auggie as he walked by him to the driver's side of the vehicle.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 676 Days- July 2008**_

**

* * *

**

"I wish I could have been a fly on the wall." Joan smiled at her husband as they dined in their favorite restaurant in Georgetown.

"It was priceless," Arthur said raising his glass of red wine. " I'm not sure who Henry was more pissed at, Mercer or himself."

"Himself, but he'd never admit that." Joan replied, " He never admits that he's wrong."

"He'll find a way to spin it to the brass.."

"I just hope he doesn't take it out on Jai." Despite it all, Joan liked Jai, he was a good agent and a good man, even though he shared blood with Henry.

"He'll take it out on someone, I'm just not sure who yet…." Arthur said thoughtfully, the chances of it being taken on him were pretty good; he was the Director of Asian Operations.

* * *

"Annie, where are you?" Danielle found herself asking her little sister that question more often than she wanted to.

"Rapa Nui." Annie answered, she had just settled into her room at the small hostel near downtown.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Annie wanted to be mysterious.

"What's going on?" Danielle knew that something wasn't right.

Annie wanted hide this from her big sister, she didn't want to admit that Danielle was right. She fell in love to quick with a man she knew too little about. "He's gone…"

Danielle let the words sink in; she wanted to hug her sister over the phone. "Oh no, what happened?"

"I don't know…" Annie wasn't sure if she wanted to give her the whole story. "One minute we were together in this most amazing hut by the beach, the next day was gone. No real explanation."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry….."

"I'll be OK." Annie said confidently, " I have to be. Walkers are strong."

"I know, but…"

"Really Dani, I'm OK…"

* * *

Glenn took his iPod out of his bag and parked it in the old battery powered boom box docking station, setting it to some country music.

Auggie wrinkled his nose and Glenn's selection of music. He didn't always appreciate Glenn's choice of music, but he was a good friend and he respected his opinion. "Glenn, can I ask you a question?" Auggie said as he opened a MRE and they sat down in the shade of their tent.

Glenn took a bite of his dinner and looked over at Auggie, Auggie usually called him Hallie, so this was serious. "Sure, ask away."

"Do you ever think about going home, quitting this roller coaster job in this god awful desert?"

"All the time." Glenn replied.

"Then why? Why are we still here?"

"Because we have a job to do." Glenn said looking out over the blazing sand. "An important job that many soldiers depend on."

"Gotta press on."

"Something like that."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 670 Days- July 2008**_

* * *

"Where in the hell are you?" Arthur asked Jai, he hadn't been in contact for nearly a week.

"She's quite the wanderlust, we're in Rapa Nui." Jai answered.

"What? Why? It's in the middle of the damned ocean."

"Don't ask me..I'm just playing follow the leader." Jai kicked his shoes off on the balcony of his hotel room. It was great to stay in nice places on the CIA's dime.

"Any sign of Mercer?"

"Not yet. There are only a few flights in every week. I have the locals watching for him at the airport."

"Good job." Arthur knew Jai would have this under control. "Don't let her spot you."

* * *

"Auggie you are nuts!" Glenn laughed as Auggie swung the golf club with the ease of an athlete.

"Gotta keep my game up." Auggie watched the golf ball hit the sand in the distance. "See if you can beat that." He handed Glenn the club.

"Why do you insist on using this club?" Glenn took the eight-iron from Auggie, "There's still guts on it."

"Because it's the least used club in any golf bag and it's good practice." Auggie smiled at him. "Now beat me."

" I'm not gonna beat you." Glenn said teeing up the ball. "You were the Illinois State Champion."

"And you were a country club boy in Tennessee."

"That's different."

"Swing!"

Glenn swung the club, sending the ball flying in the air and landing about two yards shy of Auggie's ball. "Not bad.." He handed the club to DJ.

"You know that we didn't play golf in St. Louis.." DJ said taking the club. "Now basketball I could beat your ass at.." He reached down to tee up another ball.

"Just do it." Auggie told him.

"Man, I hate sucking at stuff.." DJ swung the club and the ball sliced to the left, hitting the hood of the Humvee parked 50 feet away.

"Fore…" Glenn and Auggie said in unison.

* * *

**_Collide T Minus 665 Days- July 2008_**

* * *

"I don't understand." Dr. Anton Sabin said as he and Ben stood outside a small private school in Hong Kong.

"You like to teach, right." Ben answered him.

"Yes, but…"

"So this is a place you can teach." Ben put his arm around Anton. "Granted it's not college students anymore, but they're boys, boys who need to know more about the world around them. You can make a difference here."

"But if Mr. Felix finds me.."

"He won't. No one will even suspect you're here. You are now Anton Saber from Great Britain" Ben began to walk toward the door of the school, "Now let's go meet your students."

* * *

Annie stood in front of a Maoi on the northwest side of the island, Ben was right, seeing these ancient artifacts was truly a religious experience. She wondered how they were created and she wondered about the people who created them so many years ago. Ben would know the answer; he would give her history the only way a teacher could do. She wished that she could share this with him.

Jai watched Annie from a safe distance, careful to blend into a group of tourists. She looked pensive and sad. He wondered how anyone could leave a woman like that; he did know one thing, Ben Mercer was an utter fool.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 658 Days – July 2008**_

* * *

"I see another one up there." Glenn told Auggie as they drove down the dusty road outside Tikrit.

"This is the third one today." Auggie replied as he pulled up near the dead animal.

'Third one today and all we've got is guts on the eight-iron." DJ said getting out the back seat. "How am I supposed to beat you boys with a gutted up golf club?"

"The only thing you're going to beat with that club is the side of the Humvee" Auggie laughed as he got out of the drivers seat.

* * *

"Artigas is steaming mad.." Nelson told Arthur and Henry.

"Did he find Mercer?" Henry didn't want Felix Artigas to find Mercer before he had the pleasure of ringing his neck.

"Nope, even better."

"Better how?" Arthur asked

"Seems that someone broke into his warehouse stole his stockpile of Sarin gas." Nelson smiled at the words.

"I assume you're that someone." Arthur surmised.

"Absolutely. I have folks from the DEA and Homeland Security headed this way to dispose of the problem."

"Good job Nelson." Henry saved praise for very few people, but he was genuinely happy that the Sarin gas wasn't going to make its way into the wrong hands.

"Keep your eye on Artigas, he's going to be looking for another source." Arthur told him.

"Aye, Aye Sir." Nelson answered.

* * *

Annie sat at her table in Te Moana listening to the music of the live band. She was so glad that her hostel hosts recommended this gem of a restaurant. The local seafood was delicious and the atmosphere was festive. She couldn't help thinking of Ben and what they would be doing tonight. Probably sitting at this restaurant, eating local seafood and listening to the live music. She twisted her shell bracelet around her wrist as she leaned back in her chair continuing to drink in the atmosphere.

* * *

"Your turn." DJ handed Auggie the golf club as he leaned against the Humvee with Glenn.

" I know, I know…" Auggie took the club from him and approached the dead dog. He wondered if the insurgents killed these animals on purpose to use them as communication devices. It wouldn't surprise him; they were savage in every way.

"What do you say we head back to base and hit the Officer's Club tonight?" Glenn asked the others.

"Always the brains of the operation aren't you?" DJ nudged him in the side.

"No, I'm the brain of the operation." Auggie said while cautiously lifting the animal's hindquarters. Something felt different this time. Auggie spotted something under the animal, it was an IED. " It's rigged! Run, now!" He yelled as he dropped the club and began to run away from the dog. Suddenly it exploded, the force of the bomb sent him flying into the air. He felt himself flying; all he saw was the whirl of bright sand and sunlight before him. He hit the ground with a sharp thud and everything went black.

* * *

_Note: There it is, big event number two down. I wasn't sure exactly how to make Auggie's injury happen, going back and forth (with a little pep talk from Patricia Louise, thanks by the way) and finally settled on this one. _

_Thanks for reading and the bunnies really appreciate the reviews._

_-M_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It was rather difficult for me to write, I struggle with writing a character that is injured. _

_I would like to thank Marisa (aka resourceress7) for her help and insight about our favorite character. I can only hope I understood her thoughts well enough to put them into a believable chapter. _

* * *

**Collide T Minus 658- July 2008**

* * *

"Glenn…Auggie…you OK?" DJ called from the cloud of smoke that surrounded their Humvee. He stood up and realized that all of his body parts were thankfully intact. Something gooey was all over the sleeve of his fatigues; he touched it and realized with disgust that it was a part of the dog that had just exploded in front of them. "Glenn..Auggie..talk to me!" The panic was growing in his voice.

"Over here!" Glenn's voice came from the smoke. "I think I'm OK!"

"Where's Auggie?" DJ yelled to him.

"I don't know, man!" Glenn said standing up and looking around him. "I don't see him."

"Auggie! Auggie!" DJ tried to look down the road for him.

The smoke began to clear and he saw a foot and then Auggie appeared in front of Glenn. "Got him! Come quick!" He called to DJ.

DJ ran toward the sound of Glenn's voice as Glenn dropped to his knees beside Auggie. He felt Auggie's neck for a pulse. "He's alive!" He exclaimed as DJ joined him.

Suddenly a shot rang out, hitting the side of the Humvee. Glenn draped his body over Auggie as DJ pulled his sidearm.

"It's a damn ambush!" DJ said returning fire.

* * *

Ben peered out the window of his room in Bangkok; the bustling city was a perfect place to disappear from the world for a few days. Anton was safely tucked away at the school in Hong Kong; that much was taken care of. Now he needed to plot his next step, going back to the CIA wasn't an option. He was sure that Henry was furious with him. Going back to Sri Lanka wasn't an option either, no telling what Felix Artigas had in store for him. He still wanted to find Annie but he wasn't sure what he'd do if he found her.

* * *

"Where is it coming from?" Glenn yelled at DJ as the shots continued to ring out.

"I can't tell." DJ said

* * *

firing another shot. "We need to get him outa here!"

Glenn surveyed Auggie's medical condition; he didn't seem to have a neck injury; so he had to risk it. They needed to get the hell out of there and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave his friend who had just saved his life on this dusty road in the middle of nowhere. "We gotta make a run for it." He made his decision and reached over to pick Auggie up. The dude was heavier than he looked. "Grab the door!"

DJ pulled open the back door of the Humvee as Glenn shoved Auggie inside. They jumped in the vehicle and pulled away as fast as they could.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 657 Days – July 2008**

* * *

"Hey there.." Arthur said as he appeared in the doorway of his wife's office.

Joan looked up from the paperwork on her desk, pleased to have the welcome distraction of her husband paying a visit. "Good, I was getting tired of approving expense reports." She said setting down her pen.

"How do you feel about lunch?"

"It's 10:30.." Joan replied looking at the clock on her wall.

"So, it is.' Arthur said mysteriously, "So how about lunch?"

"Arthur Campbell, what are you up to?" Joan got up from her desk and walked to his side. "If I didn't know better…."

'Shhhh.." Arthur said putting his finger on her lips.

* * *

"Is he awake?" Glenn asked anxiously as he approached DJ outside the field hospital in Tikrit.

"Nah.." DJ said, he wished he had better news for Glenn. "Doc's in with him now."

"They gonna give us news?"

"I asked him to stop by after he sees Auggie."

"So we wait." Glenn answered, using the wall to lower himself to the ground. DJ joined him, sitting cross-legged to wait.

* * *

Dr. John Allen had been hardened by sixteen months in Iraq, the horrors he has witnessed inflicted on the brave soldiers of the United States military were beyond anything he could have imagined. He approached the wounded soldier in front on him and was amazed at how lucky he and his unit were. They had experienced an IED and come away relatively unscathed. Except for this one, this one had him puzzled. He pulled out his small flashlight and pried open one eyelid and then another. The pupils were reactive to light, that was a good sign. Now if he would just wake up.

"How is he?" the nurse asked as she entered the room.

"His vitals are strong, but he should be awake by now…we need to get him to Germany ASAP."

"I'll call transport."

"Make sure you have Ramstein call his emergency contact." Dr. Allen said snapping the chart closed.

* * *

"So are you ready or not…" Arthur asked his wife impatiently.

"Yes…of course.."

Joan's assistant stopped the couple at the door. "Joan, you need to take the call on line five."

"I'll call them back after lunch." Joan answered, looping her arm into her husband's.

"No, you really _need_ to take this call."

Joan sighed with resignation, went to her desk and picked up the phone. She listened to the voice on the other end of the line and all color drained from her face as she sank onto the floor.

"What is it?" Arthur asked rushing to Joan's side.

Joan handed him the phone and stared into space. "Auggie's been injured in Iraq…they're transferring him to Ramstein." She looked up at her husband, barely able to contain the tears.

* * *

"Here he comes.." Glenn nudged DJ as Dr. Allen approached them. Both soldiers scrambled to their feet.

"Is he awake?" DJ asked.

"Can we talk to him?" Glenn added.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness, but his vitals remain strong." The doctor began to explain. "We need to get him to Germany right away to figure out what's going on."

Glenn let out a sigh, " He saved our lives you know.."

"All three of you are very lucky men to be alive."

"I'll betsha Auggie's not feeling so lucky right now." DJ lamented.

"Go in and talk to him for a minute before transport comes." Dr. Allen knew the bond of soldiers on the battlefield, he was going to make sure these boys had a chance to say goodbye to their friend.

* * *

Arthur put the telephone receiver to his ear while taking hold of Joan's trembling hand. "This is Arthur Campbell."

"Arthur, it's Ken.." the voice on the other end of the line replied.

"What's the status of Anderson?"

"He alive, but he's still unconscious. They're transferring him to Ramstein this morning."

"Injuries?"

"From the report, no visible injuries, but they're concerned about Traumatic Brain Injury."

"What can we do?" Arthur knew there was nothing they really could do, but he asked out of habit.

"I'd say pray.." Ken answered.

* * *

"Auggie, you hot dog, " Glenn said taking Auggie's hand. "We're alive because of you."

"Thanks, man." DJ said patting him on the shoulder. "We should have listened to your Spidey sense…"

"Go to Germany and get better, we're going to be waiting for you." Glenn continued, "DJ needs his golf lessons."

"And Hallie needs to learn to like some better music." DJ finished.

"We need you, so hurry back…" Glenn said in parting as the medics from transport arrived to get Auggie.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 655 Days – August 2008**

* * *

The 767 landed in Caracas Venezuela and Jai felt like a roadrunner, he had just spent nearly two full days in various airports chasing Annie Walker. The flight from Rapa Nui to Santiago Chile was all right. Santiago to Miami took what seemed like forever; then they spent the night in Miami before departing to Caracas. She didn't seem to have any real master plan; she just went were the wind took her. "Must be nice….." He thought to himself as he stood up from the seat and collected his briefcase from the overhead compartment.

* * *

Drip, drip, drip…the sound was incessant and downright irritating, drip, drip, drip. Auggie opened his eyes to find out was creating that damn sound. Drip, drip, drip. He rubbed his eyes to scrape the crud from them and opened them again. They still didn't tell him what was making that sound.

"Glad to see you're back with us." A kind voice said from the darkness.

Auggie turned to the sound of the voice, trying to see who it was. "Where am I?" He was groggy; his brain felt like it was scrambled or like he'd just been on one heck of a bender. He needed answers, like what that damn noise was. And why it was do dark in this place?

"You're in the hospital in Germany…" the voice told him.

"Germany?" Auggie rubbed his the back of his head; he had one hell of a headache.

"You've been unconscious for three days."

"Huh?"

"There was explosion.."

Suddenly it came rushing back to him; Auggie remembered almost everything about that day in the desert. He remembered the golf club, the dog and joking with Hallie and DJ.. Hallie and DJ! "My unit! Are they all right?" Auggie asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Shhh…lie back." She told him. "They're both fine."

Relieved, Auggie leaned back in the bed. "Why is it so dark in here?" He asked, still shaking the fuzz from his brain.

"It's a perfect sunny day…" the voice told him and then let out a small gasp. "I need to get the doctor…" She said trailing off.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Auggie's mind cleared momentarily- just long enough to realize that he couldn't see.

* * *

It was great to have company presence in Caracas; Jai had a car waiting for him at the airport with one phone call to the station chief. "Hey Rodriguez.." Jai said as he threw his bags in the back seat of the black sedan.

"Wilcox…" Rodriguez greeted him. "What brings you to our fine city?"

"Keep an eye on that green cab up there…" Jai answered as Rodriguez pulled away from the curb. "I've been following the woman in there from the edge of the earth."

"Sounds like fun."

"I wish it was…" Jai said wistfully as he put on his sunglasses.

* * *

"Lieutenant Anderson…" another voice said from the darkness. "I'm Dr. Ramsey."

"Yeah, doc.." Auggie could feel every heartbeat inside his chest; this was scaring him. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Can you see this?"

Auggie felt a slight breeze in front of his face, but saw nothing. "No…"

"How about this?"

"No… what's going on?" Auggie's voice cracked.

"You have a traumatic brain injury, a concussion, that much we know." Dr. Ramsey started. "We need to run some more tests."

"Am I…" Auggie didn't want to say the word.

"Let's not jump to conclusions…" the doctor said patting him on the hand. "We'll give you something to relax and get you in for another MRI right away."

Auggie took a deep breath and leaned back in against the pillow as he heard the doctor's footsteps leave the room. He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

The black sedan pulled up in front of the small restaurant in downtown Caracas. Jai turned his head to get a good view of Annie as she sat at one of the outdoor tables drinking an iced tea. He was still convinced that Ben Mercer was an idiot for leaving her the way he did, but he really hoped that he wasn't an idiot for following this woman all over the globe.

"What's her story?" Rodriguez asked as he turned off the engine.

"She's the connection to…" The sight of Annie standing up to greet a couple that had just joined her at the restaurant distracted Jai. The couple kissed Annie on each cheek and she returned the greeting, so they were obviously friends. "Got your camera?" Jai asked.

"Yeah, right here.." Rodriguez pressed the camera into Jai's hand and Jai raised the lens to take a photo of Annie's new friends.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 654 Days – August 2008**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell me anything?" This was the third phone call Joan had made that morning and she didn't want to give up, but everyone kept telling her the same answer. "He works for me." She waited for the response on the other end of the line. "I understand confidentiality, believe me." Another pause for an answer, "Fine, would you at least get a message to him for me?"

* * *

"Lieutenant Anderson." The doctor said as he entered Auggie's room. "Dr. Ramsey here.."

Auggie sat up in bed, the last day had been absolute agony; wondering and waiting when this dark world he had been plunged into would end. "Please tell me you have something positive to report."

"I wish I did." Dr. Ramsay answered as Auggie heard the sound of the chair scraping across the floor. "The MRI confirmed what I suspected."

"OK…." Auggie knew he didn't want to hear what the faceless doctor had suspected.

"The force of the explosion apparently caused your head to hit the ground with quite a bit of force. On some level, you were lucky in the fact that more brain damage wasn't caused."

"You call this luck?"

"But, there was significant damage to the occipital lobe which is located at the back of your head, it's where the brain processes visual information." Dr. Ramsey continued.

"The trauma has disrupted your brain's ability to process visual information. Technically your eyes still work, but the nerves in your brain can no longer process the information."

Auggie leaned back to let this all sink in. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He should be home with Natasha enjoying a warm summer day at Rock Creek Park. "So is this permanent? Am I blind?" He didn't want to say the word, but he did.

"Yes, I do believe it's permanent." Dr Ramsey wanted to comfort this solider that he had just given some of the worst possible news, but there was no way to sugarcoat it. "We're going to transfer you to Walter Reed on the next transport. I contacted their top neurologist and he will meet with you as soon as you get there."

* * *

"They're Gabriel and Kira Marquez." Arthur told Jai. "From what our people have told me, Walker was an undergrad at Georgetown with Kira."

"Makes sense…" Jai answered as he watched Kira and Annie sitting by the pool at the hotel, the two women were definitely attracting attention from the male population around the pool. "What's his story?"

"Nothing unusual, he's works for his father's business, a wine distributor."

"Should I stay on her?"

"Why don't you lay low, have Rodriguez or Maria keep an eye on her. I don't want her to spot you."

"What about Bill?" Jai knew that Arthur was overstepping, South America was Bill Davis' territory.

"Let me worry about Bill." Arthur answered, of all the other directors in the CIA, Bill Davis was probably the biggest pain in his ass. Bill was one of Henry's 'special' directors.

"You sure?" Jai knew what Arthur was thinking.

"Take a day or two off, get the others on the case. When she makes another move, be ready to go. Knowing Mercer, he's going to show up sooner or later."

* * *

Auggie knew the bathroom was somewhere on the right side of the room. The nice nurse had helped him get there this morning. Why didn't he pay more attention to that little detail when he could? He held his hand out in front of his body, while taking small baby steps, gunfire in the Iraqi desert was scary, but this trip was downright terrifying. Suddenly his hand felt the door in front of him. He pulled it open and reached for the light switch. The light switch, stupid idea Auggie, he told himself. A few more cautious steps and he reached his destination.

* * *

"Did you hear anything from Germany?" Arthur asked as Joan closed his office door behind her.

"He's there." Joan said sitting on a small chair at the side of his desk. "They won't tell me anything else." Joan looked off into space and sighed, she was afraid this was going to happen. "Do you think he got caught in one of Henry's projects?"

Arthur put down his pen and turned toward his wife. "Probably, but we will never know for sure."

"He takes too many chances.."

"You know that and I know that."

"Do you think they know that?" Joan asked, referring to the Director of National Intelligence office.

"I think they do…" Arthur squeezed his wife's hand. "It's just a matter of time."

"But it's too late for Auggie."

* * *

Auggie flushed the toilet and held his arm in front of him and slid over a step, feeling for the sink. If his memory served him correctly and this bathroom was set up like most other military facilities, it should be next to the toilet. Rather quickly he found the sink and felt above it looking for the soap dispenser. His hand brushed across the mirror. He stopped for a minute and put both hands on the smooth glass that was betraying him. The realization that he could not see his reflection in the mirror washed over him, the realization that he would probably never see anything again hit him like a tidal wave. He clenched his hands into fists and briefly thought of destroying the mirror with his bare hands. Knowing he couldn't do that, he backed away from the mirror, two steps later the back of his heel hit the cool tile wall behind him. He let his hands drop to his side and pounded his fists against the wall in anger and that didn't make him feel better. After standing against the wall for what seemed liked eternity, his legs began to feel like jelly and he sank to the floor, shaking with waves of tears coming from his sightless eyes.

* * *

_More notes: I went back and forth on this chapter on what would happen when Auggie regained __consciousness_, I wanted Auggie to worry about his friends first and then realize that he couldn't see. I also hope you don't think that Auggie's little freak out wasn't too out of character. He had to mourn the loss of his sight and it made sense that he would do it in private. I also didn't want to go into too much detail about his injury, for two reasons. One- it didn't fit into the style of this story. Two- Patricia Louise is doing such an amazing job with her story " In the Beginning"; I will not even try to duplicate the greatness of her endeavor.

_Thanks to all who have reviewed and stuck with me._

_-M_


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: Sorry this is late, busy weekend. Too busy.._

_**Collide T Minus 651 Days – August 2008**_

* * *

If there was one thing that Auggie discovered during the last week that he had been in various hospitals, is that they all smelled the same. It was an unappetizing combination of disinfectant, urine and food. Walter Reed Army Medical Center was no different than the last, at least in the smell department.

His thoughts were dashing all over the place as he tried to digest the information of the past 72 hours. He thought of his parents and brothers, how would they react to this news, the nurse who brought him to his room said that Bryan was on his way from Baltimore. Then he thought of Natasha, would she even want to see him, could she see him? See. He wasn't sure, but he thought he hated that word now. Then he thought of job back at Langley, would they even want him anymore? Would he want them? Joan…oh God, he needed to talk to Joan. He reached for the nurse call thingy, it was supposed to be near his left shoulder. He found it and pushed the button impatiently.

* * *

"Have you found anyone to replace Anderson yet?" Henry asked without turning around.

Ken closed the door softly behind himself, "Not yet, and I don't think we'll have people rushing to sign up for that assignment."

"They were careless." Henry said, still facing the window of his office, barely acknowledging Ken's presence.

"I rather doubt that." Ken said, he knew better than to challenge Henry, but one of their best men had been badly injured while on one of his missions.

Henry swiveled his chair around to face Ken, his eyes narrowing. "Good people don't get themselves into trouble. At least not in my division."

The evil look in Henry's eyes took Ken off guard. The man was evil on almost every level, blaming insurgents retaliation on poor judgment from Auggie and his team.

"Find someone to replace Anderson." Henry ordered, "I have another project for them."

* * *

Joan rushed into her office to catch the ringing phone. She was already late for a briefing and this phone call certainly wasn't going to help her arrive on time.

"Joan….it's me."

Joan had never been so glad to hear that voice on the other end of the phone. "Auggie, thank God. Are you OK? Where are you?" She dropped the files that she was carrying and sat on her desk.

"I'm back, at Walter Reed." Auggie told her, his voice catching with emotion. "I'm not really OK though."

"Auggie…"

"Did they tell you?"

"Tell me? No, no one would give me any information. All I knew is that you were alive."

"I can't see, Joan. They don't think I ever will again."

Joan felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh, Auggie.."

"I should have listened to you when you told me to come home."

Joan's mind was racing, her friend and her best agent was blind. How could that be? It didn't need to happen. She silently cursed Henry and his special projects. "I…I don't know what to say."

"There are no good words." Auggie answered.

"Do you think they will let me stop up?"

"They can try and stop you." Auggie laughed at the thought of Joan talking down some young nurse or orderly on a power trip.

"Joan, they're waiting for you…" Joan's assistant said from the doorway.

"Auggie, I really want to talk some more, but I have a briefing." The last thing Joan wanted to do was go to a briefing. She wanted to get into her car and drive to Walter Reed. Now.

"Go. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He was trying to keep his sense of humor.

Joan smiled; her Auggie was still there. "I'll stop up today or tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Auggie answered as the phone disconnected.

* * *

The noise of the city bustled below Annie and Kira as they sipped coffee on the terrace of Kira's apartment. Annie had been in Caracas for nearly a week, so Kira decided to bring up the subject. "Who is he?"

Annie nearly choked on a sip of coffee. "What?"

"Who is he?" Kira asked again, "The last time you appeared on my doorstep without calling you just had a argument with your father about grad school. So this time it has to be a man."

Annie realized that her friend knew her and knew her well. She tried to pretend that Ben didn't exist, but she couldn't get that magical three weeks in Sri Lanka out of her mind or her heart. "His name is Ben…."

* * *

The only sounds in Auggie's room were the whir of the laptop and the thoughtful sighs of the doctor sitting next to him.

As a neurologist at Walter Reed, Dr. Nathan Sanders had seen many, many soldiers with traumatic brain injuries. The damage these IED's was inflicting on our men in Afghanistan and Iraq was beyond anything he had seen in medical school. The images from the MRI and CT scans displayed on the laptop usually told the same story. Unfortunately for Lieutenant August Anderson, it was another repeat. "Just like I thought.." the doctor finally said thoughtfully.

"Just like you thought?" Auggie was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet scuffing across the floor nervously.

"I'm afraid that Dr. Ramsey's diagnosis was correct. We did the same tests they did in Germany and some additional ones with more sophisticated technology we have here in the states. It all indicates significant damage to the occipital lobe."

"Can it heal?" Auggie knew what Dr. Ramsay had told him, but he needed to hear it again. He didn't want it to be real, but if he heard it again, he might be able to wrap his head around the whole damned diagnosis.

"The brain is a very complex organ." Dr. Sanders continued. "I have been surprised by its ability to heal, but honestly, I have never seen anyone with the injury you have recover their sight."

Auggie felt himself gasp. It was real, he was really blind. This was really happening. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't want to cry, not in front of this doctor. "So where do I go from here?"

* * *

Kira and Annie had been sitting in silence for a few minutes; the only thing Annie had told her was his name.

"So his name is Ben.." Kira said, "That really doesn't explain why you're running away again."

"I am not running!" Annie was defiant.

"What do you call this? Visiting an old friend on a moments notice because your boyfriend broke up with you?"

Annie smiled at Kira's simplified explanation of her relationship with Ben. It almost sounded good with her accent. "No, it just ended badly. I needed to do something to forget him."

"You never forget love, it makes you stronger." Kira put her hand on her friends "So tell me about this Ben."

* * *

Joan tried to walk quietly down the hallway of Walter Reed. She wished that she had picked different heels this morning. They were so loud, every step she made echoed against the tile walls. As she approached Auggie's room she saw a doctor leaving, the door to the room was ajar and she peeked inside. She saw Auggie sitting at the edge of the bed, with a blank look in his eyes. All things considered, he looked remarkably fit and tan but he looked like he had been crying. She knew that he wouldn't want her to see him like that. She watched for a minute while he collected himself. Finally she greeted him. "Auggie…"

Auggie raised his head toward the sound of her voice. "Hi Joan.."

Joan went to his side and pulled him in for a hug. This wasn't something she usually did with her agents, but this was special circumstance and Auggie was a special person. "How did this happen?"

"I got out of a Humvee to look at a dead dog on the side of the road and now I'm Ray Charles…" Auggie said with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, that will work with the groupies at Allen's." Joan answered, "So what really happened?"

"That _is_ what happened." Auggie couldn't believe that this, his new life, could be simplified into a one liner. "The dog was rigged and it was an ambush. Hallie and DJ saved my life."

"So they're OK?"

"They live on for another one of Henry's special projects…" Auggie said distantly.

Joan knew that Auggie was working for Henry. She knew better than to trust him and now she was sitting with her friend who was hurt because of him. "He's an ass…" She whispered; she also knew that she could say that about Henry here, the walls at Walter Reed didn't have ears.

Auggie nodded painfully, Henry was an ass. And his determination with the project when everyone else wanted to pull back was partly to blame for this.

"Was that one of your doctors that just left?" Joan asked, changing the subject, not that any subject was easy right now.

"That was the neurologist. He says that this is it. The new and not so improved Auggie."

"So there's no hope?"

"None to less than one percent."

"What's next?" Joan hoped that Auggie couldn't sense the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"They're talking all kinds of nonsense about rehab and orientation and mobility skills." Auggie answered. "I'm 32 years old and I need orientation and mobility skills. Can you believe it?"

Joan had been thinking about this since she spoke to Auggie that morning and she wasn't sure if it was the right time. She also wasn't sure how she was going to pull it off, but she was going to do it. "I know you have a lot to think about right now, but when you're ready. I want you back at the DPD."

Auggie took a deep breath, "You do?"

"Yes I do."

"What about Henry, he'll…"

"Let me worry about Henry." Joan said putting her hand on his. "You do what you need to do and we're going to be waiting for you."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 650 Days- August 2008**_

* * *

"Auggie…" Bryan Anderson said cautiously opening the door to his little brother's room. He wasn't sure what to expect, he couldn't wait to see him but he had also been dreading this moment since he got the call last week. "I thought I told you to be careful."

Auggie jumped a bit at the sound of the voice at the doorway. "Hey Bryan…"

Bryan went to his brother and gave him a quick hug before settling in the chair next to the bed. "You don't look so bad."

"Gotta take your word for it." Auggie said wryly. "How much did they tell you?"

"Because I'm your emergency contact, pretty much everything." Bryan answered, "This sucks Aug."

"I'm freaking out Bryan."

"I would be too." Bryan answered, squeezing his brother's hand.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. "Did you call Mom & Dad?" Auggie finally asked.

"Last night, she's pretty steamed that she wasn't the emergency contact."

Auggie knew that would upset his mother, but she still didn't know what he did for a living, she thought he was a computer tech for the Pentagon. "When will she be here?"

"She's landing at 10."

"And Dad?"

"He couldn't get anyone to cover for him."

"That's OK, it's probably easier to take them one at a time…."

"We gotta get our story straight before she gets here." Bryan reminded him.

"Yeah, I thought of that too." Auggie had been trying to think of what to tell the rest of his family.

"We could start with the truth."

"I don't think I'm ready for that," Auggie answered. "And neither are they."

* * *

"I still think you should stay." Kira told Annie as they strolled through the lobby of the hotel where Kira worked. "We are opening another property and we could use someone bilingual like you."

"I really didn't plan on staying." Annie was flattered by the offer.

"For a little while, until you forget about 'what it is his name'."

Annie smiled at her friend's attempt at an American phrase. "It's 'what's his name'. And I'm not trying to forget, too much."

"So tell me you will think about it." Kira said, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"OK, I will think about it.." Annie lied, she had no intention of staying in Caracas. She still wanted to travel and see some of the sights that she and Ben were going to see.

* * *

Marianne Anderson pushed the elevator button impatiently. She had been waiting to see her baby and this elevator was the only thing stopping her from getting to him. She just wanted to see him, hold him and know that he was going to be all right. After opening for additional passengers on two different floors, it finally opened on Auggie's floor. She exited the elevator and walked quickly down the hallway, acknowledging the nurses and doctors at the nurse's station. She was used to being one of the people behind the desk at the nurses station, having the tables turned was a new experience. She could only hope that nearly forty years of experience as a nurse at Northwestern Memorial Hospital could prepare her for what she was about to see.

"Bryan…" She said as she spotted her fourth son in the hallway. "How is he?"

"Holding up better than I would be.." Bryan answered opening the door to the room. "Auggie, guess who's here."

Marianne rushed past Bryan to get to Auggie. "I'm so glad you're all right." She said giving him a tight hug.

Auggie melted into this mother's embrace. He didn't realize how much he needed her, he needed to hear her voice, every time he got hurt as a little boy, she was able to patch him up as good as new. This time she couldn't do that, but she was here. "Thanks for coming Mom." He said through her hair.

She pulled away from him for a moment and held his chin in her hands, looking into the soft brown eyes of her son that could no longer see her. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter Mom."

"It does."

"I was working in Iraq.." Auggie began the carefully constructed story that he and Bryan worked out earlier that morning. "I was traveling to a job site and we had to stop for a dead dog in the road. The dog was rigged with an IED."

Marianne grabbed his chart from the end of the bed and began to read it.

"Mom, I don't think you're supposed to do that…" Bryan said from the doorway.

'They can try and stop me," She answered as she flipped through each page of the chart, carefully reading the hieroglyphics that only medical professionals understand.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Auggie asked.

Marianne closed the chart and set it on the bed. "TBI with damage to the occipital lobe. They were thorough; you had tests done that I don't even think we have machines for at Northwestern"

"Mom, I'm scared, really scared…." Auggie said, his voice shaking, he knew he could tell him mother almost anything.

"You have every right to be." She replied, "But this is a bump in the road, and you're strong, Andersons are strong and you will be OK."

"I hope you're right…" Auggie had his doubts, but his mother could be convincing.

"It also looks like they're going to kick you out of here in a few days." Marianne said putting the chart back in its rightful place.

Auggie sighed, "Rehab…" He wasn't looking forward to the next step in this journey.

"You're coming back to Illinois with me."

"Mom…"

"First, I'm a nurse so I can look after you. Second, we have some of the best rehab facilities in the country right in Chicago."

Auggie opened his mouth to protest.

"You're not going to win this one, Aug." Bryan said with a laugh.

"And third, I'm your mother and I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_-M_


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: The bunnies are on a roll and they like talking with Auggie's family. Two updates in two days; don't fall out of your chair. Just read and enjoy – I hope. _

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 645 Days – August 2008**_

* * *

Every new environment was a frightening experience for Auggie. He had just gotten used to his room at Walter Reed and he was discharged. Then he had the pleasure of going to Dulles with his mother and boarding a plane. He never realized how noisy airports were; the sounds assaulted him from every direction. Now he was back in Chicago at O'Hare, an airport he knew like the back of his hand, and even that was foreign. He hoped and prayed that this fear that he felt would subside someday.

"You doing OK?" His mother's voice awakened him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"My car is here, but your Dad insisted on picking us up."

"Just don't tell me if he brought the squad, I don't want to be escorted back to Glencoe with the lights flashing." Auggie managed a smile.

"I won't let him do that. He only does that for Bobby and Chris."

Auggie smiled at the thought of his brother's kids, he really missed them. Then he realized that they would be forever frozen in his mind's eye at six years old, the last time he saw them. "Is everyone going to be at the house?"

"They all want to see you, " Marianne told her son, "But I asked them to wait."

"Why?" Auggie was surprised and relieved.

"You need a few weeks at Hines before you're ready to be assaulted by the family. It will just be me, you and Dad until Monday."

"Auggie…" The sound of Robert Anderson's voice was unmistakable even to Auggie with all the noise of the baggage claim area.

* * *

"She's still here.." Jai was enjoying a cup of coffee at a corner café in downtown Caracas. It was nice to have some time to kick back on the company's dime while Maria and Rodriguez kept an eye on Annie. "Maria said she's been all over the place alone and with her friend. She certainly knows the city."

"No sign of Mercer?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing yet, I would have thought he would surface by now if he's watching her."

"I agree, but he's a slippery SOB." Arthur knew Mercer very well and he wasn't going to be seen if he didn't want to be seen.

"So we wait in a holding pattern until she moves or he shows?"

"Exactly. Keep me updated." Arthur told Jai.

* * *

Bob Anderson didn't believe his wife that his youngest son was in one piece. But Auggie was standing before him looking oddly like nothing was wrong with him until one went for the eye contact. Eye contact was a very important part of law enforcement and in his career as a police officer; he learned to read every nuance of eye contact. Sadly, he couldn't read much from Auggie, except maybe fear. "I'm so glad decided to come back to Chicago." He said hugging his son.

"Like I had a choice when Mom was involved." Auggie tried to laugh.

"Good to see you son." Bob told him ruffling Auggie's hair. It was something Auggie detested since he could remember, but today it really didn't bother him. "Let's get you home."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 642 Days- August 2008**_

* * *

The official report on the Edward Hines, VA in Hines, Illinois was that it was one of the best rehabilitation hospitals in the United States. Auggie's mother had read every word she could find on it to him during their flight from DC to Chicago. Auggie felt like he knew everything about the place. Except what it looked like. He really hated that feeling.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I'm Stacie Vann, I'm going to be coordinating your care while you're here at Hines." Stacie extended her hand to touch Auggie's arm before she sat in a chair next to him.

"Nice to meet you Stacie. Please call me Auggie." Auggie wasn't sure what to think of this new place and these new people. It was a means to and end and at least this hospital didn't smell like urine.

"We've got you set up in a room. I'll take you there in a few minutes. But first, how much do you know about what we do here and what you're going to be doing here?"

"Learning to live with this." Auggie passed his hand over his unseeing eyes.

"Yes, that and so much more. We're going to teach you how to get around with confidence again, that's first and foremost. We also have classes in Braille and then if you're interested, we have instruction in computer use."

"Really, you have that?" Auggie's interest was piqued. "My degree is in computer science."

"We'll show you how to use the skills you already have with the technology available for the visually impaired," Stacie continued. "Our goal is to make your quality of life what it was before your accident, maybe even better."

"I don't know how it can get better."

"You'd be surprised." Stacie stood up and took his hand. "Ready to get started."

"I think so…" Auggie answered while standing up, part of him really wanted to get back into the car and drive back to Glencoe but that wasn't an option. He was pretty sure his driver's license was no longer valid.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 632 Days – August 2008**_

* * *

"Joan can I talk to you for a minute?"

Joan looked up to see Scott Simpson standing at her door. She really hoped he wasn't angling for any new computers for the technical operations department. The budget for this fiscal year was an absolute mess and it didn't help that the country was in a recession and it was an election year all tied into one budget -busting package. "Sure, come on in…" Joan motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while…" Scott started. Most of people at the DPD were afraid of Joan, but Scott actually liked working for her. It made this conversation that much more difficult.

"Scott, I'm sorry but we don't have the budget for…." Joan tried to cut him off at the pass.

"No, no…I'm not asking for anything. Except maybe your understanding."

"I'm listening…"

"You know that Amy and I have been trying to get pregnant for quite a while.."

"So you have good news?"

"Maybe, it depends on how you look at it…"

* * *

Auggie felt the smooth surface of the cane that Stacie had given him. "It's your ticket to freedom." She had told him earlier that week, it for some reason it didn't feel like a ticket to freedom, it felt like an advertisement of his predicament. He was hungry and he knew the mess hall was not that far away. Now if he could remember what he learned to get there. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from the chair in his room, swinging the cane, he counted the steps to what he believed was the doorway.

* * *

"So are congratulations in order?" Joan smiled at her tech op.

"Happily, yes." Scott answered. "We're due in January. Triplets."

'Triplets?" Joan was surprised at the news.

"I know can you imagine, three babies all at once. Amy is buying everything in sight."

"Boys? Girls?"

"We know one of each, but the third is hiding out on us right now."

"That is so great Scott." Joan wondered what else Scott wanted to share with her. "Is there more?"

"Yes, actually there is.." Scott had gone over this speech in his head for a few days. "Amy and I talked about it and when the babies come, I'm going to stay home with them."

"Really?" Joan never thought of Scott as the Mr. Mom type of guy.

"Amy is on the fast track to partner at her firm and I've always wanted to start my own business…"

"So it seems like the perfect time.." Joan finished for him.

"It does." Scott was relieved that Joan wasn't too angry with him for wanting to leave the DPD. "And I wanted to give you ample time to replace me."

"Thank you Scott, I really appreciate it." Joan told him as he got up to go toward the door.

"Tell Amy how happy I am for her."

"I will.." Scott answered closing the door behind him.

Joan looked out her window at the bullpen below her. Normally having the Technical Operations Manager quitting would be a cause for panic. Today, the timing couldn't be more perfect. Without any real effort on her part, the plan was in motion.

* * *

Running the back of his hand along the smooth tile of the wall provided some grounding for Auggie as he made his way slowly toward the mess hall, his cane tapping rhythmically with each step. A slight smile crept across his face as he realized that he was doing it, he was actually getting to where he was going without anyone helping him.

"Auggie.."

He heard a voice calling from behind him. "Stacie?" He asked as he stopped short of the entry to the mess hall.

"Voice recognition, very good." She said smiling at her student.

"Working on it ma'am." Auggie answered.

"Care to join me for lunch?" Stacie touched the back of his hand indicating that he could use her to lead him the rest of the way.

Auggie gratefully took her elbow falling in step with her.

"How's that ticket to freedom working for you so far?" She asked as they made their way to a table.

"Still a little shaky." Auggie answered truthfully. "But I think I'll get the hang of it."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 624 Days- September 2008**_

* * *

"We're here!" The twin boys excitedly pulled on the door handles to escape the SUV that had just parked in the driveway of the Anderson home in Glencoe.

"Wait!" Rob Anderson stopped his boys in their tracks on the sidewalk. "Remember what I told you about Uncle Auggie."

"It's like Uncle Jimmy. Except instead of his legs not working, his eyes don't work anymore." Bobby said thoughtfully.

"But he's still our Uncle Auggie." Christopher continued for his brother. "We can't leave our toys on the floor because he might trip."

"Right." Rob patted his boys on the back. "Go on in." He finished as the boys raced down the sidewalk to the front door. "Hi Gramma and Grampa, we're here!" They exclaimed as they threw open the front door.

* * *

"She's on the move again…" Jai told Arthur as he stood in the airport terminal at Bolivar Airport in Caracas.

"She doesn't let any grass grow under her feet, does she?" Arthur smiled to himself. He wanted to meet this girl.

"Nope." Jai looked at the departures board. "Looks like we're making a little pit stop in the good old USA"

"Really? Where?"

"San Diego via Houston." Jai wondered what he was going to do with all the frequent flier miles he was racking up.

"What's in San Diego?"

"I was hoping you might be able to figure that out for me." Jai said as he picked up his briefcase and made his way toward the gate. "We're about to board."

"We'll get right on that." Arthur told him "Call me when you get to Houston."

* * *

Auggie was sitting on one of the counter stools at the island in his mother's cavernous kitchen when he heard the front door open and the rush of tiny feet heading his way.

"You ready for this?" Bob Anderson asked.

"I'm not really sure.." Auggie smiled at his father. "Too late now anyway."

"Uncle Auggie! Uncle Auggie!" The voices of the boys got closer. "We missed you!"

Suddenly there were two boys climbing on Auggie's lap. "I missed you too."

"Boys, be careful." Rob said as he followed his children into the kitchen. "Aug..how are you doing?" He said as he reached over the boys to give his baby brother a squeeze.

"Been worse. Getting better." Auggie answered honestly through the crush of six year olds.

"Do your eyes hurt?" Chris asked his uncle. "Because they don't work anymore."

"No, they don't hurt."

"Did you get the bad guys? Like Luke Skywalker did?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't have the light saber this time." Auggie told him, "But I think the bad guys were taken care of by the good guys."

"Good, because Luke Skywalker always gets the bad guys" Bobby said thoughtfully.

"Boys, I think Grandma might have some new squirt guns for you in the backyard." Bob told his grandsons.

"Yay!" the boys said in unison.

"Remember they're outside toys." Bob finished as the twins raced for the sliding glass door to the backyard.

"So really, how are you doing?" Rob asked his brother after his children were safely outside.

* * *

"Greetings from Houston." Jai said while keeping an eye on Annie across the terminal.

"How was the flight?" Arthur asked.

'Mercifully short, thank you. I feel like I'm going to be in the million-mile club pretty soon. This girl can travel."

"Hey, we think we figured out what's in San Diego, but we're still waiting to confirm."

"Military retirees.." Jai had been thinking of what could be pulling Annie to San Diego.

"Exactly, we're trying to pull real estate records, do you know how many retired military guys there are in Southern California with the last name Walker?"

"Too many."

"I'll call you when I get confirmation."

* * *

"Mom, really, do you think that she's just being vindictive?" Jamey Anderson was lost in conversation with his mother as he hauled groceries in from the garage. "She wants me to give her back the watch she gave me for our wedding…and she wants custody of the dog."

"Is it really worth fighting about?" Marianne said following her second oldest son into the kitchen.

"Look who's here.." Bob Anderson attempted to get them to turn their attention to the guest of honor.

Jamey looked up from the groceries he had just set on the counter and smiled. "You made it." He said going to his brother and extending his hand toward him. The silence in the room was deafening, Jamey had forgotten his brother couldn't see. Awkwardly, he pulled his hand back and gave him a hug. "Are you holding your own?"

"I am." Auggie answered. "Not a road I'd recommend though."

"Bob, there's two more bags in the car.." Marianne told her husband, she wanted Auggie and Jamey to catch up. Bob nodded at his wife and headed to the garage to get the groceries.

"So, it sounds like the divorce is not as easy as you thought." Auggie asked his brother, he didn't really want to talk about the accident, Iraq or rehab.

Jamey plopped down on a stool next to Auggie and opened the beer that Rob had just slid across the counter to him. "Michelle is being a pain in the ass."

"Women can be a pain in the ass…" Rob laughed.

Marianne cleared her throat to remind her boys that she was in the room.

"Except you Mom…" Rob told her as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't you forget it." Marianne said grabbing the bottle of beer from Rob's hands and took a drink.

* * *

"So does Daddy live here?" Jai asked Arthur. He had just landed in San Diego, he was marveling at how the airport was situated right in downtown on the water.

"We just sent an address to your phone." Arthur told Jai. "Her parents bought a condo in Solana Beach a few years ago."

"Pricey."

"Maybe we took the wrong road in civil service." Arthur laughed.

"Nah, " Jai joked, "And miss all this?"

"I've got Jerry from the San Diego station watching for you. He should be in front of the American terminal in a silver BMW."

"Beemers for company cars? We're in the wrong city."

"It's San Diego, Jerry says he's gotta blend in."

"Remind me to ask to be transferred here when I'm done with the world tour." Jai joked as he made his way to the luggage pick up area.

* * *

"So what's for dinner?" Auggie asked as he drained the last of his beer.

"Bobby Burgers." Marianne was busy simultaneously stirring baked beans on the stove and attempting to dig in the fridge for catsup.

"I've been waiting for those since I got home." Auggie smiled at the silly name that they had given his father's famous hamburger so many years before. It was an odd concoction of ground beef and Italian sausage. The thought of it made his mouth water. He was also thankful for the menu choice, he was still mastering the art of using utensils without having things fall off his fork.

"You look like you need another beer." Jamey said as he placed another bottle in front of Auggie.

"In a minute." Auggie said standing up from the counter and slowly he began to make his way from the kitchen to the hallway.

"Something we said?" Rob joked.

"Nope." Auggie answered, "Just need to hit the head." He hoped he remembered how to get to the bathroom in the house he grew up in.

"Does he need help?" Jamey whispered to his mother.

"No, let him go." She answered as the group watched Auggie work his way toward the bathroom.

" Is he really OK?" Rob asked once Auggie was out of earshot.

"I think so." Bob told his sons.

Marianne tried to hide her concern as she watched the hallway where Auggie had just disappeared. "Five boys, seven broken arms, two broken legs, well over 200 stitches and more black eyes and bruises than I can count." She said thoughtfully, "We'll get through this." She gave Jamey and Rob a hug and Bob a peck on the cheek before she turned back to the stove.

* * *

_More notes: I hope you're liking this version of Auggie's family. I thought it might be interesting to take a different road than other writers._

_-M_


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: Many thanks to Marisa (aka resoureress7) for her thoughts on Auggie's rehab. _

_

* * *

_

_**Collide T Minus 620 Days – September 2008**_

* * *

"So, what's up today teach?" Auggie asked as Stacie walked into his room.

"Impressive." Stacie was surprised that he recognized her before she had said a word.

"It's that little charm bracelet that you wear with your watch, makes a very distinctive sound." Auggie was proud of his accomplishment. He'd been waiting to roll out that trick for a few days. "Who is your friend?"

"Still impressive." Stacie smiled at him. "This is Vanessa, she's going to start you on the daily living skills part of your journey."

"Living skills?"

"Fun stuff, like laundry, cooking, cleaning, matching clothes.." Vanessa answered. "Nice to meet you Auggie. Stacie has told me all about you."

"Oooh, she shouldn't have done that." Auggie joked.

"I'll leave you two alone." Stacie said touching Auggie on the arm. "You two better play nice."

"You know I never play nice." Auggie answered with a wink as Stacie left the room.

* * *

The sea spray, the salt air and the sound of the crashing waves did wonders to Annie's soul as she jogged in front of the soaring cliffs in Solana Beach. She decided to stop for a moment to take in the beauty of the beach.

"Isn't this a great place for a run?" Jack Walker asked his daughter as he reached down and put his hands on his knees.

"It's beautiful Dad." Annie answered, "Now I see why you moved here."

"Lots nicer than Fort Someplace, huh?"

"I'll say." Annie said gazing out into the ocean.

Jack watched his daughter in silence for a moment. Something upset her and she wasn't talking about it. "So, are you ready to talk yet?"

"Daddy…"

"If he hurt you,.." Jack said taking her hand.

"He did, but I'm getting better." Annie responded looking at her father. "It was just as stupid fling."

"Doesn't seem like a stupid fling to me."

Annie's father could read her, he always could. "So maybe it was a little more, his name is Ben. We had three amazing weeks in Sri Lanka and then he left." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Thought he was the one?"

"I did."

* * *

"Let's start with your clothes." Vanessa told Auggie as she made her way to the small dresser in his room. "Do you know what's in the drawers?"

"Mostly T-shirts and sweatpants."

"That's a start. But do you know if they can be worn together?"

"The clothes I have here are pretty basic, so yeah, they match."

"So, you think this hot pink T-shirt goes with these green sweats?" Vanessa handed him some clothes from the drawer.

"I don't have anything hot pink." Auggie wrinkled his nose as he took the items from her.

"Well, if you marked the items you'd know for sure. There's lots of ways to mark your clothes; safety pins, knots, tactile paint markers. Let's figure out what works best for you."

"So I can always be stylish." Auggie mocked.

"That." Vanessa smiled at him, "And so you don't look like an utter fool in hot pink and green."

* * *

Jack hugged his daughter, squeezing her tight; he wanted to make it all better. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"I should have known better," Annie said, her face buried in his chest. "I shouldn't have let him get close to me like that."

"I did this to you…moving you all over kingdom come."

"No you didn't." Annie raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"You could never make life long friends, you could never get close to anyone because of me."

"Daddy."

"No, Annie. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did not do this, Ben did. And I wouldn't trade my childhood for the world." Despite all the chaos of moving every few years, Annie truly enjoyed the lifestyle that the Army gave her family.

Jack smiled at his daughter. "Maybe I can fix you up with a nice Army guy.."

"Let's not go too far.." Annie grinned at her Dad.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 611 Days – September 2008**_

**

* * *

**

"It's a muffin tin." Auggie examined the item on the table in front of him. "Are we baking today?"

"Nope." Jason answered him. "This is Braille 101 for beginners." As a Braille instructor at Hines, he had many tricks and techniques for teaching it to veterans.

"With a muffin tin?" Auggie asked.

"Gotta start someplace. So do you like golf or racquet ball?"

"Golf, definitely golf."

"Golf it is. Titleist Pro V 1 for you." Jason said handing Auggie a golf ball.

"Good choice." Auggie held the ball in his hand, remembering the last time he hit a golf ball in the desert with Hallie and DJ.

"Now put it in the top left well of the muffin tin."

Auggie reached for the muffin tin, and felt the wells to find the top left well. "Done."

"That's the letter A" Jason handed him another ball. "Now put that one in the well below the first ball."

Auggie took the ball and carefully added it to the muffin tin, feeling both golf balls as he moved his hands back to his lap.

"That's the letter B."

"Kindergarten for blind guys." Auggie said somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah, it might be," Jason heard from the other instructors that Auggie could be a smart ass. "Want to know how to make a C?"

* * *

"Here's the information you were looking for." Joan's assistant said as she set a file folder on her desk.

"Thanks Deidre." Joan said picking up the file and opening it.

"It's mostly good news."

"It's mostly great news." Joan flipped through the carefully constructed report. "Excellent work."

"I know we don't usually ask about stuff around here." Deidre was wondering why Joan asked her to do something so unusual.

"It's not classified or anything." Joan answered closing the file. "Just looking into some possibilities. This is fantastic. Do me a favor though, don't mention this to anyone."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 609 Days- September 2008**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So tell me about this room."

Auggie wasn't enjoying this new little game that Stacie was playing with him. "Seriously?" He swung his cane in front of him, hitting something that made a metalic sound.

"You get two in a row correct and we'll quit." Stacie told him. "So, tell me about this room."

Auggie listened for a minute to the sounds in the room. He heard faint sound of a motor running, and then he heard water. There was also an electronic sound; he couldn't quite make out what it was. He also heard footsteps entering the room, they weren't Stacie's so it was someone else, long steps maybe a man. He also felt the warmth of sunlight coming from the side of the room.

"So.."

The man that entered the room dropped three coins in the soda machine and pressed a button. Auggie's face lit up, he realized where he was. "First there's a window over there." He pointed to the sunlight. He took another step toward the sound of the metalic sound and found a chair. "Chair, probably one of those cheapie ones like high school cafeterias have."

"Good."

"And I think we're in the employee break room."

"How do you know that?"

"The man that just came in bought a soda from the machine over there, seventy-five cents I'm guessing, cheap soda here." He pointed to the electronic sound. "And the refrigerator is there." He said pointing to the source of the motor running. "The ice maker just filled, I heard the water."

"Very good." Stacie told him as she brushed the back of his hand offering her lead. "Want to try for two in a row?"

* * *

**Collide T Minus 599 Days- September 2008**

* * *

"Annie, I really wish you'd just stay here for a while, take some time, figure out what you're going to do next." Cathy Walker loved having her daughter visit, but she still couldn't figure out what was driving her to travel to all ends of the earth.

Annie looked into the swirling pattern of the latte she was holding in her hands, "I just don't know what I want to do. "

"You're 26 years old, I hope you figure it out soon."

"It's just.." Annie started.

"It's just that she likes to see the world, just like her old man." Jack Walker answered for his daughter as he joined them at an outdoor table at the Americana Restaurant in Del Mar.

"Hi Daddy.." Annie said as she received a kiss on her forehead from her father.

"But Jack, do you think this is the best way to spend your mother's money. Traveling to the four corners of the world?" Cathy knew that she would probably loose this battle with her younger daughter and husband. If Danielle were here at least the sides would be equal.

"Mom said they should use the money to follow their dreams." Jack told his wife.

* * *

"Hal, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Arthur said as he greeted his old friend from the Pentagon. Applebee's in McLain Virginia seemed like a safe enough choice for the two of them to meet.

"Just wanted to touch base with you again regarding our conversation this summer." Hal Kelly answered as he slid into the booth.

"I'm still in the same place." Arthur hadn't forgotten about their conversation, he couldn't get it out of his mind. "Are you?"

"The election is looking like it might go our way." Hal picked up the menu and pretended to read it. "POTUS is considering a recess appointment in the DNI office."

Arthur leaned back, "Really? Who?"

"You're looking at him." Hal smiled.

"This calls for a beer.." Arthur said motioning the waitress to their table.

* * *

"I just want to go a few more places Mom." Annie tried to explain to her mother. "Then I'll settle down."

"She likes going where she wants to go, not where the Army tells me we're going." Jack told his wife. "There's so much more to see outside the Army bases, right kiddo."

"Right." Annie said talking a slurp of coffee.

"Just promise me you'll start to think about what's next after the first of the year." Cathy knew there was a fifty percent chance that Annie would break that promise.

"Promise." Annie got up to give her mother a kiss before sinking back into the plastic chair.

"I've already heard all about Sri Lanka, so are you going to tell me about Rapa Nui?" Cathy asked, she couldn't stop Annie from traveling, but she could at least hear about where she's been.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 590 Days- October 2008**_

* * *

"The body feels like its in good shape." Auggie said as he ran his fingers along the trunk of the car moving toward the driver's side.

The Anderson garage or 'lair' as Marianne called it, was home to many of the Anderson boy's hobbies, they were always dragging something mechanical home that needed TLC.

"1965 Covair Corsa, the body is almost all original." Bob Anderson beamed as he opened the hood of the car and leaned toward the engine. "The engine was a mess on the other hand"

"What color is she?" Auggie asked as traced the shape of the taillight with his fingertip.

"Regal red, it's gorgeous." Bob poked his head out of the engine compartment to look at his son. He watched Auggie as he examined the outline of the small back window.

"The seals feel strong. Where did you find her?"

"Some farmer up near Sheboygan." Bob answered. "Fire her up for me."

"Dad, really, I shouldn't."

"You're right there. Hop in." Bob sensed Auggie's reluctance, but starting a car was something he certainly could still do.

Auggie hesitated for a minute and ran his hand down the side of the door until he found the door handle. He opened the door and sat in the drivers seat. "Ready?" He called to his father.

"Ready, son."

Auggie instinctively checked to make sure it was in neutral, checked the emergency brake and placed his foot on the clutch before reaching for the key. The engine roared to life in front of him.

"She even sounds great." Auggie said smiling.

Bob looked up from the engine and saw his son's smile. Marianne was right; they were going to get through this.

* * *

"I can't believe this place is so close." Annie told her mother as they strolled through the Cedros Avenue Farmers Market in Solana Beach. "Everything looks so amazing."

"I know.." Cathy said as she picked up a few peaches at a vendor's booth. "I come here every Sunday to get stuff for the week."

"Lots better than the Commissary." Annie wrinkled her nose at the thought of the base grocery stores she grew up with. The selection was always crummy and the produce was boring at best.

"Annie, you know you can stay as long as you want." Cathy mentioned as they continued through the maze of booths.

"I know Mom." Annie answered, there was always a bit of tension when she was alone with her mother; today was no exception. "I'm sorry you're disappointed in me."

"Disappointed?"

"Danielle always took the safe route. And I took the screw up route"

"Danielle is a different person than you." Cathy began carefully.

"I know.."

"It's just that she wants different things out of life than you."

"I don't know what I want out of life." Annie said as they stopped for a moment to look at the display of Birds of Paradise and lilies in a flower stand.

'You'll figure it out."

"I hope so.." Annie answered smiling at her mother.

* * *

Auggie closed the door of the car and cautiously walked toward the front of the car. He was pretty sure the old stool was still sitting in front of the workbench. "Is that old stool still around?" He asked his father.

"Yep, it's about a foot in front of the work bench on the left side. Could you hand me a squatty Phillips before you sit down?" Bob asked as he reached for the air filter.

Auggie tried to remember his father's workbench, it was meticulously arranged, good thing he got his neat streak from his dad, and he was going to need it with his new life. "How close is the car to the workbench?" He asked before letting go of the front quarter panel.

"About two feet." Bob watched his son in amazement.

Auggie continued the couple of feet to the workbench and reached up to the pegboard above it. He knew his father's screwdrivers were arranged in the order of size with the Phillips on the top. After a moment, he found the screwdriver his dad wanted and turned to hand it to him. "Here you go Dad."

'Thanks." Bob took the screwdriver from his son's hand and turned to the engine while Auggie made his way to the stool and sat down.

"Aug, I'm not sure if I've told you this lately…." Bob said turning toward Auggie. "But I'm really proud of you."

Auggie was caught off guard, he knew his father was proud of him, but hearing it brought back fresh emotions. "Thanks Dad."

"I'm proud of you for what you've done and the man you've become."

"I don't know what to say…" Auggie replied.

"And I know your grandfather and great-grandfather would be proud of you as well."

Auggie thought for a moment about his father's dad, a World War II Veteran and then great- grandfather- his namesake and a World War I veteran that had died two days before he was born. "You think?"

"I know." Bob said with tears in his eyes as he hugged his son.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed meeting the Walkers too. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_-M_


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: Thanks for the encouragement as I created my version of the Anderson and Walker families. This chapter doesn't spend nearly as much time on the home front._

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 585 Days – October 2008**_

* * *

Auggie slid his fingers across the raised dots on the paper. He had graduated from the muffin tin to actual Braille on paper, but it probably was the most difficult thing he had tried to master.

Jason could sense his frustration. "Just break it down cell by cell."

Auggie tried again, he couldn't believe how difficult it was to distinguish the different Braille letters on the page. "See Spot run?" Auggie said sliding the paper across the desk.

"Very funny." Jason said, pulling the paper back toward Auggie. "Remember Algebra in high school?"

"Yeah, didn't like that much either."

"Remember the moment when it actually made sense and you wondered why you made it so difficult on yourself?"

Auggie sighed, high school seemed like a lifetime ago and remembering a math class in his junior year wasn't high on his list. "So?"

"Braille is like that." Jason continued, "Many blinded adults don't even bother to learn it. I won't pretend it's easy, because it's not."

"Nothing about this whole fucking thing is easy." The anger and frustration in Auggie's voice was evident as he shoved the paper across the desk again.

Jason knew that today wasn't a good day to attempt this lesson; he stood up and placed the paper in front of Auggie again. "Try it later when you have a little more patience." He turned toward the door and discovered that their conversation had an audience. Marianne Anderson had been watching the whole thing. "It's just not a good day…" Jason said as he walked out the door.

"Hello Auggie.." Marianne said as Auggie's back straightened in the chair, he was busted.

* * *

"Howdy.." Jai said as soon as Arthur answered his phone.

Arthur listened to the background noise for a moment. "Where are you?"

"Amtrack….just left the Solana Beach station for LAX."

"Planes, Trains and Automobiles…" Arthur said wryly, he was getting tired of having Jai follow this girl and he knew Jai was getting tired of following her. "Where's she headed?"

"Bought a ticket for Cairo, through Frankfurt."

"Cairo?"

"Maybe she needs to see the pyramids."

* * *

"Hi Mom…" Auggie said sheepishly, his mother of all people had witnessed his temper tantrum.

"You can't hold it together all the time." She said sitting in a chair next to him.

"Don't you ever ask yourself why? Why did this happen?"

"Sure I do, I ask God why he would challenge my son like this." Marianne said reaching for his hand.

"It doesn't seem fair."

'It's not fair. Life sometimes is not fair." She said while giving her son's hand a squeeze. "We don't always like the hand we're dealt, but we have to play it. I do know this…" She continued while taking both his hands in hers and looking into his eyes, trying to read his emotions.

"What do you know?"

"I know that you can take control of the situation and get past the self pity and the self doubt, or you can wallow in it and hate yourself and the people you love may end up hating you too."

"It's just…" Auggie said, his voice cracking.

"It sucks, I get that." Marianne's voice was filled with emotion; she was reliving a conversation that happened 35 years ago. "But please, for your family, for your friends and most of all for yourself, please don't let this consume you."

Auggie wished that he could see his mother's face at that moment. This had to be one of the hardest things a parent could go through, seeing a child suffer. He reached up and touched her face, feeling the dampness of the tears that had begun to slide down her cheek. "I'm sorry Mom.."

"Don't be sorry. Just be the strong, determined boy I raised."

Auggie thought about his uncle, his mother's older brother, and how difficult his road must have been. "Did you give this same speech to Uncle Jimmy when he got back from Vietnam?" He said with a bit of a smile.

"A version of it." She said through her tears.

"This is my last tantrum. I promise."

"You can still have tantrums." Marianne said with a laugh. "You wouldn't be an Anderson boy without an occasional tantrum."

"True…" Auggie answered as reached to find his mother's cheek again and used his hand as a guide to give her a kiss.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 584 Days – October 2008**_

* * *

"How's Frankfurt?" Arthur asked Jai.

"Great, think I might have to get some Schnitzel." Jai answered as he leaned against the wall in the concourse, watching Annie have a beer at the bar. He really wanted to join for a beer.

"Hey, we found her legal residence."

"Really, she has one?"

"Right here in DC. Georgetown to be exact, her sister's house." Arthur had an evil thought; he had to run it by someone before he went forward with it.

"Interesting…."

"It may be. Stay with her."

"Got it boss." Jai answered.

* * *

A knock on the partially open door drew Ken Jacob's attention away from the problem in from of him. "Hey, Sam, what's up?" He asked one of his assistants.

"Chet missed his check in." Sam said tossing a file folder on Ken's desk.

Ken looked at the contents of the file; with each page he turned he was more concerned "Damn."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I don't remember him ever doing this before."

"This is a first, that's why I wanted to give you a heads up."

"He might just be in too deep."

"I hope so.." Sam tried to hide his concern.

"Tell the Williams I need a sit rep in 24 hours.."

* * *

**Collide T Minus 583 Days- October 2008**

* * *

"Whatsha got for me?" Arthur asked as the young man entered the room.

"Well, stuff you already knew, she's a graduate of Georgetown, dad was career Army, retired now lives in Solana Beach California, mom has a degree in elementary education, never really worked, though. Her sister is a stay at home mom with two daughters, she lives here in the DC area.." Joe told his boss.

"You're leading up to something good, I hope.."

"You know it."

"You're not seriously going to make me wait?" Arthur flashed an evil, yet charming smile at his subordinate.

"She's fluent in seven languages."

"Seven?"

"Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian…" Joe rattled them off, counting on his figures.

"That's good." Arthur stopped him. "That's really good."

"Thought you might like it."

"Hang on to that file" Arthur told Joe, " And don't mention this to anyone yet."

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit.." Ken said as he tossed the paper that Sam had just handed him on his desk.

"Who else is there besides Williams?"

"Cairo Station is running slim right now, we've been putting so much into the rest of the region."

"Get on the horn to Williams, tell him we're working on it and to keep trying Chet."

* * *

"I have a new toy for you." Stacie told Auggie as she entered his room.

"Toys. I love toys." Auggie said as he turned toward the sound of her voice.

Stacie placed a folded cane in his outstretched hand. "You're ready for this."

"What's a this?" Auggie examined the cane, he had a general idea what it was, but messing with Stacie was one of his new hobbies.

"It's a folding cane, silly." Stacie goaded him " Stand up, let's go play with your new toy. First you start to unfold it, it will release on its own."

Auggie stood up and unfurled the cane.

"Now tap it two times on the ground to make sure it's locked into place."

Auggie followed directions. "Got it."

"Now let's go for a walk."

* * *

"Hey, Ken, I want to run something by you…" Arthur said as he entered Ken's office without knocking.

"Hang on a sec…" Ken said as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone line. "I'll see what I can do." Ken finished and hung up the receiver.

"What's going on?" Arthur sat in the chair across from Ken.

"Chet missed his check in for the third time." Ken said leaning back in his chair. "I'm staring to get nervous."

"What was he up to?"

"Working with an asset who had ties to Hezbollah."

"That's nasty shit." Arthur knew from their Intel that Hezbollah had been getting bolder in the Middle East. "When was the last contact?"

"He was meeting his contact near the Bazaar about 36 hours ago."

"Jai is on his way there.." Arthur started.

"Jai?"

"Yeah, he's following Mercer's girlfriend, I think it may be a waste of time." Arthur said as he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

* * *

"Have the leaves started turning yet?" Auggie asked as he and Stacie walked along the sidewalk of the Hines VA campus, his new cane swinging in front of them.

"Just started," Stacie said looking up at the maple trees that were showing splashes of brilliant yellow against the lush green of the leaves.

"It smells like fall."

"It does?"

"Yeah, it's a little musty smelling and with the chill in the air.." Auggie said with a bit of a smile, he was learning more and more about what he could do each day. He heard the sound of traffic and slowed his pace down.

"What are you observing?" Stacie asked, they could enjoy a walk, but she still needed to teach.

"I'm pretty sure we're coming to the street."

"How do you know?"

"Traffic and the sidewalk is beginning to slope downwards."

"Very good, now, let's find the crossing signal."

Auggie swung his cane wide to the left and located the traffic signal, running his hand down the pole he found the button and pushed it.

* * *

"Good timing, I just landed." Jai's phone rang at almost the same moment he turned it on, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched his legs in the aisle.

"Jai, I need you to forget about the girl, we have a situation here…." Arthur said.

"OK.." Jai straightened up, he was tired of following Annie; a situation means he might have some real work to do.

"We think Chet's in trouble. He missed his check in for the third time in 36 hours."

Jai took a deep breath. "Not good."

"Don't worry about Annie, we have her passport flagged if she heads anywhere else," Arthur continued, "Williams needs some help, get over there as soon as you can."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 581 Days – October 2008**_

* * *

Awe inspiring- that was the only way Annie could describe the Sphinx and the Pyramid of Cheops. When she and Ben talked their seven wonders of the world, she now understood why this was on his must see list. She stood back and listened to her fellow tourists, some were speaking English, Spanish and Italian. She also heard the local language, Egyptian Arabic. She had only been here for a few days and she was already beginning to understand what they were talking about. Another new place and another new language, someday she hoped her mother would understand why she enjoyed traveling so much.

* * *

"We can't get anything from his phone." Roy Williams told Jai as he entered the small CIA office in Cairo. "It went black at 1400 hours on Tuesday."

"Do you have the last location?" Jai asked as he leaned against a dusty desk.

"The alley of a shop in the Bazaar. I didn't find anything there." Williams wished that Langley had sent anyone else but Henry Wilcox's son to help him on this problem. He outranked the younger Wilcox, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help." Jai said standing up and going to the weapons locker.

"We're not going to find anything…." Williams said handing Jai a small caliber handgun.

"Let's give it a shot anyway…" Jai put his hand on Williams back.

* * *

Auggie carefully lined up three laundry baskets on his bed and began to sort the items taking each one and running his finger along the collar or waistband of the clothing. The tactile paint system that he and Vanessa had created was working out. He heard some tennis shoes squeak behind him. "Hi Vanessa."

"Still have tricks up your sleeve I see." Vanessa said as she approached Auggie and his latest project.

"Yep." Auggie smiled, "You should really oil those shoes…" He went back sorting.

"I know." Vanessa pulled herself up on the small desk and continued to watch Auggie. "I should get rid of them, but all my students seem to know me by the squeak, so…"

"You're not going stealth in a blind rehab facility."

"Not today anyway. Were you going to head down to the laundry room with that?"

"I was planning on it." Auggie answered as he added the last white T-shirt to the basket of whites.

"Did you want some help?"

"Nah.." Auggie said as he unfolded his cane and picked up the basket. "Unless you just want to chat while I fluff and fold."

"Sure," Vanessa answered as they headed to the laundry room.

* * *

Jai observed the alley in the bazaar district, he couldn't believe an operative with experience that Chet had would allow himself to get into a place such as this. There were at least a dozen doorways and side alleys that he could have been pulled into. Not to mention there was enough room for a car to be lying in wait.

"Told you, nothing here." Williams told Jai.

"So we have no idea who he was meeting."

"Just that he had an asset with ties to Hezbollah, something about attacks Israeli and American tourists."

Jai's mind immediately went to Annie. He wasn't following her anymore, but on some level he started to care what happened to her. He hoped the attacks weren't directed at tourists in Cairo. "Where?"

"Some pricey resorts on the coast."

Jai sighed in relief and continued to look around, there was something here; he could feel it. Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine and the hair on his neck stood on end. He could feel they were being watched.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_-M_


	15. Chapter 15

_Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger last time. It was more that I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter as much as I wanted to give you a cliffie. _

_**

* * *

**_

Collide T Minus 581 Days – October 2008

* * *

Arthur stood in front of the door to the small courtyard, watching the leaves from the trees fall gracefully toward the earth. He still wasn't sure if he should execute his plan, but the more he thought about it, the more it was a pretty damn good idea.

"You have something up your sleeve. I can feel it." Joan told her husband as she rattled from his thoughts.

Arthur turned to Joan and found her holding a Starbucks cup in front of him. "Hi." He said with a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's all I get?"

'That's all you get, here." He took the cup from her and took a drink. "Is it wrong to recruit someone as bait?"

Joan was confused, what did he mean by bait? "What are you talking about?"

"Ben Mercer went rogue…and he left his girlfriend high and dry…"

"Never did trust that guy."

"Even without the connection to us, this girlfriend is an ideal candidate for the Farm."

"So we recruit her." Joan answered. "If she doesn't lure in Mercer, we get a good operative. Win, win."

"I knew I married you for a reason…" Arthur's mind was made up.

"If that's the only reason, we're going to have some serious talking to do tonight mister.." Joan said as she nudged him in the shoulder and walked away.

* * *

Williams watched as Jai looked around nervously, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Jai said scanning the alley again. "I just got this feeling we're being watched. Let's just get the hell out of here." Jai said working his way toward the street.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 579 Days – October 2008**_

* * *

Jai went over the information on they had collected on Hezbollah the last two days. The chatter said that they were planning on hitting a resort near Suez that many American tourists frequented. But there was nothing about an American hostage. He was worried for Chet and he could only hope they could get enough Intel to stop the attack before it happened. He tossed the files aside as the phone rang. Williams grabbed it before Jai could even think.

"We got a signal.." Williams said hanging up the phone.

"Fantastic." Jai said grabbing his gun and followed him out the door.

* * *

Jason watched as Auggie's fingers slowly followed the Braille cells across the paper on his desk. " So what does it say?"

Auggie smiled as he continued to follow the trail of dots. "It's about time Auggie." He said with a crooked smile. "Very funny."

"I thought so. " Jason grinned. "You've been practicing."

"I have." Auggie was pleased with himself. He had been using almost every spare moment for the last week trying to decipher the Braille workbooks that Jason left him. "Not an easy task."

"But you're getting it."

"I am."

"Follow me." Jason said getting up from the chair. "I want to show you something that might just give you more incentive."

"Now that's intriguing.." Auggie grabbed his cane from the desk and stood up to follow Jason into the hallway.

* * *

"It's another damn alley." Jai sighed as he got out of the CIA issued sedan.

"The phone pinged off a cell tower not far from here, GPS has it within 100 yards of this location." Williams said as he got out of the car.

Jai was suspicious, "It's been silent for nearly four days and now its suddenly on and pinging off a cell tower."

"So.."

"So, I don't like it." Jai spun around looking at the alley, and back doors. He glanced up and thought he saw something moving on a balcony overlooking the alley. "Get down!"

Williams ducked behind a dumpster. "What?"

"I don't know." Jai answered from a doorway. "I thought I saw something moving on that balcony up there."

"It's probably a cat."

"Would you like me to let 'probably a cat' shoot you?"

Williams rolled his eyes; Henry Wilcox's son was a big of a smart ass as his father.

* * *

"You're not going to make me play another guess where we are game, are you?" Auggie asked Jason as they entered the computer lab.

"That's Stacie's gig." Jason said, "There's a chair about four feet in front of you, why don't you grab it."

Auggie took a couple of cautious steps forward swinging his cane until it found the leg of the chair. He continued forward until he found the back of it and moved to sit down. "Waiting for the incentive."

"Patience, my friend." Jason sat in a chair next to Auggie. "There's a computer on the desk in front of you."

Auggie raised his hands from his lap and slowly moved them across the desk until he found something familiar, a keyboard; it felt like home to him. But there was something else, something different, the keyboard was resting on some sort of pad with buttons and what felt like Braille cells. He turned toward Jason's voice with a confused look on his face.

"Incentive."

"Incentive?"

"That is a refreshable Braille display, it works with screen reading software that is installed on a computer and it makes most everything your eyes used to see on screen available literally at your fingertips.

Auggie ran his fingers along the edge of the refreshable Braille display; he wanted to know more about this new device that could be a window to his world. "So are you gonna teach me how to play with this thing?"

"Not yet, you need to get more proficient at reading Braille, then you'll be ready for this." Jason patted him on the back. "And you'll get to terrorize yet another instructor, computers never have been my thing."

"Maybe I could teach you some stuff," Auggie smiled, "Return the favor."

"That would be nice," Jason said standing up. "So do you want to go back and learn some more boring Braille?"

"You know I do." Auggie stood up. "Incentive. You are a sneaky one."

* * *

Suddenly a shot rang out through the alley causing Jai and Williams to duck for cover.

" I knew this didn't feel right." Jai growled as he pressed his body against the door, hoping the overhang would provide him with some cover.

"Geez, don't blame me." Williams answered peeking over the top of the dumpster.

"Got any ideas on how to get out of this?" Jai asked as another shot ricocheted off the ground near him.

"Suppose run fast would be pretty stupid?"

"Ya think?" Jai poked his head out, looking for the source of the gunfire.

"I see him!" Williams called, "Up there, third floor." He pointed.

Jai looked up and spotted a man aiming his weapon right at Williams. "Roy get down!" He yelled as another shot rang out. The man from the balcony fell to the ground in front of Jai; he was dead.

"What the hell?"

"Stay put!" Jai called as he raced across the alley to another doorway to see if he could see the source of the shot that killed the man that fell. He looked toward the rooftop as the figure of a man disappeared from view.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 576 Days – October 2008**_

**

* * *

**

"It's a burn phone." Arthur told Jai.

"That's not surprising." Jai answered. "Anything else?"

"His name is Hassan Mohamed, Syrian National, Egyptian authorities have him entering through Cairo ten days ago."

"Connections to Hezbollah?"

"Actually no, the Tailban."

Jai let out a long sigh, this was worse than he thought "Damn."

"Did you ever find anything up on that rooftop?" Arthur hoped that Jai had found something, anything that could tell them who took care of Hassan for them.

"Nope." Jai replied. "Whoever they were, they were good, not a shell casing, gum wrapper or cigarette butt."

"Keep shaking the trees and be careful."

"Will do." Jai said hanging up the phone. He almost wished he were sitting at some hotel watching Annie instead working on this hopeless situation.

* * *

"Road trip." Stacie called to Auggie as she caught up to him in the hallway.

Auggie stopped in his tracks. "Road trip?"

"You've got this place just about figured out."

"Yeah, so?" Auggie

"So you need a change of scenery, something new to challenge that great big old brain of yours."

"You don't think I've been challenged enough?" Auggie responded with a bit of a smile.

"Grouchy Auggie needs to let the other Auggie out to play." Stacie said taking his hand. "Come on,

* * *

Danielle Brooks pulled into the driveway of her Georgetown home; he still couldn't believe it was hers. She owned a house; a home with roots, the thought sent a happy tingle down her spine.

"Mommy, when are we going to make my costume?" Her older daughter asked excitedly as she scrambled out of the car.

"Tonight Chole, I promise." Dani said as she followed her daughter up the walkway. She stopped at the mailbox to collect the mail. She rifled through the bills and assorted junk mail until she stopped at letter addressed to her sister from the Smithsonian. She wondered what Annie would be getting from there as she set it with rest of the mail and she joined her daughter in the kitchen.

* * *

"Where are we?" Auggie asked as the car pulled to a stop.

"I thought you needed a little visit to the real world." Stacie said turning off the car.

"I've been in the real world." Auggie said wryly while opening the door.

"Your parents house doesn't count." Stacie met him at the side of the car.

"So you're going to make me guess where we are?" Auggie took her elbow as she led him through the parking lot.

"We're at Oakbrook Center, a shopping mall."

Auggie stopped in his tracks, a new sense of fear enveloping him. "A mall, are you nuts?" A whole range of emotions crossed his face, he wasn't sure if he was ready for people to watch him.

Stacie stopped and grabbed his hand. "You can do this. You need to do this."

Auggie sighed, he knew she was right, he took her elbow again and they continued toward the mall. "You know I didn't like malls very much when I could see."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 575 Days – October 2008**_

* * *

Chet Lange couldn't believe his dumb luck. He was meeting with his contact in the bazaar last week and suddenly the two of them had pillowcases over their heads and they were being tossed into the back of a van. Now he was being held 'hostage' in the penthouse suite of the Grand Hyatt in Cairo. He knew they were using the two of them as bait, but he didn't know wait kind of bait they were. At least this kind of bait got to eat caviar and drink expensive scotch.

"Have you figured out who they are yet?" Chet asked his contact as he dug into the display of caviar and crackers.

"No." His friend answered, "I'm sure they want to see if my people will come looking for me."

"Will they?" Chet took a swallow of scotch.

"If they know I'm missing, maybe…"

* * *

Annie ascended to the street from the metro and was greeted by an onslaught of humanity and books. She heard that the Soon al Azbekaya book market had the most eclectic collection books and she heard right. Every few feet there was another vendor selling books, an Egyptian Barnes & Noble. She set out to look around the marketplace.

* * *

"Here you go." Vanessa said as she placed a handful of money into Auggie's outstretched hands.

"Lottery winnings, you shouldn't have." Auggie grinned at her as he set the money on the table in front of him.

"Just count it smart ass." Vanessa was getting used to Auggie's sense of humor and she enjoyed kidding around with him.

Auggie sorted the coins from the paper money, feeling the edge and weight of each coin.

"Sixty seven cents."

"OK. And now the paper."

He reached for the bills on the table, one was folded by width, three were folded lengthwise and two were flat. "Twenty seven dollars." He said, rather pleased with himself.

"Add these to it." Vanessa handed him two more bills.

Auggie examined the bills, "That's thirty. So now were at fifty-seven dollars and sixty seven cents."

'Show off."

"Yep, fun isn't it?"

* * *

Annie poked around through a vendor's display finding a section of American Classics. She reached for a copy of Catcher in the Rye and flipped through it before putting it back on the shelf. Scanning the shelves she found a copy of Tom Sawyer, she pulled it down and opened it. She read a few lines before she realized it was written in French.

"Books like that loose something in translation." A voice with British accent said from behind her.

Annie turned around to find a blond haired man watching at her with an amused look on his face. "Do they now?"

"There's just something about your classic American book written in French that's just, well, wrong."

"Thanks for the tip." Annie said as she put the book into the crook of her arm and began to walk toward the vendor to pay for it.

"It's like seeing the A-Team with Japanese subtitles." The man continued to follow her.

"You certainly know a lot about American books and television." Annie handed the vendor some money and began to walk back into the marketplace.

"My name is Drew by the way…"

"Nice to meet you Drew, I'm Annie." She extended her hand.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee, or something?"

Annie thought about his offer for a moment. He seemed nice enough and after speaking everything but English for the last two days, a conversation with him could be entertaining.

* * *

C**ollide T Minus 571 Days – October 2008**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Auggie, catch." Charlie Anderson stood in the doorway of Auggie's room at Hines and tossed a hat toward his brother.

Auggie instinctively raised his hands to catch whatever his brother had just tossed at him. He picked up the item that fell into his lap and ran his fingers along the brim of the baseball hat and then felt the familiar C on the front of it. "A Bears hat?" He put the hat on his head.

"Is there any other kind?" Charlie said as he walked in the room.

"I don't understand."

"You need this too." Charlie handed him a jersey.

Auggie ran his fingers along the nylon material of a football jersey and found the name on the back. He traced the "U" of the first letter of the name on it. "An Urlacher jersey. Thanks Charlie."

"Put it on."

"I will later." Auggie answered, setting the jersey on the table next to him.

"Jeez, Aug, you really are out of it here. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Kinda loose track of those." Day and night, Tuesday and Wednesday, they were all the same to Auggie. Dark.

"Bears -Vikings game. Today. Soldier Field. The jersey is required attire." Charlie said patting him on the back. "We're going to the game buddy!" Charlie grabbed Auggie's hands and pulled him up, shoving the jersey into his hand.

Auggie turned toward his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised, I traded the company box tickets for a pair in the bowl." Charlie put his arm around Auggie's shoulders. "For me and my baby brother." Charlie said as he led the both of them toward the door.

"Thanks, but…" Auggie stopped.

"No buts, we gotta get going."

"It's not that I don't want to go, but, who takes a blind guy to a professional football game?" Auggie didn't want Charlie to waste the ticket on someone who couldn't see the action on the field.

"I take my brother to a Bears game. Simple as that." Charlie answered. "Ready?"

Auggie couldn't hold back a smile. "Ready." He said as he pulled the jersey over his head.

* * *

"Come on Anne, it could be fun." Drew said.

"I'm not debating that, it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to meet your family." Annie protested as she climbed out of the crystal blue water. "We've only known each other for a few days." She wasn't ready for a relationship, Ben was too fresh in her heart, but she did enjoy spending time with Drew.

"They are not like that." Drew put his hands on his hips and tossed her a towel. "You're a friend. They expect nothing more than that."

The pool at his hotel was magnificent and Annie really liked the way the other half lived. "So when is this cruise?"

"Tomorrow night. It's a dinner cruise. The Baccarat is Mum's favorite, and I know she will like to meet this American I've been telling her about."

Annie took a deep breath, he could be convincing. " Fine."

"It's at eight, so meet me in the lobby at 7:30."

* * *

It was a shot in the dark, Chet hoped that he didn't get caught, but being bait, even well fed and watered bait, wasn't too much fun. He carefully folded the note that he wrote on the hotel stationary and placed it under the silver room service tray. He could only hope that the employee that retrieved the tray would have enough wherewithal to turn it into security.

* * *

"What ever you do, do _not_ let go." Auggie told his brother as they snaked their way through the concourse of Soldier Field. He hoped his grip on Charlie's elbow didn't cut off circulation as he pulled his cane closer to his body, for once he wasn't embarrassed to have it with him, it seemed to be keeping the shoving masses of football fans at bay.

"I wouldn't do that." Charlie said glancing at Auggie.

"You're actually pretty good at this." He marveled at Charlie's sighted lead skills.

"A little secret for you." Charlie leaned into Auggie's ear. "I took lessons."

Auggie furrowed his brow. "You did?"

"Stacie manages to keep a secret pretty good." Charlie laughed.

"I'm going to get her for this one…"

"She's really pretty too."

Auggie had not thought to ask what she looked like, they had a great relationship, maybe something like he would have with a sister if he had one, but he never thought about what she looked like, until now. "Really? So what is she on the Anderson hotness scale?" Auggie said with a laugh, remembering the scale that he and his brothers used to judge each other's girlfriends.

"Somewhere between an eight and a nine."

"You're kidding? And she's been right in front of me this whole time?"

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 570 Days – October 2008**_

**

* * *

**

Anniestood back and looked at herself in the mirror. The red cocktail dress that she purchased in the second hand boutique in Solana Beach was coming in handy. Her mother convinced her to buy it saying it was too good of a deal to pass up and you never know when you might need a beautiful dress. Annie smiled as she thought about her mother, Moms can be right.

She stepped into the black heels that she bought earlier that day and headed for the door. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but at least she was going to get a Nile cruise and a fancy dinner out of it.

* * *

"You gotta see this." Williams told Jai as he walked into the CIA office.

Jai opened the envelope and read the note. "Where did you get this?"

"Security at the Grand Hyatt just had it sent over, it was under a room service tray."

Jai couldn't believe they'd gotten a break and best of all it seemed that Chet was alive. "We sure this isn't another trap?"

"It's Chet's handwriting." Williams answered. "So it's fifty-fifty, he may have written it under duress."

"Did you set up a meet with the head of security?" Jai asked getting up and pulling his suit jacket off the back of the chair.

"He's expecting us."

* * *

"Mum, this is Anne Catherine Walker." Drew introduced Annie "She's my new book loving friend."

Annie smiled at Drew using her full name; he told her he rather liked her full name instead of her nickname.

"Pleasure to meet you." The British woman extended her hand to Annie. "I'm Millicent, but you can call me Millie."

'Nice to meet you Millie." Annie said taking her hand. "Please call me Annie."

"You have been keeping my boy quite busy." Millie pulled Annie toward their table.

"You must tell me what you've been up to."

"Help me." Annie mouthed to Drew as he shrugged his shoulders and followed his mother and friend to their table.

* * *

"Is this all you have?" Jai asked as he reviewed the security footage in the security office of the Grand Hyatt. They had been looking at the footage of the elevators and hallways of the floors that housed the suites at the Grand Hyatt.

"He said he was in a suite with an amazing view." Williams reminded the security chief.

"All of our suites have amazing views" The head of security said in a somewhat haughty tone, "We don't keep our recordings for more than 48 hours." "Our guests wish us to be discreet at all times."

"Bring up the lobby." Jai said

With a few quick clicks on the keyboard, the monitor will filled with footage of the lobby. It was mundane stuff: people checking in, bellmen with luggage, people meeting with their friends. People meeting with their friends, Jai caught the image of someone familiar. Annie Walker was meeting with a blond haired man in the lobby of the Grand Hyatt. "When was this taken?" He asked pausing the playback.

"Why what do you see?" Williams noticed the concerned look on Jai's face.

"Just someone I know."

"Yesterday afternoon, around 2 p.m." The security chief said as he deciphered the codes at the top of the monitor.

"Can I get a still of this?" Jai leaned back in his chair wondering what she could be doing here. It figures that both his assignments would end up in the same hotel in Cairo.

* * *

_Note: I'm not sure how it happened or when it happened, but it looks like I'm writing a story within a story. The storyline with Jai could have been a stand alone story. Oh well, I hope you enjoy both of them. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_-M_


	16. Chapter 16

**Collide T Minus 570 Days – October 2008**

**

* * *

**

"Did you figure out who he is?" Jai asked Arthur; he was sitting in the lobby bar in the Grand Hyatt trying to look like an Indian businessman and not a CIA operative.

"We ran him through Interpol and got a hit."

"Is that good or bad news?"

"Maybe a little of both."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Jai said taking a drink of his scotch.

"His name is Andrew Bennett the third."

"Sounds important."

"Andrew Bennett the second is quite well known in Interpol circles." Arthur continued. "He's been suspected of using his investment company as a front for the IRA."

"So what is he doing with Annie Walker?" Jai wondered.

* * *

'Your mother is sweet." Annie told Drew as they lounged by the pool at the Grand Hyatt.

"I think she's been called many things, but I have never heard sweet." Drew reached for his drink. "So what else would you like to do today?"

"I'm quite content, thank you." Annie stretched out in the sun.

"So you've traveled all this way to lay in the sun?"

"I've done more than lay in the sun." Annie protested. "I've seen the Sphinx and the pyramids, purchased some books and went on an amazing dinner cruise on the Nile."

"Let's go to the Khan today."

"Is that the bazaar?" Annie asked, she had been meaning to visit that before she left Cairo.

"Yep, it's the Khan al-Khalili." Drew said shaking off his towel. "If you've never been there is quite the experience."

"You've been there before?"

"Many times, if you liked the books, you'll love this."

Annie stood up from her lounge chair and gathered her towel. She was looking forward to another new adventure.

* * *

"Want me to take over?" Williams asked Jai as he joined him in the security office of the Grand Hyatt.

"Yeah, maybe for a minute." Jai said standing up and stretching.

Williams settled in front of the security monitors as Jai started for the door. He noticed something on the screen that might be of interest to Jai. "Hold up a sec…"

Jai turned back to the monitor to catch an image of Annie and Drew crossing the lobby in their swimsuits.

"Isn't she the girl you were checking into?"

"Yeah." Jai answered, "Keep an eye on them."

* * *

"I love this." Annie said as she picked up a beautiful brass elephant at the marketplace. "I don't know what I'd do with it, but I love it."

"So you don't have a place for your knick knacks?" Drew asked.

"I've been traveling quite a bit since Georgetown, but officially I live with my sister in the DC area." Annie watched the expression on Drew's face change as he spotted someone he knew across the aisle. "Who's that?"

"Just someone I didn't expect to see." Drew said not tearing his eyes away from the man. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

* * *

Auggie turned the object over in his hands. "It's an egg." He said handing it back to Vanessa.

"I wasn't playing guessing games." Vanessa put the egg back in his hand and added a frying pan to the other hand.

"Are we having green eggs and ham?"

""You're making yourself breakfast." Vanessa told him.

"You sure? I don't want to poison myself?"

"You're a grown man, you can handle scrambled eggs." Vanessa took the frying pan and eggs from his hands so he could take her elbow.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you thought." Auggie remarked with a grin as he took her guide to the kitchen area of the living skills room.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked his acquaintance tersely.

"Just making sure you and your father have what we need." The man with an Irish ascent answered.

"We do. And why would you risk talking to me out in the open?"

"We're in Cairo not London or Dublin." The man said looking toward Annie. "She's quite beautiful."

"My father will be in contact with you." Drew said getting into the man's face. "Now, please leave."

"You sure you won't introduce me?"

"I am on holiday. Leave. Now." Drew gave him a slight shove.

The man looked at Annie and then Drew before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"On the counter in front of you there's a bowl with three eggs at 10 o'clock, a large bowl at 7 o'clock and a whisk at 5 o'clock." Vanessa explained to Auggie.

Auggie reached across the counter to find the bowl with the eggs in it while finding the large bowl with his other hand. He quickly cracked one of the eggs with one hand and reached for the second.

"You've done that before." Vanessa marveled.

"Short order cook in college." Auggie said with a smirk while adding the third egg to the bowl and started to whisk it. "This is something I could do with my eyes closed before."

"You're right, I don't know you that well.." Vanessa gave him a swat on the arm. "Now here's the cook top." She said guiding his fingers across the tactile markings on the stovetop.

Auggie felt each of the markings, recognizing the Braille H, M and L for high, medium and low. "Got it.."

"So let's cook."

"I thought we already were." Auggie joked.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Annie asked as Drew joined her.

"Just someone my father does business with." Drew said looking back into the crowd, making sure the man was out of sight. "He's upset because my father hasn't returned his phone calls. Apparently the man doesn't understand the meaning of holiday."

"Do you need to call your father?"

"No, I need to show you something in another booth." Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her across the aisle.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 568 Days – October 2008**

* * *

"Hi Auggie."

He immediately recognized the voice on the other end of his telephone. He missed talking with her. "Joan, hi." He said as he found the edge of the bed and had a seat.

"I wanted to check in and see how you're doing." Joan had only talked with him one other time since he went to Illinois.

"Actually, not too bad." Auggie answered honestly. "I'm getting the hang of all kinds of new skills, laundry, counting money, Braille."

"Braille? That's great."

"It's tougher than you think, but once I learn it there's all kinds of neat new toys I can play with that make computers accessible again."

"Refreshable Braille display?" Joan had done her research.

"You know about that?" Auggie was surprised.

"I've been busy."

"I see."

"How much longer are you going to be there?" Joan asked; she hoped that the timing would work out for her master plan.

"The program is usually about 4 months, so they should spring me sometime in December. Do you miss me?"

"You know I always miss you Auggie."

* * *

A meeting with the Chairwoman of the Senate Committee on Intelligence never was something he looked forward to, Henry hated meeting with bureaucrats. He hated the politics and he hated the games that politicians played with him and his agency. He didn't give a damn about what was politically correct, when the safety of the American people was on the line, rules didn't apply. And they certainly didn't apply to him.

"Henry…" Senator Lila Ferguson extended her hand to greet him. "So nice of you to stop by."

Henry automatically shook the senator's hand and took a seat across from her at the conference table. "Like I had a choice? I was summoned."

"You know I don't summon people Henry." Lila settled into the chair across from Henry.

"So why was I not summoned?"

"The President is concerned about some of the dark ops you have in play." Lila got right to the point.

"What dark ops?"

"Henry, you can't play that game with me." Lila wasn't amused. " We've gotten reports from some of our counterparts in Europe, Asia and the Middle East about some suspicious events that occurred."

Henry leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "So enlighten me on some of these suspicious events."

* * *

"I have an idea.." Joan began, "And you can say no if you want to…"

"Joan…"

"Scott is leaving in January."

"Really?" Auggie was surprised, "I always thought he might be a lifer."

"He might have been until he and Amy found out they were expecting triplets."

"Oh man, three babies. Good luck buddy."

"So, with Scott leaving, we will have an opening in tech ops."

Auggie was caught off guard, in the back of his mind he always hoped he might be able to go back to the DPD; he thought he remembered Joan mentioning something about that when he was at Walter Reed. He really didn't think he could go back in the field. The tech ops position was an inside job, something that he should be able to do and contribute to the agency. His mind was racing with the possibilities. "You think?"

"I wanted to test the waters to see if you were interested before I went to Henry."

"Interested, hell yes." Auggie tried to contain his excitement.

"That settles it then." Joan was elated that Auggie liked the idea, now she had to sell it to the seventh floor. "Don't mention it to anyone yet, I want to get our ducks in a row."

"Line them up." Auggie said with a smile.

* * *

"Let's see, there's the incident in Madrid where two drug dealers went missing…" Lila started.

"Necessary, they had connections to weapons dealers." Henry explained.

"Then there's the small boarding school outside Tikrit that was raided and all the kids were sent to our detainment camps. "

"Necessary, they were running a scout camp for little terrorists."

"And then there was…"

"Listen to me Ms. Ferguson," Henry leaned forward on the table cutting her off, anger flaring in his eyes, he couldn't believe that anyone would question his operations. "I decide what's necessary and not necessary for the safety of our citizens. Not you or some other politician who wants to play nice with the rest of the world."

* * *

**Collide T Minus 563 Days – October 2008**

* * *

He was loosing track of the days, Chet couldn't remember what day of the week it was, and he guessed it was still October. What had it been? A week since he sent the note under the room service tray. He was fairly certain that his captors didn't find it; otherwise he would be sitting at the bottom of the Nile instead of taking a bath in the ocean of a whirlpool tub that was in the suite.

* * *

"You look like a waiter." Roy Williams said as he straightened Jai's bowtie.

"Yeah, don't rub it in." Jai squirmed.

"According to the manager, only seven suites have been occupied the entire time since we got the note." Williams reported. "We know the Bennetts are in the Royal Suite, so that rules one out."

"So we have six possibilities." Jai asked as he placed the food order on the rolling cart. "Where's this going?"

"One of the Grand Suites."

Jai looked at the room service order and rolled the cart toward the service elevator.

* * *

"Annie, thank you for meeting me." Millicent Bennett stood to greet Annie as she walked into the Fontana restaurant in the lobby of the Grand Hyatt.

"It's a pleasure." Annie responded, sitting at the small table overlooking the Nile.

"I've ordered us some tea." Mille said as she poured a cup for Annie and freshened her own.

"Thank you."

"You are wondering why I invited you here." Millie sensed the uncertainty in Annie's body language.

"Yes, I wasn't quite sure why."

"I am not sure what your intentions are." Mille began.

"Intentions?"

"My Drew doesn't have time for a serious lady friend right now."

"Lady friend?" Annie began to think that perhaps Mille thought their relationship was more serious than it really was. "No, no…I think you might have the wrong idea."

"I do?" Now it was Mille's turn to ask a question.

"We're just friends." Annie explained. "I had a relationship end badly and I'm not looking for anything like that right now."

* * *

"Room service" Jai said as he knocked on the door, all the way up in the elevator he had practiced his version of his mother's accent. He didn't want to come off as an American, if this suite did have Chet in it, an American knocking on the door would be sure way to sign the agent's death sentence.

The door opened and a man of about forty in a white robe was standing before him. "It's about time." He said waving Jai inside.

Jai looked around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Some movement from the bedroom area caught his eye.

"Mon cheri, is that our food?" A scantily clad woman with a French accent asked as she leaned against the door.

Jai tried not to look at her or her lack of clothing. "I shall put it right here." He said as he parked the cart in near a pair of armchairs.

The man took the check and signed it quickly, shoving a crumpled bill into Jai's hand. "Thank you." He said going to the door.

Jai exited the room and the door nearly hit him as it closed behind him. He looked at the bill in his hand and shook his head. "Cross that one off." He said.

"Yeah, was she pretty?" Williams said into his ear bud.

"In a slutty French sort of way, I guess." Jai walked down the hall to the service elevator.

* * *

"Does Drew know about this?" Millie asked.

"Yes and no." Annie answered. "He knows about Ben, but we've never talked about anything more than being friends."

"Then I think you should. He's quite smitten with you."

"He's a charming man." Annie took a sip of tea. "And a good friend, but I'm not ready for more right now."

* * *

"Here's another one for you." Williams said holding a room service order.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Seeing CIA royalty as a waiter." Williams grinned. "Yeah, this makes my day."

"Give it to me." Jai grabbed the order from him.

* * *

The air in the small apartment in the working class neighborhood of Cairo was heavy with perspiration as the two men continued to stare at each other.

"I am loosing patience! Tell me what you know." The man said through gritted teeth.

"I know nothing."

"That's a lie."

"For Allah, we do anything." The second man responded defiantly.

A shift backhand across the face and the second man was knocked unconscious. He rifled through the man's jacket and found a Blackberry. He put it in his pocket and walked out the door of the small apartment.

* * *

Jai knocked on the door of the Grand Suite number 1209 and announced his presence. "Room service."

Moments later the door was opened by a man of Middle Eastern descent. "Please bring it in."

Jai wheeled the cart inside; the order seemed like it was for a couple of men; rib eye steaks, potatoes and salad. Not to mention the bottle of red wine and scotch. He tried not to be too obvious as he looked around the room. It was messy, more than just messy like housekeeping had not been there in a few days. Messy like they had not let housekeeping in for a week or two.

"You are not our usual waiter." The Middle Eastern man observed.

"He was ill today." Jai said in his mother's accent.

"Too bad for him." The man said signing the guest check.

"Shall I retrieve the cart in an hour?"

"No, we will put it outside the door." The man opened the door signaling it was time for Jai to leave and it swiftly closed behind him.

"I think we've got something." Jai whispered as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 561 Days – October 2008**_

* * *

"What is this place?" Auggie asked as Charlie guided him into the pub.

"Birdie McKenna's, a new Irish pub that just opened last winter." Charlie said as he brought Auggie's hand to the seat of a barstool.

Auggie found the bar in front of him and set down his folded cane before climbing onto the stool. "You always manage to find a good bar."

"Anyplace that has Guinness on tap is high on my list." Charlie motioned to the bartender.

"Sounds good to me." Auggie said smiling at his brother.

"Have you talked to Jamey lately?"

"Not in a few weeks, I think he and Michelle are going into round four."

"He seems to be hiding out." Charlie said as the bartender delivered the beer to the men. "Beer at 1 o'clock.

'Thanks." Auggie ran his hand along the bar until he found the beer, "More coaching from Stacie?" He was thankful that Charlie had taken the time to learn about how to assist him.

"Maybe a little." Charlie grinned.

* * *

The rocking of the small boat made it hard to steady the binoculars. Jai steadied his elbows on the edge of the boat and continued to watch the window of Suite 1209.

"See anything?" Williams asked.

"Just the guy who signed for room service, I wish they'd open the window in the bedroom."

"That's probably where they're keeping him."

"If this is the right room and if he's still there."

"The rest of the suites checked out, I think this is a pretty good bet."

* * *

The bellman slid the key through the electronic lock on the door to suite 1207, the light on the lock flashed as he opened the door. "Will this do sir?" He asked.

The man set down his bag and looked out the window checking on the balcony. "Yes, this will do nicely." He said giving the bellman a tip.

* * *

"Here you go boys.." The waitress said as she set two baskets of fish 'n chips in front of Charlie and Auggie.

"Thank you darlin'." Charlie said to the waitress.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"I think we're good.' Charlie winked at her.

Auggie inhaled the scent of the fried food before him and something occurred to him. "Is that waitress pretty?" He asked.

Charlie looked over his shoulder as she walked away. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hotness scale?"

"Seven and a half, eight." Charlie was confused at his brother's question. "Why?"

"You just spoke to her differently than you did with the bartender, that's all." Auggie said with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 560 Days –October 2008**_

* * *

The morning sun streamed through the window of Grand Suite 1207 beckoning him to the balcony. It was a perfect place to enjoy a cup of coffee and let the day begin. He stepped out stretching his arms a bit. He had to look the part of a regular guest as he took a seat facing the balcony of Suite 1209. The balconies had common railings, perfect. The man standing on the adjoining balcony was probably a guard and he looked rather bored. Now he had to wait until the right time to make his move.

* * *

"Stacie?" Auggie was pretty sure that the footsteps in the hallway belonged to her.

"Yes." Stacie answered as she stopped next to him. "I'm not wearing my watch today so are you going to share your tell with me or is it one of your little secrets?"

"I'm not the only one with secrets."

"You don't say?"

"You've been coaching Charlie."

"I have, he really wants to help you." Stacie leaned against the wall smiling at her student.

"I wanted to say thanks."

"It's part of my job."

"Well, I'm guessing you don't hear thank you too much, so I wanted to be sure and thank you for all you've done for me." He said grinning at her.

"Well, you're welcome." Stacie could feel color filling her cheeks, she was thankful he couldn't see her blush. "I enjoy working with students like you."

Auggie listened to her response. "You're pretty when you blush."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Auggie answered. "It occurred to me that I don't even know what you look like."

* * *

"I did not order a massage." The Middle Eastern man in Suite 1209 protested.

"Yes you did." The exotic masseuse answered showing him the order form from the spa at the Grand Hyatt.

"I'm telling you I did not order a massage."

"It will relax you." She began to remove the various massage oils and towels from her basket. "Please, you will enjoy it."

"I'm going to call them myself." He said picking up the telephone.

* * *

The balcony railing was easy to climb over and before he knew it he was on the balcony of Suite 1209. The guard on the balcony was easy to subdue with a quick hit of a Taser gun. He then peeked into the window and found the occupant arguing with the masseuse that he had sent up. Hopefully, it will keep the Middle Eastern man occupied for quite a while. He went to the sliding door of the bedroom of the suite and used a thin knife to jimmy the lock. He took one more look into the window of the living area before sliding the door open slowly.

"Who are you?" Chet whispered.

The man put his finger over his lips to say quiet and he ushered Chet and his contact out the sliding door, stepping over the unconscious guard and onto the balcony of the neighboring suite.

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me that before." Stacie said as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know; it just didn't seem important." Auggie shrugged. "But I'm curious."

"It's perfectly normal for you to ask about people's features. It gives you an idea what they look like in your mind's eye."

"So I know you're about six inches shorter than me, so that makes you about five-six."

"And I have light brown hair and hazel eyes, I have a few freckles on my nose, courtesy of the Irish genes from my mother."

Auggie began to picture her in his mind and a slight smile spread across his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said squeezing his hand.

* * *

"Who are you?" Chet asked the man as soon as they were safely in the suite.

"A friend." He answered opening the door and looking both ways in the hall. "Come on." He motioned them to a door across the hall and opened it with a key card.

"You're some friend, we've been trapped for nearly two weeks." Chet said.

"I know." The man handed Chet a phone and the key card. "The room is paid for until tomorrow morning. Lay low; once they realize you're gone they're going to go crazy. The phone is a burn phone, call the station and let them know you're all right, but don't let them come get you right away."

"Can we at least say thanks?" Chet's contact asked the man.

"No need. Just stop them before they can get anything done in Suez." He said before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Bennett?" Annie asked as she took a sip of the gin martini that was placed in front of her.

"I may. But I may not." Drew answered as he looked at her over the rim of his martini glass while taking a sip. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I want to visit Lisbon before I stop at my sisters for the holidays."

* * *

Jai sat in a comfortable armchair in the lobby of the Grand Hyatt. Annie and Drew sitting in the lobby bar distracted him. He knew he should be watching for the man from Suite 1209 but watching Annie mesmerized him. His ringing cell phone snapped him out of the haze.

"Chet's okay." Williams said on the other end of the line.

"What?" Jai couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He was being held in a suite up on twelfth floor and some man rescued them."

"Huh?"

"He said some man broke into the bedroom of and snuck them into a room across the hall."

"Some man?"

"He doesn't know who it was, but he thinks he might be one of our guys." Williams continued.

"We don't have any other guys here…" Out of the corner of his eye, Jai spotted someone familiar crossing the lobby. "Gotta go!" He said hanging up the phone and sprinting across the lobby.

* * *

Annie saw a man running across the lobby and nearly tipping over a bellman's luggage cart. It was almost comical as he dodged the cart and then some guests. "I wonder what's going on over there?" She asked.

Drew looked over his shoulder and saw what Annie was watching. "Some guy is probably trying to catch his girlfriend. So what's in Lisbon?"

"The Portuguese language.." Annie said smiling.

* * *

Jai raced through the revolving door and spotted the person he was looking for getting into a taxi. "Mercer wait!" Jai called to him as he dodged more guests and their luggage.

"Ramses Train Station." Ben told the taxi driver as he and Jai locked their eyes. Ben playfully waved at him as the taxi pulled away.

Jai stopped in the middle of the driveway and turned to the sound of the horn of a white limousine that nearly hit him. He looked around anxiously for another available cab and didn't see one. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed as he walked back toward the lobby while grabbing his cell phone. "Just found Mercer." He told Arthur as soon as he answered.

* * *

_Note: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has stuck with me thus far. This story is much longer than I anticipated and I know getting into a story of this length is a commitment. I appreciate your commitment. _

_Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to update again until after Christmas. I took a look at my day planner today and I realized how very little time I have to do everything before Christmas—all good stuff, but stuff just the same that will take me away from writing. If I can get another part up I will, but if I don't I'm sorry, it just that the holiday chaos has gotten the better of me. Thank you for your patience and understanding. _

_As always, thanks for reading. _

_-M_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the long hiatus. The fun and chaos of Christmas got the best of me. I tried to make time to write, but it just didn't work. Thanks for your patience. Those detailed oriented individuals may notice that the number of day's countdown has been modified. I did the math and realized that my numbers were off. _

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 517 Days- October 2008**_

* * *

Ben paid the cab driver at the Ramses Bus Station, got out of the cab and joined masses of people waiting for their bus. What were the chances that Jai Wilcox happened to be in Cairo when he was here? Did he know that Annie was here too? Of course Jai did, he was following Annie just like he was. Ben chuckled to himself, he wondered how many seconds it took Jai to have Arthur or Henry on the phone telling them that he'd found their rouge agent.

* * *

"Mercer, there in Cairo?" Arthur still couldn't believe what Jai was telling him.

Jai leaned forward on the leather sofa in the lobby of the Grand Hyatt. "I'll have to check for sure, but I'm pretty sure he just sprung Chet from the Hezbollah baddies."

"How did he do that?"

"He's Mercer." Jai oversimplified the situation.

"The SOB is good." Arthur answered.

"So what do you want me to do next?"

Arthur sighed, "As much as I'd like you to get Mercer, you really need to see what you can do about defusing the Hezbollah situation. The holidays are coming up, I'm sure those resorts on the Suez are too much for them to resist."

"I'll debrief Chet and his contact and read you in as soon as I have more." Jai said standing up.

* * *

Michael Brooks walked into the kitchen of his Georgetown home and found a half-consumed juice box on the counter. He grabbed it and took a sip from the undersized straw while he picked up the mail that his wife had left on the table. Rifling through it, he found a few bills and an Auto Week magazine that he'd been looking forward to reading. The Smithsonian logo on a piece of mail addressed to his sister-in-law caught his attention. Whatever they were trying to contact her about, it must be important. This was the third letter in two weeks.

* * *

"Hey there." Joan said as she spotted her husband getting off the elevator.

Arthur was deep in thought and barely heard his wife. He looked up and found her staring right at him. "Oh, hi."

"Do I need to buy you a cup of coffee?" She asked taking his arm and strolling down the hallway with him.

"A stiff drink would be better." Arthur explained. "Jai just found Mercer."

"Really that's great."

"We think he managed to rescue Chet in Cairo. I'm not sure if I should thank the guy or put out a hit on him. The slippery SOB got away from us before I could do either."

"Thank him if you can find him…hit's were never your style." Joan nudged her husband on the shoulder.

"Unlike someone else we know…" Arthur grinned at his wife; she could always make him feel better.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 513 Days- November 2008**_

* * *

"Are you ready for the big time?" Jason said as he joined Auggie in one of the classrooms at Hines.

"You mean I'm not already there?" Auggie said directing his gaze toward his instructor.

"Confidence." Jason sat in a chair next to his student. "You certainly don't lack any of that."

Auggie smiled at him, "If I tell myself stuff like that over and over again I feel like I might be myself again sometime soon. So how am I going to go to the big time?"

Jason pushed a piece of paper with Braille on it toward Auggie until it caught the edge of his fingers that were resting on the desktop. Auggie pulled it closer toward him and ran his fingers along the lines of raised dots, shooting a confused look toward Jason.

"What's this?" Auggie asked.

"Grade 2 Braille." Jason explained, "You are quite the student, I'm impressed with your grasp of Braille, so I thought I'd start you on the next step."

Auggie leaned back and filled his lungs with air, "You mean there's more steps?"

"If you want to play with those fancy computer toys, Grade 2 is where it's at."

Auggie closed his eyes and leaned forward in the chair. He knew that he needed to learn this; he needed it to get back to the DPD and his life, or what was left of it. "Bring it on teach."

* * *

The taxi driver loaded Annie's luggage into the trunk as she stood hand in hand in front of the Grand Hyatt with Drew.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Drew said intertwining his fingers with hers.

"My plane leaves in 3 hours."

"My father's plane can leave whenever you want."

Annie watched the pained look on his face. At any other time in her life she might have taken him up on that generous offer. Drew wanted more from this relationship than she did, and Ben was way too fresh in her heart to let it go any further. She needed to make a break before she let someone in again. " Thank you, but I can't."

"But you can." He begged.

"I could, but I'm not going to." Annie explained. "You've been great, thank you for a wonderful time, but I'm not ready. Not yet."

Drew kept hold of her hand while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. " I would like to meet this Ben and kick his ass."

"He's not that bad." Annie said with a half-hearted laugh as they walked slowly toward the cab.

"He broke your heart and he deserves to have his ass kicked. I could arrange it you know."

"I don't doubt that." Annie reached up on her toes to give him a kiss. "You have been a fantastic host Drew Bennett."

"Is that all I've been?"

"Nope."

"I could be more."

"You're incorrigible."

"It's part of my charm.." He said pulling her close. "Will you call me?"

"I will. And if I'm in London you will have to show me the town."

"Don't leave."

"I have to…" Annie said pulling away and giving him one last kiss before getting into the waiting cab.

* * *

"Grade 2 Braille is an abbreviated form of Braille. It takes commonly used words and breaks it down into contractions."

"Contractions?" Auggie was still somewhat confused.

"The contractions are shorted versions of commonly used words, they make reading Braille much faster and more efficient." Jason continued, "You said that you were into computers, right?"

"Undergrad in computer science, yep."

"So codes are important in computer programming?"

Auggie thought about the various strings of code that he used when his cover was a computer hacker and he was with Natasha. "Very important."

"Grade 2 Braille is a type of code. The contractions are a symbols for the words, once you crack the code, you will have Grade 2 down." Jason tried to explain.

"Sounds simple enough."

"Sill admiring your confidence." Jason said pulling out some flashcards and handing them to Auggie. "Hopefully it won't wane once we dive into these bad boys."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 510 Days – November 2008**_

* * *

Chet and Williams watched as Jai traced the same path across the small CIA office. He had been pacing for nearly a half hour and the monotony of his actions was starting to get on the nerves of the two senior agents.

"I really wish you would just sit for a minute." Williams finally said.

"Can't." Jai answered, "I think better when I'm moving."

"We don't have anything new, Johnny hasn't been in contact for two days.' Chet started.

"Do you think they're on to him?" Jai asked as he continued to pace.

"I doubt it, if anything his stock increased by getting away from the Taliban guys." Chet told him.

"We're missing something, I can feel it…"

"You're over thinking it, Jai." Williams stood up to block Jai's path, "We need to be patient. The Intel will come to us."

* * *

Arthur turned off the television in the bedroom and walked swiftly to meet Joan as she exited the bathroom of their condo in Georgetown. He caught her up in his arms and dipped her back while giving her a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked as he returned her to an upright position.

"Can I kiss my wife when I feel like it?" Arthur said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Of course, but that was a little…..much. Don't you think?" Joan said swatting him on the back end while walking toward the bed.

"They called the election." Arthur answered following her to the bed.

"Great."

"Looks like we have four more years of our Commander in Chief." He said winking.

"Oh, oh my god." Joan just realized the implication on the election on their lives. " I almost forgot."

"Ding dong the king is dead…" Arthur deadpanned.

"You think it will happen that soon?" Joan sat on the edge of the bed.

"Recess appointment most likely."

"So December."

"Does he have any idea what's coming?"

"Nope," Arthur pushed his wife down onto her back to give her another kiss. "Do you think you could handle me as your boss?"

"I know I can handle you…" She answered returning the kiss.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 507 Days – November 2008**_

* * *

Annie's taxi pulled up in front of the Old Town Hostel in Lisbon. After spending a few days in a hotel, she decided to get into the culture of the city and the girl at the coffee shop across from the hotel recommended this hostel. The girl was right, the historic building looked like it was out of a history book and it was truly in the middle of it all. Annie walked collected her bags and walked inside greeting the young man behind the desk in his native language.

* * *

"Still nothing new." Jai told Arthur as he leaned against the CIA issued sedan on the street in front of their office in Cairo. The air inside was getting stale and it felt good to be outside even if it was blazing ho for November.

"Any more signs of Mercer?"

"I'm sure he's lurking around here somewhere." Jai said looking around.

"The girlfriend's passport hit in Lisbon three days ago."

"Really? She's on the move again. You got anyone on her?"

"Not yet, I'm going to talk to David to see if he can spare anyone there to keep an eye on her."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 499 Days – November 2008**_

* * *

Rob Anderson watched as his little brother's white cane tapped rhythmically in front of him as they walked along the sidewalk of the Hines VA campus. He was amazed at his brother's resilience.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Rob asked as they stopped by a bench.

"Nope, I think I've got it." Auggie answered as he turned to his right and moved his cane forward to look for the bench that should be in front of him. The sound of the cane hitting the wood of the bench indicated that he had found his destination. He reached his hand down to find the seat of the bench before sitting down.

Rob sat down joining his brother. "You're getting the hang of things." He remarked as he watched Auggie fold his cane and place it next to him on the bench.

"Not much of a choice, I'm afraid." Auggie said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "We don't need to talk about me, okay?"

"Okay." Rob sighed looking out on to the grass covered with brown and yellow leaves. "The trees are almost done dropping their leaves."

'That means old man winter is almost here.."

"And Thanksgiving."

"Oh, yeah…" Auggie realized that the holiday was coming up quickly, too quickly.

'You ready for the onslaught of the Anderson clan?" Rob asked seeing the slightest bit of fear cross his brother's face.

"Honestly.. not really."

"Mom said that Bryan and Laurie are going to make it in this year."

"I thought they usually went to her folks place."

"They do, but Mom said this year is a celebration."

"Celebration?" Auggie asked somewhat confused.

Rob was surprised that their mother didn't share her plans with the guest of honor. "It's a celebration that her little boy made it back from Iraq."

Auggie furrowed his brow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, every Anderson will be sharing the prized bird at Casa Robert and Marianne this year."

Auggie took a deep breath in and leaned back on the bench. "Great…."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 495 Days- November 2008**_

* * *

After over twelve years as a deep over field operative in the CIA, Ben Mercer was used to assimilating himself into various cultures and environments. Being fluent in Greek and having some knowledge of Turkish came in handy when he spent some time as a field agent in Athens. He could easily slip in to one of the dialects of the language that would allow him to blend into Greek community in Suez. The Greek community owned some of the hospitality and tourism businesses in Suez. As a member of the community, he could keep an eye on the beach resorts. He knew Hezbollah was going to strike during the winter holidays; he just needed to find out how and when.

The small hotel that was away from the pricey resorts would be a great place for him to work and watch what was going on within the city.

"Milo Paulos?" The woman said from the doorway to the office.

Ben looked up; he hadn't used that cover identity in quite a while. "Yes." He said standing up flashing a smile.

"How are you today?" She asked him.

'Quite fine, thank you." Ben answered in broken English as he was ushered into the office.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 489 Days – November 2008**_

* * *

"Auggie would you open the oven for me?" Marianne Anderson asked her son as she lifted the massive turkey from the countertop.

Auggie was caught off guard, but pleasantly surprised that his mother had asked for his help. He ran his hand along the edge of the counter until he found the bank of double ovens; he reached for the top oven door and opened it, stepping away from the sound of his mother carrying the turkey. "There you go."

"Thanks." She sighed as she set the turkey inside the oven and closed the door. "Wow, that seems to get heavier and heavier every year."

Auggie laughed at his mother. " If you didn't buy a fifty pound bird every year, it wouldn't be so heavy."

"It's twenty-four pounds." Marianne said pouring herself a glass of wine. "And I've got eleven people to feed and only three of them are women."

A rush of cold air from the garage indicated that Charlie was back from the airport with Bryan and his wife Laurie.

"Hey little brother.." Bryan said as he approached Auggie.

Auggie extended his hand toward the sound of his brother's footsteps. He had learned that the typical male greeting was much easier if he instigated it instead of the other way around. The awkward silence of realization that he couldn't see the extended hand in front of him was too much to take. "Hey there."

Bryan took his brother's hand and pulled him in for a hug. "You look so much better than the last time I saw you." He whispered into Auggie's ear.

"Still gotta take your word for it." Auggie answered with a smile as Bryan released him from the hug.

His sister-in-law moved toward the men. "Good to see you Auggie." Laurie Anderson said giving him a hug as well.

Auggie returned the hug and turned toward the sound of Bryan's voice. "You didn't tell me that she keeps getting more beautiful everyday."

"Careful, bro…" Bryan nudged him in the arm.

"He's still got it.." Charlie said handing Bryan a beer and touching Auggie's hand with a bottle so he would know to take it.

* * *

"I'm mad at you." Danielle said as she balanced the phone against her shoulder while peeling potatoes over the sink.

"Why, what did I do this time?" Annie protested.

"It's our first Thanksgiving in the house and you're…where are you again?"

"Lisbon."

"You're in Lisbon and not spending time with your nieces.."

"I know, I'm sorry." Annie knew that her sister would never completely understand her need to travel. "I'll be home for Christmas, I promise."

"Ask her about the letters.." Michael told his wife as he passed by to the refrigerator.

"What letters?" Danielle asked him and then realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, do you know anyone at the Smithsonian?"

"Smithsonian?"

"Yeah, you've gotten three or four letters from them in the last few weeks."

"Strange." Annie wondered what the top museum in the country would want with her. "Keep them for me, I'll be home in a few weeks"

"Pinky Swear?"

Annie laughed at the old joke that she had with her big sister. "Pinky Swear."

* * *

The weight of his nephews sitting on each knee was causing Auggie to sink deeper and deeper into the sofa in his parent's family room. The chatter of the two boys was drowning out the sound of the football game on the television. Still, Auggie couldn't think of a better place to be.

"The blue shirts just dropped the ball." Bobby told his uncle. "And a big guy in the white shirts just picked it up and ran it into the ned zone."

Auggie smiled at Bobby. "End zone."

"Fumble." Chris announced while adjusting himself on Auggie's other knee.

"The blue shirts are not a very good team." Bobby observed.

"Are the Lions ever a really good team?" Rob asked as he joined his brother and sons on the sofa. "You doing all right Aug?"

Auggie turned toward his brother with a grin on his face. "Fine. They're giving me the play by play."

"Always accommodating, my boys." Rob chuckled.

* * *

"You know we should be somewhere else today."

Joan looked up and saw Arthur standing in the doorway to her office. "We should, but we're both married to this place and each other…so here we are."

Arthur tossed a waxed paper wrapped sandwich on her desk and sat in the chair across from her.

"What's this?" She asked gingerly opening the package.

"Turkey sandwich, courtesy of the food court." Arthur opened a soda for her and then for himself. "Thanksgiving dinner, CIA style."

"Cheers." Joan said smiling at him and raising her can of soda. "To a great year."

"And hopefully much to be thankful for…" Arthur said mysteriously.

"You know it."

* * *

"Bob, are you carving this thing or are you going to make me and Auggie do it?" Marianne called from the kitchen.

Within moments, Bob Anderson appeared in the kitchen. "Auggie would do a fine job, you on the other hand…" Bob patted Auggie on the shoulder as he walked past him to his wife who was waiting with the carving set in hand.

"You sure you want to give me any sharp or dangerous objects?" Auggie joked from the opposite side of the counter as Bob started to work on the bird.

"I'm betting you could still hit a target with a Glock 22 from 100 feet away." Jamey said as he joined his brother at the counter.

"You can't hit a Glock 22 from 100 feet." Auggie replied.

"Says who?" Jamey shoved him a bit. "I am a police detective in the fine city of Chicago."

"My point exactly."

"So you think my fine police work didn't get me the promotion?" Jamey asked with a good-hearted laugh.

"Good old fashioned nepotism did.." Rob answered for Auggie as he entered the kitchen.

"Nepotism?" Jamey looked toward his older brother. "Dad's the police chief in Glencoe, like that had any bearing on Chicago's chief of D's. So is that why you're an ADA?"

Marianne and Bob looked up from the turkey they were carving; this was a perfect Thanksgiving, having all their boys in one place, picking on each other. They caught each other's eyes and smiled.

"What?" Jamey asked them.

"Nothing.." Bob responded.

"Really, what's up?" Rob chimed in.

"It's just so good to have all my boys here." Marianne said with a tear in her eye.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 485 Days – December 2008**_

**

* * *

**

"I said no, and my answer is final." Henry glared at his Director of the Domestic Protection Division.

"Just give me one reason why we can't do this?' Joan wasn't about to back down, this was too important to her.

"He needs to take his disability pay and ride off into the sunset. He's a god damned cripple for one thing and he'll be a liability in the department."

"How do you know that?" The anger building inside her was causing her voice to waver. "He's one of our best field agents."

"He _was_ one of our best field agents."

"He's just blind Henry, he still has all the knowledge and experience of nearly eight years at the CIA. Besides, you're the one who sent him to Iraq."

"So now you're claiming it's my fault." Henry said getting into her personal space, he couldn't believe his subordinate much less a woman was challenging him like this. "How dare you."

"It's no one's fault, but it happened." Joan backed away from him, for a minute she thought he might haul back and slap her. "We have an opportunity to keep one of our best agents here with us, where we can use him to the best of his ability."

"You're not going to change my mind." Henry said sitting at this desk and turning away from her. "We're through here."

"No we're not. " Joan walked to the side of his desk and stood in front of him.

"I said the conversation is over."

Joan didn't want to play the card she was about to play, but getting Auggie back and making all of this right again was something worth taking a risk for. "Is it so important to you that he not come back that you're willing to risk your reputation?"

"What?" Henry's attention returned to the woman standing before him.

"I am the only woman director in the CIA." Joan crossed her arms in front of her, "I can and will cry foul if it comes to it."

Henry couldn't believe that Joan would claim sexual harassment to get what she wanted. "You'd risk your career over this, a blind man returning to the DPD?"

"I am.." Joan said leaning toward him and grabbing both of the arms of the chair. "The question is: are you?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading...I promise there won't be such a long gap between updates again._

_-M_


	18. Chapter 18

_Note: I wasn't sure how Joan's little run in with Henry would received, I was really happy with the feedback from all of you. I think Joan will do almost anything for someone or something she believes in and Auggie is one of those things. _

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 488 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

"Damn it!" Henry slammed the phone back into its cradle as Bill Davis walked into his office. 'Damn it!"

"Something I said?" Bill said looking at his boss with an amused look on his face.

"Don't even start with me Davis." Henry swung his chair around and in one swift motion got up and swiped a file folder off his desk.

"Something has you in a foul mood." Bill took a seat at the conference table as Henry looked out the window trying to calm his anger.

"More like someone."

"I won't ask then."

"She really just pisses me off…" Henry said turning away from the window.

Bill nodded his head knowingly, he knew exactly who was getting under Henry's skin. It was Joan Campbell. She got under just about everyone's skin in the Company, except for maybe her husband, but he was pretty sure she ticked him off on a regular basis too.

* * *

"Can I buy a good looking guy some lunch?" Joan asked as she stood in the doorway of his husband's office.

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and took off his glasses to see his wife with a wide grin on her face "What?"

Joan walked over to him and leaned against his desk. "I just stared down the beast and won."

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"You are one of the best."

"I know my enemy. He loves the power too much to take a chance that I might have gone to HR or the media."

"He's nothing if not predictable." Arthur stood up and grabbed his suit jacket from the coat rack. "When does Auggie come back?"

"I'm hoping early January." Joan said taking his hand as they walked toward the door.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I'm thinking maybe home…." Joan answered with a wink.

* * *

Henry joined Bill at the conference table. "So enough about that. What did Lopez have in his latest update on Ponces?"

"Looks like Ponces is one of the principles in a few companies that refine Venezuelan oil. We're trying to follow money, but seems he's got a skimming operation starting with Banco Nacional out of Caracas."

"Banco Nacional has always been pretty straight forward. You sure about this?"

"Pretty sure. His mistress is a personal banker."

"Hmmmm" Henry said leaning back in his chair.

"The mistress's little brother is out of high school next year. He wants to go to school in America to become a doctor."

"I hear Georgetown has a great pre-med program." Henry said with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, it does." Bill answered without thinking.

"Let's reach out to the admissions board, make sure little brother gets an offer too good for him to refuse."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 483 Days – December 2008**_

**

* * *

**

"Oh good you're here Milo." The young woman behind the front desk at the Hotel Suez commented as Ben walked toward her.

"Sorry I could not come sooner, I was in the mechanical room." Ben said in his best Greek laced English.

"A guest on the sixth floor commented that the unit on the roof near her room was making much noise." She said handing Ben a maintenance form. "Would you please look into it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ben took the form and headed toward the roof. He'd been looking for a reason to get up there.

* * *

"Are you sure it's all here?" Joan asked as she paged through a folder while she standing in front of her assistant Diedre's desk.

"Everything I could find and then a little extra for good measure." Diedre said handing her some more forms. "These are the requisition forms, they just need you're signature and then I can send them down to purchasing."

Joan leaned over the desk and grabbed a pen from the bright blue mug on the desk, she signed the forms with a flourish and handed them back to Diedre. "All set."

"Are you going to call him?"

"Not yet." Joan said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Would you call travel for me?"

Diedre picked up the phone. "Sure, where to?"

"Chicago, as soon as possible." Joan grinned and turned on her heel and went to her office.

* * *

The rooftop of the Hotel Suez was an amazing vantage point to see the coastline and all of the pricey resorts lining it. Ben couldn't believe that he had waited nearly two weeks to venture up here to check things out. He looked to his left and his right and then he spotted what he was looking for, a surveillance camera. He headed toward the noisy roof unit to take a look at while making a mental note that the security office was going to need some unexpected maintenance.

* * *

_C**ollide T Minus 480 Days- December 2008**_

* * *

Chet hung up the phone in the small CIA office anxious to share his news with his fellow agents. "It's going to be in the cabanas."

Jai and Williams simultaneously looked up from their paperwork "Huh?"

"It's the cabanas on the beach and by the pools, that's where they're going to strike."

"Do we know which resort?" Jai said as he paged through a Langley complied listing of the resorts in Suez.

"Not yet, but this is progress. Amir will call me when he gets more information." Chet said leaning forward in his chair. "He took a risk calling me right now."

"We need to do some preliminary research on the cabanas." Jai said thinking out loud.

Williams and Chet looked at each other and then looked at Jai. Williams raised his eyebrow when Jai caught his eye.

"What?" Jai asked.

"I think you'd blend in better with the beach crowd." Williams told him.

"You're joking."

"Seriously, can you imagine either of us in a Speedo?" Chet laughed patting his tummy and ruffling Williams salt and pepper hair.

Jai broke into a smile at the thought of either of the senior agents in a Speedo. "Good point." He said getting up.

"Remember, you're just observing and doing research." Williams reminded Jai.

"Oh, I'll be observing all right." Jai took his suit jacket off the back of his chair and headed toward the door.

* * *

Joan spotted Scott Simpson sitting alone in the Tech Ops office as she walked down the hallway. She stopped in the doorway for a moment to make sure he wasn't working on something urgent.

Scott noticed her standing in the door. " Hey boss, what's up?" He asked taking off his glasses and shoving his chair back from the desk.

"I don't want to pull you away from anything." Joan said entering the office and leaning against his desk.

"You're not, just trying without success to decode some chatter from Afghanistan."

"I'm going to see Auggie later this week."

"That's fantastic, how's he doing?"

"Last I talked to him, he's adjusting." Joan answered thinking of how hard it must be for Auggie.

"I couldn't imagine…." Scott trailed off.

"He's coming back to the DPD."

"Really? In the field?"

"No, actually, I offered him your job." Joan said with a smile.

Scott looked somewhat surprised, "You think this will be too much for him?"

"His NOC was as a hacker, so he knows computers inside and out and there's all kinds of technology to help him along." Joan explained. "I just signed the requisition for it a few days ago. What kind of timeline are you and Amy looking at? I'd like Auggie to be able to sit in with you for a week or two."

"She's due February 10th , but the doctors think she'll go around the end of January." Scott said while touching the ultrasound photo of his unborn children that was in a frame next to his keyboard.

"I'll have Auggie start right after Christmas, will you be able to stay for a bit after that?"

"I think so, unless Amy and the kids have other plans." Scott said with a smile.

* * *

Jai decided to forgo the Speedo for something a little more reasonable. The tan swim trunks and the shirt that his mother gave him after her last trip to India was the perfect combination to fit in at the Stella Di Mare resort. He stopped at the bar and purchased a tropical, touristy drink before settling in on one of the lounge chairs to observe the guests and employees.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 477 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

Auggie ran the back of his hand along the chair rail of the corridor while counting the doorways, his cane swinging back and forth in front of him. He knew that seven doors and a right turn and two more doors brought him to the mess hall. As he was about to make the right turn, he heard some high heels coming toward him. Stacie and Vanessa always wore tennis shoes, so it wasn't them. The sound of the heels got closer to him and he inhaled deeply, he recognized the perfume. He ruffled his brow. "Joan?"

Joan stopped in front of him with a big smile on her face. "Hi Auggie."

Auggie was secretly pleased with himself. He was getting better at recognizing the people close to him. "What brings you to Chicago?"

"I came to see my favorite guy." Joan said giving him a quick hug. "Outside of Arthur that is."

"You know how to flatter a guy…"

"We've got our ducks in a row. " Joan said touching him on the arm. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

* * *

Ben had a way of sweet talking people. It was no exception when he told the owners of the Hotel Suez that he needed a place to stay while he worked for them during the high season. The owners were only to too happy to oblige the son of a working man from the old country. The small room near the kitchen of the hotel was secluded enough to allow Ben to do his work, but convenient enough to allow him to get reception from the wireless bug he planted in the surveillance office. The view of the bustling resorts below would hopefully give him some answers before the unthinkable happened.

* * *

"You ready to come back?" Joan asked Auggie as they took a seat at a small table in his room.

"I'm ready to get on with my life." Auggie sighed.

"Are you sure?"

Auggie thought about it for a minute, getting back to Washington DC and the DPD was all that had been driving him since he spoke with Joan over a month ago. He wanted to get back to his life and make a difference again. He wasn't sure exactly how it would work, but he needed to try. "I'm sure."

Joan saw the worry cross his face before his answer and she was thankful that he still wanted to come back. "I spoke to Scott earlier this week and he thinks he'll be with us until the end of January. Do you think you'll be ready to start after Christmas?"

"I haven't been back in DC since …" Auggie still didn't like to talk about the accident.

"I figured as much."

Auggie leaned back in the small plastic chair. "I don't even know where to start…."

"Well don't worry about the Tech Ops department, I requisitioned everything that we thought you might need, maybe even too much."

"Always thorough, aren't you." Auggie smiled.

"Does anyone here know what you really do in DC?" Joan asked, most Company employees didn't tell anyone what they did.

"Nope, everyone including my parents think that I work in the IT department of the Pentagon."

"I think you need to clue someone you trust in on the secret. You might need their help."

"Stacie Vann." Auggie said without thinking, he trusted her implicitly.

* * *

Ben watched and re-watched the video feed from the Stella Di Mare resort. There was something there that he couldn't put his finger on. The activity seemed relatively normal at the entrance of the hotel; he leaned back in his chair and watched the footage from the pool area again. It was a cool day for this time of year and the activity around the pool and the cabanas seemed unusually high. He snapped his laptop closed and stashed it under the bed before heading out the door.

* * *

_C**ollide T Minus 475 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're getting a tan." Chet joked as Jai walked into the CIA office in his beachside uniform of swim trunks, flip flops and an open floral shirt.

"Aren't you the comedian?" Jai answered sitting at the open desk.

"How's cabana boy watch going?"

Jai plugged his phone into the side of the laptop on the desk and began to download photos from it. "Seems to be more Arabic ones than you would think in this part of the world." He explained. "I managed to get a few photos of them, I'm going to send them to Langley to see if we can get any IDs"

* * *

"She checks out."

Auggie sighed in relief. "Really?"

"Completely clean, although I think the police in Lincoln Park might have it in for her." Joan laughed.

"Huh?"

"She's gotten about a dozen parking tickets on North Hudson in the last six months. Her boyfriend lives in a carriage house there."

Auggie was caught a bit off guard, Stacie never talked about her boyfriend. "So she's cleared?"

"Yes, she's cleared, you can let her in your secret and bring her to the mother ship. Let me know when you're going to be here."

"Will do." Auggie said as he sank on to the bed. This was happening, really happening, he was going back to the CIA.

* * *

"Barber."

"Hey, Eric, it's Jai."

"Hi Jai, what can I do for you?" Barber stood up from his chair and stretched to his full height.

"I just sent you some pictures, can you see if you can get me IDs on any of the pool boys in them?"

Barber sat back down and clicked on his e-mail, the photos quickly downloading onto his computer. He opened one photo up and smiled. "You sure you just want me to ID the men?" He asked while looking at the scantily clad women in the background of the photo.

"Just the men." Jai tried to contain a laugh.

"I'd love to put these up on Facebook under what I did on Christmas vacation."

"Barber…"

"I'm on it.." Eric disconnected the phone and began to run the facial recognition program on Jai's photos.

* * *

_C**ollide T Minus 472 Days- December 2008**_

* * *

Auggie counted his steps across the room and turned and counted them back. He couldn't believe that he had to think about something as simple as pacing. But this was his life.

"Auggie…. Vanessa said you needed to see me."

He turned to the sound of her voice; he could hear the concern. "It's okay, nothing is wrong."

Stacie sighed, "Good."

"Could you close the door." He said sitting on the small sofa in the corner of the room, he reached out and patted it, indicating that she should sit next to him.

Stacie closed the door and crossed the room to him. "If you hadn't said everything was OK I would be seriously worried right about now."

"I just need to talk to you." Auggie felt the cushion on the other side of the sofa depress, Stacie had sat next to him.

"This sounds serious."

"It is, in it's own sort of messed up way." Auggie turned to the sound her voice. "My file says that I work for the Pentagon, right."

Stacie searched her memory, she though that was what she remembered about his bio from his early days at Hines. "I think so."

"I really don't work for the Pentagon. I 'm CIA."

Stacie caught her breath just a bit, she wasn't shocked, just surprised. "So you're a spy." She said evenly.

Auggie listened to the sound of her voice. He missed his sight; he missed it too many times to count in the last four months. Today he really missed being able to make eye contact, to read the face of the person across from him. "I'm telling you this because I trust you and I need your help." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad you can trust me." Stacie said putting her hand on his.

"I was specials ops in Iraq when the accident happened." Auggie explained. "I was following leads about insurgents when an IED exploded. Before that I was a field operative in the Washington DC area. The lady that stopped by the other day, she was my boss when I was in DC."

"She said she was your aunt."

"We say a lot of things when we work for the CIA. Outside of my brother Bryan, my family all thinks I work for the Pentagon."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Now comes the I need your help part. Joan, my boss has offered me a job at the CIA headquarters in Langley."

"Oh, Auggie that's wonderful." Stacie was thrilled for Auggie; one of her greatest accomplishments was having her students return to work.

"I was hoping that you would be willing to travel with me to DC to help me set up my apartment and to Langley to help me set up my office."

"Actually, Vanessa and I were going to flip a coin to see who was going to help you get resettled."

"You can't tell Vanessa about this, you can't tell anyone about this, even your boyfriend." Auggie let that last little bit slip.

Stacie was glad that Auggie couldn't see the surprised look on her face. " You know about Josh?"

"I hate to tell you this." Auggie said with a wide grin on his face, "We know an awful lot about you."

* * *

_Sorry this part is a little shorter than usual. It seemed like a good stopping point and I haven't had much time to write this week_.

_Thanks for reading. _

_-M_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Collide T Minus 470 Days December 2008**_

* * *

Dulles International Airport didn't seem as scary to Auggie as it did just a few months ago. The assault of voices and sounds from every direction provided him with clues about his surroundings instead of fear of the unknown. He knew by the hushed voices of the couple next to him that they were in the midst of a marital spat, but they didn't want to make a scene in public. The two senior ladies across from him were discussing their latest trip to Europe and where they planned to go next. The child running from his parents was blowing off steam after a long flight.

"Auggie…" the familiar sound of Stacie's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Auggie stood up and unfurled his cane. "People watching." He said while he took her elbow.

Stacie smiled at his description of his activities; he was indeed people watching as they moved into the traffic of the American Airlines concourse. "Learn anything of National importance?"

"Nah, just a little marital discord and nice vacation to Europe."

* * *

The pool area of the hotel was teeming with tourists and employees. Jai tried to look like a bored tourist while sitting back and watching the activity. His ringing cell phone was a welcome distraction of the monotony of it all.

"You gave me quite the task. I ran them through just about every database I could find and a couple I hacked into." Eric Barber told Jai.

"Tell me you didn't do anything you weren't supposed to do Eric." Jai cautioned.

"Nothing I could get caught doing."

"So tell."

"Two of the pool guys have connections to Hezbollah in Lebanon. Pretty nasty." Eric said while clicking on his email. "I'm sending you what I have on them."

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be, these people don't like to be found."

"Do either of them have any connections in Cairo or Suez?"

"Yoseph Itani has an uncle living in Suez. Address is heading to your PDA."

"Good work Barber." Jai said

* * *

"Home Sweet Home." Auggie said as he turned his key in the lock of his apartment. He wasn't really sure if he was ready for this, but there was no turning back now. He pulled on the door; it was heavier than he remembered.

"Nice." Stacie parked both of their pieces of luggage just inside the door before she stepped inside, "The luggage is just inside to your right."

"Thanks, I don't need to make a fool of myself on my first day back in the real world." Auggie replied with a wary smile.

"You won't."

Auggie pictured his apartment in his mind. The red chair should be just inside the door with another across from it. He guessed that the counter should be about five or six steps from the door. He walked cautiously with his cane in front of him until he found the counter.

"Just as you remember it?" Stacie said from her vantage point by the door.

"Sorta." Auggie answered as he ran his hand along the countertop.

"Explore and work it all out in your mind. I'll just grab a seat here and call if you need me."

Auggie nodded and took a deep breath before working his way down the counter to the refrigerator and into the bedroom.

* * *

Williams and Jai parked their CIA issued sedan across the street from the tired apartment building in a working class neighborhood in Suez.

"Is this the correct address?" Williams asked.

"It's what Barber sent me."

"It's quieter than quiet."

"It's three in the afternoon, most people are working." Jai observed.

"Do we know what this uncle looks like?"

"Just watch for this one." Jai showed Williams a photo of their target.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 469 Days December 2008**_

* * *

The car service that Joan hired deposited Stacie and Auggie at the gate of the Langley headquarters. After a quick screening in the guardhouse, another car took them up to the main entrance.

"Looks daunting." Stacie remarked as Auggie opened the car door for her.

"Kind of the point." Auggie said remembering the entrance to the building. "Foreboding is the word that comes to my mind."

Stacie brushed the back of his hand and he took her lead. "You ready for this?" She asked.

"Not really sure."

"Look how far you've come, I bet this will be like riding a bike."

"Easy for you to say." Auggie tried to control his apprehension as they walked into the main lobby.

"Auggie…" Joan called to them as she approached.

"Joan, this is my instructor and friend, Stacie Vann."

"Pleasure to meet you." Joan extended her hand. "Auggie's told me all about you."

"Sorry, I don't know much about you." Stacie said with a smile on her face. "Auggie is quite good at keeping secrets."

"We like it that way." Joan said as she handed Stacie her visitor's credentials and pressed Auggie's employee ID into his hand. "I saved this for you."

Auggie smiled as he attached it to the lapel of his jacket. "Same clearance?"

"More, you're a manager now." Joan said squeezing is forearm.

* * *

"He's in there." Williams told Jai as Jai folded himself into the passenger seat of the CIA issued sedan. " Yoesph and his friend arrived about 45 minutes ago."

"Any other activity?"

"Just a woman with a couple of shopping bags."

"Groceries?"

"In bottles?"

"I'm guessing they're starting to assemble whatever they're going to use." Jai concluded.

* * *

Joan, Stacie and Auggie stood in the doorway of the Tech Ops office. Stacie looked around the office and was somewhat amazed at what she saw. The high tech equipment was intermingled with land mines everywhere for a blind man.

"All of the equipment arrived a few days ago. I was going to have Scott set it up for you, but I didn't know if you wanted to do it yourself." Joan explained.

Auggie tried to remember the layout of the Tech Ops office; he had been in there many times before, mostly to bullshit with Scott or talk about random tech stuff. He secretly wished he had paid more attention. He began to take a few cautious steps inside the door.

"Careful Auggie." Stacie warned him.

Auggie stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"Cords and clutter everywhere." Stacie said allowing him to take her elbow. "I'd love to meet the people who work here."

Scott walked in behind them. "Welcome to my bat cave."

* * *

Annie's connecting flight from London to Washington DC was nearly two hours late. Now she was really happy that she didn't call Danielle to let her know that she was coming in. Danielle was every bit their mother, a worrywart. Annie stepped on to the curb to hail a cab, as the taxi driver pulled up, she now had to hope that Danielle didn't move the hide-a-key.

* * *

"So that's what you call this?" Stacie laughed as Scott squeezed by her.

"I'm proud of my home. Scott Simpson, by the way." He said extending his hand to her. "Good to see you Augs." Scott gave Auggie a pat on the back.

"Scott, this is Stacie Vann, she's going to help me get settled in the 'bat cave'" Auggie made his introductions.

"Nice to meet you Stacie." Scott headed toward the boxes stacked neatly in the corner. "So, should we start setting all this stuff up?" He asked kneeling down in front of them.

Auggie caught Stacie's arm as they made their way through the minefield of the office. He was starting to feel like himself again. The familiar sounds and smells of Langley were like coming home.

"Um, Scott…do you mind if we clean the place up a bit." Stacie remarked as she led Auggie around a chair and a pile of files on the floor.

"What you don't like my homey office?" Scott peered over his glasses at them.

"Homey, yes. Disaster area, pretty much." Stacie smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah.." Scott stood up. "This will be your office soon enough, knock yourself out."

* * *

Annie paid the taxi driver and collected her luggage from the trunk. She had been at the house shortly after Danielle and Michael bought it, but she didn't remember it being so big. They had decorated the trees in the front of the house with multicolored lights; there was a lighted snowman next to the front door and sleigh with reindeer on the lawn. Annie was mesmerized by the decorations, so much so that she didn't hear the car pull up next to her.

"It's because it's my house and I can." Michael said from behind his sister-in-law.

Annie jumped the sound of his voice. "Michael."

The two of them enveloped each other in a hug. "You didn't tell us you were coming." He said.

"That's because I didn't know I was until yesterday morning. It's your house and you can?"

"I was standing in Home Depot the weekend after Thanksgiving looking at Christmas decorations. I wanted them all, so I bought them and put them out, because it was my house and I could." Michael grinned at his somewhat obnoxious handiwork.

"It's very…" Annie tried to find the right words. "Bright."

Suddenly the front door opened and Danielle spotted her sister talking to Michael. She couldn't contain her excitement. "Annie, you're home!" She rushed to her sister.

* * *

Auggie had nearly completed wrapping the various cords behind the desk with twist ties when he stood up to stretch.

"Tired?" Stacie asked as she moved the trashcan and adjusted the angle of a small file cabinet at the end of the desk.

"Actually, yes." Auggie answered. "And it feels good."

"I think we're nearly done here. You might want to look into getting a desk with rounded corners, just to be safe."

"I'll talk to Joan about that."

"We should probably work on mapping out the building so you know your way around."

Auggie found his desk chair and sat down, his fingers feeling across the desk to the new refreshable Braille display that he and Scott had set up earlier. "Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, I think I need to buy my friend a drink."

"Hey guys." Scott said as he entered the office. "Just about done?"

"For today, we're heading to Alan's, want to join us?" Auggie asked standing up.

"Better not, the closer Amy gets to the due date, the easier it is for me to land in her doghouse." Scott laughed while grabbing his jacket. "And it's a big doghouse, trust me."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 467 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

"So do you feel like you're ready?" Stacie asked Auggie as they settled into their seats on the plane.

"Maybe." Auggie knew he needed to be honest with her. "It's still a little daunting."

"I think we have everything covered, the car service, your office is all ready for you, groceries, laundry…"

"It's just.."

Stacie placed her hand on his reassuring him. "You're going to do just fine."

* * *

The video feed was like melatonin, each passing minute made Ben's eyes more and more tired. He thought they would slam shut at any minute but his state of near sleep came to an abrupt halt, he leaned forward and hit pause of the video feed. That face- that familiar face was staring directly at him. "Damn it, Wilcox." Ben said to himself.

* * *

Auggie felt the armrest of the seat next to him shift a bit, he hoped it was an indication that Stacie had awoken from her catnap. After a few moments, he could almost feel her looking at him and he smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with one last thing." Auggie began to dig in the inside pocket of his blazer.

"Anything." Stacie said as Auggie handed her an envelope. 'What's this?"

"We traded names for Christmas at Thanksgiving and I couldn't have anyone in my family open it." Auggie heard the sound of paper tearing as Stacie opened the envelope. "Well? Who did I get?"

"Jenny. She wants a cashmere scarf or silver earrings. Who is Jenny?"

"My oldest brother Rob's wife. Do you mind if we stop at the mall on the way back to Hines?"

Stacie was flattered that Auggie had asked for her help with such a personal errand. "Of course. I'm thinking Macy's will have what we're looking for."

"Thanks." Auggie said settling back into his seat. He was really going to miss her.

* * *

_**T Minus 465 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

"Do I get a diploma or something?" Auggie asked as he heard Stacie approaching him.

"Do you want one? I could arrange it?" Stacie set a wrapped gift on the dresser before heading to the sofa. Auggie has emptied the small dresser in his room and had everything neatly arranged on his bed.

"Nah. I've already got three or four of them. I should be good." He said while moving the stacks of clothing from the piles on the bed to his Army issued duffle bag.

"Is your Mom coming to pick you up?"

"No, Charlie is. Seems high-priced accounting firms on Wacker Drive take the week before Christmas off." Auggie said moving to the dresser.

"Must be nice."

Auggie ran his hand across the top of the dresser and discovered the wrapped gift. He picked it up and turned toward Stacie with a confused look on his face. "What's this?"

"Jenny's present, I thought I'd wrap it for you, I hope that's okay."

"Okay?" Auggie smiled, "It's great. I was wondering how I was going to get paper and a bow on it without it looking like one of my nephews had wrapped it. Thank you." Auggie walked over to the sofa and sat next to Stacie. "This isn't all I need to thank you for." He said shaking the present.

"I hate goodbyes." Sometimes Stacie was glad that her students couldn't see her; she could feel the color filling her face, an indication that tears might be coming.

"I do too." Auggie replied. "Can we call this a see you later?" He reached for her hand and squeezed it when he found it.

"I would really like that."

"Thank you Stacie, thank you for everything, for starting me on this journey and getting me to where I am today."

"You're welcome."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could have…but…"

"But, it wouldn't have been the same."

Stacie laughed while a tear escaped her eye. "No, it wouldn't have. Who would have thought when they gave me the computer nerd from the Pentagon that I would get Auggie Anderson, super spy."

"Shhh…that's still our little secret."

"It will always be safe with me."

* * *

If there was one thing that Ben Mercer had learned as a deep cover agent for the CIA it was that money could buy just about anything.

"Will this do?" The man in front of him asked him in broken English as they peered into the trunk of the car.

"This will do nicely." Ben answered in equally broken English as he closed the trunk and handed the merchant a small paper bag of cash.

* * *

"Ready buddy?"

Auggie turned his head to the sound of his brother's voice. "Ready Charlie."

"This all you've got?" Charlie said scooping up the duffle bag.

"Just the duffle, yep." Auggie answered as he unfolded his cane.

"Dude, you travel light."

"Didn't really plan on being here."

"True. So you ready for Christmas at the Anderson's?"

"Are we ever ready for that?" Auggie said following Charlie into the hallway.

"Nah, but at least we won't have any Michelle drama this year."

"Michelle drama?"

"She and Jamey had a knock down drag out fight in front of the tree last year. I thought Mom was going to freak that they were going to take it down and all her ornaments with it."

"Jeez, the things I miss.." Auggie smiled at the thought of his mother throwing herself in front of the Christmas tree to protect her ornament collection.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 464 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

"Why do you insist on making all the Christmas cookies right before Christmas? " Annie asked her sister as she scooped flour into the measuring cup.

Danielle looked up from the floured counter where she was rolling out cut out cookies. "For the same reason we make the pies for Thanksgiving on the morning of…"

"So they're fresh…" Annie said repeating her mother's words with a smile.

"I'm glad you came home for Christmas."

"And miss all this?" Annie swiped her hand across the flour-strewn counter. "Not for the world."

* * *

Auggie was enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning. In twenty-four hours, the Anderson house was going to be bustling with the activity of Christmas Eve. He poured himself another cup of coffee and headed toward the living room. The smell of the Christmas tree assaulted his nose the moment he entered the room.

"Morning Auggie…" He heard his mother's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Mom. There's fresh coffee ready." He said settling into one of the arm chairs.

His mother shuffled through the living room to the kitchen. A moment later she joined him with her own cup of coffee.

"Why the real tree this year? " Auggie asked as soon as he heard her sit on the sofa. "I thought you were boycotting the mess and going with an artificial tree."

Marianne took a slurp of coffee to think about how to word her answer. "I thought you might enjoy a real one this year."

"I do, but…"

"You can't see the tree, but I thought you'd enjoy the smell. It reminds me of when you boys were little."

Auggie inhaled the intoxicating scent of evergreen. She was right, the smell took him back to his childhood. "Thank you Mom. That was really thoughtful."

"I don't often get my baby boy here with me at Christmas. I wanted it to be special."

Auggie smiled at his mother. She was right, the accident, as awful as it was, allowed him to spend the fall with his family. Something he hadn't done since he was a teenager. "It will be special."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 463 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

"Where is he?" Katia exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.

"I bet I can find him first." Chloe said following her sister.

"What is this?" Annie turned toward Danielle.

"It happens every morning." Dani laughed. "They have to find the _Elf on the Shelf_."

"Aunt Annie," Chloe tugged on her robe. "Elfie watches us all day and reports to Santa at the North Pole, then he comes back to watch us again." Chloe was off to look for the elf.

"He's in a different place every morning." Katia explained.

"I found him. I found him." Chloe's excited voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Where?" Katia ran toward the kitchen with her aunt and mother close behind.

"There." Chloe pointed to the little elf sitting on the top of the plantation shutter in the breakfast nook.

Katia's eyes grew wide. "He's going to make sure we drink all of our milk."

"Elfie is one smart guy." Dani nudged her sister on the way to the coffee pot.

"He sure is.." Annie replied.

"Aren't you glad you came home?" Dani said leaning on the counter and winking at Annie.

* * *

"Morning." Auggie's mother greeted him as soon as he entered the living room. 'What have you got there?"

Auggie took a few cautious steps toward the smell of the Christmas tree and set the wrapped gift down with the rest of the gifts. "Jenny's present."

"Did you wrap that yourself?" Marianne asked as she finished arranging the presents under the tree. "Because if you did, you're a whole lot better at it now that you can't see."

"Funny. No, Stacie did that for me." Auggie laughed, "This is what my wrapping looks like." He extended a crumpled piece of tissue paper toward the sound of his mother's voice.

"What's this?" Marianne asked standing up and taking it from her son. "You didn't get my name this year."

"I wanted to get you something… open it."

Marianne unwrapped the tissue paper to find a glass icicle inside. "Auggie it's beautiful."

"Stacie's sister makes them and I though it would look nice on your tree."

"Thank you sweetie." Marianne said giving Auggie a kiss and reaching to hang it on the tree. "It's perfect. Just like you…"

* * *

"You can't tell me that your reason for wrapping all the gifts at the last minute is because they're fresh." Annie told her sister as she reached for another roll of wrapping paper. They had taken over the entire living area of the guesthouse with presents, wrapping paper and bows.

"No, it's just procrastination." Dani answered.

"Walkers never do that."

Danielle stood up from the floor and walked over to the counter where they had an open bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and picked up an envelope from the counter.

"Speaking of procrastination." She said waving the envelope at her little sister.

"I know.. I just wanted to enjoy Christmas before I started with that."

"What do they want?" Dani asked looking at the envelope from the Smithsonian.

"Recruiting letter, I'm sure it's just a form letter."

'The Smithsonian, that's like the best museum in the country."

"I know, I'm just not sure if I want to settle down."

Dani poured a second glass of wine and walked over to her sister, swatting down in front of her. She handed her a glass of wine. "You have to sometime, you're nearly 27 years old."

"Thanks for the reality check, sis." Annie took the glass of wine. "I will call them after the holidays, I promise."

* * *

"See I knew I had five strapping sons for a reason." Marianne joked as she watched Auggie kneed the bread dough on the counter.

"It's all about the manual labor." Auggie replied as he turned over the bread dough and reached for some more flour.

"You know it." Marianne watched him deftly work the dough.

Auggie could feel her eyes on him. Somehow in the last few months he had developed a sense of knowing when he was being watched. " What is it Mom?"

"It's just…" She struggled for words. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I know you're proud of all of us boys."

"Seriously, I don't know how you do it."

"I just do." Auggie stopped working the dough and ran his hand along the counter until he found where his mother was standing. "I listened to you. When I had that really bad day back at Hines, I listened to you."

"That's a change."

"Seriously, I had some really bad days, you just didn't see all of them. I was angry, I was downright pissed at what I'd been handed, but I had to get past it. I'm done mourning the loss of my sight. I'm done with the self-pity. Do I like this hand I've been dealt, no. But I can't do anything about it. So I might as well make the best of it. You told me that, just like you told your brother."

Marianne tried to stifle her tears, but her emotions got the best of her. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Auggie gave his mother a hug getting flour all over her. "Except for Washington DC next week."

"About that…" She said pulling away.

"Mom.."

"I know, I just like having you here."

"And I like being here." Auggie said with a smile.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 464 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

Jamey Anderson tried to walk down the hallway of his parent's home as quietly as possible. The tradition of all of them staying the night on Christmas Eve was getting harder and harder the older they got. With the addition of Bobby and Chris, it was even harder. He didn't want to wake them up; then the entire household would be up for the day regardless if they wanted to be. He crept down the stairs, careful not to hit that squeaky spot that had busted each of the brothers at least once after curfew.

"Missed the squeaky stair…" Auggie whispered to him as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jamey found the light switch as turned on the lights to the Christmas tree; soon the room was illuminated by the soft light. He spotted Auggie sitting on the sofa next to the tree. "A little early don't you think?" He asked his baby brother.

"Just enjoying the quiet."

"It is pretty peaceful."

The brothers sat for a moment thinking of the day before them. Finally, Jamey broke the silence. "I'm glad you're here with us this year."

"Me too."

"I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry we haven't had more time to talk…with the promotion and Michelle …"

"It's okay. Really." Of all his brothers, Jamey was the one that Auggie was the least close to. But they had more in common than Jamey knew. "Tell me about the job; how's it being a big city police detective?"

"Daunting….I have so many open case files on my desk, I don't even know where to start."

* * *

Jai signed the credit card receipt in the small restaurant in downtown Suez. He had just enjoyed a quiet meal before taking his turn in the surveillance car outside Yoseph's apartment. Looking down at the date on the receipt, he realized that it read 12/25/08. Christmas Day. He had been so busy working on this case; he didn't even realize that it was the holidays. Even though his family never really celebrated Christmas, he felt the need to talk to his mother, reaching for his cell phone he began to dial.

* * *

"Is that all there is?" Chloe asked from underneath the pile of crumpled wrapping paper.

"Santa was pretty good to you." Danielle answered.

"I think you got plenty." Michael laughed.

A few moments later, Chloe emerged from the paper, "Wait, I found one more. It's for you Aunt Annie!" She crawled over to Annie and handed her the small wrapped box.

"Who is this from?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to open it." Dani said mysteriously.

Annie carefully pulled away the paper from the box and opened it. Inside she found a key on a pewter key chain. "A key?"

"To the house, we don't want you to use the hide-a-key anymore." Michael said with a smile.

"We're hoping that you'll stay with us a for a while and use that key…" Danielle explained.

Annie looked at the hopeful faces of her family, especially her two nieces. "I think that could be arranged…"

"Yay!" Chloe and Katia said in unison as they ran to her for a hug.

* * *

"Whose turn is it?" Bob Anderson looked at his family gathered around the Christmas tree. "Jenny's gift was from Auggie…so it's Auggie's turn. Bobby see if you can find the gift with Auggie's name on it."

Bobby dove into the pile of presents under the tree and found a large wrapped box. He tried to lift it up and groaned under its weight. "It's heavy."

"Let me help." Chris went to help his twin. The two of them carefully carried the gift to Auggie and deposited it on his lap.

"Who is this from?" Auggie asked touching the tag on the gift.

"It's from me." Jenny answered.

"We got each other's name? That's a first." Auggie remarked as he ran his finger along the seam of the paper to open the gift. Once the paper was removed, he lifted the lid of the box and reached inside. He pulled the tissue wrapped object out of the box. Within a few seconds, he was holding a wooden sculpture in his hands. "It's beautiful." He said feeling the soft, polished teakwood. "Thank you."

"Laura and I went to an art fair when she was here at Thanksgiving…she was really impressed with the artist. I thought you might like to have it on your desk at work."

"That's exactly where it's going to go." Auggie continued to run his fingers along the shape of the sculpture; it was an incredibly thoughtful gift. "A little bit of home in Washington DC."

* * *

"Is this day real?" Joan asked dreamily as she lounged in bed.

"It is Mrs. Campbell. No ringing cell phone, no National emergencies, no stress. Just breakfast in bed." Arthur said as he walked in the bedroom with a tray of food.

"A little late for breakfast, don't you think?" Joan pulled herself up in bed and looked at the bedside clock. It read 1:00 pm.

"Maybe, but who really cares." Arthur set the tray on the bed and climbed in next to her.

"Strawberries and sour cream with brown sugar…my favorite breakfast…."

"Only the best for you…" Arthur said dipping a strawberry in the sugar laced sour cream and handing it to her. "Merry Christmas.."

Joan took the berry from him and popped it in her mouth. "Merry Christmas" She answered with her mouth full before giving him a kiss.

* * *

_Note: After some of the great Christmas stories posted here, I decided to take the minimalist approach to Christmas. Next up: Annie interviews with the "Smithsonian", Auggie goes back to work and I finally figure out how to get Jai out of Cairo._

_Thanks for reading._

_-M_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Collide T Minus 460 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

Auggie held on tight to the elbow of the young woman from Traveler's Assistance as they walked through the crowded terminal at Dulles International Airport. The chaos of the Monday after Christmas and all the travelers it produced made for a little more exhausting experience than he anticipated. Still he was back in Washington DC and he's made it this far on his own but he was glad to have the assistance of Sandy.

"We're nearly to the baggage claim area Mr. Anderson." Sandy announced. "Would you like me to stay to help you claim your bag?"

"My brother is supposed to be here soon, but would you mind staying until he arrives, just in case the baggage arrives."

"Not at all."

"Thank you." Auggie said as they stopped near the baggage claim.

* * *

Hal Kelly softly closed the door to the Oval Office. He had just had two hour meeting with the President of the United States. He had been in the Oval many times before, but it was always as security consultant or in an advisory role. Now everything had changed, even though he knew his role was temporary and had a specific purpose, he was about to embark his greatest and last job of his distinguished career.

"Mr. Kelly, your coat." The President's secretary held out his gray wool topcoat to him. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"Rolaids and a shot of Jack Daniels." He said with a smile.

"You're not the first person to ask for that after a meeting in there…I'll see if I can arrange it." She said with a laugh.

* * *

"Hey Auggie." Bryan said as he joined his brother in the luggage claim area. "Sorry I'm late, parking was a treat."

"No worries, we're just waiting for the bags"

"Will you be needing me anymore?" Sandy asked the men.

"No, thank you for your help Sandy."

Sandy smiled at them and disappeared into the crowd of people and to her next assignment.

"How was Christmas with the Andersons?" Bryan asked as soon as they were alone.

"Uneventful. How's Laura's family?"

"Just some minor drama, but she can tell you about it at dinner tonight."

The loud horn indicating the impending arrival of the luggage sounded and the two men moved toward the carousel.

"I've just got my Army duffle." Auggie told Bryan.

"Wait here, I'll grab it for you." Bryan told him he took his place along the edge of the carousel.

* * *

Arthur switched the channel on the television in his office to C-Span. He had been watching the daily briefing from the White House Press Secretary since Congress went into recess before Christmas. He settled back in his chair to see if anything new would develop today.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, but Laura cleaned up your place a little and went to the grocery store for you." Bryan told Auggie as he pulled his BMW into traffic.

"That's great. Thanks." Auggie wished he could clean his own apartment and he might actually like going to the grocery store, neither of those activities were his favorites before he went to Iraq.

"She phoned Stacie last week and Stacie hooked her up with some sort of marker and a cheat sheet to mark everything for you."

Auggie was touched that she took the time to call Stacie and find out the best way to help him get settled. "That was really sweet of her…"

* * *

The White House Press Secretary took his place at the podium in the press briefing room and began to rattle off the laundry list of things on his report in a monotone voice.

Arthur busied himself with organizing the paperwork on his desk as he listened to the report: The First Lady was going to be in South Carolina for the opening of a bookstore for underprivileged kids, the President was recommending a committee look into corruption charges for a senator from North Dakota. Oh, and Hal Kelly had accepted the position of Director of National Intelligence.

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was out there; it was finally out there. His friend Hal was officially his boss, and Henry Wilcox's boss. There was just a little satisfaction in knowing that Henry was out of town and the news wouldn't hit him until after the first of the year.

* * *

"Auggie, you made it." Laura said dropping the dishtowel on the counter and greeting her brother-in-law and husband at the door. "Was your flight okay?"

"Fine." Auggie set his cane on the chair next to the door and moved carefully but confidently to the kitchen island. "I hear you've been shopping for me. Thank you."

"I don't mind." Laura gave her husband a kiss and Auggie a hug.

"What's this?" Auggie pulled away from her and put his hand on her swollen belly. "Do you two have something to share?"

"Told you he'd notice." Laura winked at her husband.

"We're due in May." Bryan told Auggie. "But we haven't told Mom and Dad yet. We just told Laura's family at Christmas."

"Drama?" Auggie referred to his earlier conversation with his brother.

"Yeah, my little sister is pregnant too and she was upset that I'm due two weeks before she is, she wanted to have the first grandchild."

"Sister drama…" Auggie and Bryan said in unison as Bryan pulled a few bottles of their favorite beer from the refrigerator. They always said that they were glad they came from a family of brothers.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 459 Days – December 2008**_

* * *

The car from the guardhouse dropped Auggie off at the front entrance of the CIA Headquarters in Langley. The driver offered to help him up to the lobby, but Auggie refused his assistance. As soon as Auggie heard the car pull away, he regretted the decision not to accept help. He and Stacie had walked the familiar route from the curb to the entrance to the security checkpoint a dozen times, but for some reason, he could barely remember the number of steps to the door. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and recalled the path in his head. With his cane extended in front of him he let his muscle memory help him to the door. Within moments, he was rewarded with the sound of the cane hitting the glass. Relieved, he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

* * *

"Did you hear the announcement yesterday?" Ken Jacobs asked as he stopped in the doorway of Arthur's office.

"Did I?" Arthur looked up and leaned back in his chair. "It was the highlight of my day." He said taking off his glasses and tossing them on the desk in front of him.

"Ding dong the king is gone?"

"Can't say for sure, but that is a possibility."

"I always thought the ornery bastard would outlast us all." Ken sighed.

"Doesn't look that way." Arthur smiled at his friend.

"It's going to be an interesting New Year."

"That it is.." Arthur said mysteriously.

* * *

Auggie knocked on the open door of Joan's office. "Joan?"

Joan closed the small file cabinet next to her desk and got up to greet him. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Auggie answered as he walked into the office, his cane sweeping in front of him in the unfamiliar place.

"There's a chair about three feet in front of you on your left, grab a seat."

Auggie settled into the chair as Joan sat down behind her desk. "I'm not sure where you want me to start."

"Well, like I said, we're going to have you sit in with Scott for a few weeks. I know you've been on the other end of the Tech Ops department, but now you'll be the voice in the field agent's ear. It's a little different perspective, but I think you're uniquely qualified for it, seeing that you've been in the field yourself."

Auggie tried to manage a smile, but he this was going to be unfamiliar territory to him.

Joan could see the uncertainty cross his face. "We're going to need your expertise on many levels from encryption to technical issues. Let's get downstairs, Scott is waiting for you."

* * *

"Are you happy?" Annie asked her sister as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm always happy." Danielle said sarcastically.

"I called the Smithsonian, I have an interview with them next week." Annie plopped down at a stool in front of the island while pulling the bowl of chicken salad that Dani was making across the counter to steal a finger full of it.

"What's the position?"

"Something in their acquisitions department. I'm not sure why they're chasing me, it's not like I have an extensive background in art."

"So a minor in art history from Georgetown doesn't count?"

"Okay, so I'm not an art buff, but it's worth talking to them." Annie shoved the bowl back across the counter.

"You could always be a full time mother of two."

"Nah, I'll leave that up to you, super Mom."

* * *

"These are some seriously cool gadgets." Scott informed Auggie as they sat at Auggie's desk in the Tech Ops department. "I was playing with them earlier, quite fun."

"You didn't break them did you?" Auggie said reaching for the refreshable Braille display.

"Don't worry Robin, I didn't move anything in the bat cave since you were here."

The sound of the door sliding open behind them caused both of them to turn around.

"Morning." An unfamiliar, tired sounding voice greeted them.

"Stu, this is Auggie Anderson, your new boss." Scott said.

Auggie extended his hand to the location that he believed Stu was in and Stu shook it firmly. "Mr. Anderson or Auggie?"

"Auggie, please."

"Stu joined us about last May, he's fresh out of Brown. Just enough wiz kid to annoy old farts like us."

Stu laughed at Scott's description of the two of them, they were maybe ten years older than him, certainly not old farts. "Anything I can do to help, just ask."

"The only thing I can think of right now; is to watch where you leave your chair and stuff like that. My shins are in a permanent stage of healing bruises." Auggie told him.

"Got it." Stu said as he settled into his chair.

"So what are we working on today?" Auggie was eager to get started.

"Let's see, I've got a nasty code that's been torturing me for the last two weeks sitting on my desk, a field agent in Mexico City that should be checking in with us soon and some research on a suspected sleeper cell in Buffalo that I'm about to pass off to Stu." Scott counted the projects off on his fingers before he tossed the sleeper cell file Stu's way.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 457 Days – December 2008**_

**

* * *

**

Ben didn't have many belongings; he had traveled light since he left Sri Lanka over six months ago. He carefully packed them up into a small suitcase along with the laptop he had purchased for watching the surveillance tapes. He reached for his most recent purchase, a small handgun and put it in his waistband and covered it with his shirt. Wheeling his suitcase out of the small room in the Hotel Suez, he hoped none of his co-workers would see him. He would not be back.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Scott said in disbelief as he looked at the file that Auggie had just handed to him. "You're not human, you're a damned computer."

"It wasn't all that hard once you figured out the decryption code." Auggie didn't understand why Scott was so amazed.

"Do you do this shit in your sleep? I spent weeks on it and you figure it out in less than forty-eight hours."

Auggie just smiled at him, the file had just been translated into Braille for him yesterday evening and it took him less than twelve hours to figure out the code. He was trying not to let on how easy it was for him to crack it.

Scott tossed the file on his desk and his glasses soon followed. "Tell me something Anderson. Out- going manager to in -coming manager of Tech Ops, were you always this good and didn't let on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lying comes naturally to a field agent like you, but I'm still a pretty smart guy"

Auggie shrugged. "You're full of it."

"All those times when I'd call you for help and you kind of helped me." Scott remembered many an instance that he asked Auggie for assistance and Auggie gave him just enough to figure it out on his own. "Damn, you are good."

Auggie's mind raced back to his first official date with Natasha when Scott called him to help with a code. "I wasn't about to show up a manager with five years more experience than me, that's like signing your death warrant around here."

"Smart and able to play office politics." Scott laughed. "You're going to go far, Auggie."

* * *

Yoseph Itani couldn't believe that this day was finally here, he and his group had been planning it for weeks, no months and it was here. He was going to be the part of something big, something that would garner respect for Hezbollah for years to come. He opened the trunk of the small compact car and removed the well-prepared tote bags. Handing them to his friend, they headed toward the pool area of the resort.

* * *

Ben took his place in the corner of the cabana. He was as prepared as he would ever be. From the activity of the last few days, he had deducted which cabanas they were going to plant the explosives in. Now he just had to wait for them to arrive.

* * *

"They're bringing something inside with them." Williams said while looking through the lens of the binoculars, he was watching Yoseph carry the bags inside the resort.

"That's new." Jai said leaning forward in the seat of the car. The hair on his neck stood on end and a small shiver ran down his spine. "This is it." He pulled on the latch of the car door. "Call Chet, hell, call the cavalry." He sprang from the car and jogged toward the resort.

* * *

"9-1-1 from Roy Williams in Egypt…we need to jam all the cell phones in Suez right away." Stu said hanging up the phone.

Scott and Auggie sprang to action at their respective computers. "What satellites can we hop onto?" Auggie asked while typing, soon his fingers flew to the Braille display below his keyboard.

"If one of ours isn't available, we can try to jump on board a Russian one." Scott answered, equally as distracted.

"I'm on board one of ours." Auggie said continuing to work on the jamming procedure.

"Stu try to get into one of the Russian's. Let's jam everything we can." Scott ordered as the three Tech Ops calmly went about their task.

* * *

"Hello." Ben greeted Yoseph as soon as he entered the cabana, the gun he purchased pointed right at Yoesph's forehead. "I'll take that." He grabbed the beach bag from the hands of the terrorist and tossed it aside. "Cell phone too, two fingers only."

Yoseph reached inside his pocket and removed his cell phone with his thumb and index finger.

"Thank you." Ben took it from him and tossed it on the ground, smashing it. He handed a zip tie to Yoseph. "Put this on."

Yoseph followed his command and tied up his own hands.

"Good, now we hang out for a few minutes." Ben said while cautiously watching his prisoner.

* * *

"What's going on?" Joan asked as she witnessed the activity in the Tech Ops office.

"Not sure." Scott didn't look up from his display. "9-1-1 from Williams in Suez to jam all the cell towers."

"We've got another eleven minutes before the satellite comes back online." Auggie said reading his Braille display.

* * *

Jai followed Yoseph's friend through the crowd at the pool area, weaving back and forth, dodging scantily clad women. The women noticed him dressed in his usual beach bum attire, but he didn't notice them. He had a mission, to stop whatever Hezbollah was about to do. His mark ducked inside a cabana and Jai followed him inside.

* * *

It was primitive but effective; Ben wrapped the duct tape from the maintenance office at the Hotel Suez around the King Palm tree and his prisoner several times. This would assure that there would be no escape before the authorities arrived. Ben looked up as he tore the tape and spotted Jai following a man into a cabana.

* * *

"How long till the satellite comes back online?" Joan asked.

Auggie reached for his Braille watch, "Seven minutes."

"Damn, I wish they'd call in." Scott thought out loud.

"Who do we have there?" Joan wondered.

"Williams, Chet and Jai."

Jai's name caught Auggie off guard, he hadn't thought about him since their fight in the courtyard nearly a year ago. He was still pretty angry with Jai, but he didn't want any harm to come to him.

* * *

Ben entered the cabana through the back to find Jai and the terrorist standing face-to- face and gun-to-gun. "Look, the good guys have another gun." He said pushing the barrel of his gun into the back of the head of the terrorist. "Thank you." He grabbed the gun from the terrorist's trembling hand and the beach bag from the other. "Grab his cell phone." Ben instructed Jai as he used another zip tie.

Jai reached inside the shirt pocket of the terrorist and removed the cell phone. With one hand he slid open the back compartment and removed the battery. "Long time no see Mercer."

"Missed me, did you?" Ben asked, now holding his gun on Jai.

"Ben, I really wish…" Jai started.

"Gotta run.." Ben said pulling back the side of the cabana. "There's another one taped to a palm two cabanas over." With that he disappeared.

* * *

"The satellite is coming back online." Stu announced.

"Come on guys call in…" Auggie said under his breath.

* * *

Jai grabbed his prisoner by the arms and led him out into the sunlight. Once outside, Williams and several officers from resort security met him. "There's another one a few tents over….."

"Got him…" Chet said bringing Yoseph with him.

Jai reached for his secure phone and dialed, a familiar voice answered when he called into the Tech Ops department.

"Jai, is that you?" Auggie asked equally surprised to hear his voice.

"Yeah, tell Scott good job, we've got everything under control." Jai answered.

"Will do."

"Auggie.."

"Yeah?"

"Glad to have you back…" Jai said, that was about all the olive branch he could extend from an ocean and continent away.

* * *

Ben walked quickly through the crowd outside the resort; careful not to make a scene and notify security of his presence, no doubt the Agency had everyone looking for him again. He made his way slowly to the nondescript car that he had parked in the lot earlier that morning. Getting inside the car and starting the engine he realized that he had made his escape, again.

* * *

"Stu, if we're going to work together, I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare…" Auggie's voice as a combination of amusement and irritation.

"How…how did you…"

"I just know.." Auggie said swiveling his chair to face his subordinate. "What did you need?"

"It's just…" Stu stammered. "How did you do that?"

"I can show you if you'd like. Pull up your chair." Auggie heard the sound of Stu's chair wheeling toward him.

"It was pretty amazing what you did before." Stu marveled. "I'm not that fast and I can see."

Auggie thought about Stu's words for a moment. He had been going on pure adrenaline earlier that afternoon. He didn't think about what needed to be done, he just did it. It took him a few more seconds to do what he needed to do with out his eyesight and, sure, he had the support of Scott and Stu, but he was able to do his job. "Grab a pair of headphones and we'll get this thing fired up.." Auggie set out to explain how his software worked.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 449 Days – January 2009**_

* * *

Annie used her new key to lock the door of the Brooks house and walked toward her car in the driveway. She hadn't been on a job interview in years and she somehow found herself very nervous. This was a first interview and she probably wasn't qualified for the position anyway, it would be good experience. The ding letter would come in a day or two and she could move on to something else. Starting the car, she wondered what it would be like to work for the top museum in the country.

* * *

"I still can't believe Mercer was there the whole time." Arthur told Jai.

"Looks like we had the same idea about stopping the resort bombing." Jai said taking drink of his coffee. "He actually helped."

"Kind of hard to hate the guy, isn't it? Don't worry, he'll surface again."

"I'm not worried. So where's the girl?"

"Here in DC, came home to see her sister for Christmas." Arthur replied. "We might be able to keep her in our pocket for a while."

"What are you up to?"

"I'll let you know when I have more information." Arthur didn't want to spill the news until Annie was committed to the Agency. "You should kick back, take a few days off.."

Jai leaned back in his chair at the sidewalk café and took another drink of his coffee. "I might just do that. Did my Dad say where I'm headed next?"

"I haven't spoken to him, but lay low, take a few days and I'll be back in touch." Arthur said before disconnecting the line. Jai was probably going to want to lie low the next few weeks, because the shit was going to hit the fan.

* * *

"So tell me the moment when you realized how much you enjoy art." Phillip Duncan asked Annie.

Annie thought about her answer for a moment. "I was about 16 or 17 and I was visiting Chicago with my parents and we went to the Art Institute of Chicago. I remember standing in front of _Sunday on Le Grande Jatte_ by Georges Seurat. I was just mesmerized by the pointillism technique. The skill, the labor of love, the talent that went into that massive piece of art.."

Phillip was impressed and he wasn't often impressed by his interviews, she could be qualified for a position at the Smithsonian, but that wasn't what this interview was for.

"This position requires quite a bit of travel, much of it at the last minute. Do you feel that would be an issue for you?" He was used to vetting Agency recruits. The girl in front of him seemed different than most of the individuals that usually sat across from him in the conference room. She was confident and self-assured, he found himself trying to sell her on the job instead of the other way around.

"No, I don't see that being a problem at all. I enjoy traveling and last minute is how I usually travel anyway. When I came back to Washington DC, I decided 48 hours before departure." Annie answered. "I'm still a little confused though."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't have an extensive background in art, but here we are."

"We're looking for someone with your unique combination of skills…."

"Really?"

"Your ability to speak seven languages is quite appealing. Much of the business we do is outside the United States and not all our contacts speak English."

"Understandable."

"Sometimes we find ourselves needing to understand the language of our contacts without them knowing we understand them. It helps in negotiation." Phillip was trying to be vague and pointed at the same time. "Of course your undergraduate studies in art history are important."

"Now this makes much more sense."

"One last question, Ms. Walker. For some, working for the Smithsonian is a calling, a service to our country. How do you feel about that?"

Annie thought that was an odd question, but this had been an odd interview. "My father was career Army. I grew up on Army bases and I understand the commitment it takes to serve our country. Who knows, looking back, I might have followed my father's footsteps into the military. It's a noble profession."

Phillip stood up and Annie followed suit. "Thank you Ms. Walker. I believe we will be in touch." He said shaking her hand and opening the door to the conference room.

"Thank you too." Annie said before stepping out the door.

Once Annie was out the door, Phillip looked toward the framed mirror on the wall and nodded his head.

On the other side of the one-way mirror Arthur smiled smugly to himself. "I like this one. We need to get her back in here." He told the other senior agent standing in the room with him.

* * *

_Note: ComicalEpiphanies borrowed my character Scott Simpson, the head of the Tech Ops department for her story Close and Continuing, now I borrowed the scene she created with Scott and Auggie and the code Scott was trying to crack. Thanks to her for expanding the character for me and doing such a fantastic job. If you haven't read Close and Continuing, by all means stop by and check it out, early Auggie at it's best__**.**_

_Thanks for reading. _

_-M_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Collide T Minus 446 Days – January 2009**_

* * *

"Henry thanks for coming by." Hal Kelly extended his hand to his Director of Clandestine Services.

Henry tried to hide his distain for his new boss as he shook his hand firmly. "When the Director of National Intelligence calls, you come." Henry said before taking a seat in one of the leather armchairs across from Hal's desk.

"I'm still getting my feet wet so to speak." Hal settled back into his chair, he was enjoying the authority that the office brought.

"You've been around the block a few times, Hal. There's no getting your feet wet anymore." Henry knew that Hal had a long career in the Air Force and at the Pentagon. He wasn't a rookie at this.

"Maybe.."

"So, why am I here?" Henry lowered his eyelids a bid, he was annoyed by this whole exercise.

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page." Hal started. "And the same page as the President."

"And what page is that?"

"We're not enjoying, how shall I say it, the best reputation in the International intelligence community."

"We shouldn't." Henry said angrily, "We should be feared."

"We are and many say we're not playing fair."

"There is no rules when our National security is at stake. We're the God damned United States. We're the biggest bully on the block and frankly I like it that way."

" You may like it, but he President does not." Hal leaned forward on the desk; he wasn't about to take any crap from Henry Wilcox. What was even better; is that the President told him he didn't have to.

* * *

"Miss Walker, thank you for coming back. " Phillip Duncan said as he opened the door of the conference room at the Smithsonian.

"I was rather surprised to get your call." Annie said taking a seat at the conference table.

"And why was that?" Phil joined her at the table.

"Don't get me wrong, I was happy to hear from you…"

"Miss Walker, we feel that you are uniquely qualified for the position we're looking to fill."

"Really?"

"Really." Phil nodded toward the mirror and Annie turned around to look at it.

"What's going on here?" She was prepared for a second interview, but something just didn't feel right.

"What are your instincts telling you?"

Annie leaned forward in her chair, ready to leap at any moment. "That this is not what it seems…"

"You're correct." Arthur Campbell said entering the room.

* * *

"The President would like you to scale back your black ops. The results for the most part have been successful, but.."

"Are you talking about the mission that went awry in Istanbul?"

"That and the one that nearly killed one of our Special Ops agents outside Tikrit last summer.

Damned Anderson, he was never going to shake that one. "That was a fluke."

"You need to scale things back, go by the book. Follow protocol."

"Protocol, my ass. Have you been talking to Lila Ferguson?"

"No, I have not. But the President does listen to the heads of his committees."

'This is bullshit and you know it." Henry stood up and leaned forward on the desk.

Hal stood up as well, his full height revealed. He looked down on Wilcox. "Henry this is not a negotiation, you will follow these orders, they come directly from the President."

* * *

"I…I don't understand…" Annie stammered.

"It's okay, Phil," Arthur took a seat conference table. "I can take it from here."

Phil got up and quietly left the room.

"What is going on? Are you from the Smithsonian?" Annie asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Am I in trouble?"

"We'll soon find out." Arthur said mysteriously, he usually didn't get involved in this stage of recruiting, but this was a special instance. And this recruit had a special role. "Do you know what a Non-Official Cover is?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"No. But you interviewed for one."

"I thought I was interviewing for a position in the acquisitions department."

"That's what you'll tell your friends and family when you join us…"

"Join us? Just who is 'us' ?" Annie knew this was a strange interview from the beginning, but now she was getting worried.

"We are the Central Intelligence Agency, the CIA." Arthur said proudly. "And we would like you to join us."

Annie leaned back in her chair trying to keep her mouth from gaping open. Did she just hear him right; the CIA wanted her to work for them. "I..I don't understand."

"Anne Catherine Walker, I believe you have what we need and I would like you to consider joining the CIA."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 444 Days – January 2009**_

* * *

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay in DC for a while?" Danielle asked as she watched her little sister throw clothes in her carry-on suitcase.

"I am, I'm not…" Annie said as she tossed more things in the suitcase not even bothering to fold them.

"You've been weird ever since your interview with the Smithsonian." Danielle grabbed Annie's hands. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." Annie lied.

"You've been distracted and distant."

"No, I haven't." Annie wriggled her hands away from her sister's and went back to packing.

"Annie!"

"What?"

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, really." Annie stopped for a moment, "I just need to get away for a few days and think." She said closing her suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I will be back in a few days. I promise."

"That's what you said last spring and you didn't come back for almost a year."

"I'm taking my key." Annie said dangling the key in front of her sister's face. "I'll be back."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 442 Days- January 2009**_

* * *

Annie stared out the window of the Coaster Train that she had taken from Lindberg Airfield in San Diego. Even in the gloom of the rainy day, the crashing waves of the California coastline were somewhat comforting. She loved the ocean and she loved the beach. That was one of the reason's she wanted to visit Sri Lanka in the first place. Now, here she was thousands of miles from that beach where she and Ben fell in love. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last seven months. Today she was staring down one of the biggest decisions of her life.

* * *

"Happy New Year Dad." Jai said as soon as he heard his father's voice.

"If you say so." Henry grumbled into the receiver of the phone. "Where the hell are you?"

"Still in Cairo, I was following Mercer's girlfriend for Arthur."

Henry remembered Arthur reading him in on Jai's work with Mercer's girlfriend and how he stumbled onto and stopped a plot to blow up resorts around Suez. "Oh yeah."

"Dad is something up?" Jai asked, he father seemed more distracted than usually.

"Nothing I can't handle." Henry answered.

"Okay." Jai didn't really buy his father's answer, but he knew better than to question Henry Wilcox. "So where do you need me next?"

Henry looked at the reports scattered across his desk, he really wasn't concerned about where Jai would be needed next; he didn't need him in his hair in the States. He picked up a report and skimmed it. "John Rochman is down a guy in London. Why don't you head there."

"You sure?" Jai knew London was usually fully staffed and it was an assignment most CIA field agents asked for. "I thought there was a waiting list for London." Jai had made the fatal mistake, questioning his father.

"Just go and don't ask why. Got it." Henry growled.

"Got it." Jai said disconnecting the phone. Sometimes he wondered what his mother ever saw in Henry Wilcox.

* * *

"Daddy…" Annie exclaimed as soon as she saw her father on the train platform.

"Annie.." Jack Walker swept his younger daughter up in his arms. "I was so surprised to get your call."

"I know." Annie pulled her luggage behind him as they headed toward the elevator that would bring them up to street level. "I just needed to see you and ask your advice."

"That's new." Jack nudged her as they got onto the elevator.

"Daddy…."

* * *

Auggie walked down the main hallway of the Langley headquarters, the sound of his cane hitting the marble floor echoed from every direction making it hard to distinguish the different noises of his surroundings. He thought he heard a rush of air coming from a door opening to his left.

"Auggie.." Joan fell into step with him.

"Morning, Joan." Auggie smiled continuing to count his steps.

"I wanted to ask you about…" Joan began only to realize that Auggie wasn't really paying attention to her. "Auggie…"

Auggie stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced his boss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, but I'm not quite good enough at this route to do it without counting the steps."

Joan could feel the color filling her cheeks; she'd almost forgotten that the simple task of walking down the hall was difficult for him. "I saw you holding on to Stacie's arm, would you like to do that with me?"

"It's called a sighted lead." Auggie said reaching for her arm. "When you want to offer assistance, brush the back of my hand and I'll reach for your elbow. Then we walk, you just have to remember that I'm next to you and don't run me into anything. And warn me before there's a step or a door." He said as they slowly walked together down the hallway. "So what did you want to ask me about?"

* * *

"Sweetie, why did you come back so soon?" Jack Walker asked his daughter as soon as they were alone inside the car.

"I just.. I don't know. I needed to see you. Talk to you."

"I'm here." Jack said reaching over and putting his hand on his daughter's.

"Not here, not now. Want to take a jog on the beach a little later?"

"Not exactly the nicest day out there…" Jack remarked looking out the window at the rare San Diego day that wasn't sunny.

"So we take a shower while we run."

Jack smiled at Annie, he knew something was bothering her, he just didn't know what and once again, he didn't know how to get her to open up to him.

* * *

_**T Minus 441 Days – January 2009**_

* * *

"You can still beat me any day of the week." Annie said stopping in the sand and putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I can and I'm proud of that." Jack stopped next to his daughter. "Feel better?"

"Actually I do." Annie leaned against a large rock on the beach. "There's something about this place that clears my head."

"I think so too.' Jack climbed up on the rock, barely escaping the surging tide.

Annie ran away from the tide and then returned to join him on the rock, the two of them sat in silence for a moment watching the rhythm of the waves.

"So, are you ready to talk?"

"You have to promise you won't tell Mom." Annie looked over at her father.

"That depends."

"Dad, please."

"All right, what's bugging you?"

"A job offer."

Jack ruffled his brow, "A job offer?"

"It's not just any job offer…" Annie wondered if talking to her dad was the right move. "The CIA wants me to join them."

* * *

Living in the basement of the United States Embassy in London left John Rochman feeling like a cave dweller. Some days he rarely saw the daylight and when he did it was for a brief passing moment. He was down a man since one of his team rotated back to the States, so his hours of daylight seemed even more fleeting than they were before. He heard that King Henry had assigned someone new to him, but he didn't know whom, until..

"John Rochman?"

John looked up from his computer monitor to see who was calling his name. His heart sank when he discovered who it was. Jai Wilcox. He had never met the man, but he knew who he was. It really wasn't his year, getting CIA royalty assigned to his station. "I'm John Rochman." He got up from his chair and went over to Wilcox, extending his hand.

"Jai Wilcox."

"I know…" John said lowering his shoulders.

Jai could read the body language of his new boss, "Don't worry, I'm not here to report to my father."

"Uh huh.."

"I just got off a world tour of an assignment, finishing in Cairo. I'm ready for a little down time. I hear London is the Club Med of all European assignments." Jai took off his suit jacket and grabbed a cup of burned coffee.

"Yep, this is Club Med all right." John laughed at Jai's assessment of his station.

"Just put me to work and don't send me back to Langley any time soon."

John patted the younger Wilcox on the back; maybe he was going to be okay.

* * *

Jack Walker looked at his daughter with a combination of pride and disbelief. He couldn't believe what she had just shared with him. "The CIA?"

Annie took in a deep breath, "Yes. The CIA."

Jack tried to read his daughter's feelings, but good, bad or indifferent, she didn't let on what she was thinking. "So are you asking for my blessing?"

"Yes..no… well maybe."

He thought about his career in the Army and the places it took his family. It was a hard but good life, but raising a family in the service of your country was never easy. "Well, you should think long and hard about it. Think about what you want out of life, where you want to be in ten years, do you want a family. I know you love to travel, so that's a good way to pay for it instead of your grandma's money."

Annie nudged her father, he approved of the way she spent her inheritance, but he still had to pick on her a little. "It's just that is sounds scary and dangerous."

"I would imagine it is, but you would be serving your country."

"Just like my Daddy." She said with pride in her voice.

Jack smiled at her, "Well, the Army and CIA are completely different animals."

"I know."

"You can't tell your mother, she would freak out."

"Or Dani either."

"That would send her off the deep end."

"Do you think I should do it?" Annie asked, she really wanted to do this, but she was afraid to say yes.

"I think you should follow your heart and instincts." Jack hugged his daughter. "If your heart says yes and your first instinct is to go for it. Then do it."

"Thanks Daddy.." Annie said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

_Note: This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it seemed like a natural place to stop. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up early next week. Life is a little chaotic here—but good. Gotta love when your hometown team –the Packers—are in the Super Bowl. _

_Thanks for reading._

_-M_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Collide T Minus 438 Days – January 2009**_

* * *

"I'm somewhat surprised to hear from you so soon." Phillip Duncan said while he closed the door of the conference room at the Smithsonian.

"Why's that?" Annie asked while she took a seat at the conference table.

"Most recruits need a little longer to contemplate our offer." Phil said joining her at the table.

"I've thought about it. A lot." Annie took a deep breath. "And I would like to join you."

"Okay then…" Phil took out a form from the leather bound portfolio in front of him. "What we have here is a contingent offer."

"Contingent?"

"Contingent on whether you pass our background search. You don't have any skeletons in your closet that we should be aware of, do you?"

"You mean did I smoke pot in high school?"

"Did you?"

"No." Annie laughed. "I'm the child of an Army officer. Smoking pot would have gotten him in as much trouble as it got me into."

"So with your signature, we'll continue the background search." Phil pushed the paper across the table to Annie.

"That's it?" Annie asked after signing her name.

"No," Phil leaned back in his chair and chuckled, "This, Anne Catherine Walker, is just the beginning.."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 430 Days – January 2009**_

* * *

"Sit rep?" Joan asked Auggie as she entered the Tech Ops department.

"Jake just landed in Buffalo, it will be about an hour before he makes contact." Auggie turned to face his boss. "Not much to do right now but wait."

"Find anything else on the apartment building?"

"Not much, but I'm still digging. It's owned by John Smith from New York City."

"Might as well be John Doe."

"No kidding. Our John Smith paid cash for it about ten months ago. Seems that it was quite the blighted property, so the city leaders were only too happy to take the cash. No questions asked." Auggie reported. "One of the residents, Jim Jones has made quite a few purchases from sporting good stores, but other than that nothing unusual."

"Another common name. What are they buying?"

"Tents, sleeping bags, lanterns, large cooking pots, camping stuff."

"Wonder what they could be doing with that?"

"Camping trip to the Adirondacks?"

Joan smiled and nudged him; he was getting his sense of humor back.

* * *

"So did they offer you the job?" Danielle asked her sister.

"Not yet." Annie lied.

"But you've had three interviews. They should make up their minds already."

"I know, they said that I'm a finalist, so hopefully I'll hear really soon." Annie sighed, they said that the background check could take a while, but now that she made up her mind to join the CIA, she was impatient to start the training.

* * *

"Tell me what you see?" Auggie said while typing on his keyboard.

"Greasy spoon. One of those they feature on that show on Food Network about diners and dives. " Jake told his handler. "Kind of expect that guy with the spiky hair and sunglasses the wrong way to wave at me."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's called Bertha's, looks like it's straight out of the 50s. Typical place, one door on the front, probably one in the back by the kitchen. About ten or fifteen customers inside look like they're regulars." Jake said into his cell phone.

"See our contact?"

"Not yet," Jake slid into a booth. "But I think I might have to order a malt or something."

* * *

"You know how hard it is to find a decent donut in this city?" Jai said as he slid a box of the frosted confections on to the table in the basement of the Embassy building in London.

"Perpetuating the stereotype are you Wilcox?" John Rochman dug into the box pulling out a chocolate frosted donut.

"Maybe." Jai poured himself a cup of coffee. "Least you could have done is make a fresh pot." He sniffed the cup; it smelled burned.

" Wouldn't want Henry Wilcox to think I was spoiling his son or anything." John answered with a mouth full of donut.

* * *

"He's here." Jake said setting down his milkshake.

"Guess you'll have to drink that milkshake another time." Auggie laughed into Jake's ear bud.

"There was only supposed to be one, right?" Jake asked, his voice wavering.

"Yes, just the one with a Buffalo Bills hat."

"Son of a bitch, there's three of them."

"Where?" Auggie was getting concerned.

"Two in the front door and one through the kitchen. I don't like this feeling.."

"Just stall them. I'll get your back up there ASAP!" Auggie turned around, "Stu…Scott?" When no one answered, he realized that they weren't in the office with him. He was going to have to do this on his own. He pushed his chair away from his desk to another desk behind him. Quickly, he reached for the buttons on it and dialed. "Something stinks, you gotta get him out of there!" He told the agent that answered. Hanging up the phone, he pulled his chair back to his desk. "Jake, can you talk? If no, clear your throat?" Jake clearing his throat filled his headphones.

"Should we go in there?" Scott whispered to Joan as she watched Auggie work from the doorway.

"He's got it under control." Joan answered quietly. "Jump in if you think he needs help."

"False alarm." Auggie heard Jake say a few tense moments later. "Just got a little to anxious there."

"Stand back." Auggie told the back up agents as soon as he switched lines, "But be ready just in case."

Joan nudged Scott and Scott walked into the Tech Ops office. "Hey Aug, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, we've got it." Auggie said with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 422 Days – February 2009**_

**

* * *

**

"Conrad, I feel like the whole place is watching me…" Auggie said as he sank into one of the wooden chairs at Alan's.

"They're not. Just drink your beer."

Auggie took a swallow of beer and placed the bottle back on the table in front of him. "You wouldn't lie to a blind guy would ya?"

"I'm in the CIA, I'll lie to anyone to get what I want." Conrad Sheehan said taking a drink of beer. "And I want to get her… Sheila…" His voice changed from the male bonding tone to pretty girl at the table.

Auggie noticed the change in his inflection and grinned.

"Hi Conrad, who's your friend?" Sheila asked as she sat in a chair next to Auggie. "He's cute."

"You're drunk." Conrad told her.

"Maybe just a little." Sheila answered putting manicured thumb and index finger together. "But it's more fun this way. So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Auggie Anderson…Sheila Porter…" Conrad introduced them. "Auggie's just back from Iraq."

"A solider. I like soldiers.." Sheila said reaching for Auggie's hand. She was either too drunk to notice or didn't care that Auggie couldn't see. "Tell me about Iraq…"

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 421 Days- February 2009**_

* * *

"Hey Augs…" Scott said as he walked into the Tech Ops office. "The place is officially all yours."

Auggie turned toward his friend and co-worker. "Amy had the babies?"

"Two girls and a boy." Scott announced with pride in his voice. "The good news is that they're all healthy. The bad news is that boys are out numbered. It's me and Austin against the girls." Scott began to put his personal belongings into a small bankers box. "I can't believe they're here after all we've been through."

"You go enjoy them and don't worry about us."

"Seriously, if you ever need anything or have a question. You can call. I'll still have security clearance until the end of my paternity leave."

* * *

Annie had been staring at the envelope in her hand for nearly a half hour. She was afraid to open it, coming from the Smithsonian it could be her welcome to the CIA letter or the so sorry, there's something in your past that we don't like letter. She really wanted it to be the welcome letter, but somehow she wondered if she'd made the right decision. The next phase of her life was in front of her if she could just get herself to open the damned envelope.

* * *

Auggie dropped four coins into the vending machine and pushed the button on the bottom right. He hoped that the vending company had not changed which button was for bottled water since the last time he was there. A moment later he heard the bottle drop, he reached inside the machine and pulled it out. It was a water bottle. Life's little victories came in small packages.

"So what did you think of Sheila?" Conrad asked as he joined Auggie by the vending machine.

"She was…interesting…"

"A little bit of an airhead, I know. But she's hot, so you have to take the good with the not so good." Conrad dropped coins into the machine and pushed the button for Mountain Dew. He opened the bottle and washed down a Tylenol with a drink of the sugary soda.

Auggie could smell the sugar and citrus flavorings of the soda. "Little hangover?"

"How do you know?" Conrad was curious.

"I'm guessing you just took something for your headache with that caffeinated gut bomb of a soda."

"You're still good Anderson." Conrad laughed. "Alan's again tonight?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Annie slid her finger along the flap of the envelope and withdrew the paper from inside. She hesitated for a few moments before unfolding it. Her heart stopped for what seemed like a brief moment as she read the words on the page in front of her. This was it; she was going to join the CIA.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 417 Days February 2009**_

* * *

"MI5 is doing their best to keep tabs on them, but I think they're spread too thin." David Foster reported.

"What can we do to keep information moving?" Henry asked.

"I'd like to increase our informants in Britain. "We're not exactly at full strength in London, but Jai helps." David didn't particularly like having his boss's son work for him out of the London station, but the younger Wilcox was good at his job.

"What kind of dollars are we talking about?" Henry knew that his budget was razor thin and with Lila Ferguson and the rest of her cronies in Congress breathing down his neck, he had to be careful.

"I'll call Roach and see what kind of money he think we'll need." David thought out loud.

"Good." Henry was ready to move on. Bill Davis knocked on the door to Henry's office, "Bill come on in, we were just finishing up."

David collected his notes from the conference table and made his way to the door.

"Close it on your way out…" Henry instructed.

David followed his orders and shutting the door. He knew that Bill was one of Henry's closest confidants.

* * *

Annie had been waiting in the cold, gray room for what seemed like an hour. She wasn't sure if the wait was part of a mind game they were playing on her or they were just running behind.

"Miss Walker?" the dark haired man asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes."

"Thank you for waiting. Shall we get started?"

"Okay."

"Have you ever had a polygraph before?" He asked as he began to attach the blood pressure cuff to her arm.

"No, can't say that I have"

"Good, then we'll have an honest test. Sit back and answer all my questions honesty and completely. We'll be done before you know it." He took a chair across from Annie and began to click on the mouse of his computer. "State your full name…."

* * *

"What the hell is going on at the White House?" Henry asked Bill as soon as the door was closed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bill answered as he opened the door of the cabinet against the wall. "Need one?" He asked holding up a bottle of Johnny Walker Red Label.

Henry nodded. "And bring the bottle."

Bill grabbed two glasses and joined Henry at the conference table. "Hal Kelly? What in the hell is he thinking? That man doesn't have the stomach for intelligence." He poured two large glasses and shoved one toward Henry.

"He's a career brown nose. The son of a bitch must have gotten in good with him while he was at the Pentagon." Henry answered taking a drink of the amber colored liquor.

"Heard he's got Lila Ferguson in his corner."

"Those fools from Kansas keep re-electing her. We're never going to get rid of the woman. Thorn in my side."

"What's the plan?" Bill asked taking a drink.

"They're tying my hands, I can't do my damned job with all their 'lets play nice with the world' rules."

"So we just do more off the books." Bill said raising his glass.

"Fine idea." Henry raised his as well.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 411 Days – February 2009**_

* * *

"So what does a guy have to do to get a beer in this city?" A familiar voice with a Tennessee accent said from the doorway of the Tech Ops office.

Auggie turned from his computer and faced the doorway. "Hallie?"

"Of course, my man." Glenn Hallet walked over to his former team leader. "How the hell are you?"

Auggie stood up and reached for his hand, Glenn took it and shook it vigorously. "Holding my own, gotta work a damned desk job now though."

"Better than the alternative."

"Thanks to you and DJ. How can I ever repay you?"

"Beer would be nice, got forty-eight hours before I rotate back to Afghanistan."

"You're going back to the dusty hell hole?" Auggie asked, but he knew that Specials Ops was in Glenn's blood.

"Pak –Afghan border. Tribal leaders, insurgents and such."

"Pretty much anything Wilcox wants you to do." Auggie remarked knowing that Henry's black ops were never over.

"Pretty much." Glenn threw his arm around Auggie. "So where does a guy get a beer in this city?"

Auggie opened the face of his watch and felt for the time. It was 5:30 pm and he didn't have any major projects to complete. "Ever been to Alan's?"

* * *

"So Wilcox, how much did you learn from your mother growing up?" John Rochman asked the younger Wilcox as they sat in a windowless conference room in the basement of the US Embassy.

"Huh?" Jai didn't know what that meant.

"Lot's of chatter, Al Queda is starting to get busy here in London. We need to see what kinds of intel we can buy."

"And how does that involve my mother?" Jai leaned back in the chair and took a drink of the burned coffee. He made a mental note to purchase a new coffee maker for the place.

"Look at me, I'm a little too white bread to get those boys to talk to me." Roach smiled. "You, on the other hand look nothing like a CIA operative. Might just work for us."

* * *

"Why didn't you take me here before?" Glenn asked Auggie as they settled into a table at Alan's.

"Maybe because you've never been in DC before." Auggie said taking a drink of his beer. "At least not that you've told me."

"The ladies are well…each one is prettier than the next."

"Lost on me buddy." Auggie sighed.

"It shouldn't be…" Glenn looked from his beer to see a few women approaching their table. "Here come two, I think they know you, bud."

"Auggie…we missed you last night." The tall dark haired woman said sitting at the table.

"Had to work late." Auggie explained. "Jane, this is my friend Glenn Hallet. Hallie."

"Hallie? That's a cute name." The second woman said.

"Auggie here gave it to me. Never like it much." Glenn grinned at the beautiful women.

"Hallie, this is Leah."

"Nice to meet you Leah.."

"So is Auggie showing you the town?" Jane asked.

"He's showing me all kinds of good things in DC.." Glenn winked at her.

Auggie leaned back in his chair and took another drink of beer, he always suspected that Jane and Leah were hot, and Glenn's reaction to meeting them confirmed it.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 400 Days- February 2009**_

* * *

"Man, I don't know how you talked me into this." Jai said while adjusting the bistro apron he was wearing.

"So, you didn't wait tables while you were in college? I get that." Roach replied into Jai's ear bud.

"It's not that, they're not going to buy it."

"You have your new identity, you have your PIO card, if they check they'll think you're legit."

"I don't like trading on my mother's nationality." Jai looked out on to the crowd in the small café. "Person's of Indian Origin cards are hard to forge, you sure they did a good job?"

"You're just trying to get out of it." Roach laughed at him.

"Not working is it?" Jai said wryly as he pushed through the swinging kitchen door into the dining room.

* * *

Annie pulled her car up to the gate at Camp Peary. The guardhouse looked much like those of the military bases that she grew up on. It wasn't fancy and it didn't look terribly secure until she got to the actual gate. Then things changed, it was well fortified by guards.

"Anne Catherine Walker, I'm starting training today." She said handing the guard her identification and a letter sent to her by the CIA.

While the guard took her credentials and looked them over, bomb sniffing dogs and men with mirrors observed every inch of her car.

"Thank you Miss Walker." The guard handed her the credentials. "Enjoy your time at Camp Peary." He said with a grin.

Annie pulled away from the guardhouse wondering exactly what he meant.

* * *

"This is going to take forever…" Jai whispered as he entered the kitchen with a tray of dirty dishes.

"You know as well as I do that NOC's take time to establish. Just sit back, have fun and enjoy the tips." Roach answered. "Anyone of interest?"

"Maybe, but it's hard to say." Jai shoved the tray onto a rack in the dish room.

"Patience."

"Easy for you to say."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 394 Days – March 2009**_

* * *

"Henry seems pretty crabby lately." Joan remarked to her husband as they walked across the parking lot at Langley. "Not enjoying the new chain of command?"

"No, he's not. He thinks Hal is out to get him." Arthur answered. " And he's right. It's so fun to watch the bastard squirm."

"You know you shouldn't revel in another's misery." Joan said sarcastically.

"I know, but I'm enjoying it so damn much."

"You're an evil man, Arthur Campbell."

"That's why you love me." Arthur opened the door to the headquarters for his wife before entering himself.

* * *

The intel Jake bought from the informant in Buffalo had been driving Auggie crazy for the past few weeks. It all seemed rather vague; coordinates, moon phases and a couple of dates that didn't seem to make sense. They sent a team to the location weeks ago, but they found nothing; not even a footprint in the snow. Something was there and he just needed to figure out what it was.

"Stu?" Auggie turned around, he had been so caught up in what he was doing he wasn't sure if Stu was still in the office.

"Yep." Stu answered looking up from his screen.

"Have we had any thermal imaging done for the site outside Buffalo?"

"I don't think so, but I can pull up a satellite to see if they can do it on the next pass."

"Do it and let me know what you find."

* * *

The pieces of the gun sitting on the table in front of Annie reminded her of the firearms that he father kept in the locked cabinet when she was a child. She remembered him cleaning them after each use, the pungent smell of gun oil brought her back to her days on Army bases.

"When I say go, you will need to reassemble the firearm in front of you." George Potter boomed from the front of the classroom, he had been using cookies as bribery during training at the Farm for the last ten years. "The first one to finish gets these Oreo cookies." He waved a small zip lock bag of cookies in front of the trainees.

Annie smiled, getting the Oreo cookies for the day meant that you would have lots of company in the mess hall at lunch.

"Go!"

The classroom began to furiously reassemble the guns.

* * *

"Satellite is finishing the pass right now…." Stu reported as Auggie turned around in his chair and pulled himself closer to Stu.

"Anything?"

"It's coming… wait…yes…there's a few spots…right next to the trees."

"That's what I thought." Auggie smiled, "Overlay the aerial photo with the thermal image." He heard Stu clicking away on his mouse.

"Interesting…"

"What?" Auggie wished he could see it for himself.

"There's nothing there on the aerial photo."

"They've got a bunker of some sort." Auggie pushed his chair back to his desk and reached for his phone to call Joan.

* * *

"Done!' Annie exclaimed as she finished with her gun.

George punched his stopwatch. "Almost a record Walker. You get the cookies." He said tossing the bag of cookies her way.

Annie caught them in midair and parked them on the table in front of her with a big grin on her face.

"You all better be nice to Walker, I suspect she's going to be the recipient of many more cookies." George laughed.

* * *

Joan walked into the Tech Ops office with purpose. "What did you find?"

"I suspected that there was something there, we just weren't seeing it. So I had Stu pull a thermal image of the site." Auggie told her.

Stu brought the image up on the big screen monitor over his desk. "Looks like a bunker."

"Excellent. We'll get a Special Ops team up there tomorrow morning." Joan answered. "Good work guys." She said as he gave Auggie's shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 379 Days – March 2009**_

* * *

"Joan where are you taking me?" Auggie asked with amusement and curiosity as the two of them exited the stairwell in the basement of Langley.

"It's a surprise," Joan said mysteriously as they walked down the long hallway.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you're taking me to some dark dungeon and leaving me there." Auggie joked. He was used to Joan's sighted lead and she had gotten very proficient at it since their first attempt a few months ago. He trusted her completely and didn't feel the need to have his cane extended in front of him anymore when she was leading him.

"Very funny. I think you're going to like what you find." She said as they entered a small office. "Marty Hunt, I'd like you to meet Auggie Anderson."

"Great to finally meet you Anderson." Marty looked up from the table full of equipment that looked like miscellaneous spare parts.

"Finally?" Auggie was confused. "Why?"

"Joan has been telling me about you and I told her about something I've been working on. It's still experimental and honestly somewhat secret. But Joan thought you might want to bring it out of the hallows of my fine lab." Marty explained.

"Joan?"

"Just listen to him you cynic." Joan nudged him in the arm.

"Here" Marty placed a small object into Auggie's hand.

"What is it?" Auggie said examining the small metal object. "A flashlight? Wish that would work for me."

"Oh, it's so much more than a flashlight…" Marty said with a gleam in his eye.

* * *

"That small item in front of you, my friends, is an electronic listening device. A bug if you will." George informed his class. "The rest of the items on the table are regular old fashioned telephones. Not your cellular variety, mind you, we'll get to those later."

The class laughed at his description of the telephones.

"Cookies for the person who can take apart a phone and put it back together and it works. Then we'll learn how to plant one of those little bugs in a phone." He said while walking around the classroom.

* * *

'Turn it on.." Joan said expectantly as Auggie examined the item from stem to stern.

"Where?" Auggie asked and a moment later he found the on/off switch. Suddenly the room was filled with the green lights of the lasers hitting on every surface in its path.

"Feel the pad on the underside of the device?" Marty told Auggie. "Place your thumb on the button the front the your fingers on the back"

Auggie nodded his head and placed his fingers along the small rubber pad on the backside of the device. There was a small amount of resistance from the pad on the back, when he brought the laser closer to him on the floor the resistance grew stronger. He could also feel slight vibrations from his thumb. A smile grew wider across his face as he realized what he was holding.

"Marty has been working on this prototype for several years. It's was going to be used in addition to night vision goggles by our military. But he thought he might be able to modify it for you to use." Joan explained.

"It really is like a small flashlight." Marty began.

"A pretty cool flashlight." Auggie loved this new toy.

"The pad on the back side of the device is for the four lasers that are emitted from the front. It tells you how close you are to an object based on the resistance." Marty continued.

Auggie moved the laser around the room testing the device.

"The button on the top where your thumb is transmits information from the sonar that is on the device. Each object will emit a different frequency; you can use it by feel or with earphones." Marty guided the device while Auggie was holding it and pointed it at the wall and then at Joan. "A concrete wall emits a different vibration that say a person."

Auggie could feel the slight difference in vibrations between the two subjects. "This thing is beyond cool."

"It's yours." Joan said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really, but because in it's testing phase…" Joan continued.

"And classified.." Marty added.

"You can only use it here at Langley." Joan finished.

"I can live with that." Auggie continued to move his new cane around the room, testing the different tactile clues that came from it. "You, Marty are a genius." Auggie moved the laser cane from his right hand to his left to extend a hand to Marty. "Thank you."

'You're welcome." Marty said shaking Auggie's hand while he smiled at Joan. The look on Auggie's face made all his hard work worth it.

* * *

_Note: I am guessing on much of the stuff about the Farm. The information I'm able to find on CIA training is kind of vague, so I'm keeping it kind of vague. I'm also not really sure if this is how Auggie's laser cane would work. I took some information from an interview Chris Gorham did right around the premiere and tried to work it into an explanation on how the cane worked. I also noticed that in the pilot he almost always has some sort of headset on, but in later episodes he uses the laser cane without a headset. I made the cane work both ways. It's fiction, right?_

_Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. _

_-M_


	23. Chapter 23

_Note: thanks for waiting for this chapter. I didn't intend it to be so long in between chapters, but I'll blame it on the excitement from last weekend. Our Packers won! It's a crazy, fun time in Titletown._

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 370- March 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What in the hell is that?" John Rochman asked Jai as he removed a large box from the shopping bag he brought with him.

"What do you think it is?" Jai grinned as he parked the box on the table.

"A coffee maker?"

"A coffee maker, a good coffee maker, one that won't make coffee taste like it was mixed with burned toast." Jai remarked while he unpacked the sleek black coffee maker.

"Well that was damn nice of you." Roach said as he retrieved his coffee mug from his desk.

"It was damn nice of the patrons of Bruno's." Jai grabbed a coffee filter and put it in its tray and filling it with ground coffee. "I bought it with my tips."

Roach leaned on the counter and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! Henry Wilcox's son buying us a coffee maker with tips from a covert assignment."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 365 Days – March 2009**_

* * *

"All righty, who here took a high school drama class?" George asked the class assembled in front of him.

Several of the trainees shot their hands up. Everyone wanted to be on George's good side because that could mean cookies.

"Put them down." George continued, "So who here lied to your parents on a regular basis in high school?"

More hands shot up.

"Who forged your parent's signature on a report card?"

Still more hands.

"Anyone manage to get inside the house after curfew without your parents knowing?"

Another show of hands.

"Good. You're going to need everyone of those sneaky tricks you learned as a teenager to become a CIA field agent." George chuckled. "This is Deception Techniques 101. Ready for some fun?"

* * *

"Auggie, how in tune are you with the hacker community?" Joan asked as she intercepted Auggie while walking down the main hallway of Langley.

"In tune? I haven't thought about that for a while. Why?" He asked as the lasers from his new laser cane guided his way.

Joan fell into step with him, "Did you see the S&P 500 this morning?"

"No. But you don't pay me to watch the financial markets."

"I am now. It rose and dropped dramatically this morning in about ten minutes time. Second time in a week that it did that." Joan explained. "We think there might be some sort of hack behind it."

* * *

"When you are a CIA field agent lying is part of your job. Telling the truth to anyone outside the agency is not. You lie to a fellow agent or superior and trust me you will be out on your ass in no time flat." George said while walking through the class. "There is one exception however. Today you get to lie to me and to the rest of the class. Tell your tallest tale. We don't know much about each other, so the story that is most believable gets the cookies."

The class laughed nervously.

"So let's start with Flynn. Michael Flynn, what did you do before joining the CIA?"

* * *

"Too bad Data Tech isn't coming up, I'm sure someone there would know about this." Auggie suggested as he pulled open the door of the DPD. As soon as he heard Joan walk through the door he followed her inside.

"When's it scheduled next?"

"Not till the middle of August."

"That's not going to help us." Joan thought out loud. "Any ideas?"

"Let me dive back into hacker mode, I'll come up with some ideas."

* * *

"Alright Walker, what did you do last summer?" George asked as he stopped in front of Annie.

Annie thought back to last summer and that amazing three weeks she spent with Ben in Sri Lanka. "I spent it teaching English to country school students in Sri Lanka." Annie answered as she assumed Ben's persona.

"Tell us about the school…"

"It was in the most beautiful village outside of Colombo. Right on the town square, it had a dirt floor and these small hand made desks. The students were so eager to learn, they wanted to know about everything American….."

* * *

_**T Minus 360 Days – April 2009**_

* * *

Joan popped her head in the Tech Ops office. "It did it again."

Auggie turned from his computer. "It did?"

"About five minutes ago." Joan said as she walked over to his desk.

Auggie turned back to his computer, "Let's see if that back trace I put on their system leads us anywhere.." He said while following the Braille readout in front of him.

"Anything?"

"I'm guessing the S&P 500 shouldn't be going through Kentucky." Auggie said.

* * *

"Here's what you asked for." Ken Jacobs said as he handed Henry a piece of paper.

Henry put on his reading glasses and grabbed the paper from Ken's hands. "Is it complete?"

"As complete as I can make it without raising any red flags." Ken replied.

"You did most of the research yourself?"

"Most of it, I used a few outside sources, but nothing that would raise any eyebrows."

"Excellent." Henry scanned the list and handed it back to Ken. "Have your guys get on this right away. Kill or capture, preferably kill anyone on this list. They have a shoot on sight order."

"Shoot on sight?" Ken knew that those orders could only come from a few people and Henry wasn't necessarily one of them.

"You heard me. Now go!" Henry barked before he turned around in his chair. He was finished with the conversation and he was finished with Ken questioning him.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 350 Days – April 2009 **

* * *

George walked through the class handing out small index cards. "Don't share anything on the card I've handed you to anyone else. The description is who you are, your vocation and history. You are going to cheat, steal and lie your way into various situations that I give you. You cannot let anyone know who you really are. If we figure out your real identity, you get to sit in the back of the room. And no cookies for you!"

A collective laugh from the class filled the room.

"Let's begin…"

* * *

"Damn it…" Auggie exclaimed as he read the information being filtered to his Braille display. "These guys are good…"

"What's up?" Eric Barber asked as he walked into the Tech Ops office.

"Hey Eric.." Auggie greeted his fellow Tech Op. "I've got a back trace on a hack and every time I think I've got them triangulated, they move again. I think they've been through the entire lower forty-eight except Montana.." Auggie turned toward Eric, the frustration evident in his voice. He didn't like to be defeated and certainly not by another hacker.

"Have they gone through any one point on each of the traces?" Eric wondered.

"Good thought…" Auggie turned back to his computer and brought up the data from the past traces.

Eric leaned over Auggie's shoulder reading the screen as Auggie followed the information on his Braille display. "Simi Valley…" They both said in unison.

"Eric, you're a genius." Auggie grinned. "I was so caught up in the end point that I didn't even think of the common denominator."

"They're just trying to throw you off the track."

"Almost worked, each time they routed through Simi Valley two or three times. That's their home base." Auggie said as he pulled an earphone over one of his ears and began typing. "Just gotta find the IP and we get them. Thanks."

"Anytime.." Eric patted Auggie on the shoulder before heading out of the Tech Ops office.

* * *

Annie looked at the card in her hand. Today she was a jewelry thief from Italy and she was quite a successful one judging by the million- dollar necklace she was supposed to be wearing and there were uncut diamonds 'sewn' into the hem of her pants.

"Marcus, you are a purser on Eurail…" George said scanning the room. "And Walker, you are sitting in a luxury cabin without a ticket. Go."

* * *

Auggie was greeted by the familiar click of Joan's heels in the doorway. "Afternoon Joan."

Joan tried to contain a smile, he was getting really good at recognizing people based on the sound of their footsteps. "What do you have?"

Auggie turned to the sound of her voice. "Do we have any Special Ops teams in the L.A. area right not?"

"We should, why?"

"Because I'm getting close to a location for our S&P hacker. Found an IP in Simi Valley, I'm trying to hack into the ISP's database to get their location."

"We could just get a warrant for that information." Joan observed as she sat in Stu's chair.

"We could." Auggie smiled at her. "But what's the fun in that?"

* * *

-_**Collide T Minus 345 Days – April 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Special Ops team waited outside the tract house waiting for Auggie's go ahead.

"We good?" The team leader asked Auggie.

"Just a sec." Auggie answered as he swiftly pushed buttons on his keyboard. "OK I've got the police scanners in the area jammed, so you should be safe. You've got about five minutes before they get back online."

Dressed as cable repairmen, the Special Ops team cautiously approached the house and one of the members picked the lock on the front door. Once inside they were surprised by what they found. Each one going from one room to the next. "Empty."

"Empty?" Auggie asked, his voice cracking, they couldn't have figured out that he found them.

"Just a computer and server in the kitchen pantry."

"Damn it's a dummy operation. These guys are good." Auggie leaned back in his chair; this one was going to be a challenge. "Clear out, but keep eyes on the place. They'll be back for that server."

* * *

"Report from Pakistan…" Hal's secretary said handing her boss a single type written page.

Hal took it from her and scanned it quickly. "Are you sure?"

"That's the latest report."

Hal leaned back in his chair, rocking a bit. "Question for you…"

"Anything sir."

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd that three Al Queda leaders have committed suicide in the last two weeks."

"Odd sir?"

"Just odd…"

"They seem to have run into quite a few bullets, yes sir." She said smiling.

"That's what I thought…" Hal said rocking his chair. He needed to have someone look into this further.

* * *

"What was that?" Joan asked her husband as four serious looking men exited her husband's office.

"Sorry, it's above your clearance." Arthur said winking at his wife.

"Really?" Joan closed the door behind her.

"Yes, really."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain old friend of yours?" Joan parked herself on the edge of his desk.

"It may."

"Aren't you being cryptic? I might think you were a master at deception or something like that."

"Dinner later?" Arthur was trying to change the subject.

Joan stood up from her perch on the edge of the desk. "Hmmm, maybe." She whispered into his ear before walking slowly out of his office, letting him enjoy the view.

* * *

After a month of waiting tables at Bruno's Jai hated to admit it, but he'd gotten pretty good at his job. He had regular customers that asked to be seated in his section and he quickly became one of the more popular waiters in the restaurant. His section was usually full, but today was a slower day, so when he finally got a table he headed toward it quickly, he was relived to stop the monotony of folding napkins. He approached the table, not really looking up to see whom the customers were. "Hello, my name is Mitt, I will be your server today. Can I start you with something to drink?" He said in his version of his mother's accent.

"I would like a coffee." One of his customers answered.

Jai wrote the order on his pad, and looked up to see a beautiful woman staring at him. "And for you ma' am?" He asked.

"I will have coffee too." The beautiful woman replied with a sparkle in her eye. "Has anyone told you, you are a pretty man?"

"Enny!" Her friend kicked her under the table.

"What? He is." Enny said under her breath.

"I will be right back with your coffee…" Jai said turning on his heel, he could feel the warmth of a blush in his cheeks, she was a brazen one. Pretty and brazen, too bad he was on assignment.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 339 Days – April 2009**_

* * *

"Hal Kelly is here for you." Henry's assistant announced as she walked into his office.

Henry turned his chair around. "Hold him at the gate for a few minutes…"

"I really can't do that sir, he's here…..." She said under her breath.

"Henry, how nice of you to make time for me." Hal said sarcastically as he walked into Henry's office. He had heard Henry tell her to hold him at the gate.

* * *

Bryan Anderson's nose was assaulted by the smell of eggs and fried onions as soon as he walked into the diner. He scanned the room and quickly found Auggie seated in a booth near the back of the place. "I thought you were joking when you told me to meet you here." Bryan said as he slid into the booth across from his baby brother.

"Why?" Auggie asked with amusement.

"Good Eats. What kind of name is that?"

"Accurate." Auggie grinned, "You gotta try the burger with onions."

Bryan reached for the grease covered menu behind the catsup bottle and looked it over. "Mom would flip if she saw this menu.. A two pound burger?"

"I wouldn't try it." Auggie took a drink of water. "How's it going in Charm City?"

"Fine. Laura's about ready to have the baby, moody as hell and work is crazy nuts, but other than that, fine. Got a meeting with the D.A. at 2, supposedly a case we caught is a copycat of one they had here last summer. How's spy world?"

"I hate to admit it, but I'm having fun."

"Really?" Bryan was surprised; he never thought Auggie would enjoy a desk job.

"Really," Auggie said with a content tone in his voice. "It's keeping my mind busy, it's incredibly challenging, more so than I thought and I'm actually using my education."

"That's great Augs.." Bryan said as the waitress appeared by the side of their table. " So what else is good besides the burger and onions?"

* * *

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Henry asked lowering his eyelids.

"This." Hal tossed a file folder on Henry's desk as he took a seat across from him.

Henry opened the file and looked quickly through it. "So." He said tossing it back on the desk.

Hal had enough of Henry's attitude. "Did I or did I not tell you to cool it on the black ops?" He tried to keep his voice even.

"Nothing in this says black ops, just a bunch of suicides." Henry flipped the edge of the folder with his fingers.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Hal responded. "I know what you're doing Henry, and contrary to popular belief, I didn't just fall off the turnip truck." He said standing up. "I will give you something to think about."

" Oh?"

"You think you're the best at this job. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. You need to respect authority and the authority you need to respect is our boss, the President of the United States." Hal continued. "He asked me to ask you to do something and you defied his orders. If you continue to fail to respect his authority, he might just find someone who will. No one is irreplaceable. Not even you."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 332 Days – May 2009**_

* * *

Jai looked at the beautiful woman sitting by his side wishing things could be different. He knew that going undercover might result in a relationship, but he didn't expect to be so taken by her, her sense of humor, her laugh, everything about her was beautiful. They had just had a great time making fun of American pop culture and American's fascination with celebrities at Madame Tussaud's Museum. Now they were sitting in a coffee shop having a slice of pie and coffee, he looked down into the swirling cream in his coffee wondering how life could get so complicated in such a short period of time.

"What are you thinking?" Enny Fazel asked him, as he was deep in thought.

Jai looked up from the coffee. "Just thinking about you…" He replied, looking into her cocoa brown eyes.

"I have been thinking about you too." Enny smiled at him.

"You have?"

"I have been wondering what kind of name it Mitt? Is that like a mitten or a glove."

Jai laughed at her analogy, even though English wasn't her first language, she managed to make a joke with it. "It is Mitul, it means friend." He had a readymade explanation for his cover identity.

"A friend." She replied, taking his hand and tracing the lines on his palm. "So how do we change it from a friend?"

Jai drew a deep breath of air, he was afraid this was going to happen. "We keep having fun and see where it goes."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 326 Days – May 2009**_

* * *

"She's here." Auggie heard his brother say as soon as he answered his cell phone.

"She's here?" Auggie was confused. "Who's she?" He asked while he found the arm of the sofa and sat on it.

"My daughter." Bryan answered. "Two hours ago. Brianne Marie Anderson, eight pounds, eight ounces and every bit her mother."

A wide smile spread across Auggie's face. His brother was a father, of a girl! "Did you call Mom? She must be climbing the walls."

Bryan chuckled. " She's calling into work and they will be on the next flight out tomorrow."

"Figures." Auggie smiled at the thought of his mother doing something she told her sons to never do, like calling into work for a personal reason. "A little girl, what did Mom say?"

"Are you kidding, she's ecstatic! After five sons and two grandsons she finally gets to buy something pink."

Auggie heard a baby crying in the background and his heart melted a little bit, he had a niece. "Is that her?"

"Yep, even her cry is perfect."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 320 Days – May 2009**_

* * *

"I couldn't stop him…" Henry's assistant said breathlessly as rushed into his office.

"Stop whom?" Henry asked turning his desk chair.

"Me." Hal Kelly replied as he stepped into Henry's office. "Close the door dear," He said the assistant as she closed the door leaving the two men alone.

"Nice of you to make an appointment." Henry said standing up from his chair.

"Would you have taken it if I had?" Hal stood in front of Henry, waiting for him to flinch.

"Probably not."

"Honesty from the DCS, I'd say that's refreshing if it weren't such a farce. Three strikes and you're out, Henry. I count two."

"Strikes?"

"I count two times you've defied a direct order from the President." Hal said evenly while he set a thick file on Henry's desk. "The suicides are continuing, even when I asked you to stop."

Henry let out a laugh, "You think I'm behind this?"

"I know you are!"

* * *

Danielle had been trying to catch her baby sister for nearly a week; their paths never seemed to cross. But she knew the yogurt kept disappearing from the refrigerator, so Annie was stopping in the kitchen at least once a day for her yogurt fix. She staked out the refrigerator while sitting at the kitchen table in the dark. On cue, Annie walked into the kitchen.

"Busted." Dani exclaimed as she spotted Annie in the light of the refrigerator.

Annie jumped. "Jeez, Dani, you scared me."

"I was wondering who was stealing all the yogurt, and since I haven't seen you to ask, I thought I'd wait for the thief."

"It's me. " Annie sighed while pulling a spoon from the kitchen drawer.

"So, I've been waiting to hear about the Smithsonian."

"There's nothing to tell." Annie lied.

"Come on, it's the best museum in the country," Dani reached for a spoon and dipped it into Annie's yogurt.

"Masterpieces aren't all that exciting…."

"Liar.." Dani answered while leaning on the counter to hear about Annie's day

* * *

"You think you're above it all. Don't you?" Hal was trying to control his anger, but at the same time, he knew he had set Henry up to fail. Telling Henry not to have any black ops was like telling a sixteen year-old he couldn't drive his dad's sports car. "You may be the most powerful person in this building, but trust me you're not the most powerful in the intelligence community."

"On a power trip, are you?" Henry knew that intelligence wasn't Hal's first career and he was green at it.

"Damn it Henry, take a hint!" Hal put his hands on Henry's desk leaning toward the DCS. "I'm giving you a shot here."

"A shot? You and Lila Ferguson have had it out for me from day one. I'm doing my job, I'm keeping America safe!"

Hal straightened his posture and put his hands in his pockets. "You have a nice house on the Potomac, don't you? Well, you might want to start considering it as a retirement home. We'll talk again soon, how soon is up to you." He said walking out the office without looking back at a seething Henry.

* * *

_Note: So are we ready for Henry to be shown the door? I am, but the surly SOB is so much fun to write, I might miss him. _

_We're moving along at a pretty good clip now, I didn't even realize that it's only a year until the collision-that was until moms5thchild pointed that out to me. Time flies when you're having fun!_

_Thanks for reading._

_-M_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Collide T Minus 317 Days – May 2009**_

* * *

"I just can't get it!" Annie said tossing the lock pick set on the table in front of her.

Mike Flynn looked over at his fellow trainee. "You're not patient enough, you have to let the lock talk to you."

Annie looked through her eyelashes at Michael and raised one of her eyebrows. "A lock can talk?"

"It's all about the feel, it will tell you when you hit the right pin." He continued as he found the right pin and turned the pick set to open the lock.

"How do you know this?" Annie was amazed at the ease in which he'd gotten the lock open.

"My grandfather was a locksmith, I knew how to pick a lock before I could drive."

"Handy." Annie smiled at him; "Come on over here, show me."

Mike pulled his chair over to Annie and grabbed her hands to show her how to insert the pick.

While he was doing it, George walked by them. "Helping out a fellow agent, huh Flynn?"

Mike looked up at the instructor with a guilty look in his eyes.

"I see your lock is already open." George observed Mike's open lock. "Cookies for Flynn ladies and gentlemen." He said as he parked the zip lock baggie of cookies on his desk.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 314 Days – May 2009**_

* * *

"He's not going to like me..." Jai tried to sound worried.

"He will like you. He will like you because I like you." Enny said patting Jai on the hand. "He will see that you're a good man."

Jai leaned back in his chair and looked around the expensive restaurant that they had chosen. "I sure hope you are right."

"Raheem is just over protective of his younger sister. That is all."

Jai nodded at her and continued to watch the door. He didn't want to seem over anxious, but this was he first opportunity to meet someone that was be connected to the Pakistani community that might have information for them.

"He is here..." Enny said standing up and Jai followed her lead.

Raheem Fazul was taller and more intimidating that Jai anticipated. He seemed to exude confidence as he walked purposefully toward their table.

'You must me the man that has stolen my sister's heart." Raheem said as soon as he was at Enny's side.

"Mitt, this is my brother Raheem." Enny introduced the two men.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Auggie pushed his chair back from his desk and laced his fingers behind his head in satisfaction.

"What did you get?" Stu asked looking up from the code he was working on.

"They're smart, but I'm smarter than them." Auggie explained as Stu got up from his chair and walked over to Auggie's desk to see what had his boss so proud of himself.

Stu looked leaned on the desk and read the information on the screen in front of him.

'You didn't."

"I did."

"Damn, you're sneaky. Remind me again that I'm glad you're on our side."

Auggie reached up his hand and Stu gave it a slap. "We got 'em."

* * *

"So what brings you to London?" Raheem asked Jai as their food arrived at the table.

"Studies. I was going to attend university here. But I did not expect the city to be so expensive. I am working at Bruno's to save money for next semester." Jai used the cover story that he and Roach had devised.

"I attended Imperial College. I still have many friends there."

'You do?" Jai didn't want to seem too interested.

"They are all just boys." Enny said to her brother.

"That is because they want to win the affection of my sister."

"They tried, but they did not succeed." Enny smiled, squeezing Jai's hand.

* * *

The familiar sound of Joan's heels signaled her arrival in the Tech Ops office.

"You look rather satisfied with yourself, Auggie." Joan observed.

"He should be." Stu said with a wide grin.

"What did you do now?" She asked.

Auggie turned toward his boss. "Remember when we found that empty house with a server in the kitchen in Simi Valley? Well, I told our guys to sit on it in case they came back. I also sent them in with this." He said holding up a flash drive.

"A flash drive?"

"A very special flash drive with my own personal virus on it. Undetectable to most users, I had the guys load it on the server, so when they tried to use it again for another hack, we could find them."

"And we did." Stu said proudly.

"Here they are." Auggie reached for his Braille display and brought up a screen for Joan to see.

Joan looked at the screen to see the hackers were located in suburban Washington DC. "Good job Auggie...wait ..you wrote your own virus?"

"There are some things that happen in here you really don't want to know about." Auggie laughed a bit.

"Just the end result." Joan answered.

"Yep."

"We'll get a team on it."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 310 Days- May 2009**_

* * *

"Hello Alex." Arthur said looking up from the paperwork scattered across his desk.

"Arthur." Alex Murphy replied closing the door behind him. He went to the mini blinds on the window and closed them.

Arthur smiled at the flourish in which Alex closed the blinds, "What's with all the secrecy? We are the CIA after all."

"This is serious Arthur."

Arthur took off his glasses and pushed his chair away from the desk. "So grab a seat. What's up?"

"We've been watching you for a while." Alex said sitting in a chair across from Arthur's desk.

"We?"

"The vetting committee. We've watched you for a number of years. Your track record in Berlin and Moscow is impressive."

"Thanks."

"You keep your cool and you know how to play the game." Alex continued. "Hal Kelly sings your praises and Lila Ferguson is impressed with you. And trust me the old bat is not easily impressed."

Arthur couldn't contain a laugh. "I assume that's a compliment."

"It is. Listen Arthur, Henry Wilcox's days are numbered. The President is going to ask him to retire. The list for his replacement is short and you are on the top of the list."

"How many names are on that list?" Arthur asked, hoping that Alex couldn't see his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"One."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 307 Days – May 2009**_

* * *

"She's perfect." Auggie said as he traced the edge of his niece's cheek with his index finger.

"She is amazing." Bryan replied as he joined Auggie on the sofa. "Everyday she does something new that makes me fall in love with her all over again."

Auggie enjoyed the warmth of the sleeping baby in his arms. He loved to listen to her breathing, every few moments, she would wiggle a bit, adjusting herself in her uncle's arms. For a brief moment, Brianne made him sad. While he remembered what Bobby and Chris looked like, he realized that he would never see this face of this beautiful little creature in his arms.

Bryan watched the look of sadness creep across his little brother's face. "What's up Augs?"

"Nothing.." Auggie could cover his feeling up with just about anyone, anyone that is but Bryan.

"Nice try."

Auggie took a deep breath, "It's just that I'll never know what she looks like."

Bryan's heart broke a bit at the revelation from his brother. "I know...I'm sorry."

"I am too... " Auggie said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, I usually don't do self-pity anymore."

"If you didn't you wouldn't be human. Glad to know you are..." Bryan tried to lighten the mood. "I think I smell a poopy diaper.."

Auggie smelled the air. "You know, I think I do too. Here you go Daddy." Auggie held they baby out to her father.

* * *

_C**ollide T Minus 305 Days – May 2009**_

* * *

Henry Wilcox didn't like to wait. He hated it in fact. Waiting was a waste of his valuable time and the fact that the President of the United States was making him wait didn't make him any less irritated. He looked around the Mural Room at the White House, it was a prime example of government excess, money to maintain such a palace for the President could be used to keep the people of the country safe. He could find many ways to use the money at the Central Intelligence Agency.

"Mr. Wilcox... the President will see you now." The executive secretary said while opening the door to the Mural Room.

Henry stood up and buttoned his suit coat and walked into the hallway to the door of the Oval Office. The secretary opened the door to the Oval Office and Henry stepped inside.

"Hal, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Henry tried to sound unconcerned.

"Henry we need to talk..." Hal said as the secretary closed the door to leave the three men alone.

* * *

"Power of observation. Your ability to see things that others may not will become a valuable tool for you in the field. This room contains clues many clues about its occupants. Some may be in your face, some may be subtle." George said as he walked among the group of trainees. "You have five minutes, take a look around. Remember what you see...then we will regroup. I've got a whole package of Oreos for the winner of this exercise"

* * *

"Henry, we've been thinking about this for quite a while." Hal said as Henry sat on the sofa across from the President. "And we feel there with everything there becomes a time for change."

"You've done a fine job Henry." The President began. "My predecessor brought you in as the DCS and I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. But, the winds of change are beginning to flow in the global intelligence community. Right Hal..."

"The Cold War is in the rear view mirror and terrorism is still a real and credible threat. But in the new 24/7 information age, we need a softer touch." Hal continued.

Henry could feel the temperature rise in his body. On one level he knew that he needed to just listen to them and move on, but he couldn't. "So you want a pansy to run the Clandestine Services for the United States?"

"Not a pansy. Just someone who will work well with our global partners." The President explained.

"And take direction..." Hal thought out loud.

"Is this about Madrid or Pakistan?"

"It's about more than that Henry, we all know that." Hal told him.

"Henry, your service to the United States has been admirable. At this point you have two directions you can go. You can retire and enjoy your government pension or Hal can publicly ask you to step down." The President stood up and the other two men were quickly on their feet as well. "You have a week to make your decision."

* * *

Annie walked quickly and quietly around the room. She checked out the photos on the bookcase and the magazines on the table. She also noticed the trash in the garbage can next to the desk. The pillows were neatly arranged on the sofa, almost set at perfect right angles.

"Times up!" George said loudly. "Marcus, tell me one thing about the people that live here."

"They like to read." Marcus said.

"Obvious, the sheer number of books on the shelves tells you that. What else? Flynn?"

"They don't have any children. No photos of kids anywhere, no kids books." Mike Flynn responded.

"Getting better. What else? Deb."

"One of them is taking a painting class. Watercolor paper shoved next to the desk." Deb Black answered.

"Very observant. Walker?"

"One of them is obsessively neat, almost to a fault and one probably has diabetes."

George's ears pricked up. "How do you know that?"

"Look at the pillows on the sofa, seriously who leaves them like that? So perfect. The books are all arranged by height and alphabetized. The cap to a needle is in the trashcan, probably from insulin. I would bet there is a sharps container parked neatly somewhere in the bathroom."

'Very good. Right now, you've got the cookies. Who else can tell me more?" George said smiling at Annie.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 300 days- June 2009**_

* * *

Jai dove toward the streaking soccer ball trying to stop it from entering the net. He stopped it with his chest, causing him to nearly lose his breath. Standing up, he looked to the side of the field and saw Enny jumping up and down in delight.

"Good job Mitt!" She yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"You did not tell me you could play like that!" Raheem said as he met Jai by the net.

"I did not know I could." Jai said with as grin.

"It is time to go to the tavern." Raheem handed Jai a towel.

Jai took the towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Sounds excellent." He said as he met Enny and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Aasim, we have a goalie." Raheem greeted one of the team mates as they walked off the field.

"We do." Aasim answered.

Jai looked over at the blue sedan parked by the side of the road, Roach had been watching his game and his new friends. He was pretty sure that Aasim could become an asset. He would need to talk to Roach this evening to see if it was worth pursuing.

* * *

'This is it..." Arthur said while tying his tie in front of the full length mirror. "You sure this is the right tie?"

"It's red, it says power." Joan replied while coming up behind him.

"Is that too much of a cliché?" Arthur asked turning to face his wife.

"Does it matter? According to Alex you are at the top of the list that contains one name. This is just a formality."

"Henry isn't gone yet."

"He will be. Very soon." Joan grabbed the red tie to pull Arthur to her and gave him a kiss.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 298 Days- June 2009**_

* * *

Henry stood in the window of his office looking out over the lush greenery of the Langley campus. He loved the view from the seventh floor of Langley, it felt like it was his eye on his kingdom and somehow it was all crashing down around him. After thirty-five years of service in the CIA he was being unceremoniously shown the door by the Pentagon brown nose and a President he didn't vote for. He took the short walk to his desk and sat down in the black leather chair that he loved so much. Reaching for the phone, he dialed the number he knew by memory, but didn't like to use.

"Hal, Henry Wilcox...I've made my decision..."

* * *

Ben watched the red Volkswagen Rabbit pull out on to the main road by Camp Peary. His sources had told him that the CIA had recruited her, but he didn't believe them. Until now. Trying to remember his training at the Farm nearly a dozen years ago, he was pretty sure the trainees had not gone through evasion techniques yet. After a safe amount of time had passed, he pulled out onto the rural road to follow her home.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 294 Days – June 2009**_

* * *

Jai moved the small envelope across the table toward Aasim. "There is more where that comes from."

Aasim took the envelope and placed it in his lap, he opened it carefully to find the amount they agreed upon inside.

"It is all there" Jai reassured the nervous Pakistani man.

"I am not sure this is right." Aasim said nervously.

"You have lived in the West, you understand that the West is not bad. Jihad is misguided."

"I know, but they are my people."

"And they are wrong." Jai explained. "This will help get your family out of Pakistan, to where it is safe."

Aasim looked around nervously, he knew that this man across from him was right.

'There is a meeting tomorrow. I will have more information then."

"And I will have another envelope for you." Jai answered. "You are doing the right thing."

Aasim stood up, "I hope you are correct." He said as he walked away from Jai.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 290 Days – June 2009**_

* * *

Almost everyday Auggie realized that he missed his sight. He didn't dwell on the fact that he could no longer see, that would never change. But some days, a little something he missed would sneak into his consciousness. Today it was sunshine. The sunshine of the early summer day would be golden against the lush backdrop of the grass and trees in the park near his apartment. He missed sunshine.

"Thanks for letting us hang out with you this weekend." Bryan told his brother as they sat in the shade of an oak tree while baby Brianne slept in her car seat carrier next to them.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Auggie said as he pulled up a blade of grass and ran the coolness of it between his fingers. "No National Security threats this weekend. So we all get to relax."

"All of us except for Laura." Bryan said with a chuckle.

"She's gotta earn her keep." Auggie joined in the joke. "You can't make it on a DA's salary alone."

* * *

Ben understood why Annie's sister had purchased a house in this neighborhood. It was a picture perfect suburban location in Georgetown. From a safe distance, he watched Annie play in the sprinkler in the front yard of the Brooks' home with her niece's wishing that he could join them. She looked so happy and carefree, if only he could go tell her that she was making a mistake joining the CIA. It would corrupt her and ruin her innocence, just like it had ruined him.

* * *

"I think you're actually sunburned." Bryan told his baby brother as they walked into Auggie's apartment. Bryan took his sleeping daughter into the bedroom and reappeared in the kitchen a moment later.

"No, I'm not.." Auggie said going to the refrigerator removing a few bottles of beer.

"Seriously, when was the last time you were in the sun? Don't they ever let you into the daylight at Langley?" Bryan took the beer from Auggie's outstretched hand. "You'll feel it tomorrow. Trust me."

The sound of the door pulling open pulled their attention away from their conversation.

"Laura. How did it go?" Bryan said greeting his wife with a kiss.

"Very well. Excellent in fact." She said kicking off her shoes. "You're looking at the second place artist for abstract art of the Fredrick Art Festival."

"That's wonderful honey!" Bryan exclaimed. "It won?"

"Well, it won second place." Laura said as she set a piece of art on the kitchen island. "I have you to thank for it, Auggie."

"Me?" Auggie didn't understand why.

"You were the inspiration." Laura said looping her arm in his. "Come." She said leading him toward the island.

"Take a look." Bryan told his brother.

Laura pulled one of Auggie's hands toward the art and placed it on it's surface.

Auggie touched the canvas, first feeling the Braille letters on it's surface, reading the words on the canvas. "Love?" He asked as he continued to examine the artwork, finding the word 'love' in raised letters beneath the Braille cells.

"Love. That's the name of the piece." Laura explained.

"It's beautiful." Auggie said giving Laura a hug.

"Thank you." Laura answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's yours."

Auggie ruffled his brow. "You won with this art, you can't give it to me. You could sell it."

"I could, but I'm not going to. I made it for you and no one else."

"I have your art all over my apartment, I couldn't take another piece."

'You're not taking it, it's a birthday gift." Bryan piped in.

"My birthday isn't until July." Auggie tried to protest, but he knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"So it's an early birthday present." Laura told him. "And you can't return a gift."

Auggie pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He was touched by how thoughtful his sister-in-law was. "You didn't have to do this... Thank you."

* * *

_Note: A thank you to resourcress7 for her assistance with the art from Auggie's apartment. We chatted for a while trying to figure out how to recreate the art for ourselves, but I ultimately decided against it, it might announce my obsession with Covert Affairs too loudly. _

_Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated._

_-M_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Collide T Minus 289 Days June 2009**_

_

* * *

_

Jail looked down at the display of his ringing cell phone as he entered the CIA field office in the basement of the London Embassy. The caller ID read Arthur Campbell. He hadn't talked to Arthur in quite a while, not since he was working in Cairo.

"Hey, Arthur. How's DC?" Jai said as he walked toward his desk, ignoring John Rochman and the rest of the office staring at him.

"I wanted to talk to you before the notice came out, but the e-mail was sent this morning." Arthur tried to explain.

"E-mail? Talk to me about what?" Jai threw his suit coat on the back of his chair and sat down at his desk. Roach walked over to this desk and handed him a piece of paper. Jai scanned the paper quickly. "Is this real? It's not some kind of joke?"

"No, Jai it's not a joke. Your father announced his retirement and I'm going to be replacing him."

Jai stared blankly at the piece of paper; his father was leaving the CIA. His father was no longer the Director of Clandestine Services. He was free. He took a deep breath, taking in the information. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Congratulations Arthur." Jai said still not noticing that all eyes from the field office were on him.

"You're doing good work there in London." Arthur began, "And I want you to know that I don't want this to change our relationship. You're still one of our best agents and I count on you."

Jai was still taking it all in, did Arthur his new DCS just give him a compliment; yes he thought he heard that. "When is it effective?"

"End of the month. I assume you haven't talked to your father."

"I haven't talked to him in quite a while." Jai answered.

"You might want to give him a call, I have a feeling he may have some re-entry issues."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 280 Days June 2009**_

* * *

The asphalt parking lot did nothing to temper the blazing summer sun on the campus of Camp Peary. There was an odd collection of cars scattered across the parking lot and the students were assembled near a red Dodge Durango, some of them sitting on the hood and leaning against the SUV.

"Howdy folks" George Potter said as he sauntered up to his class. "Bet you can guess what we're doing today."

Ever the brown nose, Mike Flynn answered for the group. "Hot wiring cars?"

"Stealing and hot wiring cars, yes, that is the lesson for this afternoon." George said as he dumped an odd collection of items on the asphalt. "Tools of your trade. I know none of you have been convicted of stealing a car; otherwise you wouldn't be here. So I assume no one has experience doing this."

"Looks like junk…" one of the students said under his breath.

"It is junk." George said spinning around to see who had called his stuff junk. "But it's useful junk. Each item here can help you gain entry to a car. Select your tools carefully. Flynn, grandpa's lock pick set in your pocket doesn't count." George said standing in front of Mike holding out his hand. Mike pulled out the lock pick set and put it in George's palm.

"Busted." Annie laughed at her friend.

"Ready. Grab something and break into a car!" George yelled.

* * *

The laser cane made Auggie's life infinitely easier; he only wished that he were able to take it with him on the outside. Using the lights from the lasers, he followed their path down the passage outside the management offices of the DPD. He knew the stairway to the bullpen would be a few more steps ahead.

"Auggie…" the sound of his boss's voice stopped him before he could descend the stairs.

"Afternoon Joan." He said turning toward her voice.

"Can you step in here for a moment." Joan asked from the doorway to her office.

Auggie turned around and followed the path of the lasers back to Joan's office, while running the back of his free hand along the wall counting the doorways to her office. "What's up?"

"Arthur is here with us." Joan said as she sat at her desk.

"Don't believe I've had a chance to congratulate you in person." Auggie said, listening for the sounds of Arthur's suit jacket.

"Thanks." Arthur responded "I'm still on sixth floor for another 10 days."

"What can I do for you?" Auggie wondered why he was called into Joan's office with the new DCS.

"Joan was telling me about that virus you wrote to track down the S&P hackers." Arthur started. "Wonder if you might be able to modify it for other uses?"

"With enough time, I can pretty much make it do anything I want." Auggie grinned.

"Excellent."

"We've been watching some chat rooms on a radical student website." Joan explained. "We were hoping that you might be able to help us track down some of the leaders."

Auggie thought about the project for a moment, "You want me to pose as a radical student?"

"Not necessarily.." Joan continued, "We already have someone in place in the chat room, someone that has built a trust. We need you to work on your virus so we can infect the computers to find the source."

"It won't be that easy." Auggie thought out loud. "Many of these students are well versed in computer security."

"That's why we need your expertise." Arthur told him.

"Give me a few days to work on the virus and test it before we go forward."

"Take all the time you need." Joan said.

"Just get it done as soon as possible." Arthur finished. "Could you have it done yesterday?"

Auggie detected the playful tone in Arthur's voice, "No pressure there." He said with a laugh. He was going to like working for Arthur Campbell.

* * *

"I'm in!" Annie exclaimed as she tossed the tennis ball in the air and caught it before and jumping inside the Ford F-150 pickup truck.

Mike looked up from the old Buick sedan he was working on with a coat hanger. "You did that with a tennis ball?"

"Yep, saw it online once and actually used it when I locked myself out of my car at my sister's house." Annie said as she reached under the dashboard to pull out the ignition wiring. After a few minutes of fiddling with the wiring, the pickup roared to life. Proud of her accomplishment, she got out of the driver's seat and sat on the open tailgate waiting for the inevitable.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner." George said loudly as he walked up to a victorious Annie. "More cookies for Walker."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 276 Days – June 2009**_

* * *

"You look so worried." Enny told Jai as they sat on a blanket in the grass of Regent's Park in London.

The day was a perfect summer day with a slight breeze and very few clouds in the sky. As beautiful as the day was, it couldn't help Jai's mood. His father had not returned any of his calls since the retirement announcement. He couldn't share this with Enny because she thought he was Mitt from India and Mitt from India's parents were dead. "I am fine, just concerned about an uncle that has not returned my calls." Jai tried to make it as real as he could with out blowing his cover.

"How long as it been since you have talked with him?" Enny was glad that he was opening up to her.

"About two weeks." Jai answered as he absentmindedly traced his finger up her calf to her knee.

"Can you go see him? He must be very busy not to call you back."

"He is in America and I am sure he is very busy." Jai appreciated her concern. "He usually returns my call in a few days, but a few weeks is unusual."

"He will call." Enny said confidently.

Jai smiled at her, her positive attitude was one of the things that he liked about her the most. He really wished that he had met her at a different time in his life and when he was Jai Wilcox, not this cover identity dreamed up by Roach. "I hope so…"

"He will." Enny gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Do not let it get you upset anymore."

Jai returned her kiss; he really wished he could introduce Enny to his mother.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 274 Days- June 2009**_

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Bill Davis asked Henry as he walked into Henry's office and surveyed the sum of Henry's personal belongings packed into two small boxes on the conference table. "After 35 years, I would think you'd have more stuff."

"CIA protocol, travel light." Henry said joining Bill by the conference table. "I'm going to miss this place."

"You're going to miss the power." Bill goaded him a bit. "Don't let anyone kid you."

"Good thing you weren't that honest with me when I was your boss." Henry patted him on the back as they headed toward the door.

"Saw Lila Ferguson go through security when I was down on first." Bill mentioned as they walked toward the elevators.

"Damn, really?" The last person Henry wanted to attend his retirement party was that old bat from Kansas. "Did you see Hal Kelly too?"

The elevator opened for them and the men stepped inside. "That would make your day complete, wouldn't it?"

"There's not enough whiskey for me to take the both of them in the same room at the same time." Henry sighed.

* * *

"My last official act as the Director of Asian Operations." Arthur remarked as he closed the file folder on his desk and set his pen on top of it with a theatrical flourish.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Joan walked toward his desk.

"Feels amazing." Arthur stood up and buttoned his suit coat, he said giving her a quick kiss. "We're going to have to be more careful now that I'm your boss."

"We're in the CIA, we were trained to be discreet." Joan said with a smile.

"True." He said taking her arm. "Shall we go kick Henry Wilcox out the door now?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The large meeting room on the second floor of Langley was a cavernous room, the distinct lack of furniture and tile floors made for a dull roar that Auggie found it hard to distinguish the various voices of his co-workers.

"I'm heading to Alan's for some real drinks after this." Conrad said as he joined Auggie near the back of the room. "Care to join me?"

Auggie was never so glad to hear a familiar voice, even if it was Conrad. "I'll be there. Something about this punch is so…."

"Fifth grade birthday party." Conrad observed as he swirled the bright red punch in his plastic glass.

"You think that Henry would have sprung for something to spike it with."

"That would have to be Junior Prom.." Conrad laughed.

"And that was bad because?" Auggie grinned as he took another drink of the sugary punch.

"Looks like the guest of honor has arrived." Conrad told Auggie as Henry walked through the door.

Across the room, Henry Wilcox surveyed the crowd that came to see him off. He realized as he took a look at the faces watching him that he knew very few of the people that worked for him. He also realized how much he really didn't care that he didn't know the people that worked for him.

"Henry looks like you have a mighty fine sunset to ride off into." Hal Kelly said as he gave him a pat on the back.

"That's because you shoved me," Henry growled quietly.

"It was time." Hal responded. "You'll love retirement."

"How would you know?" Henry asked.

"I just know…..Lila, so glad you could join us." Hal greeted the Senior Senator from Kansas.

"I wouldn't miss it." Lila said as Hal kissed the back of her hand. "Henry, you know how to throw quite the party."

"Rather it wasn't for me, thank you. I know you two are enjoying every minute of this." Henry retorted and he grabbed a glass of punch from one of his staff that was walking by, taking a drink. "Least you could have done is throw in some Vodka."

"Henry, this is for the best and you know it." Lila said quietly without moving her lips as she looked out into the room. "Play nice with everyone and enjoy your retirement."

Arthur and Joan's arrival at the party brought a hush over the crowd. Arthur realized that he wasn't even officially the DCS yet, but he was already being treated with respect. It was something he knew that he would come to enjoy. "I think we need to all give a round of applause to Henry Wilcox." Arthur began. "Thank you Henry for nearly 40 years of dedication to the CIA." He put his hands together to clap and the rest of the crowd joined in.

"I really should go say hello to Arthur." Lila excused herself without looking at Henry and Hal followed behind her.

"Having fun yet?" Bill asked as he took a spot next to Henry.

"No." Henry answered flatly. "And I wished they weren't so damned smug about the whole thing." Henry's mind began to swirl with possibilities. He would let Arthur enjoy the throne for a while, but he was already hatching a plan to get his kingdom back.

* * *

_Note: Sorry this took a while to get posted; I had a little bit of a writer's block when I sat down to write this next chapter, perhaps it's because all of the 'big events' have happened. Heck, I don't know why, I just hope it doesn't happen again. Anyway, it's a little shorter than my usual chapters, but I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter at all. I still have "10 months" to go with this one, but I'm going to try to finish it in five or six chapters. We'll see how the plan goes._

_Thanks for reading._

_M_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Collide T minus 270 Days – July 2009**_

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're doing this." Stu said as he opened yet another e-mail from Auggie.

"You don't need to understand. Just play the game with me." Auggie answered without turning toward Stu.

"I opened it. Again."

"Give me a minute." Auggie checked a file on his computer, "Damn."

"Let me guess, it didn't work." Stu swiveled his chair toward his boss. "If you'd tell me what you're doing I might be able to help."

Auggie let out a sigh, maybe Stu was right, but he didn't like to be defeated. And certainly not by a computer. "All right, how many viruses have you written?"

"Honestly?"

"Lying to a superior is treason." Auggie smiled at him.

"You are a stickler for the rules."

"I am now." Auggie remembered a time when he hated the rules and went as far as he could to bend them without breaking them.

"Just send me the source code and maybe I'll catch something that you missed."

"You didn't answer my question." Auggie remarked as he sent the file to Stu.

"No, no I didn't."

"Probably safer that way."

"Probably." Stu said as he opened the file with the code and began to review it.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 266 Days – July 2009**_

* * *

"Catch." George tossed a ball toward Deb as the rest of the class watched.

Deb reached up and caught the ball. She squished it in her hands. "Silly putty?"

"Silly girl." George let out a booming laugh. "Toss it around."

Deb tossed it to Marcus. "High tech-play dough?" He asked as he tossed it to Annie.

"Close." George said with a smile.

"C-4?" Annie questioned as she squeezed the ball in her hands.

"Walker is in the running for cookies again." George walked up to Annie and took the C-4 from her hands. "I wouldn't toss the stuff around too much, but when a detonator is attached to it. It's some pretty handy stuff."

"Boom." Mike said under his breath.

"Yes, Flynn. Boom. C-4 has lots of uses. We'll get to that later, but right now we're going to learn how to use it without blowing ourselves up. Don't worry, we've got the bomb squad right outside the gates."

The class let out a collective laugh.

"You think I'm kidding? Maybe I am….so let's begin."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 263 Days – July 2009**_

* * *

"Good, you're here." Stu greeted his boss.

Auggie slowly made his way to this desk and set his messenger bag down before opening his watch. It was 6:30 a.m. "Aren't you the early bird."

"It's been bugging me all week, but I think I've got it."

"Bugging you?"

"The virus. I just sent you a copy; take a look at it. It was perfect except you transposed one number in the final line of code."

"It was that simple?" Auggie asked as he turned on his computer and draped his earphones around his neck.

"So simple that we both missed it." Stu said as he walked over to Auggie's side.

After a few keystrokes, Auggie was into the attachment that Stu had sent him. "Damn, you're right." He turned his face toward Stu. "You are a genius." He put up his hand for the inevitable slap from Stu.

"Been working with you too long." Stu answered. "Couple of more months and we'll be able to finish each other's sentences."

"Don't share that with too many people." Auggie reached in his drawer for a flash drive to copy the virus onto. "Have you seen Joan yet? We need to share this with her."

* * *

"I want you to think about it Conrad." Arthur said as he leaned back into the thick leather of the chair in his new office.

"I'm flattered, but I don't know." Conrad sat down in one of the leather armchairs across from Arthur's desk. In nearly ten years at the CIA, this was the first time he was in the office of the DCS.

"You're a good field agent. Good, but not spectacular."

"But…"

"But, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. Most of your skills lie in the analysis part of this game; you're smart. On the other hand, you have a singular talent for how do I say it…schmoozing."

"Schmoozing?"

"Your father was a senator. He raised you to play politics and play them well. I need someone like you who can schmooze the heck out of the people on Capitol Hill and run interference for me with the bureaucrats, other agencies, especially the FBI and our people here at Langley."

"I'm flattered, I think."

"I need you here Conrad. Your talent is being wasted in the field. You belong, inside, here with me." Arthur continued to make his case. "Take a few days. But remember I want you here. I need you here."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Conrad said standing up. "Thank you sir." He said shaking Arthur's hand. He turned and looked around the incredibly large office.

"This could be your stomping ground." Arthur could almost read Conrad's thoughts, he wanted to be here more than he knew it.

"Still thinking sir."

"See you tomorrow."

"Still thinking sir." Conrad closed the door behind him, leaving Arthur smiling. They both knew that he would be working for the DCS tomorrow.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 255 Days – July 2009**_

* * *

"So how's life in acquisitions?" Danielle was trying to make small talk with her little sister, even though they lived under the same roof, they rarely saw each other these days.

"Good. Interesting. I learn something new everyday." Annie answered as she dug a yogurt out of the refrigerator.

"Like what?" Danielle asked handing her a spoon.

Annie pulled open the yogurt, trying to think of a creative answer. Contact with her family from this point forward would be a case study in deception techniques, just like George had warned them. "We had a new shipment of sculptures arrive from Europe last week. It's amazing what an artist can do with clay." She smiled thinking of how George modeled a gopher out of C-4 just like Bill Murray did in 'Caddyshack' "They were works of art."

"See, it's not so bad settling down in one place for a while." Danielle reached across the counter and gave her sister a good-natured poke. "Bet you didn't even realize that you've been here for over six months."

Annie did the math in her head; it was July. She had been here for six months, then she a wave of sadness rushed over her, six months before that she was with Ben in Sri Lanka.

"You're thinking about him again." Dani had seen the look on Annie's face before.

"Sometimes I just wonder where he is and why he left." Annie answered.

"You may never know, but his leaving brought you home to us."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 253 Days – July 2009**_

* * *

"Bad day?" Ken Jacobs asked Bill Davis as Bill got on the elevator. Joan had just exited the elevator, no doubt heading toward Arthur's office.

"Pretty common occurrence now days." Bill answered with a sneer. "I hate it when people get preferential treatment."

Ken furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"Joan, she's probably going to Arthur to ask for something and she'll get it because she's married to him. That shouldn't be allowed."

"Like you've never had preferential treatment." Ken said with a sly grin.

"What?"

"We all knew that you were Henry's favorite director. But we didn't piss and moan about it, we just did our jobs."

"I was not…" Bill protested.

"Gotta work on your lying techniques, you're getting rusty being in management so long." Ken smiled as he got off the elevator, leaving Bill wondering what else they knew about his relationship with Henry.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 250 Days- July 2009**_

* * *

"What's up with all the cloak and dagger?" Liza Hearn asked as he got into the back seat of the gray limousine.

"Can't be too careful." Henry answered. "Good to see you again Ms. Hearn."

"Liza."

Henry handed Liza a small glass of whiskey. "So, Liza, should we discuss our arrangement and we can see what we can do to win you that Pulitzer?"

* * *

Arthur entered his office on the seventh floor of Langley, sometimes he still felt like he should pinch himself to see if this was all a dream. It wasn't, he truly was the Director of Clandestine Services. He walked over to his desk and sat down behind the massive walnut furniture. Just like magic, the reports he requested were displayed across the top of the desk. It was fun being the boss. He reached for the London file and reviewed it quickly before dialing a familiar number.

"Jai.."

"Hi Arthur." Jai answered his new boss.

"Just looking over the reports on what you've gathered so far. Good stuff." Arthur said settling back into his chair.

"Aasim has been a wealth of information."

"He sure has, almost everything has been actionable."

"Good to know. I'm trying another angle, but he might just be my best bet. I'm worried that he's getting a little jumpy."

"Is he worried about repercussions?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, maybe. He's worried that his friend might find out, and frankly so am I."

"Did you get too close to the situation?" Arthur read in the report that Jai had gotten close to a Pakistani woman.

"I might have." Jai knew he could be honest with Arthur.

"Just play it carefully. I trust you."

Jai tried to contain a smile, Arthur trusted him. That was something that he never heard from his father, either at home or at work. "Thanks."

"Check in with me in a few days."

"Will do."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 248 Days – July 2009**_

**

* * *

**

The small country bar on the road leading to Camp Peary had been a hang out for CIA recruits for over ten years. The owner and his regular customers knew that the small group of young men and women sitting in the back room near the pool table were the latest crop from Camp Peary. It didn't bother them, their money was green and they rarely made trouble.

At the table in the back of the bar, Annie expertly aimed the quarter at the glass of beer in the middle of the table, with one flick of her wrist it bounced off the table and into the glass of beer, making a splash.

"You're cheating!" Deb exclaimed.

"Seriously, how can you cheat at quarters?" Annie asked.

"Deception techniques?" Mike responded.

"Then you get to drink Mister!" Annie told him shoving the glass of beer his way.

Mike chugged the beer, retrieved the quarter and filled the glass from the pitcher of beer sitting next to him. "Try again smart ass." He said tossing the quarter to Annie.

Annie aimed at the glass again and once again it landed in the beer.

"Damn." Marcus said under his breath. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"College…and my friend's basement in high school." Annie confessed.

"I thought you were a goody-two shoes Army brat." Marcus said.

"I was. Your turn Marcus." Annie pushed the beer toward him.

"We're going to have to take that damn quarter away from her." Deb said as she took a small sip of her beer.

"You can try." Annie took the quarter from Marcus and prepared to aim at the glass of beer again.

Annie released the quarter and Mike caught it in mid-air. "We've got to find another game, she's never going to quit this one."

"I'll beat you at any game you come up with." Annie boasted. "I had lots of practice." She said with a cheeky grin before taking a drink of her beer.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 247 Days – July 2009**_

* * *

"Dad.. I finally caught you." Jai said as soon as he heard his father's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Son." Henry leaned back in the seat of his limousine. "Wondering when you might call."

Even an ocean away, Henry could turn a simple thing like a phone call around in his favor. Jai sighed, "I've been trying to get a hold of you for nearly a month. Are you doing all right?"

"Fine. Never better." Henry expertly lied to his son.

"You sure? I'm sure it's hard making the transition."

"Going from the most powerful man in the CIA to a fat, dumb retired guy. I'm loving it."

"Dad…."

"Don't worry about me. I've got a couple of irons in the fire. I'll be back at it soon enough."

"Did you find a consulting gig?" Jai asked.

"Something like that." Henry said as he winked at his companion in the back seat of the limo.

"Good to hear."

"Listen, Jai, I'm in the middle of a meeting, I'll call you later."

"Sounds good." Jai answered, knowing full well that his father wouldn't call later. "Dad, I…." Before he could finish the sentence, the line disconnected.

"So where were we?" Henry asked as soon as he hung up the phone.

"You were telling me about Arthur Campbell…" Liza said with her pen poised over her reporter's notepad.

"Le me make one thing crystal clear." Henry started. " I don't want my son mentioned in any way in any of your stories."

"Understood."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 246 Days- July 2009**_

* * *

Auggie needed some air, sometimes after too long in the Tech Ops office he just needed to get up and stretch his legs. After walking down the long central hallway on the first floor of Langley, he found himself standing at the door the small courtyard. He reached up and found the handle to the door and let himself out into the summer sunshine. It was a hot, muggy day in the Washington DC area, the kind of day that would lead to a warm summer evening. He and Natasha loved to take walks on warm summer nights with the sound of the crickets chirping in the background. Finding the small stone bench and sitting down, he closed his eyes and remembered the last time he found himself in this courtyard. It was a bitterly cold January day and he had a fight with Jai over Tash. He thought about the chain of events that the fight had set in motion that ultimately led him to Special Ops in Iraq. He knew it was July, but what day was it? He couldn't remember.

"Auggie?" the familiar voice of Stu was suddenly behind him. "Joan is looking for you. You okay out here?"

"Yeah." Auggie answered standing up. "What day is it?"

"The twenty-eighth, I think." Stu held the door for his boss to pass. "Why?"

Realizing what day it was sent a shiver down Auggie's spine.

"You sure you're okay?" Stu asked again.

"It's nothing…." Auggie said as he walked through the door. It had been exactly one year since he had been able to see.

* * *

_Note: I decided to post shorter chapters and try to do them more frequently. Thanks to everyone for their encouragement after my little writer's block episode. I've been trying to feed the bunnies plenty of chocolate and Chardonnay, but the bunnies also appreciate reviews._

_Thanks for reading._

_ -M_


	27. Chapter 27

_C__**ollide T Minus 220 Days- August 2009**_

_

* * *

_

"I still do not feel right about this." Aasim said as he took the envelope that Jai set on the table in front of him. "I am afraid they will find out."

"They will not." Jai tried to sound reassuring. "My people are very, very careful."

"How do you know? They have people everywhere. You could be one of them."

Jai was afraid this was going to happen, it happens with many assets, they become afraid of getting caught and the fear of retaliation consumes them and soon they are no longer assets, but liabilities. "We are using the information to slow down their operations. They will never know what we are doing"

"I need to be sure, my Grandmother and mother are still in Pakistan." Aasim's voice was shaking with fear.

"We will keep them safe. We will move them to America if necessary."

"America? You can do that?"

"We can and we can change your names so no one can find you."

* * *

"It's working!" Stu exclaimed as he opened the file on his computer.

"Fantastic." Auggie replied as he spun his chair around. "The trace should take about two minutes and we'll have their ISP."

"I take it your little virus is working." Joan said as she joined them in the Tech Ops office.

"Like a charm." Auggie grinned.

"See if you can get the address and we'll have a team sit on the location." Joan squeezed Auggie's shoulder slightly. "And don't put that virus away anytime soon. I think you boys might have created quite a monster."

"Did you expect anything less?" Auggie asked.

"Not at all." Joan turned on her heel and walked toward the door.

"ISP heading your way." Stu announced as he hit enter with a flourish, sending the file to Auggie.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 219 Days – August 2009**_

* * *

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Joan asked wearily as she turned over in bed and looked at the clock.

"After eleven." Arthur answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed and loosened his tie. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

Joan pulled herself up on her elbows. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"I know…I'm sorry, it's just that this job is taking so much more time than I anticipated."

"So who meets with the DCS until eleven on a Tuesday evening?"

"You know I can't answer that." Arthur said as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the small chair near the bathroom door before going into the bathroom.

"Above my clearance." Joan knew the answer to the question before he even said it. "That answer is getting kind of tired."

"It's the truth." Arthur poked his head out of the bathroom.

"We're in the CIA…almost nothing we say is the truth." Joan turned off the light and turned her back toward the bathroom.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 215 Days – August 2009**_

* * *

"Come on Auggie, we're not taking no for an answer." Bryan said as he set his daughter in Auggie's arms.

Auggie loved the feel of his niece in his arms, she smelled so soft and sweet, like baby powder. "You're just trying to win me over." He said as he allowed her to wrap her chubby fingers around his pinkie finger.

"Is it working?" Bryan asked.

"Maybe."

"You have to come to Chicago with us. The whole family will be together." Laura pleaded as she walked into the room. She shot Bryan a knowing glance and nodded at him.

Bryan walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his little brother. "Auggie, it's really important that you be there for us."

"Really, why?" Auggie turned his head to the sound of his brother's voice.

"Because, her godfather should be there for her baptism."

Auggie wasn't sure if he'd heard Bryan correctly. "Her what?"

Laura sat on the coffee table in front of the Anderson men. "Auggie, we would like you to be Brianne's godfather."

Emotions seldom got the best of Auggie. Maybe it was his military training, maybe it was being the youngest of five brothers, but he rarely allowed his emotions to show. A warm feeling of love filled his heart as he felt color filling his face. "I would be honored to be Brianne's godfather."

"It's settled then, you're coming with us to Chicago."

"But…"

"Just check with your boss, I'm sure National Security won't be jeopardized for a few days." Bryan poked Auggie in the arm, lightening the mood.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 212 Days – August 2009**_

* * *

"Damn girl, where did you learn to drive like that?" Marcus asked Annie as he got out of the passenger seat of the ancient BMW sedan.

"Did I scare you?" Annie unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"No."

"Liar." Annie grinned. "You're sweating like you're in a sauna and your face is an interesting shade of white."

"Great job Walker." George said as he walked up to the two of them standing next to the car. "I see you've had some practice."

"Just driving my Dad's Fiat around the Wal-Mart parking lot in high school."

"Does he drive as crazy as you do?" Marcus leaned on the side of the car, still catching his breath.

"Worse."

"Just take them." George handed Annie a bag of cookies. "If anyone here thinks they can take the cookies away from Walker, raise their hand." George turned to the rest of the class assembled in the parking lot. No hands were raised. "Didn't think so."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 209 Days – August 2009**_

* * *

"We shouldn't' be here.." Stu said under his breath as he guided Auggie through the pipe and drape booths at Data Tech.

"Why not? We're just a couple of computer nerds checking out the annual conference." Auggie replied with a smirk.

"You've been at the company for a while, I'm still a rookie." Stu glanced around at the assortment of humanity that filled the aisles. "Joan is going to kill me."

"She can only kill you if she finds out. And I'm not telling. Did you see the signs for the security seminar yet?"

"Where would that be? There's just miles of people standing around, some of them are pretty freaky looking by the way."

Auggie smiled at Stu's description of the computer hackers that frequented Data Tech, just a few years ago he was one of them. "The seminars usually in the ballrooms off the exhibit floor."

"Wait, there it is." Stu said they walked toward a ballroom with its doors open.

"Good, now find us a place in back and just listen. This is a chance to crawl inside the criminal minds of computer hackers." Auggie whispered.

"Like you?" Stu moved Auggie's hand to the back of a chair.

"Like us." Auggie said as he folded up his cane and took a seat.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 191 Days – September 2009**_

* * *

"He's looking at you again." Deb told Annie under her breath as they grabbed their water bottles from the bench in the gym at Camp Peary.

"You're dreaming." Annie answered as she took a drink of water.

"I am not." Deb tried to look nonchalant as she glanced his way.

"He's our Tai Kwan Do instructor. I'm pretty sure the manual says we can't go out with our instructors."

"You have a manual?" Deb deadpanned.

"It's just weird and wrong."

"I'd go out with George if he asked me."

"He's married." Annie pulled a towel around her neck and began to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"So. Just go for it, once we finish here, you'll never see him again. A little fling will do you some good."

Annie looked over her shoulder at Dale; maybe a little fling would do her some good.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 188 Days- September 2009**_

* * *

"I don't know why you keep pulling me into these things." Auggie protested as he held on to Conrad's elbow as they made their way through the Friday night crowd at Alan's Bar.

"I'm not making you do anything you don't want to do." Conrad replied as he guided Auggie's hand to the back of a chair. "It's a Friday, two relatively good looking guys with no significant others are having a beer. Simple as that."

Auggie set his beer on the table and found the seat of the chair before sitting down. "Nothing with you is simple."

"You're right, I'm pretty transparent." Conrad took a drink of beer.

"Then what am I doing here?"

Conrad looked out over the crowd in the bar and took a deep breath. "You might hate me if I tell you."

"Damn it Conrad."

"Your handy to have around that's all."

"So you're using _me_ to pick up girls?" Auggie wasn't sure if he should be surprised or angry about the revelation, but he thought he might like to hear Conrad's explanation.

"You're like walking a puppy in a park, a girl magnet. Girls love a blind guy; they stop to chat with you without any worry that you might judge them based on looks. If I get your scraps, so be it."

Auggie let out a laugh, "So this is what it's all about? Picking up girls?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Auggie contemplated the situation for a minute. "All right, but from now on I get first pick."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 182 Days – September 2009**_

* * *

Asset entanglement. Jai knew what it was; he studied it for over a year at the Farm. He also knew that getting emotions tangled in an operation was probably the most difficult thing field agent did. In front of him was his asset, Enny and damn it, he was entangled.

"You look very pensive today." Enny said as she intertwined her fingers in his.

"Maybe I am." Jai answered as honestly as he could.

"You can tell me, Mitt. You know that."

Jai looked into her beautiful brown eyes, he knew he had to end this relationship sooner or later. He didn't want to, not now. Not ever. "I know; I'm just not ready."

"You can trust me." Enny gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Jai pulled her in close, breathing in the scent of her perfume. Trust, Enny trusted him to be honest with her, Arthur trusted him to do the right thing on this operation. The problem was, did he trust himself? He wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 172 Days – September 2009**_

* * *

The echoes inside the St. Paul's Catholic Church gave away it's cavernous interior. Auggie held on to his mother's elbow as they stood in the back of the church.

"They have the baptismal font just to the right of the altar, it's up a few steps." In a slight whisper, Marianne gave him a quick rundown of the layout of the church. "Bryan and Laura are in the front pew with the baby. Her sister Lisa is sitting next to them."

Auggie sighed, maybe too noticeably.

Marianne looked at the face of her youngest son; she could tell that something was bothering him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Auggie tried to hide his emotions unsuccessfully from his mother.

"Lying in church is bad karma."

"It's just that it's been a while since I've been in church." Auggie admitted.

"I know you've questioned many things in the last year, your faith being one of them. But you're here; we're all here. Is there anything else you need?"

Auggie once again wished he could see his mother's face. He bent his head toward the sound of her voice and found her hair and then her cheek, giving her a soft kiss. "Thank you Mom."

"For what?"

"Being you." He smiled at her as they began to walk down the aisle toward his waiting goddaughter.

* * *

"So how is your little project doing at the Farm?" Joan asked her husband as she settled into a chair across the desk from him.

"Project?" Arthur was so caught up in what he was doing, Joan sitting across from him barely registered.

"Mercer's girlfriend."

"Oh, Walker. She's going great, exceptional from what the instructors have told me." Arthur smiled at her.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"It has to, it's our only chance to find him. We trained him, so you know if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. She's going to be too much for him to resist."

"And if she'd not?"

"We got an exceptional field agent out of the deal." He said with a wink.

* * *

"I still can't believe than an Anderson boy produced a girl, are you sure she's yours?" Charlie asked Bryan as he handed him a beer.

"She better be, or Laura's got some explaining to do." Bryan answered as he opened his beer.

"It's a monumental occasion in the Anderson family, a girl and Auggie here has graced us with is presence twice in one year." Charlie said pressing a bottle of beer into Auggie's hand. The three youngest Anderson men were gathered around the kitchen island in the family home in Glencoe.

"It's not that I don't like coming home, but…." Auggie began.

"The Pentagon needs you.." Charlie nudged him. "You might have to come home again soon."

"Why?" Auggie was curious.

"Charlie finally found a woman that could put up with him." Jamey answered for his brother as he joined them in their mother's kitchen.

"You're kidding?" Auggie tried to sound incredulous.

"I know it's a miracle." Charlie said. "You'll meet Emily sooner or later, she didn't want to overwhelm the family today."

"Tell me about her.." Auggie asked.

"She's a media buyer, works downtown near my office, I ran into her at Buddy's. Literally, I spilled a beer all over her. The rest is history." Charlie told his tale.

"She's gorgeous too." Jamey explained. "Five ten, blond, blue eyes."

"Scale?"

"Ten." Charlie and Jamey said in unison.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_-M_


	28. Chapter 28

_Note: Thanks to Patricia Louise for letting me bounce story ideas off of her and most of all for helping me to feel like writing again. I was starting to get a little tired and uninspired and she helped me get back into the story. Thanks! _

* * *

**_Col__lide T Minus 164 Days- September 2009_**

* * *

"Eggs at three, hash browns at seven, bacon at eleven, toast at one." Melanie said as she set Auggie's breakfast on the table in front of him.

'Thanks Mel." Auggie told her as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of eggs and bacon. He was perfectly capable of making his own breakfast, but it always tasted better when he didn't have to cook it himself. He settled into this version of people watching, listening to the odd conversations of the Saturday morning regulars at the diner near his apartment. The usual discussions about football and politics filled the room. He smiled to himself as he enjoyed his meal. A short time later, the chirping of the civilian cell phone in his pocket interrupted his Saturday morning ritual.

"Oh man, Auggie I can't believe you still have the same number!" the voice on the other end of the phone exclaimed.

Auggie searched his mind for the distressed yet familiar sounding voice on the other end of the phone. "Frank Rosati? Frankie Rose?"

"Yeah, it's me. Man, I need to talk to you."

"Calm down, what's going on?" Auggie said as he set down his fork and tried to get back into the character of his non-official cover of three years ago.

"I think I got myself into all kinds of trouble. I need your help. I heard that Tash got busted by the Feds, I thought you might have gone underground."

"I did for a while." Auggie answered. "But I'm back in DC, what did you get yourself into this time?" Frank has always been one of those hackers that would leap before he looked, getting himself involved in situations that no self-respecting hacker would be in.

"Not on the phone. Remember where that place we used to hang out in Falls Church, the Dive In?"

"Yeah." Auggie remembered the greasy spoon frequented by hackers from the DC metro area.

"Meet me there at noon." Frankie said quickly. "I gotta go!" With that the line went dead.

Auggie sat there for a moment holding his cell phone in his hand, thinking. How was he going to meet Frankie in Falls Church? He really couldn't do it alone. Frank was usually full of bull, so this could be a false alarm. He reached for his encrypted cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Stu, hey its Auggie…I know it's a Saturday, but I could use your help with something…"

* * *

Early Saturday mornings in Georgetown were usually quiet, Joan loved to take a jog along the city streets without the usual buzz of traffic and pedestrians. This Saturday dawned a beautiful fall day, perfect for that morning jog. She descended the stairs to the street and suddenly the beauty of the day was shattered. Across the street she spotted her husband getting out of a familiar black Jaguar. That black Jaguar could only mean one thing. Gina. Part of her wanted to confront the two of them; the other wanted to run the other way. The need to confront the problem got the better of her. She marched toward the street with purpose, making sure that they both saw her.

* * *

"Come in!" Auggie yelled from his bedroom.

"Auggie?" Stu asked as he slid open the door to Auggie's apartment.

"In the bedroom." Auggie replied. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, no problem. I still don't understand what's going on?" Stu walked toward the bedroom.

"What are you wearing?" Auggie appeared in the doorway wearing ripped jeans and a Van Halen concert t-shirt.

"Jeans and a shirt? Why?"

"Would you wear that to meet your girlfriend's parents?"

"Who said I have a girlfriend?"

"Never mind," Auggie said as he turned around and rummaged through his dresser, finding what he wanted, he threw it in the direction of Stu's voice. "Put this on."

Stu unfurled the t-shirt Auggie gave him; it was a black t-shirt that had faded to gray with bleach marks on it. "This thing is scary."

"Just put it on, it's part of the look." Auggie replied as he brushed his hand along the island looking for his cane.

"The look of what?" Stu pulled the shirt over his head.

"Of a real hacker, you are now officially a hacker." Auggie grinned at him.

"I'm a what?" Stu asked following him toward the door.

"You heard me, now I'm going to be feeding my asset a bunch of bullshit, you just need to go along with me."

"Asset?" Stu protested. "You're not seriously going out in the field? And you're dragging me with you."

"I am." Auggie pulled open the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"Early morning meeting?" Joan's voice was filled with accusation.

"Morning Joan." Arthur said greeting his wife.

"Morning Joan, my ass!" The fire in her eyes told him that she meant business.

"I stopped at Cup of Joe on the way home and my car wouldn't start. Gina was there and she rescued me." Arthur tried to explain. "Instead of calling the auto club, I thought we could go over and try to get it going later this afternoon…"

"How convenient that she was there to _rescue you_." Joan continued her rant.

"Joan, I can assure you that a ride home is all that happened between us today." Gina said evenly.

"You expect me to believe you? Both of you?" Joan was trying not to raise her voice too loudly. "You, mister, lie for a living." She said pushing her index finger into Arthur's chest. "And you, Miss Perfect, tell people what they want to hear. Don't think I believe either of you for a minute."

* * *

"Who are we looking for again?" Stu asked as he led Auggie into the Falls Church greasy spoon.

"Frank Rosati, he's about five-eight, somewhat smarmy looking Italian dude. Doesn't make eye contact and picks his fingernails when he's lying." Auggie explained.

"Know this guy well, do you?" Stu stopped in front of an orange vinyl booth in the back of the restaurant.

"He worked with Natasha and I for the better part of a year. He's good at what he does, just doesn't have any street smarts." Auggie said quietly. "Just go along with my story and don't add much to the conversation if you don't have to."

The two men slid into the booth and Auggie placed his cane prominently on the table in front of him.

A short time later a waitress stopped by their table. "What can I get you boys?"

"Coffee for me." Auggie answered.

"Same here." Stu added as the waitress nodded and walked away.

"See anyone yet?" Auggie asked.

"Not yet." Stu said scanning the restaurant. "Wait, I think he's coming in the door now."

Frank Rosati spotted Auggie and Stu in the back corner of the restaurant and quickly made his way to the booth. "Auggie, man, so good to see you. It's been too long." He said as he slid across the orange vinyl seat.

"Frank Rosati, this is my associate Stu." Auggie introduced the men.

"Frankie Rose." Frank said offering Stu his hand. "Is he cool?" Frank asked Auggie.

"Yeah, he's okay. Went out with his sister, dumped her, kept him. I'm showing him the ropes." Auggie explained.

Stu grinned widely at Auggie's explanation of their relationship, he didn't have a sister. Bullshit indeed.

Frank noticed that Auggie wasn't looking at him. "Dude, what's with the cane? You blind?" The curiosity got the best of Frank.

"Yeah, long story." Auggie tried to be vague. Vague might work in this instance.

"Here you go boys.." The waitress interrupted them, setting two mugs of coffee on the table. "You need one too?" She asked Frank.

"Yeah, doll." Frank answered before turning his attention back to Auggie. "So what happened?"

"It happened not long after Tash got busted by the Feds. It thought they were on to me, following me everywhere."

"The Feds did to this to you?" Frankie was beginning to piece together the story that Auggie was feeding him.

"Yeah, sort of. I thought they had me in a sting and I was making my way out of town with them on my tail and bam, a truck came out of nowhere." Auggie continued the story he was making up on the fly.

"Jeez, that sucks." Was all the Frank could offer.

Stu sat quietly, listening and watching Auggie work his asset with a calm confidence. He'd never been in the field and this was a new experience for him. One thing he was sure of, Joan would have his ass for doing this.

"Enough about me." Auggie changed the course of the conversation. "What can we do to help you?"

* * *

"Joan, you're jumping to conclusions. Again." Arthur tried to reason with his wife, knowing full well that she was beyond reasoning.

"Makes sense." Joan hissed. "You'd cheat on me with the woman that you cheated on with me."

"You're not making sense." Arthur said.

"I'm not making sense, you should hear yourself lie to me. Again."

"I'm going to let you two finish this…." Gina told them as she opened her car door. "Nice seeing you Arthur."

"Thanks Gina…" Arthur smiled weakly at his ex-wife as she got into her car. He turned his attention back to his seething wife. "Joan, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"Come inside and let's talk." Arthur took her arm.

Joan wriggled away from his grasp. "No. I'm going on a run and when I get back you'd better have a better explanation than my car broke down and she happened to be there." She said as she started down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Man, Auggie I think I got myself into a real good one." Frank said as he wrung his hands on the table in front of him. "I took a job, a good job. A great paying job."

"Too good to be true?" Auggie knew that Frank had gotten himself into that kind of jam before.

"Looking back, yep. I got a call from this Korean guy, seemed on the up and up."

"Up and up is not what we do." Auggie said wryly.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. " Frank continued. "They wanted me to get into a personnel database. No big deal. Then once I got in, turns out they were a sub-contractor for the Department of Justice. Dude, the Feds are going to be all over this one. So I backed out, I don't want to tangle with the suits. Not cool. I could end up upstate like Natasha, or worse."

Auggie took a deep breath, "Okay, so just lay low for a while, no big deal."

"Not so easy, see these Koreans, they won't leave me alone." Frankie looked around nervously, " I don't think they followed me, but sometimes it feels like they're everywhere I turn. I don't know what to do."

"You still got the hack and what they wanted?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, I still got it."

"Good, Stu and I will look into it, we'll try to figure out who these Koreans are."

"You can look into it?" Frankie was confused and curious at the same time.

"Yeah, I can look into it." Auggie said with a smile. "I need to you lay low, don't make any waves, don't go out and for God's sake, don't take any new jobs until we figure this out."

"You're saving my ass again, Auggie." Frankie looked relieved.

"Don't go thanking me yet, just get me the file and we'll go from there."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 162 Days – September 2009**_

* * *

"Anything from Frankie?" Stu asked Auggie as he entered the Tech Ops office with two cups of coffee in hand. He set one on Auggie's desk. "Ten o'clock."

"Thanks." Auggie reached for the coffee on his desk as he listened to Stu sitting down across from him. "Nope, want to check my e-mail for me?"

"From here?"

"Yeah, it's just a hotmail account. Double A all one word at hotmail dot com."

Stu pulled up the hotmail website. "Password?"

"Mingus."

"Not the most secure for a hacker you know…" Stu grinned as he opened up the mail.

"That's the point, they would think I'm much more clever and security conscious than that." Auggie continued. "Anything?"

"Not yet."

"Check every half hour or so…" Auggie said taking a slurp of the coffee.

* * *

Even though Hal Kelly was Arthur's friend, being summoned to the Director of National Intelligence Office was an intimidating event. The message that was handed to him by his assistant Julie was urgent; he was needed in the DNI's office as soon as possible.

"Mr. Campbell, is there anything I can get you while you wait?" Hal's assistant asked as Arthur sat in one of the comfortable, yet sterile, chairs in the waiting area outside the office.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Rachel."

"Mr. Kelly is just running a bit late, he shouldn't be anymore than ten minutes."

"Thank you." Arthur said pleasantly as he settled in for a long wait.

* * *

Auggie was deep in thought working on a project when a tap on his shoulder startled him; he pulled down one of his earphones. "Yeah Stu?"

"Your cell is vibrating…"

Auggie reached for the cell phone in the pocket of his jacket.

"You know you could get fired for that…." Stu cautioned.

"Only if I get caught…" Auggie grinned. "Hello…hey Frankie…e-mail is perfectly safe….. I know you don't think so…" Auggie let out a sigh. "Fine…meet me at the Subway on Elm in McLean in forty-five minutes…Yeah, Stu will be with me.." Auggie closed the flip phone and swiveled his chair around to face Stu.

"What I am I going to be doing?" Stu sighed.

"I'm hungry for a Subway Melt, want to drive?" Auggie said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"What if I say no…"

"You won't, you're actually enjoying this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do.." Auggie smiled at his subordinate.

"You're not going to be satisfied until I'm sitting in Joan's office with a pink slip in my hand, are you?"

"You won't be. Come on…."

* * *

"Hey, Arthur, sorry about the wait." Hal said as he greeted Arthur in the waiting area. "Come on in…."

Arthur stood up and followed his boss into the office. "I have to say, you've got me curious. Everything okay?"

"Fine. Great actually." Hal sat down in a stuffed wing chair and Arthur sat in the other. "Arthur, I'm retiring. I wanted you to hear it from me instead of some DC gossip rag."

"You're what?"

"I wasn't really the President's first choice for DNI, we both know that. He really wanted someone else in here, but he needed a fresh start before he did it. He needed me to clean house at the CIA and the FBI before he could install his real choice." Hal explained.

"You're the Intelligence Turk?" Arthur tried to stifle a grin at the sports analogy.

"Pretty much." Hal leaned back in the chair. "I'll announce my retirement around Thanksgiving and then he's announcing Steve Baylor as his pick for DNI."

"Baylor? Really? He was on the House Intelligence Committee for something like a million years." Arthur didn't know if he should laugh or cry about this revelation. "He was pretty close with Henry."

"I know, that's why the President wanted me to usher Henry out the door, not Steve. He didn't think Steve would do it." Hal observed the pained look in Arthur's face. "Henry is retired, he has no influence on your division anymore.

"With Steve Baylor at the helm, I wouldn't be so sure."

"I've met with him several times, he's a good guy. Give him a chance."

"I will." Arthur said leaning forward. "The question is will he give me that same opportunity?"

* * *

"Man, I'm so glad you could meet me…" Frankie said as soon as Auggie and Stu approached him inside the Subway restaurant. "I didn't want them to trace the hack back to you… you never know with e-mail these days."

"You're being a little paranoid," Auggie laughed at his asset.

"Yeah, no, maybe…" Frankie stammered, "What difference does it make?"

"You got the hack?" Auggie got right down to business, the longer they were out of the office; the sooner Joan would get suspicious.

"Right here." Frankie slid a flash drive across the table toward Stu. "It's all on there."

Stu reached out and scooped it up and put it in his pocket. "Got it."

"How about the contact information on the Koreans? Do you have the number they called you from?"

"No, but they called me on my burner…" Frankie said tossing the pre-paid cell phone on the table.

"We'll run the sim card too. We'll find them." Auggie tried to reassure Frankie.

"You think?"

"Stu and I are pretty good at what we do, I've got some new resources and contacts. Give us twenty-four hours.."

* * *

"Jai, you're going to have to cut it off. Soon." Roach said as he sat on the edge of Jai's desk in the basement office of the CIA in London. "Pakistani chatter is way up, I think they've figured out that someone is tipping us off."

"How could they? We're being careful." Jai asked.

"Aaskim's mother and grandmother just arrived in London last week, I think we need to consider moving them."

"Where? They're finally all together."

"Let GRA worry about that." Roach told his friend. " You need to give Enny and her brother a heads up too."

"And tell them what? I used them?"

"You got too close, you know that. Just start thinking about an exit strategy." Roach patted him on the shoulder. "You've done it before…"

* * *

"Anything from the sim card?" Auggie asked Stu as he took a break from the hack that Frankie gave them.

"Yeah, got a number that's tracing back to North Korea…" Stu answered. "How about you?"

"Frankie's gotten better since the last time I worked with him. This may take me a while to figure out." Auggie answered. "He was always a good hacker, not great, but he's learned quite a bit."

"Damn.." Stu said under his breath.

"What?"

"That North Korean number…it's been connected to the North Korean mafia."

"Shit," Auggie sighed. "Frankie did get in over his head."

"Did we?" Stu asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know…."

* * *

_Note: So Auggie is getting a little adventurous. Drop me a note and let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._

_M_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Collide T Minus 160 Days- October 2009**_

* * *

The DPD was quiet in the morning; just a few hearty souls would make it into the office before seven a.m. There usually weren't any crises yet and the din of the computers, copiers and telephones was at a minimum. Stu liked to sit back with a cup of coffee that he purchased from the Starbucks in the food court without waiting and read his e-mail, settling into the day. The ringing of his phone ruined the routine. He wondered who would know he was here at this hour of the morning.

"I've never been so happy that you're a morning person." The relief in Auggie's voice was evident as soon as he heard Stu answer.

"Morning to you too, boss." Stu took a slurp of coffee, "What's up?"

"Frankie just called, he's afraid the Koreans are going to get suspicious not being able to get a hold of him. You have his burner ready?"

Stu opened his desk drawer and removed Frankie's cell phone. "Yep, right here, GPS tracker buried inside."

"Great." Auggie said. "Can you meet me at my place? Now? Frankie's headed to the coffee shop around the corner from my apartment."

"Yeah, sure." Stu stood up and pulled on his jacket as Joan walked into the Tech Ops office. "I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

"Morning Stu." Joan greeted him.

"Morning ma'am." Stu tried not to look nervous as he shoved the cell phone in his pocket.

"Where are you headed?"

Stu thought about his answer for a brief moment, he wasn't a trained field operative and he was a lousy poker player, honesty might work. "Going to pick up Auggie, his car service is running late today." At least that was a version of the truth.

Joan smiled, not quite believing him, but going with it for now. "That's nice of you."

"Can I get anything for you while I'm out?"

"Nope, thanks Stu." Joan turned on her heel and headed out the door.

* * *

Exit strategy. Roach told him to come up with an exit strategy, Jai played numerous situations around in his head and each and every one of them involved hurting Enny. He silently cursed himself for allowing this op to go this far. He knew better, he was trained not to do this. Good thing his father was no longer at the helm of the CIA, because Henry would surely have his ass for this.

"Morning Jai." John Rochman said as he set a fresh box of donuts on the desk in front of Jai.

"Thanks, bud, but not today." Jai shoved the box away from him. "I've been thinking about this op…" Jai thought that maybe if he just went over the scenarios out loud that one of them might make sense. "I've really managed to get the trust of the Pakistani community here in London. You never know when we might need these assets again."

"And you don't want to disappoint Enny."

"That too." Jai continued. "I wonder if we can get Mitt into some sort of situation that you can bust me on."

"Maintain the integrity of the asset?"

"Exactly."

Roach sat back in his chair, munching on a donut, "You know Wilcox, you might be onto something here….."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 158 Days – October 2009**_

* * *

"Afternoon Ms. Hearn."

"Good afternoon to you Henry." Liza said as she climbed inside the limousine. Former government bigwigs certainly knew how to travel.

"You said you were looking for a comment on a rumor out of the White House, I'm not real in tune with what the President is up to these days." The irritation was evident in Henry's voice. He didn't like to be out of the loop on anything. Even in his forced retirement.

"Oh, you'll have a comment on this one." Liza answered mysteriously.

"Well," Henry could still exude the air of authority with one word.

"I'm hearing that Hal Kelly is announcing his retirement." Liza gave him one bit of information and waited for his reaction.

"Good. He's a political brown nose, I have no use for the man and he has no idea what he's doing as the Director of National Intelligence." Henry watched her body language; he was still good at detecting when someone had more information for him. "There's more."

"The President's first choice to replace Kelly is Steve Baylor."

Henry leaned back in the seat and let out a roar of a laugh. "That's fantastic!"

"It is?" Liza thought he would be disappointed in the choice.

"It is. Steve is an old friend of mine. We go way back, back to before you were born, my dear."

* * *

"I hope you folks left your credit cards at home." George said as the class piled out of the white van in the parking lot of the Williamsburg Outlet Mall.

"No shopping today sir?" Deb asked with a chuckle.

"Not today," George gathered the class by the side of the van. "This is Fred. Does anyone recognize him?" George patted his colleague on the back.

"Yep, he was in the blue Toyota, he picked us up by that bar near the gate." Annie observed.

"That's correct Walker, starting on the cookie pursuit again I see. Fred here tailed us from base. Now we're going to tail him. He's going to disappear inside the mall and you as a group are going to trail him. Use what ever means you need, nonverbal communication, cell phones. Just don't let him escape. But I gotta warn you, he's damn good at his job."

"See ya." Fred waved at the class before heading inside the mall.

"We're giving him a five minute head start. Believe me that's all he needs. Are you ready for a challenge?" George smiled as he looked at his watch.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 153 Days October 2009**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is legal?" Stu asked into his headset. He was alone in the Tech Ops office while Auggie was meeting Frankie at the coffee shop near Auggie's apartment.

"Legal? How can it be illegal?" Auggie answered via the microphone attached in his shirt collar.

"Legal in the sense the Joan won't blow a gasket."

"It's fine. No big deal really, Frankie will tell us that he hasn't heard from the Koreans and I'll be back in the office in no time." Auggie voice reassured Stu.

Stu sighed, "If you say so."

"Jeez, buddy, you need to relax a little."

"Relax…easy for you." Stu said as he heard Auggie greet Frankie.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Roach asked Jai as he set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"No, not really." Jai answered. "But it's worth a try, you're a suspicious looking man sitting in my section. Just do your Fed look and it will be fine."

"Fed look?" Roach chuckled.

"You can't tell me you don't have a Fed look, you know that authoritarian government look that intimidates people."

"Oh that." Roach took a drink of the coffee. "Yeah, I perfected that when you were still in diapers."

Jai spotted Enny walking into Bruno's. "She's here. Fed look…" Jai said under his breath as he approached his asset.

* * *

"They called me this morning." Frankie said breathlessly as he sat across the table from Auggie.

"They did? What did they say?"

"They want to know why I haven't given them what they paid for. I can't give them that. Can I?"

"No, Frank, you can't. That Department of Justice contractor has connections to terrorism trials in Guantanamo Bay. You'll jeopardize National Security. Or worse." Auggie tried to act the part of a disconnected hacker, but he couldn't do it. He hoped Frankie wouldn't notice.

"Damn and the Feds?"

"They'll figure it out."

"Like Natasha?"

"Probably."

"What do I do now?" Frankie asked nervously. 'They're probably watching me right now."

"Do you know that for sure?" Auggie asked, listening for Korean accents in the coffee shop.

"I don't see them, but they're probably here." Frankie glanced over his shoulder

"Stay calm. Look around carefully while you get up and go to the bathroom, try not to be too obvious."

* * *

"Damn it." Stu said under his breath as he listened into the conversation at the coffee shop. "Is there something I should be doing Auggie?"

"No, not yet." Was the whispered reply from Auggie.

Stu was so wrapped up in listening to Auggie and Frankie that he didn't hear the door to the Tech Ops office slide open and the footfalls of Joan behind him.

"What should you do?" Joan asked a startled Stu.

"Ma'am?" Stu looked up at his boss, guilt filling his face.

"Where's Auggie?" Joan tried to keep her voice even despite her suspicions as to what was happening.

"Ma'am?"

"Stu, please don't patronize me and certainly don't even think of lying to me. I'll ask again, where's Auggie?"

"He's…." Stu began; then he heard Auggie in his headset.

"Bring me up on speaker." Auggie told him. "I'm at a coffee shop with a former contact, I think we might have something actionable here." His voice filled the room.

"You're in the field?" Joan tried to contain her surprise and anger. She knew it was just a matter of time before this happened.

"Yes, but…."

"We'll deal with this later."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Wrap it up as soon as possible and get back here. You need to read me in and do some explaining."

* * *

"Who is that man over there?" Enny asked Jai as she swiveled around in the stool at the small bar in the back of Bruno's.

"What man?" Jai tried to sound innocent.

"The one in the booth. He has not stopped staring at you."

"He has been here before, but I do not know him."

"How many times before?"

"Many." Jai answered with a distracted look on his face as Roach motioned him to the table. "He wants something I will be right back." Jai headed over to the booth where Roach was sitting.

* * *

'They're not here." Frankie said breathlessly as he sat across from Auggie once again.

"Good." Auggie sighed. "Do they know where you live?"

"No, I've only met them out in public."

"Listen to me. I want you to go home and stay there. Don't go online, don't make any calls, just wait until I call you."

"Auggie, you're scaring me dude." Frankie's voice cracked a bit.

"Yeah, I'm scaring me a little too." Auggie continued. "I have a friend that might be able to help us, but I need you to stay put until I talk to her. Got it?"

"Got it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go home and stay home."

"Good." Auggie said standing up. "I'll call you tomorrow at the latest."

"Thanks Auggie." Frankie said patting Auggie on the shoulder before heading out the front door of the coffee shop.

* * *

"I'm looking like I have something serious to tell you." Roach told Jai as soon as Jai appeared at his table.

"Very serious." Jai deadpanned.

"We need to sell this."

"She's already suspicious of you."

"Good. I'm going to grab your arm, trying to convince you of something." Roach reached out and grasped Jai's forearm.

"Nice." Jai wriggled away from him.

"Now go back and try to convince your girlfriend that this was nothing."

"Will do."

Jai turned around and walked back toward Enny trying to look like he was in big trouble.

"Who was that man?" Enny was understandably concerned.

"No one." Jai was unconvincing.

"Really, Mitt. What did he want with you.?"

"Nothing." Jai said as he took a tray and headed into the kitchen.

Enny turned around and watched Roach get up from the table and leave the restaurant while shaking his head.

* * *

"Stu?" Auggie asked as he walked into the Tech Ops office.

"Yeah."

"We alone?" Auggie walked to his desk and put his jacket on the back of his chair.

"Yeah."

"How pissed is she?"

"I'd say pretty pissed." Stu swung his chair toward Auggie. "I hope you calm her down or we both might be on the street."

"I doubt that, the agency likes initiative. I think we might be okay." Auggie answered as he walked back toward the door. "Better go face the music."

With the lasers of his cane guiding his way, Auggie walked with purpose toward Joan's office. He knew that Joan wouldn't approve of what he did, but at the same time he was never in any actual danger. He reached the doorway to her office and listened for a moment as she finished a conversation.

"Come in and close the door." Joan told him tersely as she hung up the telephone.

"Joan…" Auggie started as he pushed the door closed behind him.

Joan stood up from her desk and walked toward him. "What in the hell _were_ you thinking?"

Her voice conveyed a variety of emotions to Auggie's ears. She was upset, worried and ticked all at the same time. "I don't know, it just happened." Auggie began to explain. "Frankie was an asset that I was working when I was with Tash. He called me out of the blue last week and said that he thought he was in over his head with a hack job he took."

"Last week?" Joan said leaning on her desk.

"Yeah, he was contracted to hack into a personnel database turns out it was for a subcontractor for the DOJ. He gave me his burn phone; Stu ran the sim card and a number connected to the North Korean mafia turned up. It's actionable, Joan."

"Damn it, Auggie, you know better."

"Do I? I was doing what I was trained to do."

"Trained to do. Past tense. You're not sanctioned for field work anymore and you know it."

"It wasn't really field work." Auggie argued, the words stinging in his ears.

"Semantics. Auggie you almost died in Iraq, I don't want another phone call like I got that day from Ken Jacobs." Joan's voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm sorry." Auggie felt guilty for what he did. "I was working on instinct and adrenaline, I got carried away."

"We all miss field work, Auggie. It comes with the territory." Joan admitted.

"Should I go grab my notes and read you in the right way?" Auggie asked hopefully.

"Yes, and bring Stu with you."

Auggie turned toward the door, "You know he's afraid you're going to fire him."

"I should fire you both." Joan said with a half of a laugh.

"I know, but you're not going to, are you?"

Joan sighed loudly, "No. Now go before I change my mind."

* * *

_Note: Thanks to Patricia Louise for allowing me to bounce ideas off her and most of all for her encouragement._

_Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!_

_-M_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Collide T Minus 149 Days – October 2009**_

* * *

"Well, did you yell at him?" Arthur asked as he paced in his office.

"Yes, I did." Joan answered as she watched her husband turn and walk toward her again.

"Did you really yell or was it a Joan yell?"

"What difference does it make? He's got actionable intel. He took the initiative to get it, he probably shouldn't have done it, but he's a trained field agent, I doubt he took any unnecessary risks."

"Risks? The man is blind."

Joan stood in front of Arthur to stop his pacing. "What's done is done. We have an agent in the field that can get us what we need. We need to follow the intel to stop whoever is trying to get a hold of the DOJ personnel files."

"Next step?"

"Auggie is working on a dummy personnel file to give to the North Koreans. With that we can follow the information to the real buyers."

"You're right." Arthur said sitting at his desk. "I doubt the North Koreans have any interest in terror trials at Gitmo. "

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 147 Days – October 2009**_

* * *

Conrad pulled the piece of paper off of his printer and read it again. He thought that maybe if he saw it in print, it would look different. Sadly, it hadn't changed from the screen to the page. Taking a deep sigh, he got up from his desk and walked slowly toward his boss's office. "He available Julie?" he asked Arthur's assistant.

"As far as I know." Julie answered looking at the phone on her desk. "His line isn't lit up, and no one is in with him."

"Great…" Conrad said the word, but he didn't mean it. Cautiously he knocked on Arthur Campbell's door.

* * *

"Auggie, I was just coming to look for you…" Joan said as she spotted Auggie climbing the stairs to her office.

"Here I am." Auggie smiled at her as he counted the remaining stairs to the top of the landing and followed the sound of her heels toward her office.

"Did you finish?" She asked as they entered the office.

"Yep, about five minutes ago. I had Stu look it over; he said it mirrors the original…" Auggie set a flash drive on her desk.

"In all but the pertinent information."

"Of course."

"Good, then you should set a meet with Frankie and the North Koreans."

"Me?"

Joan smiled at him; she knew that he was going to be surprised by the response. "Yes, you. Frankie is your asset; you need to be a part of this."

"You're letting me in the field again?" Auggie couldn't believe his ears.

"It's necessary for the op and you're going to have more back up than you know what to do with."

A wide smile spread across Auggie's face. He was going in the field, sanctioned. "I'll call Frankie." He said turning for the door.

* * *

"What is it Conrad?" Arthur could see the fear on Conrad's face as soon as he entered the office. Conrad was never the best field agent because he allowed his emotions to show on his face like this.

"You're not going to like it…" Conrad said as he handed Arthur the piece of paper. He was glad to get it out of his hands, by doing so, he felt like it might not burn him.

Arthur scanned the article before him, the heat building within in chest with each word he read. "Where did she get this information?"

"I wish I knew."

"I want you to find out everything you can about Liza Hearn."

"Everything?" Conrad asked.

"Everything." Arthur tossed the paper on his desk. "I want to know what kind of toilet paper she uses. She just messed with the wrong man."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 145 Days – October 2009**_

* * *

The sounds of the rustling leaves on the ground and the smell of fall filled the air as Auggie walked down the sidewalk. "I feel like I'm fresh off the farm…" Auggie sighed as he took a seat on the park bench in West Potomac Park.

"You're covered from all angles." Joan reassured him via the ear bud. "We've got back up on all four flanks. Just keep Frankie calm."

"Gotta keep myself calm."

"McKenzie has a camera in her baby stroller; we've got eyes on you too." Joan told him.

"Tell me when Frankie is coming." Auggie leaned back on the bench and put his cane into his inside jacket pocket before digging his hands into his pants pockets.

* * *

"Damn this is good stuff." Liza's editor tossed the piece of paper on her desk. "Where are you getting this?"

"A good reporter doesn't reveal her sources, you know that, Gerry." Liza replied coyly while standing up.

"True."

"Still, I'm sure I'm getting under the skin of some people up at Langley." She said taking a reporter's notebook out of her desk. "Any chance I can store this in the safe in your office?"

* * *

"Frankie incoming about 50 yards at your three o'clock." Stu reported to Auggie via ear bud.

"Here goes." Auggie sighed as he adjusted his sunglasses and listened for Frankie's footsteps to his right.

"Hey man." Frankie said as he sat down next to Auggie. "Got it?"

"Right here." Auggie gestured to his pocket. "How many of them are we meeting?"

"I've only talked to two of them. Chin, he's the brains of the operation and Jing, he seems to be the muscle." Frankie explained. "They don't say much, and their English is hard to understand."

"Do we have a North Korean translator in the building?" Auggie heard Joan ask.

"Remember, just like we discussed, I'm a colleague that you brought in because the database had security on it that you haven't seen before." Auggie told Frankie. "We won't tell them I'm blind either. Got it?"

"Yep. You sure this is going to work?" Frankie asked; his voice cracking.

"It will work. I know what I'm doing." Auggie said, both for himself and Frankie.

* * *

"Is she watching us?" Jai asked Roach, as they stood outside a newsstand in central London.

"Yes, she hasn't taken her eyes off you." Roach peered over Jai's shoulder, looking right at Enny. "She looks worried."

"She should be." Jai said trying not to smile. "You're such an intimidating character."

Roach grabbed Jai's wrist. "I'm such a puppy dog."

Jai pulled away from Roach. "Gotta go sell this."

"See ya at the office."

* * *

"Told you be alone," the North Korean man said as he approached Frankie and Auggie on the park bench. "Not good."

"It's fine, Chin. Really. What you gave me was tricky. He's a friend and he helped," Frankie explained while scrambling to his feet, he was trying to keep his cool.

"Only one money," Chin said tersely.

"I'm not asking for more money, I just needed some help. We'll split the same money."

"Good."

"You have it?" Jing asked, standing in front of Frankie.

"I have it," Auggie answered. "Do you have payment?"

"I have." Chin said handing an envelope to Frankie.

"Don't count it Frankie…." Auggie's ear bud was filled with Joan's voice.

Auggie reached up, hoping that his hand would connect with Frankie's arm to stop him from counting. He did catch Frankie's arm. "No need to count. I'm sure they're good for it." Auggie stood up and reached in his pocket, removing the flash drive.

Chin grabbed it from Auggie's hand.

"You're welcome," Auggie said sarcastically.

Chin and Jing exchanged a few sentences in their native language. Auggie really hoped that Joan had located that translator.

"They want Frankie's phone." The translator relayed to them.

"Phone," Chin demanded from Frankie.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"Phone, give me phone." Chin held out his hand in front of Frankie.

"He wants the phone he called you on," Auggie told Frankie.

"Oh." Frankie dug in his pocket and handed Chin his burn phone.

"We not talk again," Jing said.

"Okay with me." Frankie shrugged as the two Koreans walked away from him.

* * *

"That man follows you all over," Enny commented as Jai joined her in the café. "What does he want?"

"He wants something I do not want to give him," Jai answered mysteriously.

"Is he a bad man?"

"I am not really sure."

"What are you going to do about this not really bad man?"

"I am not really sure," Jai said carefully, she was buying into their plan.

* * *

"Good job Auggie." Joan greeted him as he strode into the Tech Ops office.

"Thanks…I almost forgot how much fun field work can be," Auggie said setting his white cane on his desk and reaching for the laser cane.

"Don't get your hopes up…" Joan cautioned.

"I know, I know," Auggie said sinking into his chair. "We getting anything from the GPS in that phone?"

"Jeez, I almost forgot!" Stu exclaimed as he began to furiously punch keys on his keyboard. "They're in Arlington."

"Nice little bonus, them asking for the phone." Joan smiled at their good fortune, while patting Auggie on the shoulder.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 138 Days October 2009**_

* * *

The sound of Joan's heels on the tile floor announced her arrival to Auggie; he pulled his earphones down to his neck. "Morning boss."

"Anything from our little friends?"

"Hughes and Ross have been sitting on their place for the last two days, still nothing of note," Auggie answered.

"Database?"

"They tested it again last night, I think they're satisfied that it's the real thing."

"Nice little virus that you and Stu wrote, it's coming in handy again."

"Good thing we're the good guys." Auggie grinned in her direction.

"I remind myself of that every day." Joan laughed before heading out the door.

* * *

"Charmin," Conrad said as he walked into Arthur's office while closing a report folder.

"Charmin?" Arthur looked up from his desk.

"Liza Hearn, she uses Charmin toilet paper." Conrad set the file on the edge of his boss's desk, "She also likes reads every cooking magazine she can find, likes Pizza Hut wings and Kendall Jackson Shiraz, a lot."

"Does she keep anything about her source around?"

"Not that we could find, we're guessing she keeps that stuff at her office." Conrad sat in a chair across from Arthur.

"Figures, security guards and all." Arthur threw his glasses on top of the report. "Anything else?"

"We're still looking. But at least we know she likes Charmin."

* * *

"What is it Auggie?" Joan asked as she rushed into the Tech Ops office.

"Hughes has somethin'" Auggie brought Hughes up on the speaker.

"Hughes?"

"We've got movement; three middle-eastern types just arrived at the subject's house. Driving a black Land Rover. Auggie run Alpha, Gamma, Zebra, One, Seven, Eight, Virginia plate."

Auggie immediately typed the license plate into this keyboard and read the results of his search from the Braille display. "Rental out of Reagan, four days ago."

"Get pictures Hughes; we need to run them through facial recognition. Stu, start pulling flight manifests at Reagan from the 20th" Joan ordered. "No one goes home until we put names on these faces."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 136 Days – October 2009**_

* * *

"Where did you find these characters again?" Ken Jacobs asked as he set the photos back on Joan's desk.

"We got some intel that North Koreans were contracting for a hack into a DOJ personnel database, followed the Koreans and it seems their buyers were these three." Joan collected the photos and placed them in her file.

"They're bad asses." Ken said in a matter of fact manner. "Real bad asses. I still don't know how they made it into the country; the TSA has had them on the no-fly list for at least four years."

"We're trying to ascertain that information now. Can you see if your people on the ground in Baghdad know anything about this?"

"Sure," Ken said standing up. "I assume you've got someone sitting on the three musketeers and the Koreans."

"24-hours a day."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 130 Days – November 2009**_

* * *

There it was again, that black SUV seemed to be behind her every time Annie looked in the rearview mirror. She tried to see who the driver was, but the tinted windows, baseball cap and sunglasses blocked any view that she might have had of the person. Evasion techniques, use your training Annie, she said to herself as she shifted her car into 3rd gear and moved up the on ramp to the Interstate.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 128 Days – November 2009**_

* * *

"Conference room, now Auggie," Joan said as she poked her head into the Tech Ops office.

"In trouble again?" Stu goaded Auggie.

"Probably," Auggie answered as he grabbed his laser cane and caught Joan's elbow while she was standing in the doorway.

"Arthur and Ken are waiting for us." Joan read him in as they walked toward the conference room.

"Ken?"

"Middle East connection." Joan opened the door to the conference room, allowing Auggie to enter first.

"Good, grab a seat." Arthur greeted the two of them. "Excellent work Auggie, you blew this wide open."

"Thank you sir," Auggie said with a smile as he sat in one of the leather chairs.

"The buyers of your hack were out of Baghdad, we think they knew that any self respecting hacker wouldn't hack into a database for Iraqis, so they concocted a trade with the Koreans, your hack for weapons," Arthur began.

"We're pretty sure they wanted to use the DOJ information to blackmail principals in the terror trials at Gitmo. Of course, that fake database you created wasn't going to get them too far. They figured it out and took care of the North Koreans for us," Ken continued.

"And the buyers?" Auggie asked.

"Current residents at Gitmo," Arthur said with a laugh, "I hope they're enjoying our hospitality."

"Thank you for reading me in on this, sir," Auggie nodded in Arthur's direction.

"It was your doing," Arthur told him. "But please, Anderson, no more going in the field. It's too dangerous."

"Understood," Auggie said wistfully.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 124 Days- November 2009**_

* * *

Annie pulled into the small gas station on the road to Camp Peary, swearing at herself. She always managed to push the needle just a little too close to empty. Today was no exception and this was going to make her late for training. George was going to have her cookies. She got out of the driver's seat and pulled on the door to the gas tank, while simultaneously grabbing the gas pump. Putting the nozzle into the tank, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. The black SUV. There it was again. She stared at it, trying to memorize the license plate as the driver started the car and drove away.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 119 Days- November 2009**_

* * *

"Come on Joan, you know I can do it," Auggie pleaded his case to his boss.

Joan sat down at her desk and let out an exasperated sigh. "Auggie, you're making this difficult for me."

"It's not difficult. You need another set of ears at the op, and I can be ears. It's something I can do and do well." Auggie sat in the chair across from her desk and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. " It's not dangerous, it's just surveillance."

"It's field work just the same. You heard Arthur last week. No more field work, you're not cleared for it."

"I could be." Auggie tried not to sound like he was begging too much.

"You could be, but you shouldn't be. You know that."

"Just tell me you'll think about it."

Joan rubbed her eyes and looked over her eyelashes at him. "I'll think about it; but even if I change my mind, we have to change his."

"You can change his mind…you're married to him." Auggie grinned.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 115 Days – November 2009**_

* * *

"Do you think you have enough lights?" Annie asked as she lifted the heavy bags from the shopping cart and transferred them into the back of Danielle's Lexus.

"There's never enough lights. You've met my husband haven't you?" Danielle joked as she grabbed several bags from the cart. "Besides, the girls want to put their own tree in the kitchen. They've been secretly making the ornaments for a few weeks now."

"You worried?" Annie closed the tailgate of the SUV and turned to push the cart to the corral. That familiar vehicle was there again, in the parking lot. This time she caught a glimpse of the driver's face. It couldn't be…Ben? The car started and drove away before Annie could run across the parking lot.

"Very much so…" Dani answered as she noticed the distracted look on her sister's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so… I just thought I saw someone I knew."

* * *

**Collide T Minus 109 Days – November 2009**

* * *

"Mitt, you look so worried." Enny observed as she opened the door of her flat for Jai. "That bad man?"

"Yes." Jai answered simply.

"What, is he going to hurt you?" Enny grabbed Jai's hand.

"No," Jai said as he pulled her toward the small futon in the living room. "We need to talk."

"You are scaring me Mitt."

"I do not mean to." Jai started. "But I do not want to hurt you either."

"You cannot hurt me. You could never hurt me," Enny said, "What is going on?"

"I must leave London. It is not what I want to do, but it is what I must do, for my safety and the safety of my family."

"I thought your parents were gone."

"They are, I have a brother, still back in India; he is in trouble with the government and other governments." Jai said his carefully scripted words.

"The Americans?"

"Yes. Please understand; I am doing what I have to do."

"I do not want you to go, but if you have to, I understand." Her eyes were betraying her words. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I do not know." Jai said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "I do not know what will happen next."

A large tear rolled down Enny's face. "I will never forget you…." She said as Jai stood up, catching his hand.

"I will not forget you either." Jai kissed her hand, damned asset entanglement. Why did it always hurt so much? "You will always have a special place in my heart."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 106 Days- November 2009**_

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" Chloe hit Annie on the thigh and ran out of the kitchen.

"Why am I it?" Annie asked as she set down the roasting pan she was drying.

"Because you are," Danielle answered loading leftovers into the refrigerator. "See what you missed last year?"

Katia came running through the kitchen, "Catch me if you can." she taunted Annie, "Chloe says you're it!"

"A fourth grader and a kindergartner sugared up on pumpkin pie and whipping cream. Happy Thanksgiving Annie." Dani picked up her half consumed glass of wine from the counter.

The giggles of Annie's nieces filled the living room. "Girls, I'm trying to watch the game!" Michael said loudly, so as Annie and Danielle could hear him.

"Wouldn't want to get in the way of football." Annie added some wine to Danielle's glass and topped off her own.

"Strategy time." Danielle grabbed the newspaper and plopped it on the kitchen table. "What time do you want to get up tomorrow morning?"

"Do we have to?" Annie sat in a chair and took another sip of wine. "I really just want to sleep."

"Sleeping is for woosies."

"Damn it Dani, I should have stayed in Europe." Annie sighed.

Chloe and Katia came racing through the kitchen again, squealing with laughter as Michael chased them. "What? There's a commercial." He laughed as he chased the girls back into the living room.

"Maybe I will join you tomorrow." Annie smiled at her sister. "Lord knows it will be more quiet and relaxing."

* * *

"What's this?" Auggie asked his boss as he examined the plastic wrapped object she had just set on his desk.

"Tradition." Joan smiled at him.

"Tradition?" Auggie began to unwrap the item; inside he found a sandwich. The smell told him that it was a turkey sandwich.

"Since you volunteered to work on Thanksgiving Day, I thought I would share the Campbell family tradition with you. Turkey sandwiches from the food court and a can of Diet Coke." Joan slid the can of soda with a flourish of noise across the desk toward him. "Arthur will be down to join us in a moment."

"How very… odd." Auggie grinned as he took a bite of sandwich.

"We're just a bunch of old softies," Joan replied, taking a bite herself.

"Got room at the table for another?" Arthur asked as appeared in the doorway of the office.

"Sure, pull up a chair," Auggie said through a bite of sandwich.

Arthur pulled Stu's desk chair across the office and sat down next to Joan. He popped open a soda can. "Cheers." He said raising his can of soda. "Glad you're back with us this year Auggie."

* * *

_Notes: A great big thanks to Patricia Louise for her suggestions and corrections._

_We're almost to the 100-day mark. Thanks to everyone who as stuck with me during this lengthy journey. I think this one might have four, maybe five chapters left in it. I'm sure when you started reading this story you had no idea that it would be such a lengthy story or take so long to complete. Believe me, neither did I. In some ways, I don't want it to end, but I'm ready to move on to another story._

_I'd love to hear what you think; reviews make my day! _

_Thanks for reading._

_M_


	31. Chapter 31

_Note: Thanks to Poetically Incorrect 1 for allowing me to use her version of Jai's mother. A big thank you to Patricia Louise for her corrections and suggestions and most of all her encouragement. _

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 100 Days -December 2009**_

* * *

"All righty folks, do you know what today is?" George asked as he walked amongst the class of CIA trainees assembled in a small conference room.

"December 2nd?" Mike Flynn piped up from the back of the room.

"Yes, and?"

"Wednesday?"

"Correct. And today is the half way point of your training," George finished his thought. "Not everyone that started with us is still here. ... But you folks are the cream of the crop, so to speak. Pat yourselves on the back; enjoy this moment. Now the real work begins."

* * *

Auggie grabbed his messenger bag and got out of the taxi. He could feel the light snow on his cheeks as he opened his cane and began to walk up the sidewalk toward his apartment.

"Auggie!" He heard a familiar voice behind him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Charlie?" Auggie thought he recognized the voice of his middle brother.

"Yeah. Dude, you work late. Doesn't the Pentagon believe in an eight hour day?" Charlie said as he fell into step with his brother.

"Nope, only accountants work eight hour days," Auggie said with a smug grin. "What are you doing here?"

"If you checked your voice mail, you'd know. I left you a message last night."

Auggie thought to the previous evening, it had been after eleven o'clock when he finally walked into his apartment, checking his voice mail was the last thing on his mind. "Worked really late last night, didn't think of it." Auggie inserted his key into the lock of the front door and opened it, letting the two of them inside.

"Had a last minute meeting in town and I don't fly out until tomorrow afternoon. Can I talk you into dinner and a beer?"

"You can always talk me into a beer –"

* * *

**Collide T Minus 99 Days – December 2009**

* * *

"Is that me?" Auggie asked Stu as he walked into the Tech Ops office to the sound of a ringing phone.

Stu looked up from his monitor and at the phone, "It's your Pentagon line, want me to get it?"

"Who could be calling me on that? I never have to use it ..." Auggie wondered aloud as he picked up the phone. "Anderson."

"Hey, Bro," Charlie greeted him.

"Charlie? I thought you were on the three o'clock to O'Hare."

"Yeah, me too. Got canceled and they can't get me on another flight until tomorrow morning. Want to entertain your brother again?"

Auggie reached for his watch and flipped it open; it was 4:30. "Can't get out of here for another hour or so ..."

"No big deal, I'll hang out at the bar here and then catch a cab to your place."

* * *

"She is really starting to piss me off!" Arthur exclaimed as he walked out of his office with a copy of the Washington Inquisitor in his hand.

"Liza Hearn again?" Conrad asked rhetorically.

"It's almost like she has a party line on our secure phone system." Arthur tossed the paper on Conrad's desk. "See that? I just assigned that project two days ago. And she has it and is twisting the truth in less than forty-eight hours. I want more than what kind of toilet paper she uses. I _want_ her source."

* * *

"There's a TGI Fridays here," Charlie defended his restaurant choice as he and Auggie stepped out of the taxi.

Charlie brushed the back of Auggie's hand and Auggie reached up for his elbow. Ever since their trip to Solider Field last fall, Auggie trusted Charlie's sighted lead.

"It's a mall and it's Christmas time, seriously Charlie, are you a sadist?"

"Maybe and I need your help. Mind if we take a side trip before we sit down for dinner?"

"Side trip?" Auggie stopped in his tracks. "Are you making me go into a store?"

"I could just leave you here ..." Charlie teased.

"Funny." Auggie caught Charlie's elbow again. "So what are we buying?"

"A gift for Emily." Charlie opened the door to Nordstrom's and the men entered the store. "Just a quick stop, I promise."

A few moments later, the Anderson brothers were at the fragrance counter of the department store.

"Perfume?" Auggie asked as the deluge of smells hit his nose.

"Yep, then jewelry, then I owe you a beer."

"More than one beer. If I wasn't dependent on you, I'd kill you right now."

"No you wouldn't ..." Charlie picked up a bottle of perfume. "What do you think of this?" He asked, passing a bottle under Auggie's nose.

"Smell's like Aunt Helen."

"So that's a no." Charlie set the bottle down. "How about this?"

"Better."

Charlie inhaled the scent; he liked it as well. "Jo Malone Vanilla and Anise," he announced reading the bottle.

The fragrance counter saleswoman walked up to the brothers, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Looking for something for my girlfriend," Charlie told her.

"Jo Malone has many wonderful choices," she said, picking up a bottle. "This is one of my favorites, she handed the bottle to Charlie, who let Auggie smell it as well. "Jo Malone Grapefruit."

"I like it," Auggie said.

"I do too, but it's not Emily."

"We'll find that perfect gift. Why don't you tell me about Emily ..." The saleswoman said as she picked up another bottle.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 93 Days – December 2009**

* * *

"What is that?" Annie asked as George opened the game board on the table and began to arrange the game pieces and cards beside it.

"A game, Walker. Never seen a game before?" George answered with a grin.

"Of course ..." Annie stammered, she wasn't always sure if he was being serious or a smart ass.

"Got the supplies?" George asked as some other trainees walked into the conference room.

"Just like you asked," Marcus answered as they parked a bottle of tequila, vodka and a couple of cases of beer on the table.

"This is starting to look like a frat party," Deb observed.

"Nope, it's training." George cracked open a beer and took a drink.

"I think we all learned how to drink in college." Annie laughed.

"Yep, but not like this. Take a seat and grab a beer. We're playing a game today, Balderdash. It's all about lying. Lying is what you all are going to do for a living in few short months. Let's see how well you lie when you've had too much to drink," George said with a sly smile. "This is one of my favorite parts of training."

* * *

**Collide T Minus 89 Days – December 2009**

* * *

Jai was awakened to the ringing of his civilian cell phone. He rolled over and untangled himself from the sheets before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and picking up the phone. "Hello," he said wearily.

"Jai ... I haven't heard from you in a while." The familiar lilt of his mother's voice filled his ear.

"Mom, I'm sorry ... I've been really busy," Jai defended himself.

"You are always busy, you and your father and your secrets."

"It's my job Mom."

"Does your job allow you a few days to spend with your mother?"

"I'm in London."

"So will I be in a few days. I have a guest lecture in London on Tuesday. Do you have time to show me your newest city?" Dr Amari Johar asked cautiously.

Jai tried to think straight for a few moments. He hadn't slept very well since the end of the op with Enny. "Sure, I suppose." The answer came from his mouth without too much thought, and he immediately regretted it.

"Fantastic. I will be at Le Meridien, meet me for dinner on Monday evening."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 84 Days – December 2009**_

* * *

"Did Mom put you up to this?" Auggie asked as he pulled open the door to his apartment.

"No, as much as she tries, she can't pull off that kind of manipulation anymore." Bryan protested as he followed Auggie inside. "It will be fun. When was the last time we were all together at Christmas?"

"Last year." Auggie set his folded cane on the kitchen island and then followed the edge to the end of the counter and then took the few steps to the refrigerator.

"Doesn't count, Laura and I weren't there." Bryan took the bottle of beer from Auggie's outstretched hand. "Come on, it will be fun."

"Fun? Traveling at Christmas ... a house full of Andersons. Fun?" Auggie said taking a long drink of beer.

"Even spies take a few days off. We'll leave on the 23rd and be back before New Year's. It's Brianne's first Christmas; do you really want to miss your goddaughter's first Christmas?"

"Guilt." Auggie smiled, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one, "Good old Catholic guilt."

"Works every time," Bryan said pushing a small envelope into Auggie's hand.

"What's this?"

"Name exchange, we couldn't leave you out."

"But I didn't make my own list," Auggie protested.

"So. We never get you want you want anyway. Should I book our plane tickets?"

* * *

"Mother ..." Jai said as he spotted his mother at a small table near the bar in the lobby of Le Meridian Hotel.

"Jai, darling. It's so good to see you," Amari said as she stood up to give her son a hug. "You look tired."

"Suppose I am." Jai sighed as the two of them sat down in the comfortable chairs. "It's been a long couple of months."

Amari surveyed her son from stem to stern and nodded knowingly. "It's a woman."

"Mom ..." Jai protested as the waiter set two glasses of red wine on the small table in front of them.

"I know these things. A mother knows these things. You may keep secrets but a mother knows these things."

* * *

**Collide T Minus 82 Days – December 2009**

* * *

Stu had been quiet behind Auggie for the last few moments. Auggie was fairly sure that he hadn't left the office. Stu almost always announced his departure from the Tech Ops office.

"Hey, Stu ..."

"Yeah boss?" Stu said with a distracted tone in his voice.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Stu suddenly felt guilty for not paying attention and he looked up to see his boss holding an envelope with a hopeful look on his face. "What's that?"

"Christmas name exchange." Auggie held it toward Stu. "Could you tell me who I got this year."

Stu took the envelope and pulled at the flap. "Bob … anything for the Covair"

Auggie smiled, he'd gotten his father this year. "That's my Dad, he restores old Covairs."

"Neat." Stu placed the envelope back into Auggie's hand. "What are you going to get him?"

"I've got an idea, but I might need your help again."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hi, Mom," Jai said as he opened the passenger door of his car to allow Amari to get inside. He closed the door and walked around the car to join his mother. "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"The concierge was telling me about his nice restaurant, Bruno's." Amari suggested as she pulled on her seat belt and fastened it.

Jai caught his breath momentarily and he hoped his mother didn't notice. "Yeah, I've been there. It's not as good as the buzz."

"Really, the concierge said it was a fantastic little bistro."

Jai didn't answer her immediately as he pulled out into traffic. "I really don't want to go there Mom," he said firmly.

"Why?"

For a brilliant woman, sometimes she just didn't get a hint. "I've been there before. Working," he said simply.

"Oh ..." Amari realized as she looked over at her son and saw the pained look on his face.

"It didn't end the way I wanted it to ..." Jai finished. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Certainly. You pick, this is your city."

"For now." Jai sighed; he could only hope that Arthur would have a new assignment for him soon.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 79 Days – December 2009**

* * *

"We should have let Dad pick us up." Auggie said impatiently as her and Bryan waited by the Enterprise rental car counter at O'Hare.

"Because it's just easier to have our own vehicle while we're here." Bryan explained.

"All we have left is a mini-van. Will that be acceptable Mr. Anderson?" the rental car agent asked.

"A mini-van is fine," Bryan told her.

"A mini-van? Geez, you are going domestic on me," Auggie teased.

"Thank you." Bryan took the keys from the agent and brushed the back of Auggie's hand before Auggie caught his elbow. "I am a Dad now, you know."

"You won't catch me in a mini-van when I'm a Dad ..."

"You'll surprise yourself. You might find the 'one' and find yourself in the same place someday," Bryan answered as they weaved their way through the throngs of holiday travelers at the airport.

A small child running from his parents nearly tripped Auggie, once he caught his balance, his demeanor had changed. "I still don't know how you talked me into this."

"You never do anything you don't want to do," Bryan said as they walked toward Laura and Brianne waiting patiently for them. "It's not that bad, and you know it. Once we get to the house, you'll actually enjoy yourself."

Auggie thought about his brother's words for a moment. He was actually looking forward to being with his brothers and their children this year. He was also looking forward to meeting Charlie's new girlfriend Emily. "Have you met Emily?"

"Yeah, she's a great person, you'll like her." Bryan said as he placed Auggie's hand on the back of one of a chair next to Laura. "I'm going to run and get the van, I'll be right back."

* * *

Annie pulled into the Brooks' driveway in Georgetown and observed Michael adding more Christmas lights to the bushes across the front of the house. "Don't you think you have enough lights? You could power a third world country with all of those," she teased.

"Nope, I like them." Michael stood up straight. "It's my house ..."

"And you can." Annie laughed out loud. "Love your enthusiasm. Is Dani home?"

"Yep, they just started some cookies. It's safer out here," he said as he began to dig in a Home Depot bag for more lights.

* * *

Bryan swung open the door from the garage to the kitchen of the Anderson family home with his seven month old daughter in one arm and Auggie firmly grasping the elbow of the other. "Hi Mom, we're home!" he exclaimed like a college student.

Marianne Anderson came rushing into the kitchen, "My little princess is here!" she said scooping her infant granddaughter into her arms and giving her a kiss.

"This is what would have happened to the rest of us had you been a girl," Bryan nudged Auggie in the ribs.

"Gee, thanks," Auggie said with a wry grin.

Marianne realized that she was ignoring the rest of the new arrivals and gave Auggie and Bryan a quick hug while continuing to dote on Brianna.

A familiar scent caught Auggie's nose. "Did you get a real tree again this year Mom?"

"Yes, I thought you would enjoy it," his mother said with a smile. "I gave the artificial tree to the church rummage sale before Thanksgiving. This house will always have a real tree."

A wide smile of appreciation filled Auggie's features. He was really happy to be home.

* * *

"How about here?" Annie said as she snatched the elf doll from her sister's grasp and began to place it above the refrigerator.

"It's been there before." Dani shook her head.

"Fine." Annie took it down and walked to the bookshelf filled with cookbooks on the other side of the kitchen.

"Nope, been there before too."

"Jeez, where hasn't the damn elf been?"

"If you had actually been home more this month ..." Dani started.

"I told you, we've been working on a big acquisition." Annie scooped up her wine glass on the way to the wine rack by the back door. "How about here."

"Good one!" Dani was finally happy with the placement of the doll. "The girls will never think to look there."

"We might have to feed that damn elf some wine so he can find his own place to hide out." Annie laughed.

* * *

**Colllide T Minus 78 Days – December 2009**

* * *

"Hey Auggie, can you give me a hand?" Bob Anderson asked as he stuck his head inside the kitchen from the garage.

"Sure, Dad, what do you need?" Auggie answered as he followed the counter toward the door.

"Jim is coming tonight. I need help getting the portable ramp off the shelf out here."

"Really, I haven't seen him in forever." Auggie walked cautiously toward the sound of his father's voice, finding the door jam of garage door with the back of his hand. "How's he doing?"

"Great. He just got married" Bob allowed Auggie to take his elbow as they walked toward the shelf in the back of the garage where the ramp was stored.

"Again? What is that four times."

"Five, but who's counting." Bob laughed. "Right here," he said placing Auggie's hand on the edge of the portable ramp. "Careful, it's kind of heavy."

"Got it," Auggie said as he helped his father move the bulky metal ramp from the shelf. He was secretly glad that his father had asked for his help instead of calling one of his brothers.

* * *

"Daddy!" Annie exclaimed as her father got out of the car in Danielle's driveway. "Dani didn't tell me you were coming!"

Jack Walker caught his running daughter in his arms and swung her around. "How's my girl?"

"Good. Tell you about it later," Annie whispered in his ear as he set her back on the ground.

"Hi Mom," Annie gave her mother a hug. "This is such a great surprise."

"It was Dani's idea.," Cathy Walker answered as the three of them walked toward the entrance of the house.

* * *

"Hey, Augs," Jamey said as he plopped down on the overstuffed sofa in the family room and parked his beer on the end table.

Auggie heard the sharp sound of the glass bottle hitting the wooden end table. "You better put a coaster under that beer or Mom will hunt you down," Auggie answered.

Jamey grinned knowing he just got busted by his blind brother and pulled a coaster out of the drawer. "Are you ready for the assault of the Andersons?" Jamey asked.

"I suppose," Auggie said with a knowing smile. "Are we ever truly ready?"

"Not really. Hey, you get to meet Emily. I think Charlie has finally found his match."

"You think?"

"She's smart and pretty. He's done," Jamey said turning on the television and flipping it to Sports Center.

"That's what we thought with Michelle."

"Yeah, she was smart, pretty … and mean." Jamey picked up his beer and took a drink. "She's getting remarried on New Year's Eve."

"Really, when was the divorce final?"

"June 30th. She had to wait six months. She's waiting six months and one day."

"Right! Pretty, smart and really mean." Auggie laughed and took a drink of his own beer.

* * *

"So how is Camp Peary?" Jack Walker asked as he watched his youngest daughter wrap the Christmas present that he brought for his wife.

"It's so interesting. I'm learning so much," Annie said as she taped a seam on the box. "I have a greater appreciation for what you did when I was growing up. I thought that was just what you did, I had no idea how much was involved in keeping our country safe."

"It's a big job," Jack said taking a drink of beer. "It's an important job."

"I feel like I'm finally doing something good with my life and education," Annie admitted.

"I'm really proud of you, you know that."

"Thanks Daddy. I just wish Mom would understand."

"She thinks you work at the museum, that's safer for all of us. You know she can't keep secrets and she would worry all the time."

"I know, but she still thinks I'm a screw up."

"That's the last thing you are. Your mom just wishes you were more like Danielle that's all ..."

* * *

Auggie descended the stairs to the familiar sound of his mother's older brother's laugh coming from the kitchen. The rush of a child's footsteps was suddenly by his side.

"Uncle Auggie!" the young boy exclaimed in a voice that could only belong to an eight year old.

"Hey buddy."

"It's Bobby," the boy said simply.

Auggie was relieved that his nephew had identified himself. He had trouble telling the identical twins apart before, but now without visual clues it was downright impossible. "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago. Uncle Jimmy is here."

"So I heard."

"Want help going to the kitchen?"

"Sure." Auggie knew that he could get there on his own, but he didn't want to hurt Bobby's feelings.

Bobby took his hand and Auggie moved it up his arm to the boy's shoulder and the two of them headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Grandma. I need more red frosting!" Chloe said as she licked the small knife and stuck it back into the white frosting. "Santa needs a red hat."

"Coming up." Cathy Walker went to the bowl of extra frosting and put a scoop of it into the empty red frosting bowl. She added a few drops of food coloring and stirred it.

Annie and Jack walked into the kitchen just in time to witness Katia licking the knife from the green frosting before dipping it back in.

"I'm not eating those cookies," Annie said quietly under her breath.

"Me either ..." her father added. "Good thing Santa eats those cookies"

'Uh huh ..." Annie winked at him. "You're doing a great job," she said as she put her arms around Katia.

"This one is for Grandpa!" Katia said holding up a blue and green Christmas tree cookie.

"Lucky Grandpa!" Danielle told him.

Jack took the cookie dripping with icing from his granddaughter and set it on a napkin. "I'm going to save that for later, I don't want to spoil my dinner."

"Good answer Grandpa." Annie laughed at him.

* * *

"Hey, Auggie," Jim Murphy said as soon as he spotting his nephew walking into the kitchen while holding onto Bobby's shoulder.

"Jim ... so great to see you," Auggie answered as he and Bobby stopped just short of Jim. Auggie extended his hand toward the sound of his uncle's voice and was quickly rewarded with a firm handshake.

"Sorry I missed you last Christmas, we were at Karri's parent's house." Jim said.

"You're here this year, that's all that matters," Auggie replied as he reached for and found one of the counter stools and took a seat.

"Beer at your three o'clock, Aug." Jamey slid a beer across the island for Auggie.

"Thank, man," Auggie answered as he reached for the beer. "Do I get to meet this infamous Karri?"

"She was in the living room with your mother last I saw her," Jim explained. "It appears they both collect Christmas ornaments."

"Oh, boy, that could be trouble." Auggie laughed as he took a drink of beer.

* * *

Danielle reached up into the cabinet and removed the Spode Cookies for Santa plate and placed it on the counter.

"You still have it," Cathy said with a smile as she saw the plate that she had given Danielle for her wedding shower.

"Of course, it's tradition," Danielle answered. "Girls time to pick a cookie for Santa."

Katia and Chloe crowded around the cookies sitting on waxed paper on the kitchen island. "This one!" Katia said as she grabbed a snowman and placed it on the plate.

"You need to pick too, Chloe," Annie told her niece.

Chloe surveyed the display of cookies. "I can't decide."

"Santa just needs one that tastes good," Cathy told her granddaughter.

"They always taste good, Mommy made them," Chloe stated as she selected a Santa Claus cookie and placed it on the plate.

* * *

Most of the Anderson family had begun to move into the dining room for dinner, leaving Auggie and Jim sitting alone in the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Jim asked his nephew. "Not a fun road, is it?"

"Hanging in. I suppose on some level, you just get used to it," Auggie admitted. "It's been nearly eighteen months."

"Gotsha by about thirty-five years," Jim said half-hardheartedly.

"We both left part of ourselves over there for our country. Made us stronger men, didn't it?" Auggie said both for himself and his uncle.

"Got the lecture didn't ya?"

"The Marianne lecture? Yep, in rehab."

"Same here, but she was right, wasn't she?"

"She's an amazing woman," Auggie said with a smile when he described his mother.

"She pulled me out of the worst part of my life. I have her to thank for the man I am today." Jim said as he released the brake of his wheelchair and began to move toward the dining room.

"Me too." Auggie answered following the sound of his uncle's wheelchair.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 77 Days- December 2009**

* * *

"Morning Augs," Charlie said as he greeted his baby brother in the kitchen of their parents home.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie," Auggie replied taking a slurp of coffee. "I assume the wonderful smelling woman with you is Emily."

"Nice to meet you Auggie," Emily answered. "Good job on the perfume by the way."

"Em—" Charlie laughed.

"You gave away our secrets?" Auggie grinned in the direction of his brother's voice.

"I don't take credit for something I didn't do myself. Relationships are based on honesty." Charlie stated.

Auggie took a deep breath, thinking about his life. No part of his life in the last eight years has been based on honesty. "So true. Welcome to the family Emily. I hope we don't scare you off today."

"I survived Thanksgiving, I think I might make it." Emily laughed as she poured herself a cup a coffee.

* * *

"Strawberries with sour cream and brown sugar." Joan observed the tray the Arthur had just set in front of her. "You're trying to bribe me."

"No, I'm not. I'm bringing my wife her favorite breakfast on Christmas morning," Arthur said as he crawled across the bed to give her a kiss.

"You want something," Joan protested as she took a berry and dipped it into the sour cream and sugar.

"I do," Arthur deadpanned. "I'm pretty transparent for a spy."

"You are?"

"I want to spend Christmas morning in bed with my wife."

"Hmmmm," Joan said with a smile. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"It is." Arthur took his own berry and popped it in his mouth. "I know these things ..." he said as he pulled her close to him.

* * *

"I forgot how chaotic Christmas morning is," Cathy Walker said as she shuffled her way toward the coffee pot in Danielle's kitchen. "I wish I had that kind of energy."

"Those toys will keep them busy for a while," Annie said as she held out her mug for her mother to refill.

"At least until New Year's Day."

"We can only hope." Annie laughed aloud as she parked herself on one of the kitchen stools.

"How's it going at the Smithsonian?" Cathy asked her daughter in a serious tone.

"Good, really good." Annie pulled out her best deception techniques. "I'm learning so much, every day is something new."

"I'm so happy for you," Cathy answered sitting on the stool next to her younger daughter.

"I know you were apprehensive about settling down in one place."

"Well ... I'm not really settling down," Annie said cautiously.

The color drained from Cathy's face. "You're not leaving the only real job you've ever had, are you?"

Annie did her best to let the last words from her mother not sting so much. "No, I'm not. They're just going to have me start traveling for the acquisitions department this spring. I get to use my language skills for the museum negotiating for new works for them."

"Oh. That's fantastic darling, you get to travel and have a stable job all at the same time. How perfect!"

* * *

"Grandpa it's your turn!" Chris said decisively as he grabbed a present from beneath the tree.

"You sure?" Bob asked as he reached for the present that his grandson was holding to him.

"You had Uncle Jamey's name, so it's your turn. I know that."

"Okay, I suppose you're right." Bob set the large flat box in his lap. "Who had my name?"

"I did." Auggie answered as he leaned forward, "I hope you like it."

"Not your wrapping I assume," Bob said with a smile as he turned the package over in his hands. "Nope, Karri wrapped it for me last night. You don't want to see what I call gift wrap."

"Gift bag from Walgreen's?" Rob said knowingly.

"Exactly."

Bob carefully removed the paper from the box and opened the lid. He was surprised by what he found inside. "Where did you find this?"

"I have my sources," Auggie said mysteriously.

"Seriously? A '65 Covair Mechanic's Manual. I didn't think these things even existed anymore."

"Stu, my buddy at work, helped me find it on eBay. He said it was in pretty good condition."

"It's perfect." Bob beamed and gave his son a hug. "Thank you, son."

* * *

_The collision is just a few 'months' away! Are you ready for it? I know I am!_

_Thanks for reading _

_-M_


	32. Chapter 32

_Note: Here we are, just a few months to the collision. All of our favorite characters are getting closer and closer to the people we met last summer._

_Thanks to PatriciaLouise for her guidance and corrections. She fixes the boo boos so you don't have to see them!_

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 65 Days- January 2010**_

* * *

"Damn it." As he walked slowing down the hallway outside the DPD management offices, Auggie thought he heard the expletive from his boss and the slamming of a phone receiver. "Damn it."

He stopped momentarily outside Joan's door wishing he could see the expression on her face, to see what had her so upset. He had seen her angry many times before, but it hadn't been since they were stationed in Brussels together nearly six years ago.

Joan looked up from her desk and spotted Auggie outside her door. "Auggie…"

"Sorry Joan, I was just walking by, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Auggie explained.

"Could you step in here for a moment?" She asked. "And close the door."

Auggie walked to the doorway and found the doorjamb. He ran his hand along the cool wood of the door until he found the doorknob and closed the door softly behind him. "What's up?" He asked while allowing the lasers from his cane to scan the office. He had been in Joan's office many times, but he wasn't so familiar with it that he could navigate without his cane.

"Chair is about five feet in front of you on the right." Joan offered some assistance.

Auggie found the chair and had a seat. "Is everything okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Not really. I just got off the phone with Ken Jacobs."

"Problems in the Middle East?"

"No, he just got a communiqué from Al Cunningham in Johannesburg."

"Johannesburg? There's a place we haven't talked about in quite a while." Auggie remembered that Joan was a field agent in Johannesburg before they met in Brussels.

"Al has been working an asset to get some intel on a smuggling ring that they believe are funding insurgent groups down there." Joan began.

"That's great."

"It was, until I found out who the asset was. He was one of my assets, Helmut Volker, a German national living in South Africa, he's pretty in tune with everything that has to do with smuggling, goods and people," Joan recalled. "He has information for us, but he will only talk to me."

"That could be a problem." Auggie surmised.

"A big problem. Auggie, I haven't been out in the field in years."

Auggie could hear the uncertainty in Joan's voice. "You're one of the best there is. It will be like riding a bike," he tried to reassure her.

"Easy for you to say."

"What I wouldn't give to be out in the field," Auggie said wistfully.

Joan realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, I forgot….."

Auggie smiled at her, "Thanks, that's a complement."

"But seriously, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to go to Johannesburg, you're going to get the intel from Volker." Auggie said leaning forward in the chair.

"I want you with me," Joan told him.

"I will be, I'll be that little voice inside your head as long as you need me."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 62 Days – January 2010**_

* * *

"Oh good, you're here," John Rochman said as he spotted Jai entering the basement offices of the CIA station in London.

"Where else would I be?" Jai asked as he set a box of donuts next to the coffee maker he had bought with his tip money from Bruno's.

Roach pulled the lid off the box and pulled a sticky pastry from inside and took a bite. "Take a look," he said pointing to the wall of television monitors. Various camera angles from across London filled the screens. "Pull it up Josh," he instructed to one of the technical agents.

A moment later the main screen was filled with the image of a woman entering the lobby of a hotel in central London.

"Cut to the security footage," Roach ordered though a bite of donut.

The security footage of the lobby of the hotel projected onto the main screen.

"Damn, I thought she went back to Pakistan," Jai said as he nearly dropped his coffee. The woman on the screen was Enny. "When was this taken?" he asked, turning toward the station chief.

"Yesterday afternoon. We gotta get you out of here," Roach answered with a sigh, despite Jai's pedigree, he'd actually enjoyed working with the younger Wilcox for the past year. "I've got a call in to Langley."

* * *

"I haven't spoken conversational German in years." Joan sighed as she closed the folder on her desk.

"You've been fluent in German for half your life, you'll be fine," Auggie told his boss. "Remember, I'll be in your ear and I speak some German too, so between the two of us we can pull this off." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, leveling his eyes in Joan's direction.

Joan looked up at him, for a moment. She could almost swear he could see her. "We can."

"We can and we will. We're a team, you and me. Remember that."

Joan filled her lungs with air and let it out slowly, "I wish I had half as much confidence as you do."

Auggie let out a laugh to lighten the mood. "It's all an act….but that's our little secret."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 60 Days- January 2010**_

* * *

"Ready for the lineup?" Conrad asked as he poked his head inside the Director of Clandestine Services office.

"Yeah, bring them in." Arthur stood up and walked around the expanse of his desk and leaned on the edge of it.

Conrad opened the door all the way and the group of agents filed into the office single file. "All under twenty-five, all fresh off the farm from our fall class."

Arthur surveyed the group of rookie agents assembled in front of him. "Hmmm, nice work Conrad."

The group looked at each other nervously and then back at Conrad. "He doesn't bite. Much…" Conrad said with a laugh.

"Have any of you ever worked in a newspaper or television station?" Arthur quizzed them.

One of the agents, a small brunette that looked like she just attended her senior prom cleared her throat.

"You, what's your name?" Arthur placed his imposing form in front of her.

"Sarah Rigsby."

"So, Sarah Rigsby, have you worked for a newspaper?"

"Yes sir, I interned with the Baltimore Sun when I was in college, but it was just for a semester and it was several years ago."

"Anyone else have similar experience?" Arthur asked stepping back.

"I interned in the sports department of a television station," another rookie agent volunteered.

"That might work," Arthur noted, "You and Sarah stay behind. Thank you everyone."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 57 Days- January 2010**_

* * *

"I'm here," Joan reported as soon as Auggie answered his encrypted cell phone.

"How does it look?" Auggie asked.

"The same." Joan surveyed the terminal at Tambo International Airport. "Looks like it's a warm day. I always forget that summer is winter and winter is summer here," she commented as she observed other passengers in shorts and sandals. "I'm dressed wrong."

"We've got Curtis waiting for you outside, he'll get you to the hotel so you can change. He's your boyfriend by the way," Auggie said with a laugh.

"My what?"

"Johannesburg is too dangerous for a beautiful blonde to be alone, so Curtis is going to escort you."

"How do you know?" Joan asked with a smile on her face as she got on the escalator. "For all you know I could be old and shriveled up by now."

"There are two things you will never be. I may be blind, but I know these things," Auggie said without skipping a beat. " Curtis is driving a burgundy Audi."

The loud buzz of the baggage carousel filled the terminal. "Luggage is coming down now," Joan told him.

"Okay. Call me when you're checked in."

* * *

Jai felt like a hermit. Ever since he saw Enny on the security camera from the hotel earlier that week, he had been afraid to go out. Even though London was a big city, huge in fact, he didn't want to chance her seeing him. So he stayed in his flat or at the CIA offices, both were nearly windowless, dark and dreary, just like London in winter.

"Wilcox," he said answering his encrypted cell phone. The caller ID told him that the call was coming from Langley.

"Jai. Arthur Campbell." The voice on the other end of the line identified himself.

"Hey Arthur. … I was hoping I'd hear from you," Jai said as he folded his tall frame onto the sofa.

"Yeah, sorry, a little caught up in a project here," Arthur apologized, even though he really didn't have to. "We gotta get you out of London."

"Agreed."

"Come back to DC. I could really use you here."

Jai took a deep breath, "Arthur, I'm not so sure …" Jai responded, knowing that Arthur could probably hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Your dad's retired. Gone from Langley. You get to tread on your own reputation now. Not his." Arthur tried to sound convincing.

"But …"

"You're the son of a legend, I get it. But it's my show now. I need you here; your country needs you here. Wrap things up there and I'll see you in ten days."

"I'm flattered, but seriously Arthur."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I want you here no later than the nineteenth."

* * *

"Do you have the file on Volker?" Joan asked Auggie as soon as she checked in with him.

"Yep, just got the Braille translation about a half hour ago. Gonna take me a little bit to read it all and digest it. How's the Hyatt?"

"Nice. Beautiful in fact," Joan said as she looked out the window to the city. "This time of year makes me miss the place."

"No time for nostalgia right now," Auggie said playfully. "You've moved past field agent in Johannesburg."

Joan thought about Auggie's words and how far she had come in a few short years, from field agent in Johannesburg to station chief in Brussels to director of the DPD. "I know, get up to speed on Volker and I'm going to raid the mini-bar."

"Is that a good use of tax payer dollars?"

"Absolutely not, but I sign the expense reports," Joan said with a grin as she opened the fully stocked mini-bar.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 56 Days – January 2010**_

* * *

At sixty years old, Helmut Volker was an imposing man with his Arian looks and six- foot stature. He commanded attention in any room he was in, today in the small café in downtown Johannesburg was no exception. He looked up from his tea and spotted a striking blond woman walking toward him.

"Jillian, my love, you came," Helmut said standing up and extending his hand toward Joan.

Joan smiled at him and took his outstretched hand and he kissed the back of it; she hadn't been called Jillian in nearly a decade. Jillian was another person in another lifetime, but she had to become Jillian again. "Helmut, how nice to see you," she answered in English with a bit of a British accent, all part of the persona she left behind in Johannesburg when she was transferred to Brussels.

"Please, have a seat. I have ordered you some tea," Helmut continued in English.

"Good, maybe we don't have to pull out the bad German," Auggie whispered into Joan's ear bud.

Joan smiled at Auggie's comment and Helmut thought the smile was for him. "You asked me to come." Joan took a seat in one of the small metal chairs. "I am here," she said with a hopeful look on her face.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good time Arthur?" the striking brunette asked as Arthur sat next to her in the bar of the darkened restaurant.

"Good of time as any. Joan's out of town," Arthur answered as he gestured toward the bartender.

The bartender finished with his customer on the other side of the bar and walked up to the two of them. "What can I get you tonight?"

"Scotch neat and another glass of wine for the lady," Arthur told him. "So what does Sheila Calhoun, Chief Council for the Senate Oversight committee think she can do for me this time?" he asked as soon as the bartender was out of earshot.

"They're antsy up there Arthur, they have been for quite a while, I'm not even sure that I can help," Sheila explained.

"So you're just trying to get alone with me?" Arthur teased as the bartender placed their order in front of them.

"Shall we get a table and talk?"

* * *

"My people said you have something for us," Joan began the conversation.

"I may or I may not," Helmut said mysteriously. "Depends on what you think is important."

"Everything you have for us is important." Joan took a sip of tea. "I have always valued what you share."

"Now is not the time," he answered looking around the café. " I need to arrange some items before we can proceed."

"I thought …"

"I will give you what you traveled for, my dear, just not immediately." Helmut leaned back in his chair. "You are looking well. Europe does agree with you."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 53 Days – January 2010**_

* * *

"The man is cagey," Joan said as she paced the carpet in her room at the Hyatt. "He's not giving it up quickly."

"Maybe he just likes spending time with you," Auggie joked, but even with the distance between them, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was concerned.

"Time and a place Anderson," Joan cautioned.

"No time for jokes, got it. Where are you meeting him next?"

"A little independent bookstore downtown. One of his friends owns it. I'm supposed to be there at noon." Joan continued to pace.

"You're gonna wear out that carpet."

"How?" Joan stopped in her tracks; he knew she was pacing.

"You always pace when you're worried or thinking. My guess is you're doing both," Auggie told her. "Just go, get the intel and you can be home in a few days. It's snowing, don't you miss it?"

* * *

"Going underground." George began, " It's something you hope you will never have to do. But it's something you will all probably have to do at one time or another."

"Underground?" Mike Flynn asked from the back of the room.

"It's what happens when you've been made … discovered … found out. You need to disappear and do so quickly. We have protocols for going underground," George continued. "Your everyday life will require quick thinking; say at 80 miles an hour. Going underground requires you to think at 200 miles an hour. You follow the basic protocol and chances are you'll see your family again."

"And if we don't?" Annie asked.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, the world is littered with CIA agents who didn't follow procedures and didn't make it back. This is one instance that free lancing is not recommended. We need to know where you are and what you're doing to get you out of whatever bad place you got yourself into. So let's talk about the rules and regs of going underground," George said as he looked around the room. For the first time, the rookies looked genuinely scared.

* * *

"Curtis is going to wait for you out front when he drops you off. We've got someone inside the bookstore, Sally, she's wearing a blue dress and Roger is out back, looking inconspicuous in a delivery truck," Auggie told Joan as she got out of the burgundy Audi in front of the Reader's Loft.

"I see Helmut inside," Joan said without moving her lips as she walked toward the entrance of the small bookstore. "Looks like he's talking to another man."

"Probably the owner."

"Going in," Joan whispered.

"Good luck," Auggie told her.

"Jillian, my dear. So nice to see you," Helmut greeted his friend.

"Wonderful, isn't it? I was just driving by with an acquaintance and saw this charming little store and had to stop. Fancy seeing you here." Joan placed her hand in Helmut's outstretched hand and with a charming flourish; he kissed her hand.

"You must see the Shakespeare section over here," Helmut said guiding her toward a tall wooden bookshelf. "He has quite a collection of early editions."

"Smashing." Joan smiled at him.

* * *

"Is she in?" Arthur asked impatiently as he stood over Conrad's desk.

"Who? Sarah?" Conrad said looking up at his boss.

"Who else? Yes, Sarah." Arthur was getting impatient, every day, Liza Hearn seemed to have a new story about the CIA and every single one of them was less flattering than the previous one.

"She's in." Conrad stood up, his height matching his boss. "She interviewed last week and they called her last night. Sarah Rigsby is now an intern in the news department of the National Inquisitor."

"Fantastic." Arthur leaned back on his heels, "I want a daily report."

* * *

Joan surveyed the bookshelf and selected a leather bound edition of _Julius Caesar_. She opened it and looked at the copyright date, it was indeed an edition from the early 1900s. "You are right, they have quite a collection here."

"I rather enjoyed finding this one," Helmut said as he took the copy of _Julius Caesar_ from her and placed a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in her hands.

"This has always been one of my favorites," Joan said admiringly as she opened the book. A few pages in, she found a small envelope. "I think I might just have to purchase this one."

"And this one as well." Helmut placed worn copy of _Hamlet_ in her hands as well. "I think this will be a nice addition to your collection."

"Thank you," Joan answered as they moved toward the small desk with an antique cash register. Joan paid the owner of the store for the books and he carefully placed them in a paper bag.

"Enjoy your purchases," the owner said with pride.

"Oh, I will," Joan said before turning her attention to Helmut. "It was so wonderful to see you again."

"And you as well," Helmut answered with a smile that quickly turned to a frown as blood began to seep from his shoulder.

"Helmut!" Joan exclaimed as she watched her friend grasp his shoulder in pain. "What's going on out there?" The two of them fell to the floor as the store owner ducked behind the desk.

"Looks like a shot came from across the street!" Curtis answered as he looked around.

"Get out of there Curtis!" Auggie tried not to yell. "Joan, Roger is out back in a delivery truck. Go! Now!"

"I can't leave Helmut!" Joan said knowing that she should. "Can you crawl?"

Helmut nodded to answer and began to crawl toward the back of the store with Joan following behind him, her purchase still firmly in hand. Once they saw daylight in the narrow alley, Roger was waiting for them.

"Hurry, get inside!" Roger said pulling Helmut into the delivery truck and before pulling Joan inside. "Got 'em Auggie." Roger started the truck and sped out of the alley.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 51 Days- January 2010**_

* * *

"It's all actionable." Auggie reported to Joan.

"Really?" Joan asked as she looked out onto the city of Johannesburg from the window of her hotel room.

"Yes, we have a line on the sniper. He was a lone wolf trying to show the cartel that he was a big nut," Auggie continued.

"Good news. And Helmut?"

"He's going to be on the next flight to Zurich. We'll take care of him."

Joan sighed with relief. "Thank you Auggie," she said thoughtfully.

"Just doing the job you taught me how to do."

"Really, thank you Auggie."

"No problem Joan. Just get home safe. We miss you here."

"I will, thanks to you," Joan answered as she hung up the phone.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 47 Days – January 2010**_

* * *

"I like what you've done with the place," Jai said as he walked into the Director of Clandestine Services office. "You opened the blinds and bought a lamp or two."

"Henry liked the place cave like. I prefer some light on the subject." Arthur stood up from his desk and approached the younger Wilcox, extending his hand to him. "Glad you're back."

"Actually, I'm glad to be back," Jai answered as he sat in one of the chairs across from Arthur's desk.

Arthur leaned on the desk and crossed his arms. "This couldn't have been better timing. I have a couple of projects that I need you to take by the horns."

"Okay …"

"I know you've been out of the country, but have you been reading the crap that Liza Hearn at the Inquisitor has been putting out?"

"Liza Hearn? I thought she was some pool reporter at that rag."

"We've got a leak somewhere in the building, I don't know how and I don't know where, but someone is feeding her like a baby. You weren't here when it all started, so I know you're not her source. Right now, I can trust you and you alone," Arthur continued. "We've planted a rookie at the paper as an intern, Sarah Rigsby. We know Sarah can't be the source because all the information Liza has is above a rookie's clearance. I want you to be her handler. Guide her; make sure she's doing everything she can to get her hands on Liza's notes or information on the source. Conrad has been taking the lead, have him read you in."

"Won't Conrad be pissed I'm stepping into his turf?"

"I don't much care. Conrad is not a superior field agent. We both know that. You are."

"Got it. You said a couple of projects?" Jai asked.

Arthur turned around and searched his desk for a file. After a few moments the elusive file was in his hands. "Here," he said handing Jai the file.

Jai flipped it open, paged through the contents and looked up at the DCS. "Really?"

"Really. She's at the farm right now, spring class. Should be ready for us in ninety days. Get to know everything about her."

Jai closed the file and stood up. "Thanks Arthur."

"For what?"

"Letting me be my own man."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you," Arthur said with a smile.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 44 Days – January 2010**

* * *

Auggie slowly climbed the stairs to the executive office suite and followed the guidance of the lasers to Joan's office. He stopped for a moment outside the door to listen for her voice.

Joan looked up from her desk. "Auggie, come on in."

"Got the file on Volker's intel," Auggie told her as counted the steps to Joan's desk.

Joan set her pen down with a little more noise that she usually would to give Auggie a cue as to the location of the desk. "Looks like it's pretty thick."

"Every last bit was actionable. He's one hell of a source," Auggie said as he found the edge of the desk and set the file in front of his boss. "There's enough here to set back the smuggling cartel in Johannesburg for a decade. Have you heard from Helmut?"

"He's still in Zurich. Doing okay. We're going to work with the Swiss authorities to get him a new identity. I'm sure the cartel is looking for him." Joan stood up from her desk and walked around it to stand next to Auggie. "I was glad you were with me during that op," she said touching his arm.

"I am too." Auggie smiled at her.

"I haven't been out in the field for a really long time. You made it easier for me. Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me," Auggie said taking her hand. "I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me. For making me believe in myself again."

"We have each other's back. You know that," Joan stated simply.

"We always will," Auggie said squeezing her hand. "We're one hell of a team."

"We sure are," Auggie answered as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!_

_-M_


	33. Chapter 33

_Here it is- the final chapter of this epic I called Collide. When I began this story I had no idea how much time it would take to write two years of back story for the show. It was like putting a puzzle together, I took my time and in some cases too much time, but I sincerely hope you have enjoyed the journey._

_A very special thank you to PatriciaLouise. Her inspiration kept me going and I dare say without her it may have taken me quite a bit longer to complete this one. She also kept me on track with her corrections. _

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 37 Days- February 2010**_

* * *

"So you're the special assistant to Arthur?" Conrad asked with venom in his voice.

"I'm helping him with a few projects, simple as that," Jai defended himself.

"I read you in on the Recorder op and now he wants me to read you in on this?" Conrad waved a file folder in Jai's face.

Jai grabbed the file from Conrad so quickly that it surprised them both. "He's the DCS and he's our boss. We do what we're told to do. If you're too busy schmoozing with the bureaucratic types up on Capitol Hill, I can just read your notes. I'm a big boy."

"A big boy with the royal blood to back it up."

"My father is retired," Jai said with emphasis on the word retired. "Arthur is his own man and I thought we've known each other long enough that you knew I am too." Jai turned and began to walk away.

"I wish you would've stayed in London," Conrad said under his breath.

Jai faced Conrad once again. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, dig your own grave. Arthur hates when his people get territorial. We'll see how long you last," Jai replied as he left the room.

* * *

"Joan, you should probably listen to this." Auggie called to his boss as he heard the sound of her heels outside his door.

"Sometimes you really scare me Auggie," Joan said with a smile as she stopped and entered the Tech Ops office.

"All part of the mystery of Anderson." Auggie grinned and turned on the sound to the overhead speakers.

The sound of two or three Russian men talking very quickly filled the room. They were talking over each other in a heated fashion, almost like an argument. "Run that back, please," Joan said touching Auggie's shoulder. The conversation repeated itself.

"Interesting." Joan pulled up a free chair and sat next to Auggie.

"Thought you might like this."

"Get our people in Moscow on this. It could be a huge get for the agency."

"I was about to start it, but I wanted your go ahead," Auggie answered as he began to pull up some information on this computer.

"You got it." Joan stood up and pushed the chair back to its rightful place. "All systems go. I've got to go brief Arthur."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 32 Days – February 2010**_

* * *

"Your non-official cover is the most important part of your job," George began as he walked between the rows of desks in the small classroom at Camp Peary. "You will each get a NOC; most of them are already established for you. For example, Flynn here," George patted Mike Flynn on his back. "is going to be a security expert sub-contracted to the Department of Justice."

"Fun stuff." Mike laughed.

"Walker is in acquisitions at the Smithsonian. She gets to buy art," George continued.

"That art history minor I took as a blow off is coming in handy." Annie chuckled as she looked up at her instructor.

"There is one thing that you can never, ever, never, ever, never do."

"That's a lot of nevers." Flynn observed.

"It is, but it's because I mean it. You can never be found out. You can never admit to anyone, especially another member of law enforcement or the government that you work for the CIA. It could get you fired or worse. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

Joan walked in the front door of her condo in Georgetown and kicked off her heels in the foyer and shed her coat, tossing it on a small bench. While walking down the hallway, she unzipped her dress and pulled the elastic from her hair allowing it to flow freely down her back. She was exhausted, it was nine PM. and she really wasn't hungry. She was, however, thirsty. In the darkness of the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator. There it was, exactly where she had left it the night before. She grabbed the bottle of wine and pulled an old-fashioned glass from the cupboard, now was no time for formality. She poured herself a glass of the wine and collapsed on the sofa taking a sip before leaning back on the sofa in the darkness. After a few moments of silence, the familiar sound of an arriving e-mail came from the laptop on the dining room table. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the computer, bringing up her e-mail. She leaned over and read it while talking another drink of wine, furrowing her brow as she read the e-mail in front of her. She pulled out a chair and sat in front of the computer. "Arthur, I may be blond, but I'm not stupid," she said as she read the statement from her OpenTable account.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 29 Days- February 2010**_

* * *

Liza finished scribbling her notes in her reporter's notebook and put it inside her handbag. "I wish I could ask you where you get this stuff," she commented looking up at the man sitting across from her in the limousine.

"Just like you, I have my sources," Henry said with a smug grin. "A good reporter and a good spy never reveal their sources."

"So true. I wish you could have been this up front with me when you were the DCS."

"When I was the DCS, you were the enemy, my dear."

"Now, I'm what?"

"A partner. We both want something and together we can get it."

* * *

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Arthur told his ex-wife as he stood behind her in line for coffee.

Gina spun around, "Arthur. I swear we see so more of each other now that we're divorced." she lightly as she gave him a quick hug.

"Careful, no doubt that Joan has someone spying on me."

"She's probably concerned because of your history."

"That's just it, history," Arthur said as he was distracted by a familiar man that was walking out the door. "Can you hang on a second …" he said as he followed the man outside onto the snowy sidewalk.

Across the street, Ben Mercer spotted Arthur following him and did not turn around; instead he quickly got into his car and sped away, making eye contact with his former boss as he did drove by.

"Damn it!" Arthur exclaimed as he pulled his cell phone from his inside pocket. "Jai, I just spotted Mercer …. yes here in Mc Lean. Black Pontiac sedan, looks like Maryland plates, first two letters are YZ."

* * *

"Good, close the door Paul," Joan said as she looked up from her computer.

Paul Troup stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him.

"I need your help," Joan started. "Off the books kind of help."

"Seriously?" Paul lowered himself into one of the chairs across from Joan.

"Arthur is up to something."

"He's the Director of Clandestine Services; chances are he's always up to something."

"He's also my husband and I'm pretty sure he's having an affair."

"He's not that stupid."

"He's sneaky and manipulative and damn good at what he does. So am I, and things aren't adding up. Can you see what you can find out about this?" Joan handed him a piece of paper.

Paul looked it over, "This isn't exactly legal."

"We're the CIA, lots of what we do isn't exactly legal. Can you help me?"

"I'll see what I can do." Paul folded the paper and placed it in the inside pocket of his suit coat. It wasn't a bad thing if a director at the CIA owed him a favor.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 28 Days- February 2010**_

* * *

"Are you sure it was him?" Joan asked her husband as she handed him a glass of whiskey and sat next to him on their sofa.

"I'm positive," Arthur answered taking a drink. "I had Jai run the plate. Seems half of Maryland has black Pontiacs with license plates that start with YZ."

"I'm sure he's dumped it by now."

"The question is what is he doing here?"

"Perhaps looking for that little project you have parked out at Camp Peary?" Joan asked taking a sip of her wine.

"You think? Could he be that careless?"

"Love makes people careless."

* * *

**Collide T Minus 25 Days – February 2010**

* * *

Stu swung his chair around and watched his boss work for a few moments. Auggie's skill at manipulating the computer never ceased to amaze him. He also wondered if it was safe to interrupt his boss for a question that had been bugging him for several days.

"What is it Stu?" Auggie pulled down one of the ears of his headphones and turned toward him.

"How do you? Never mind ..." Stu stammered. "Got a minute for a question?"

"Depends on the type of question," Auggie said with a slight grin. "Work or personal?"

"A little of both ..."

"Now you have me intrigued. Go."

Stu scooted his chair across the floor to be next to Auggie. "So I've been dating this girl since last fall. She's really great and we get along perfectly. She's an internet junkie, but not a hacker type like us ... she loves to join discussion groups and things like that."

"Got the background, where's the question?"

"Well, I saw Wendy leaving a message on a recipe board, and something caught my eye. There were random posts about making cookies and stuff and they weren't things that you put into cookies."

"Like?"

"Arsenic … acid ... stuff like that."

Auggie furrowed his brow. "She doesn't know your big bad secret, does she?"

"That I work here? No. She thinks I work in the IT department at the FDA."

"Good. Grab the history off her computer when you can and send it me."

"Think there might be something there?" Stu asked.

"Maybe, the bad guys always look for creative ways to communicate. You might have stumbled onto one."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 23 Days- February 2010**_

* * *

Auggie read and reread the information that Stu had sent him. The search history from Wendy's computer provided him with everything he needed to know that what was in front of him was actionable. The door to the Tech Ops office slid open behind him and he turned his chair toward the door. "Stu?"

"Yep, with coffee. It's at your ten o'clock." Stu deposited a Starbucks cup on Auggie's desk.

"How much do you know about Wendy?" Auggie asked.

"Enough, we met at a friend's party. Why?"

"Because what you gave me is actionable. Someone is communicating about terrorism plans. On a cooking website. Damn, they're getting good."

Auggie removed the flash drive from his computer and held it toward Stu. "Go back on that site for a good eight weeks; find everything you can that's not butter and sugar. I've got to read Joan in on this."

Stu took the flash drive from his boss. "You don't think Wendy is involved, do you?"

"I doubt it, but I'd keep your distance until we know for sure," Auggie said standing up.

"Good work Stu."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 20 Days- February 2010**_

* * *

Weather in the Washington DC area in late February could be unpredictable. Two days ago it was snowing and today there was a cold, miserable rain. Jai stood in the doorway of the restaurant and watched his father's car pull up across the street. His father was rarely late, but for some reason, he was today. The rear door of the gray Town Car opened and Henry climbed out of the back seat. The opposite door opened and an attractive brunette got out and opened an umbrella. She walked in the opposite direction of where Jai was standing. He couldn't see her face, but she certainly looked beautiful. Jai smiled to himself, his father was nothing if not resourceful.

"Hello son," Henry said as he stepped up on the curb. "Making your old man go out on such a miserable day?"

"You can't be that old ..." Jai motioned to the woman walking down the street. "Did you trade Christy in for a newer model?"

"A what?"

"Play coy Dad, it's part of your game. I get it." Jai opened the door to the restaurant and followed his father inside.

* * *

Joan's training at the farm nearly fifteen years ago came in handy quite often in her personal life. She always excelled at tailing another car without being spotted. Tailing the Director of Clandestine Services shouldn't have been this easy but it was. She watched Arthur pull into a small paid lot off of M Street and walk toward the Italian Restaurant. She had been begging him to try that place and here he was, going there without her. She slowly pulled into a parking spot on the street and pulled out her binoculars, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Ready to go back out in the field yet?" Henry asked his son as he took a drink of scotch.

"Why do you ask?"

"Working for Arthur Campbell, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Just working for the family company, that's all." Jai raised his glass of scotch to his lips.

"All I can say is be careful."

"Careful?"

"Mark my words; Arthur Campbell is in over his head. In a matter of months, they'll be begging me to come back and straighten things out for them."

"You're retired Dad, you don't need to straighten things out."

"Oh but I do ..." Henry leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes, "You'll see."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 15 Days – February 2010**_

* * *

Arthur walked into the conference room with Jai close behind him. The room fell silent as each of his directors watched the two men enter the room. Jai closed the door behind them and took a seat next to Arthur at the table.

"Gentlemen. Joan," Arthur greeted the group. "Thanks for meeting at such short notice."

Jai began sliding folders across the table to each of the regional directors of the CIA.

"What is this all about?" Bill Davis huffed and grabbed the folder in front of him.

"My new transparency initiative," Arthur started. "As you well know my predecessor was not the most open and forthcoming with information inside the agency and out."

"It worked well for him for almost two decades," David commented.

"It did, and it didn't. When the President and Hal Kelly asked me to take this job, they also asked something from me, something that hasn't been done for quite a while. We spend an awful lot of time keeping secrets from each other within the agency and trying to one up the next guy. Starting today, this is going to change," Arthur continued. "I've asked Jai to come back from London to assist me on this. He's going to be our liaison between departments and help each of us communicate better with each other."

"Suppose being Wilcox's son has its advantages," Bill said under his breath.

"His last name has nothing to do with this assignment. Each of you have worked with Jai and you all know that he's a superior agent. This is the kind of pettiness that I want to stop. We're going to be more open with the other agencies, the FBI, Homeland Security, Marshall's Service. We're all on the same team, we need to start acting that way," Arthur directed his words at Bill.

"I think this might work," Ken Jacobs said as he closed the file in front of him.

"I do too," Joan agreed. "Welcome back Jai."

"Thank you Joan." Jai said with a smile.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 10 Days – March 2010**_

* * *

"Oh good, you're home!" Danielle said pulling Annie from the courtyard into the kitchen. "We need one more."

"One more?" Annie asked as she took off her coat and put it on the hook by the back door.

"Did you forget? It's Monday. Game night! Michael's not going to make it home in time. We need another for _Sorry! _You _have_ to play."

"Dani, I'm tired. It was a long day at work."

"I ordered pizza from Mario's. And I've got beer. Please ... the girls will be so disappointed," Dani begged.

Annie looked at the hopeful eyes of her older sister and sighed. "Fine. There better be mushrooms on that pizza."

"There's everything on the pizza." Dani pushed a bottle of beer into Annie's hand. "Come on," she said as she pulled Annie toward the dining room.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 8 Days – March 2010**_

* * *

"How's it cookin'?" Stu asked Auggie.

"Har, har. At least we both know what goes into brownies now. They've always been one of life's little mysteries."

"I know, how does a brownie get crunchy and chewy at the same time." Stu said with a laugh.

"Hey, I think we finally have where they're hosting the site. Bangladesh." Auggie sighed.

"Swell. Half of the phishing sites are there too. All things bad internet go through that place."

"We'll get them. They've never run into the Batman & Robin of computer hacking." Auggie turned back toward his computer.

* * *

**Collide T Minus 5 Days - March 2010**

* * *

"Just getting a box I stored here before I went to Sri Lanka," Jai explained to his father as the two of them met in the marble foyer of the palatial house Henry owned on the Potomac River.

"So you aren't heeding my advice and you're staying in DC?" Henry looked down his nose at his son.

"I'm happy to be back." Jai balanced the box on the edge of the parlor table.

"Just remember whatever it is that hits the fan is not evenly distributed. Keep your distance from Arthur," Henry warned.

"What's going on Dad?"

"Just because I don't work there anymore doesn't mean that I don't know what's going on," Henry said with authority.

"Dad, you have to let go," Jai told his father as he took his box and headed toward the door.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 2 Days – March 2010**_

* * *

The information contained in the report in Auggie's hands was so exciting that he couldn't wait to share it with his boss. He walked quickly up the stairs to her office and knocked on the door, not knowing whether or not she was in her office or if she was in a meeting. At this point he didn't much care if he was interrupting something.

"Come in," Joan said from the other side of the door.

Auggie ran his hand down the face of the door, found the doorknob and opened it. "Joan?"

"Here," she answered from her desk.

Auggie smiled and followed the sound of the papers that she was moving around on her desk. "You'll want to see this," he said handing her the report and sitting in one of the chairs across from her.

Joan took the file from him and began to page thorough it. "This is fantastic."

"You were right; Stas is ready to come in from the cold."

"Give me the quick version and I'll read it all in a bit," Joan set the file down on her desk and looked up at Auggie.

"He and Meyer finally connected in Moscow this morning. Meyer said that he's frustrated with the FSB and he's ready to supply a list of FSB's current targets in exchange for asylum and money."

"How much money?"

"Too much, but if he has what I think he has …"

"So what's the time table?" Joan asked and took a drink of coffee.

"He wants to come in on Thursday."

"This Thursday? That's insane. We don't have the time to pull it together."

"According to Meyer, it's Thursday or not at all. He's got a list of demands, suite at the Capitol Grande, caviar, vodka, champagne. A hooker."

"A hooker?" Joan's voice cracked.

"I think he was joking," Auggie said and smiled, knowing that he got the better of his boss again.

"Funny … but you might be on to something. I'm sure the FSB is watching him, we need to get the intel from him somehow."

"We're sending a call girl?"

"No. We're sending one of our agents. Do a check and see who's available that can speak Russian and pass for a call girl."

"Why don't you just do it? Your Russian is better than most Russians and you've just been out in the field again," Auggie said with a smirk.

"I'm old and shriveled, remember. Just do it Auggie."

"Yes ma'am." Auggie said standing up. "The Russian thing I can handle, but I'm not sure I'm a good judge of who can pass for a call girl."

"So ask Stu. Go." Joan ordered him in a friendly yet boss like way.

"Going to find you a call girl …" Auggie mumbled as he clicked on his laser cane and walked toward the door.

* * *

"Two days … you have two days to get over any fear of heights that you might have. At this time Thursday morning, we're going to be eight thousand feet in the air over Camp Peary. At that point there's no going back, you will be jumping from the plane," George said as he plopped a parachute in front of each of the trainees. "We're going to learn the ins and outs of parachuting today. We're going to check the pack for readiness and then we jump."

"What if we don't want to?" Deb asked as she looked frightened at the parachute in front of her.

"Then you don't graduate. You wash up, you've come this far. Get over any fears you have. Washing out a month shy of finishing your training is really a waste of all our time. What about you Walker? You afraid to jump out of a plane?"

"Absolutely not sir," Annie answered, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

* * *

"Any luck?" Joan asked Auggie as she joined him in the Tech Ops office.

"Not really." Auggie sighed and leaned back in his chair. "We have agents who speak Russian and agents who can pass for a call girl, but I can't seem to find anyone in our active file."

"Active file?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just got an idea …." Joan answered. "But just in case I get shot down by Arthur, keep looking."

* * *

"Did you get a report from our girl at the Recorder?" Arthur asked Jai as Jai walked into his office.

"Not today, when she checked in last night, she said that she's working late on a project tonight," Jai answered as he placed a file on Arthur's desk.

"Probably another expose on us." Arthur opened the file, took a quick peek and tossed it back on his desk. "That woman is irritating."

"Arthur … I need to run something by you …" Joan said quickly as she interrupted Jai and her husband. "Oh, Jai, sorry I didn't see you in here. How was London?"

"Glad to be back in the States," Jai answered as he headed toward the door.

"That good, huh?" Joan smiled at him with a look that said that she wanted to talk to the DCS without any company.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jai pulled the door shut behind him.

"I was in a briefing, what is so all fired important?" Arthur stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of his wife.

"Stanislav Orlovski wants to come in," Joan said smugly.

"What? The FSB assassin?"

"The one and only. He wants to come in on Thursday."

"Not much time, what does he want?"

"Money, lots of it in exchange for the current list of FSB targets. We need to retrieve the intel from him at the Capitol Grande. I'm trying to find one of our agents to send in as a Russian call girl, but I can't find the right combo of looks and language and then I thought of your little project at the Farm …"

Arthur looked at his wife with astonishment. "She's not ready. She's not due out until April."

"So make an exception, she speaks Russian doesn't she? And she caught Ben Mercer's eye, so she can pass for a call girl." Joan tried to convince her husband. "You're the DCS; you can do anything you want. We use her for this and we send her back to finish training and you can go about your little bait plan."

"I don't like it."

"You said yourself that you thought you saw Mercer a few weeks ago, this might lure him out. It's a simple exchange of intel. It shouldn't take more than a day." Joan implored him with her blue eyes.

"Damn …"

"You'll think about it?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 1 Day – March 2010**_

* * *

"Report from Sarah at the Recorder." Jai handed Arthur a file. "When she was there late last night she spotted Liza putting all her notebooks in a safe in the editor's office."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "Damn. She's good. She knows we can't get them if she's got them in a safe. Keep the girl there, eventually Liza will slip up and we'll get her."

"Will do." Jai nodded as Arthur looked at his watch. "Late for something?"

"Not really, but it's something I don't want to do. Got a meeting on the hill."

"Good luck with that," Jai said wryly as he headed out of his boss's office.

* * *

"Auggie, step in the conference room with me for a moment," Joan told Auggie as they passed in the hallway of the DPD.

Auggie used the lasers from his cane to locate the doorway and stepped inside. "What's up Joan?"

Joan closed the door softly behind him. "We found our Russian call girl."

"We did?"

"Arthur gave me permission to pull a new recruit off the Farm a bit early."

"Really? That's not like Arthur." Auggie leaned back on his heels. "You must be pretty persuasive. Didn't want to go in yourself?"

"Either that or I was sending you," Joan said with a smile.

"If it would get me in the field again, I'd do a Russian call girl." Auggie sighed.

"I know …" Joan squeezed his arm. "You're too valuable to me inside to risk you going outside."

* * *

Even though Senator Lila Ferguson was instrumental in getting Henry Wilcox to retire, Arthur still didn't trust her. He didn't trust anyone on Capitol Hill, especially the senior Senator from Kansas that was incredibly powerful and she hid a devious, calculating woman under her warm demeanor.

"Arthur, thank you for coming up to see me," Lila greeted Arthur in her outer office. "I trust I didn't pull you away from anything too important," she continued as they walked into her office.

"Just National Security. Nothing I couldn't put on hold," Arthur said with a wry smile. "What can I do for you today, Senator?"

"Right to the point, aren't you?" Lila sat down on the brown leather sofa and motioned Arthur to do the same.

"Do you expect anything less from me?" Arthur answered as he sat on the other side of the sofa.

"No, I wouldn't. We're quite concerned about the stories that have been published by the Washington Recorder. They are – how should I say – revealing."

"I can think of a few more words, but I'm in the company of a lady."

"You only think I'm a lady." Lila laughed. "Please tell me that you have a plan in place to put a stop to this reporter. And quickly."

"I do have a plan in place," Arthur tried to reassure her, "I really can't comment about an ongoing operation."

"Now, Arthur, the chairwoman of the Senate Intelligence Committee can hear about ongoing operations."

"I understand that, but I would rather take care of this my way, in my time. Rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this."

"I rather hope so." Lila leaned back into the rich leather of the sofa. "My patience and the patience of the President and those on my committee will be short lived if you do not get this under control soon."

"Understood." Arthur seemed to sense that there was something else she wanted to talk about. "Is there something more?"

"Yes, there is. I want to talk to you about Senator Sheehan's son."

"Conrad?"

"I know he works for you and I want him working for me. Is there a way we can arrange this?"

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 3 hours – March 2010**_

* * *

"Is the device ready?' Joan asked Auggie as she walked into the Tech Ops office.

"It is." Auggie swiveled his chair toward the sound of her voice. "Is the courier ready?"

"Pulling her off the Farm as we speak. When she gets sworn in, I want you to welcome her to the agency and bring her up to me. Do the ten-cent tour; we've got to have her read in and at the Capitol Grande by one."

* * *

"What is it Conrad?" Arthur asked as Conrad passed by his office door with his face buried in a newspaper.

"Huh?" Conrad said looking up.

"What is it?" Arthur stepped outside his office and snatched the paper from Conrad's hands. "Son of a bitch," he said as he read the latest headline and scanned the story by Liza Hearn.

"I was going to read if first and bring you a report."

"I want you to call a meeting. I want to meet with all department heads in two hours. No excuses, no exceptions. I'm going to get to the bottom of this now!" Arthur shoved the paper into Conrad's chest and went back into his office slamming the door.

* * *

The small plane took off from the runway at Camp Peary and the class of recruits crammed into the plane looked at each other with a combination of fear and anticipation.

"Aren't you scared?" Mike Flynn asked Annie.

"Nope," Annie answered as she tested the buckle on her parachute. "I've always wanted to do this."

"I'm thinking you're the only one."

"It's going to exhilarating. I can't wait."

"I think I'm gonna be sick …" Mike said as his face started to turn a shade of green.

* * *

_**Collide T Minus 2 hours – March 2010**_

* * *

"Update?"

Auggie turned toward the sound of his boss's footsteps. "Just talked to Leo, our guy in the lobby at the Capitol Grande. Stas checked in about fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm sure he's already opened the champagne and caviar," Joan thought out loud.

"Most likely. We've got our people in the lobby, outside and on his floor. He's not going anywhere without us knowing about it."

"If he orders room service, make sure one of our people delivers it too. I don't want the FSB to get to him before we do."

* * *

"I think this is one of my better stories." Liza said as she handed Henry the latest copy of the Washington Recorder. "We're really getting under his skin. He had a meeting with Lila Ferguson yesterday."

"Bet he enjoyed that. Old bat." Henry laughed. "He deserves her." He did a quick read of the article.

"When are we going to meet again?"

"Soon, I want to watch the fallout from this one first." Henry folded the newspaper and tapped it on his knee. "He's not stupid and he's probably getting close to finding us, we have to be discreet. I'll call you."

* * *

"She's on campus." Jai poked his head inside Arthur's office. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep a low profile for now." Arthur grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair. "Meeting's about to start. I want you in the back of the room. Watch for anyone who looks nervous during my tirade."

* * *

**Collide Zero Hour – March 2010**

* * *

Auggie flipped open his watch to check the time. She was running late, the trip to HR and the identification and swearing in process always took longer than planned. It wasn't unusual for it to take hours, but today they didn't have much time. She had to be read in and ready to go in less than three hours. The sound of the door opening caused him to stand up. He inhaled the scent of this new agent that he was welcoming to the CIA. Jo Malone Grapefruit. He liked that perfume at Christmas and something told him he was going to like it even more when he got to know the woman in front of him. The sound of her heels came toward him and he clicked on his laser to locate her.

"Annie Walker?" He said extending his hand.

"Yes."

He felt her soft hand and then her firm grip. "Auggie Anderson, Tech Ops and your friendly neighborhood cruise director. Walk with me," he said with a smile. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Or could it be something more?

* * *

**The End... at last!**

* * *

_Thanks for coming along for the ride. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A review or comment would be very much appreciated. _

_Mandy_


End file.
